Code Lyoko: A New Journey
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: Naomi Jones, a typical 13-year-old girl lives in a world where Code Lyoko is just another TV series. One day, she is mysteriously transported to the Code Lyoko world, where she desperately finds a way to get back to her home.
1. Prologue: A Mysterious New World

Prologue: A Mysterious New World

_**Hey guys, I'm doing this story because I'm bored! So I hope I can get this right, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters**_

_Another day, another boring test. Do I really have to put up with this? I would rather go home now and type a few stories, despite the fact I'm not a good writer. Before I forget, my name is Naomi, Naomi Jones. I'm an average American girl with Brown Hair, and Chocolate Brown eyes. I'm thirteen years old, soon to be fourteen._

"Naomi, ground control to Naomi." Said a girl

"Huh? Did you say something McKenna?" I asked

_McKenna is a year older than me, but she is in the eighth grade with me, and my best friend. She has strawberry blond hair, and blue-grey eyes. She wears high-tops with the catch-phrases 'And it runs on water, man!' along with, '4 out of 5 doctors think I'm insane.'_

"You spaced out again, is something wrong?" asked McKenna

"Mom and Dad have been fighting over my custody rights again. This is the 6th time this month. I just wish they would stop fighting, and that's why I've been falling asleep in my classes lately. At this rate, I might be forced to go to a foster home." I said

"That's not good, but why can't your parents just stop fighting?" asked McKenna

"You know why, once they start, they don't stop until one of them has to go." I said

"Well, good luck with your parents, see you later Naomi." Said McKenna

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said

_I got home safe and sound, but of course my mom was there, because it was Friday, and she always works at home on Fridays. She was yelling over the phone with my father for my custody rights. I didn't want to here any of this, so I just went to my room. I couldn't take it anymore! I was leaving; maybe I could walk to my cousin all the way in New Jersey. She lived near Princeton University, so I didn't have to worry about getting there. I packed a few changes of clothes, my Yu-Gi-Oh dueling decks, Bakugan with gate cards and everything, money, of course, some emergency supplies of food, 2 water bottles, my sunglasses, hat, Nintendo DS with charger, and my 3 favorite pairs of shoes. One was my orange sandals for the summer, one was my high-heeled sneakers, and the last one was my pink slip-on shoes with a bow. After dinner, I snuck out of the house, wearing a black t-shirt, a black skirt with stockings, and black knee-high boots. I couldn't help but think that I looked Yumi from Code Lyoko. When I went into the woods near my house, when suddenly the ground began to shake, and a bright flash of light appeared from the middle of nowhere. I soon lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in the woods, but instead of pine trees, there were maple trees all around me. _

"Where am I? In the woods? I know there are woods near my house, but these aren't the same type of trees. Maybe there's someone near by. Huh, what happened to my hair? It's pink, not that I don't like it. I actually do." I said

_I walked for a little while, and I found a house in the woods, but what was on the nameplate was what surprised me._

"The Hermitage! But this place doesn't exist in Virginia, unless… no, it's not possible! I can't be in… the Code Lyoko World? But how is this possible!" I exclaimed

"Hey, you!" exclaimed a man

_The man was about 6 feet tall, and had more fat than muscle. He had brown hair, and was wearing a headband._

"M-may I help you, sir?" I stammered

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" asked the man

"I would, if I knew where I was, I don't know where I am." I said

"Well, that is a problem. You look like you've been through a lot. So what's your name?" asked the man

"N-Naomi, Naomi J-Jones." I stammered

"It's nice to meet you Naomi. My name's Jim Morales, but please call me Jim. Hey Naomi, maybe I can help you." Said Jim

"H-how?" I asked

"There's a school not far from here called Kadic Academy. I can help you enroll there until I can find your parents. Until then, we'll say you're my niece from the uh…" started Jim

"United States?" I asked

"Yeah! The good old U.S.A. so is that okay?" asked Jim

"Alright. Thank you so much." I said

"No problem." Said Jim

_A few minutes later…_

"So let me get my fact's straight, you say that you're Jim's niece from the United States and decided to come here to Kadic Academy to study?" asked the principle

_The principle was in his mid 50's at most. He has sandy brown hair, and wears glasses. His name plate said Principle Delmas._

"That's right Principle Delmas! Let me tell you, my little niece was at the top of her class back at her school, she just decided to come here for a change of pace." Said Jim

"Interesting, well, since you're Jim's niece, I can let you enroll here. I should have you schedule by the end of the day. You may pick it up after dinner." Said Mr. Delmas

"Thank you so much Principle Delmas! I'll try my best!" I exclaimed

"Now if only my daughter could have that attitude." Muttered Mr. Delmas

"What did you say?" I asked

_The door slammed open_

"Daddy! What's going on? My teachers are saying that I've been failing my classes!" exclaimed a girl

_The girl had long black hair, and was about 5 foot 9. She was wearing a shirt that exposed her belly button. I didn't think that was even part of the dress code._

"Sissy, you know I can't treat you differently from the other student's. The teachers would think I'm being biased." Said Mr. Delmas

"Well says who! I have a right you know!" exclaimed Sissy

"I don't mean to be the one to butt in but, if you did something called studying; you wouldn't be in this mess." I said

"Who asked you!" exclaimed Sissy

"Sissy! Since you're here, this is our new student, Naomi Jones. Miss Jones came from the United States of America just to study here. Jim, will you take Miss Jones to her dorm room?" asked Mr. Delmas

"Of course! Right this way." Said Jim

_I only saw two episodes of Code Lyoko, the episode where X.A.N.A. possesses William Dunbar and the one where Odd and Aelita discover the Hermitage. So I don't know much about the series._

"Boy, that was close." Sighed Jim

"Something about Sissy I should know about?" I asked

"Well, Sissy is the Principle's daughter." Said Jim

"That explains her outburst." I said

"Good point. Anyway, these are the dorms. The boy's dorms are on the second floor, and the girls dorms are on the third floor. Now down this hall, is the dorm room you're staying in. I'll take you shopping this weekend to help you with making your room feel a little more like home. I know that this must be a lot to take in, but while you're here, you're still my niece. Dinner is at 6 o' clock, which is in about 30 minutes, so get settled." Said Jim

"Thanks. You can go now, I'm pretty sure that some boy somewhere on campus is causing trouble." I said

"No problem. Just remember, 9 o' clock is lights out, you need to be up at 7 in the morning, breakfast is at 7:30, lunch is at noon, and you can't be caught in the dorms between 8 and 4 o' clock, got it?" asked Jim

"Got it." I said

"Alright, you can unpack your stuff; call me if you need anything." Said Jim

"Okay!" I exclaimed

_The stuff I packed from last night is here. Even my Bakugan and Yu-Gi-Oh decks are all here. I know that it's slim to nothing that someone in this school actually likes Bakugan or has a Duel Monsters deck, but I can't play against myself, it'd be boring. Oh well, I get my outfit ready for tomorrow, at least I don't have to worry about what to wear for too long. Jim said this weekend and I ran away on Friday. Is today Thursday or something? I'll check my watch, yep, it's Thursday. Then that means, tomorrow I have classes. After dinner, I'll head to Mr. Delmas' office to pick up my schedule and a map of the school. There, I'm unpacked. Tomorrow is a new day, and a new chance to start life anew. Naomi Jones, you better get to dinner, it's six o' clock._

"So then I activated the ability Blaze, which increased my Pyrus Stinglash's g-power by 80. And I won the match! I just hope this weekend's Bakugan Tournament will have a better person to challenge me!" exclaimed a boy

_The boy had long blond hair and a purple diamond highlight in his hair. I thought he looked familiar from the series, but I wasn't too sure. He was talking to another boy. The other boy had brown hair, and was about the same height as the boy. I got my dinner, but I had no where to sit. So I did the worst case scenario, I asked if I could sit with them._

"Excuse me." I said

"Yeah?" asked the brown-haired boy

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked

"Sure. No problem." Said the brown-haired boy

"Thanks." I said

"I've never seen you around in Kadic before, are you a new student?" asked the brown-haired boy

"Yeah. I'm Naomi, Naomi Jones. I just transferred here from the United States." I said

"It's nice to meet you Naomi. I'm Ulrich, Ulrich Stern." Said Ulrich

"Hey there, cutie pie! I'm Odd, Odd Della Robbia." Said Odd

_Now I know where I've seen him before! But, I can't let him know that I know him._

"Okay, ONE, don't call me cutie pie! The last person who called me that ended up with a zero for their homework because I gave him the wrong answers on purpose." I said

"You better watch out Odd." Said Ulrich

"So Naomi, what do you like to do in your spare time? I like playing Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, and video games. Oh yeah, I also watch Wipeout and Hospital of Horrors." Said Odd

"Hospital of Horrors? Too scary for me! But Wipeout is killer, man! Did you see the new episode last Tuesday? Let me tell you, it was hilarious!" I exclaimed

"I know, I mean, you have 3 doors, and what's behind them all? Hammers! Only 2 people got through them though. But did you see that part with the shake-a-lator?" asked Odd

"Oh yeah! There was that guy who just wouldn't get off! Then John Henson is like 'Give me that remote!' He cranks up the speed, guys about to get off, and he tilts the shake-a-lator! Wipeout!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, let me tell you, it was hilarious. You have 3 doors, 3 different contestants, and they all have hammers! I'm not surprised that 'Force of Nature' guy won the whole challenge." Said Odd

"Me neither. I was routing for him since the start of round 2." I said

"Oh yeah, so what else do you like?" asked Odd

"Well, I play the piano, speak fluent Chinese and Spanish, but in my free time, I play video games, Bakugan, and Yu-Gi-Oh." I said

"Awesome! Listen, there's a Bakugan Tournament here at Kadic on Saturday at 3 o' clock in the afternoon. I would like it if you came." Said Odd

"I definitely will come! I'll see you guys later, I need to pick up my schedule." I said

_I was making friends with the Lyoko Warriors! Talk about cool and weird at the same time! I wonder what's going on back home. Mom, Dad, McKenna, Matt… Will you miss me when I'm gone? Alright, I've picked up my schedule and I'm back in my dorm room. My room has a balcony, so I decided to sing to myself and to the stars._

_Will you miss me, when I'm gone…?_

_Will you remember all the good times we've had?_

_The hardest thing about leaving is saying good-bye…_

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say…_

_And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

…

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say…_

_And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

_You're something special to me…_

_Friendship is something that money can't buy_

_And if you need me, you know that I'll be there for you…_

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say…_

_And when you dream, I'll be there you_

_I'll be only a memory away._

_We'll always be the greatest of friends_

_I'll miss you more than I can say…_

_And when you dream, I'll be there you_

_I'll be only a memory away. (1)_

_That's it for singing, now a chapter closes, and a new chapter begins._

_**(1) Will you miss me (When I'm gone) is sung in Sailor Moon when Amy is going to Germany**_

_**Done! I hope you guys like it! Please review, they are always welcomed.**_


	2. XANA Awakens

Chapter 1: X.A.N.A. Awakens

_**Hey, I'm back! Let's get this show on the road!**_

_**Disclaimer: The same**_

_It's been only one day since I came here to Kadic. But I can't believe how fast time flies. Let's see my schedule_

_First Period: Science_

_Second Period: Gym_

_Third Period: Spanish_

_Fourth Period: Drama_

_Fifth Period: English_

_Sixth Period: History_

_Seventh Period: Mathematics_

_Great, just my luck. I better get to class like, now. Maybe I'll make some new friends._

"Class, settle down! Today we have a new student joining our class. Miss Jones, will you please stand?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Yes ma'am." I said

"Class, this is our new student, Naomi Jones. Miss Jones has come all the way from the United States of America to study here at Kadic Academy. Naomi, tell us a little about yourself." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Well…I can play the piano, and… sing." I said

"Really? That's really interesting." Said Mrs. Hertz

"So what? I can sing a lot better." Muttered Sissy

"Hey! I hear that!" I said

"Hear what?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Sissy." I said

"I didn't say anything!" exclaimed Sissy

"I guess I forgot to mention that I have acute hearing." I said

"Your hearing is like an angle?" asked a blond haired boy

"Not that acute! Acute means sharp." I said

"That's enough for today! Class, yesterday we were talking about coral reefs. Can anyone name a few?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"I can!" exclaimed a black-haired boy with a bad case of acne.

"Yes, Herb?" said Mrs. Hertz

"The Great Barrier Reef in Australia. And that's the only Coral Reef in the world." Said Herb

"Um, Herb? To add on to what you were saying… The Great Barrier Reef is the Largest Coral Reef in the world, but that doesn't make it the only coral reef. Many coral reefs are located in the sunlit layer of the ocean, where sunlight can provide the essential materials that the coral reefs need. The Florida Keys are another example of a coral reef, which are located along the coast of Florida in the United States. Which were recently in jeopardy due to the recent oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico." I said

"Herb, you might need to review your information on Coral Reefs. And, Naomi, thank you for pointing out how coral reefs grow, and how the Florida Keys coral reef ecosystem was in jeopardy. Today we are going to work on how many factors can put a coral reef in danger." Said Mrs. Hertz

_After Class…_

"If I have to sit in another class with Sissy, I'm going to got brain dead!" I exclaimed

"I hear you." Said Ulrich

"Well, since I'm new here, you have any info on 'How to avoid Sissy Delmas?'" I said

"Just that she's brain dead and a leech. Well, since you're new, I guess I could give you the tour. These are the vending machines. But half the time, they don't work." Said Ulrich

"Hey Ulrich! You know what I was thinking? You know your girlfriend there, Sissy?" said Odd

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Cool! So that means, she's available." Said Odd

"I'm telling you she's lame. Plus, no offence, but you're not her type." Said Ulrich

"Oh yeah, I hear that a lot." Said Odd

"AAHH!" yelled a blond-haired boy

_I recognized him immediately, he was Jeremy Belpois._

"Belpois!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed

"Hey, Belpois, you okay? I'll take him to the infirmary, you tell a teacher, okay?" asked Ulrich

"Mm-hm." Said Odd as he ran off

"Need some help, Ulrich?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Ulrich

_At the infirmary…_

"Nothing too serious, just a minor electrical shock and some superficial burns." Said the nurse

"You wanted some juice, well you got some." Said Ulrich

"Very funny Stern, but thank you all the same." Said Jeremy

"Don't mention it. I'll come by to check on you tonight after my martial arts class." Said Ulrich

"Are you okay Jeremy?" I asked

"I guess but, how do you know my name?" asked Jeremy

"Jim told me a little about you." I said

"Jim?" asked Jeremy

"She's Jim's niece from the United States." Explained the nurse

"Oh. Sorry." Said Jeremy

"Mei wen ti." I said

"Huh?" asked Jeremy

"That's Chinese for 'No Problem'. I'm half Chinese." I said

"Really? That's cool!" said Jeremy

"Not to my dad, he's crazy." I said

_Later that day…_

"Mrs. Hertz told me about your class today. I'm impressed." Said Jim

"Thanks. I was in honors Earth Science class back home." I said

"Wow, that's impressive. Keep up the good work!" said Jim as he left.

"That's what they all say. I wonder what's going to happen now. Maybe I'll check up on Jeremy." I said

_As I walked down to Jeremy's room, I heard screams._

"Ulrich! Jeremy!" I exclaimed

"Naomi!" yelled Jeremy

_Suddenly the robots stopped attacking._

"What is going on here?" I exclaimed

"Your little friends are kinda aggressive. Maybe you should check their settings." Said Ulrich

"I don't think he was the problem. These robots aren't configured to attack, more or less, they're harmless. They wouldn't even hurt a fly." I said.

"I know, but I had nothing to do with it, they just attacked me all of a sudden." Said Jeremy

"You lost me. Do you mind explaining?" asked Ulrich

"No, forget it." Said Jeremy

"Come on, tell us. Maybe we could be of some help. What if you suddenly get attacked by a hair dryer and we're not around?" asked Ulrich

"Ha! Very funny." Said Jeremy sarcastically

"I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up." Said Ulrich

"Me neither and I don't care if I get into trouble with my uncle!" I exclaimed

"Okay. What do I've got to lose, I'm already in over my head, so I might as well tell ya. It's so crazy. First, tell me if you two can keep a secret?" asked Jeremy

"I can." Said Ulrich

"Me too, just call me the queen of secrets. I've kept so many; I've lost count of how many I'm still keeping." I said

_Jeremy led us to the abandoned factory._

"That tunnel in the gym is a great way to beat curfew." Said Ulrich

"There's another one on campus too. What's the matter? Scared of Heights?" yelled Jeremy

"No way I am!" I exclaimed trying to sound brave

_Truth be told, I was scared of heights._

"Uh, no." said Ulrich

_We then took the elevator down. And I couldn't believe my eyes! This was the lab where the supercomputer was kept!_

"Okay, so that's the mega computer you started up?" asked Ulrich

'Uh-huh. It's actually a supercomputer. It's ultra powerful, and while I was examining it, I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"You know what Belpois, this morning's electrical shock must have fried your brain. This thing is just the control center of the factory, that's all." Said Ulrich

"Oh yeah, and what would you call this, huh? A program for spray painting doors?" said Jeremy

"Hello Jeremy." Said the Pink-Haired Artificial Intelligence

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" asked Ulrich

"That's Maya, a form of Artificial Intelligence who lives on Lyoko. I don't know what she's there for yet." Said Jeremy

"Don't mess with me, you programmed her right?" asked Ulrich

"No, I woke up the moment Jeremy restarted the supercomputer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased." Said Maya

"Maya has to hide in some kind of tower. As soon as she leaves it, she's attacked by monsters. You've gotta believe me Stern, Naomi. This is an incredible discovery!" said Jeremy

"Let's say it is. What if it's some kind of giant video game?" asked Ulrich

"Then it's a dangerous game. My robots are programmed just to go and fetch a ball. And, they just tried to kill me, don't forget, you saw all of that. What's more the moment they attacked, a kind of logo appeared on my computer screen. The same on that the monsters had on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"XANA." I whispered

"Better and Better. Do you mean then that the virtual thing that attack Maya wants to kill you?" asked Ulrich

"That's what it looks like." Said Jeremy

"You know what, if that's true Belpois, if it's that dangerous, then I think you should shut it down and call the police." Said Ulrich

"Okay, but first I want to help Maya and understand what she's doing on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"Say what?" said Ulrich

"I really do. And if I'm right, then we can materialize her right here on Earth." Said Jeremy

"That's too much. What makes you think you can?" Said Ulrich

"You'll see Stern, you too Naomi." Said Jeremy

_We went one floor down._

"What's all this?" asked Ulrich

"Scanners. I still haven't found the program that can bring Maya back to Earth. But I dug up the one that allows someone to be scanned and sent to Lyoko. In fact the supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins, and then breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and recreating a digital incarnation in the virtual world!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Cool!" I said

"In English?" said Ulrich

"You go inside these cabins, and you are instantly teleported to the virtual world." I explained

"Jeremy, these things don't exist yet, there's no way." Said Ulrich

"You still don't want to believe me." Said Jeremy

"I would love too, but virtualization is straight out of science fiction." Said Ulrich

"Why don't we try it out, that way, you can see for yourself, but we're going to need a guinea pig." Said Jeremy

"I could do it, besides; I'm not scared at all! I think this idea of yours will definitely work." I said

"Wait, a guinea pig, no problem." Said Ulrich

"I'll wait here; I don't think I'll like this." I said

_A few minutes later…_

"You brought a dog?" I exclaimed with a side of fear in my voice

"Got a better idea?" asked Ulrich

"Good point." I said

"Nice doggie, stay here." Said Ulrich

"If you don't move, when we get back to Kadic, I'll put 'Give you a doggie biscuit' on my to-do list." I said

"Everything's cool Jeremy, the mutt is in the scanner." Said Ulrich

"Okay, let's see how it goes, this is not going to be a piece of cake. Right, we're all set. I'm starting up the procedure. Transfer Guinea Pig, Scanner Guinea Pig, huh, wait, that's one weird looking dog." Said Jeremy

"That's no dog, that's Odd Della Robbia!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Uh, I don't know how to stop the procedure!" exclaimed Jeremy

"HELP!" yelled Sissy

"Oh boy." I sighed

"Sissy?" exclaimed Ulrich

"Oh, Ulrich!" exclaimed Sissy

"Ulrich, Naomi, everything's okay, Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko. On second thought, Della Robbia is in danger, and I need time to devirtualize him. I don't know what to do!" exclaimed Jeremy

"He needs help. Do you think you could send Sissy, Naomi, and me to Lyoko?" asked Ulrich

"Well, I could always try." Said Jeremy

"What? Send us where Ulrich?" asked Sissy

"To a virtual world where weird monsters want to massacre you. You wanted to go out with me, now's your chance." Said Ulrich

"Uh, no thanks. I'm into real world, not the other kind, plus I couldn't possibly miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning." Said Sissy

"See ya, chicken. Jeremy, I'm ready to go!" exclaimed Ulrich

"So am I! Start the procedure, Jeremy." I said

"Okay, I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Naomi. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Naomi, VIRTULIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Ouch!" exclaimed Ulrich

"That's gonna leave a mark!" I exclaimed

_I was in Lyoko with Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich looked like some sort of samurai and Odd looked like a giant purple cat. I on the other hand looked like a Chinese Female Warrior. Something similar to a Mulan outfit and I was wearing a necklace that looked like Princess Zelda's crown from the video games. I was also carrying a bag with who-knows what in there. Ulrich's weapon was a samurai sword and I had a fan. Odd however didn't have a weapon._

"Wow! This sword rocks!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Hey, that's not fair! How come he gets to be a samurai? And she gets to be a Chinese Warrior? That's so much cooler!" exclaimed Odd

"I have no idea why. Maybe the computer reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnation." Said Jeremy

"I don't dream about giant purple cats! What's more I don't have a weapon like Ulrich or Naomi. I just have these great big useless paws!" said Odd

_Just then an arrow of some sorts shot out from one of Odd's paws_. _And almost shot me!_

"Hey watch out." Said Ulrich

"Hmm, these arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said." Said Odd

"Try to hook up with Maya in her tower Hold on, I'll give you the coordinates." Said Jeremy

"Who's this Maya?" asked Odd

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko." Said Ulrich

"Oh, so you mean there are babes here too? Great!" said Odd

"Yes, but I get the impression that Belpois has flipped for her." Said Ulrich

"For a virtual chick? Is he nuts?" asked Odd

"Kinda. Jeremy, are you going to give us those coordinates, or not? Jeremy, are you asleep or what?" asked Ulrich

"Hey look, I see a tower, it could be that one. Is there a door? Ahh! I can't hold on much longer! You guys are too heavy! Jab your saber or something!" exclaimed Odd

"Yeah, nice try but forget it." Said Ulrich

_We all fell into the abyss below._

"Okay, right. Where are we? Where did the forest go?" asked Odd

"How should I know?" asked Ulrich

"We could have been teleported to this sector." I said

"True. But you see the tower over there? Weird how it's not the same color." Said Ulrich

"What about those creatures, they're kinda weird too." Said Odd

"It might be a good thing to beat it, don't you think?" asked Ulrich

"Yep." Said Odd

"Don't look now guys, but we're surrounded." I said

"Wow! Hey your necklace! The gem's falling out!" said Odd

"You're right! The bag! It has another gem!" I said

"Try putting it in the necklace!" said Odd

"I'll try." I said

_As I put the ruby into the necklace into the slot, I transformed into an archer. I immediately went into battle._

"So how do you kill these things?" asked Ulrich

"Like this!" I said as I shot an arrow into one of the eyes.

"Yes! AHH!" yelled Ulrich

"It's just you and me pal. AHH!" I screamed

"Great at least we're alive." Said Ulrich

"Alive? Well if you say so, I think I'm about to throw up." Said Odd

"Help!" yelled Sissy

"Ahh!" yelled Odd

"Uh-oh." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich!" cried Sissy

"Hang in there Jeremy!" exclaimed Ulrich

_Ulrich hit the snake thing, but got electrocuted in the process. Then Odd did something a little crazy._

"It works the second time. See I told you by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me." Said Odd

"Maya? Are you there?" asked Jeremy

"Yes, is everything okay on your side?" asked Maya

"Well, we're a little shaken up, but it could have been worse." Said Jeremy

_Little did we all know, it was going to be worse. And little did I know, XANA was the one responsible for bringing me to this world. And, boy did he have plans for me._


	3. Aelita, Code: Lyoko

Chapter 2: Aelita, Code Lyoko

_**Hello Code Lyoko fans! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I couldn't access Youtube in China. But, I'm here now! So enjoy the next chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_The next day…_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that I'm here in the Code Lyoko world! I mean, wow! I know that I was planning on watching the rest of the series for sometime, but actually living it? I feel like this is all a dream though, and that if I'm not careful, I'll wake up back home. But there is one thing that worries me. What if somehow coming here wasn't an accident? What if XANA is responsible for bringing me here? On the bright side, I found out what I look like in Lyoko, and what my power is. I am a Chinese Warrior with fans just like Yumi Ishiyama__**. **__My power is transformation, meaning that I can transform into other forms. So far, I am aware that I can transform into an archer. I wonder if my other forms have different powers._

_I can't be too cautious these days, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. After all, the Lyoko Warriors need my help, but if XANA was responsible for bringing me here, wouldn't he have put me in Sector 5? Or wouldn't he have used the Scyphozoa to control me? Wait a minute, I remember a few years ago, Dad was working on a secret project, and sometimes during his phone calls, he said stuff like, 'Naomi is in danger' or 'Please, Naomi can't know about the project'. But what is the 'Project'? And, why did he say that I was in danger? Maybe that 'Project' was inter-dimensional teleportation? Ha, good one! That's straight out of Science Fiction! But it is possible; after all, it explains how I got here in the first place. Maybe XANA managed to hack it, but he…of course! He can't control humans yet in the series! So he teleported me to the Hermitage because it was as close as he could get me to the Supercomputer!_

_Nah, that's preposterous, there's no way that's possible, I mean, Dimensional Teleportation, that's straight out of Bakugan. That and, it could have been some other project, and anyways I have to go. Ulrich and Sissy are waiting for me in the cafeteria. Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I walked to the cafeteria the same time as Odd got there. But his hair was in a different hair style than yesterday._

"Hi lovebirds! Sleep well?" asked Odd

"Huh? What's with the hair-do?" asked Ulrich

"My thoughts exactly." I said

"Lyoko style, it's pretty trendy, huh? Meow." Said Odd

_Then, I lost my appetite just watching Odd eat his breakfast._

"You always eat that much?" asked Ulrich

"No. I'm not that hungry in fact. Has anyone seen Jeremy?" asked Odd

"He was up all night in his room working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together." saidUlrich

"Man, that guy is a real Einstein." Said Odd

"Who's Einstein?" asked Sissy

"You have got to be kidding me! You really don't know who Albert Einstein is?" I exclaimed

"No I don't, who is he?" asked Sissy

"In U.S. history, Albert Einstein created the formula E=MC2 which then lead to the creation of the atomic bomb which caused the Allies Forces, the U.S., England, and the Soviet Union to win World War 2 which we were up against Nazi Germany, Italy, and Japan." I said

_Later that day, after shopping with Jim…_

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Maya into a red tower?" asked Ulrich

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world. Pretty wild, huh?" asked Jeremy

"Pretty dangerous you mean. We could've been all wiped out for good last night." Said Odd

"Odd's right. We're better off shutting down the supercomputer. Too bad for Maya, but still it's not like she's human." Said Ulrich

"But she's still a sort of intelligent being! She's got emotions like we do." Said Jeremy

"See, I told you that he's madly in love with a computer program." Said Ulrich

"Come on guys, be cool. I'm just asking to go there one last time." Said Jeremy

"We can't even make it past the monsters. We'll probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat." Said Odd

"If only there were at least four of us, but Sissy's too scared." Said Ulrich

"What? No I'm not, I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko, but when Cheerleading Practice is over." Said Sissy

"Thanks Sissy. So here's the scoop, as soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I'll shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile, we gotta keep this a secret." Said Jeremy

"Promise." Said Ulrich

"I swear." Said Odd

"Like I said last night, call me the queen of secrets." I said

"Ditto. I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko." Said Sissy

"Me too. With some luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group." Said Odd

"Ulrich, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading routine?" asked Sissy

"No I got something important to take care of." Said Ulrich

"Humph!" exclaimed Sissy

"I'll meet you guys at the factory, I have unpack a few more things, that and Odd, I think we'll miss the Bakugan tournament today." I said

"What? What makes you think that?" asked Odd

"It's 2:59." I said

_20 minutes later…_

"Done! And I'm not displeased with the result, especially with this rose pillow, it really accents the room. Sure, Lilac, Pink, and Lavender are 3 cool color combinations. I better get to the factory." I said

_BBRRIINNGG_

"Thank you Jim. Hello?" I asked

"Naomi! Great, you're okay!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What's up, it sounds like you're running in the park. Something happened didn't it?" I exclaimed

"Yeah, Sissy was electrocuted by a giant electric thing, meet us in the sewers, ASAP!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I'll be there!" I exclaimed

_2 minutes later…_

"Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd! Who's this?" I asked faking that I recognized Yumi

"This is Yumi. She was in the Gym when I was attacked. And she knows how to fight, so I…" started Ulrich

"Explain later, we're in the sewer right now, and water conducts electricity." I said

"We have to get to the factory, so let's go!" exclaimed Jeremy

_3 minutes later…_

"Don't tell me you're scared." Said Yumi

_She got me there. But at least we made it to the supercomputer room._

"So who's this Maya?" asked Yumi

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute. Go straight to the scanner room for the big plunge." Said Jeremy

"Big plunge? But I don't have a bathing suit." Said Yumi

"Relax, you won't be needing one." Said Odd

_A few seconds later…_

"This story of your is pure science fiction." Said Yumi

"Uh, yeah. Except it's for real." Said Ulrich

"You guys ready? Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich." Said Jeremy

"Don't tell me you're scared." Said Ulrich

"Wait, I'm coming too!" exclaimed Yumi

"Don't worry, I'll come with you." I said

"Thanks, uh…" said Yumi

"Naomi. Naomi Jones." I said

"I'm Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama." Said Yumi

"Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization! Now ladies, it's your turn. Transfer Naomi, transfer Yumi. Scanner Naomi, scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Bummer, I'm still a big purple cat." Said Odd

"Ouch!" exclaimed Yumi

"Nice outfit, you look like a geisha." I said

"Wow, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." Said Odd

"I'll say, it's sharper than my outfit." I said while twirling in my Chinese Fighter outfit

"It's not fair! I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!" exclaimed Odd

"Mind telling me where we are?" asked Yumi

"In a virtual world. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Said Ulrich

"Move it! Maya needs you, she's in danger!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Okay, here we go!" exclaimed Odd

"Coming or not?" I asked Yumi

"I'm coming." Said Yumi

"I see Maya!" I exclaimed as we ran a few yards

"Hi, are you Maya? I'm Odd, I have to admit, you are a cutie." Said Odd

"We do not have the time to be flirting right now!" I exclaimed

"Hey, I don't have a weapon. A fan, that's all?" asked Yumi

"That's my weapon in this form! Throw it!" I exclaimed

"Hi-yah!" exclaimed Yumi as she threw her fan

"Not bad." Said Ulrich

"I think I'll keep it." Said Yumi

"Nice work, now bring Maya into the red tower so we can materialize her." Said Jeremy

"Let's go." I said

"Uh, Odd? I think I've got a good life-size example for your electrochemistry report." Said Jeremy

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" asked Odd

"A nice, good electric monster. Where are you guys?" exclaimed Jeremy

"We're coming up to the tower." Said Ulrich

"Hurry it up then. Things are about to start jumping around here. Watch it you guys, there are some more monsters coming your way." Said Jeremy

"Great, crabs. Who's got the tartar sauce?" asked Odd

"Ha, very funny. This is not the time to be cracking jokes Odd!" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah, beat it you ugly crabs!" exclaimed Odd

"Incoming!" I exclaimed as I threw my fan

"These guys aren't just ugly, they're also tough! AAHH!" yelled Odd

"Yumi, can you cover me while I transform?" I asked

"Into what?" asked Yumi

"An archer!" I exclaimed

_Yumi covered me as I transformed into the archer. I didn't know if my other forms had different powers, but I focused my arrow and visualized XANA's eye. Maybe it would be somewhere on the Krab. And even though I was way off, the arrow changed direction and stabbed itself into the eye. (1) I then heard singing and saw that Maya had created a wall of ice._

"Was it you who just did that?" asked Yumi

"Yes, I think so." Said Maya

"Run to the tower, hurry!" exclaimed Yumi

"I'll come with you!" I exclaimed

"Okay." Said Maya

_Somehow, we both managed to enter the tower, and as soon as I entered it my archer gem automatically replaced itself with a pink gem, a gem that I didn't have, and I saw a version of Maya's outfit just with some major differences. The main color was still pink, but instead of the secondary color being cream, it was lilac._

"*GASP!*" exclaimed Maya

"Everything okay up there?" I asked

"Yes. Aelita. Now the screen says, Code: Lyoko." Said Maya

"Maya! I think Aelita, is your name!" I exclaimed

"You need to get back to the factory." Said Aelita

"I'm on it. I hope this works…AAHH!" I exclaimed as an Energy Field hit me

"You okay?" asked Yumi

"As I'll ever be." I said

"Sissy!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Ulrich! Oh!" exclaimed Sissy

"You swore to us that you wouldn't tell!" exclaimed Ulrich

"I came here to save you Ulrich! And what's that Chinese girl doing here, huh?" exclaimed Sissy

"I'm/She's Japanese!" Yumi and I exclaimed in unison

"What about Maya, is she here?" asked Jeremy

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but she wasn't materialized, she's still in Lyoko. I know, I was the tower with her." I said sadly

"Alright, that's enough Belpois. I order you to shut this thing down now, and then you can explain to me what this is about!" exclaimed Mr. Delmas

"I think we outta alert the authorities right away!" exclaimed Jim

"But Uncle, you can't!" I exclaimed

"Me too Jim, it's much too dangerous. I told you so didn't I?" asked Sissy

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor!" exclaimed Ulrich

"I second that!" I exclaimed

"No more than you are Ulrich, darling! Humph!" exclaimed Sissy

"Ulrich isn't a traitor, and what makes you think he's your boyfriend?" I exclaimed

"What do you know about boyfriends?" exclaimed Sissy

"At least I'm smart enough to know who to call my friends and who to call my boyfriends. And you just made my enemies list!" I exclaimed

"Let's go Belpois. Kill this thing immediately and follow me." Said Mr. Delmas

"No." said Jeremy

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Jim

"I'm launching a new program, with a little luck, it'll work." Said Jeremy

"What kind of program?" asked Ulrich

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We returned to the past, and the day I first had my classes. I couldn't believe it! At least my diary still had the entry I wrote this morning, I mean tomorrow._

"What happened anyway, what are doing here?" asked Ulrich

"But we were doing this yesterday, you don't think…" said Yumi

"It's possible, if we were doing this yesterday." I said

"Einstein, you're a genius. Your return to the past, it works!" exclaimed Odd

"What's that? What are you talking about?" asked Jeremy

"You haven't forgotten about the supercomputer and Lyoko and my big purple cat costume, huh?" asked Odd

"You know all about Lyoko? But how come?" asked Jeremy

"That's weird, it looks like the return in time didn't quite work on him." Said Yumi

"Come on, we're going to fill you in." said Ulrich

_That evening…_

"But why would I not remember anything?" asked Jeremy

"Maybe because you were the only one who didn't get digitized on Lyoko." Said Yumi

"Yes, that could be. Well tomorrow I'm going to the factory first thing and scan myself." Said Jeremy

"No Jeremy. We have to shut down the supercomputer and you know it. It's too dangerous." Said Aelita

"But Maya…" started Jeremy

"Aelita. When I went into the tower I-I remembered my name!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita, that's even better than Maya. But what about bringing you in? I promised. Give me one more night to work it out. Okay? I'll find a way." Said Jeremy

_Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and I all looked at each other with the same expression._

"Okay." Said Ulrich

"Thanks guys." Said Jeremy

"We'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing." Said Ulrich

"Jeremy, do you think you could teach me how to use the supercomputer tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure, no problem." Said Jeremy

"Thanks a million, see you later." I said

"Ulrich! What are you doing there? I've been waiting for you for an hour! I've never been stood up like this before!" exclaimed Sissy

"There's only a first time. Now if you'll excuse me I'm with my friends." Said Ulrich

"I'll make you pay, did you hear that, huh Ulrich?" exclaimed Sissy

"I've got a bad feeling about this girl Sissy. I get the idea that she's going to give us a lot of grief." Said Odd

_We all laughed at that. The next morning…_

"Did you find anything?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, XANA." Said Jeremy

"XANA? What's that?" asked Odd

"A super dangerous program. Like a virus which can control electricity, and it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world." Said Aelita

"So the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was XANA?" asked Yumi

"Yes. Only Aelita can counter by deactivating the tower that it uses for attacks in the real world." Said Jeremy

"That's great, and what about materializing Aelita?" asked Ulrich

"I could do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous, XANA can attack at any moment." Said Jeremy

"Be reasonable Jeremy. We better just shut this thing down." Said Aelita

"Listen, now that we know how to neutralize XANA, we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower." Said Ulrich

"Mm-hmm." Said Jeremy

"We can find a way to counter the attacks while Einstein figures how to bring Aelita back to Earth, right?" asked Odd

"It's risky, but I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko Warriors, aren't we?" asked Yumi

"Yeah!" Ulrich, Odd, and I exclaimed in unison.

"You really think you can do it?" asked Aelita

"They don't call me Einstein for nothin'. In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out, meanwhile let's not forget about our pact, huh?" asked Jeremy

"Okay, relax. We all know how to keep a secret." Said Yumi

"And for the third time, just call me the queen of secrets. I've kept so many, I lost count of how many I'm still keeping." I said

_And that was the start of a new adventure. Now I know that all of my other forms have powers too. It was only a matter of time until I find them all. And maybe, I can find a way to return home._

_**I'm done! And to repeat, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Please review and answer the poll on my profile**_

_**(1) I got the idea for perfect accuracy from House of Night and James Stark's gift of not being able to miss a target.**_


	4. Teddygodzilla

Chapter 3: Teddygodzilla

_**Hello everyone! School's in session and it's the weekend! But I'm back with a new chapter! On to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**_

_**Now enjoy the chapter!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_A week has passed since the first XANA attack, and Jeremy is working non-stop on the Materialization Program. I did a little research with the link I have on my laptop here in the Code Lyoko world. I really miss my world though; especially all of my friends back home. Back to the subject, my virtual incarnation on Lyoko is a Chinese Warrior with fans that I can throw to attack XANA's monsters. Odd named the little cockroach creatures Kankrelats, the giant ugly crabs, Krabs respectably. And the giant Blocks on four legs, ironically…Bloks. And my transformation power is focused around a necklace on my neck that kinda looks like Princess Zelda's crown from the Legend of Zelda video games._

_The necklace and my gems are the source of my transformation power, and all of my other forms have sub powers. I haven't discovered my power for the Chinese Warrior or the Guardian of Lyoko form. I hope I can find a way home soon, with any luck, when I find all of my transformations; I'll be able to find a way to get home. I really miss my family, and ironically, my mom and dad arguing over the phone. I have to go now, I promised Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi that I would help them set up for the school prom._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I got there a little later than I would usually like, and I managed to see Sissy insult a red-haired girl about something, but I didn't catch what. She then turned to Ulrich._

"Ulrich, would you…would you be my date tonight?" asked the girl

"I'm sorry Millie, it wouldn't be a very good idea. I'm too old for you, and well, uh, I promised to go with Yumi." Said Ulrich

_Whatever Sissy said made that Millie character really upset. And she made me pop a blood vessel to my brain! I was so mad!_

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Said Yumi

"Whatever you said to Millie, it sure upset her." I said

_A few minutes later…_

"Don't look so gloomy Ulrich. Is it because of Millie. You could've said yes, not because of me and this prom." said Yumi

"If ever if I was your date?" joked Odd

"Sissy did come on strong., if meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get re-elected alright." Said Ulrich

"Just tell that to the presses." I said

"That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that." Said Jeremy

"Haha, Miss World huh? Miss Inner world is more like it." Said Odd

"Ha! Good one Odd!" I exclaimed

_Man, Matt and McKenna would have loved that one. I wish you guys were here._

_A few moments later…_

"What happened to her? The only thing that could upset her like that is if her make-up drawer exploded." I said

"What do you say we take a look to make sure our old friend XANA isn't behind this." Said Odd

"Mm-hm." Said Yumi

"I know where her dorm is, come on." I said

"What do you think?" asked Ulrich

"A simple short circuit. Too many appliances plugged in at the same time." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, hi-fi lights, ladies shaver, curling iron all together, what do you expect to happen? Not to mention the brain simulator." said Yumi

"Although she never figured out how to use it." Said Jeremy

"I'm going to take a closer look. Back where I'm from, I'm an amateur detective." I said

"Good luck." Said Jeremy

"Thanks. I'm glad I always wear gloves. Hmm… Scratch marks all over the pillows and stuffed toys. Some areas are pretty much demolished, and the computer's screen is cracked. A simple short circuit couldn't do all that, maybe she was attacked by a wild animal. Interesting…" I said while walking out of the room

_A few moments later outside the dorms…_

_BBRRIINNGG!_

"Hello?" I said

"Naomi, it's the nurse. Your uncle's down here, and he's in shock." Said the nurse

"What happened?" I asked

"He said he was attacked by a giant teddy bear." Said the nurse

"Thanks." I said

_I ran all the way to where I saw Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy outside._

"Jeremy, we have a problem!" I exclaimed

"What's up?" asked Jeremy

"I think XANA possessed a Teddy Bear!" I exclaimed

"XANA, in a teddy bear?" wondered Ulrich

"He's always there when you least expect him." Said Jeremy

"Okay guys, who goes and who stays here?" asked Odd

"We can't have a solo mission, it's too dangerous without Yumi. If you go alone, you don't know what you'll find over there." Said Jeremy

"I'll volunteer." Said Odd

"Me too!" I exclaimed

"What did I just say, huh?" asked Jeremy

"Well have you got any other ideas? There've been two accidents, we can't leave the school unguarded. And even going back in time, if there's an accident it's all over!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd is right. You guys go, and I'll stay. If I find any clues, I'll pass them on to you. Go on, say hi to you-know-who for me." Said Ulrich

"Lyoko Warriors, let's move!" I exclaimed

_We got to the factory in no time flat thanks to the idea of putting skateboards, a scooter, and rollerblades in the sewers. Now, it's time to virtualize!_

"Guess it's you and me Oddball." I said

"Yep." Said Odd

"Ready guys?" asked Jeremy

"All set and ready to go!" I exclaimed

"Ready Einstein!" exclaimed Odd

"Alright, transfer Odd, transfer Naomi. Scanner Odd, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Welcome to the Desert. There's Aelita!" I exclaimed

"You see that, the tower that XANA has activated can't be too far away." Said Aelita

"Maybe near the bottom of this canyon." I said

"Well, not down there anyway." Said Odd

"Maybe on the neighboring plateau's." said Aelita

"Doubt it." I said

"Too late, here comes the reception committee." Said Odd

"No brainer, time to transform." I said as I placed the red archer gem into my necklace.

"Odd, Naomi, what's going on?" asked Jeremy

"Laser Arrows." Said Odd

"Arrow Strike!" I exclaimed as my arrow hit the XANA symbol

"Odd, you just lost another 10 life points." Said Jeremy

"Not good, we need to finish these guys off." I said

"Odd, Naomi. I'm afraid we haven't any choice." Said Aelita

"No kidding, Arrow Strike!" I exclaimed

"Odd be careful, you only have 50 life points left. Naomi, you have 70." Said Jeremy

"Laser Arrows." Said Odd

"AAHH!" screamed Aelita

"Odd!" I screamed

_I transformed into Guardian of Lyoko, and used Aelita's power to create a ledge that connected to the higher road._

"Odd, Naomi, I think I found something." Said Aelita

"Odd, Naomi, hurry up. Teddy's getting real angry." Said Jeremy

"That's not good. How do you like my transformation power Odd?" I asked

"Cool, I never thought that you had forms that were based off our digital incarnations." Said Odd

"Well, this form really comes in handy." I said

"The tower can't be too far away. Let's see now." Said Aelita

"Huh? Do you hear that? Uh-oh." I said as I saw the Megatank and as Aelita and Odd had a look of panic on their faces

"Houston, we've got a problem." Said Odd

"RUN!" I yelled

_We ran until we were out of the tunnel, but I had to act like I didn't have a weapon, mainly because Aelita doesn't have Energy Field yet._

"We found the tower Jeremy." Said Odd

"Great, well done. Now all you have to do is deactivate it." Said Jeremy

"Okay, just give me a minute to say hello to an old buddy of mine." Said Odd

"Cut the courtesy, you only have 50 life points left. You can't let it hit you." Said Jeremy

"Relax, he's got me." I said

"Now that's what I call a really warm welcome." Said Odd

"Let me try something." I said

_I had enough playing around._

"Energy Field!" I exclaimed

_Missed, damn it!_

"Jeremy, Odd and Naomi aren't going to make it on their own." Said Aelita

"Yes they will. Odd, Naomi. Go on you have to hit the target. Odd, Naomi, it's now or never." Said Jeremy

"On three, ready? One, two…three! Energy Field!" I exclaimed

"Impact!" exclaimed Odd

"*Low whistle* Go on Aelita, it's up to you." Said Jeremy

"What's happening?" I wondered as I stared at my necklace

_My gem changed again, this time it was purple and when the light around me vanished, I had a cool looking version of Odd's Lyoko Incarnation._

"Sharp, now there are two cats on Lyoko." Said Odd

"I think I'll keep it. Jeremy, we a need a Return to the Past!" I exclaimed

"Alright, return to the past now." Said Jeremy

_We returned to this morning, when Sissy made fun of Millie._

"Ulrich, would you… would you be my date tonight?" asked Millie

_This time, it's going to be alright._

"Be glad to Millie. I'll see you here at eight." Said Ulrich

"Really?" asked Millie

"Why sure, you're not too mad at me, are you Yumi?" asked Ulrich

"Not at all, anyway, my secret admirer will take me tonight, right Odd?" asked Yumi

"What? But…Ulrich, you're gonna…go with that silly baby?" exclaimed Sissy

"That's right I sure am. But don't worry, when your brain gets another neuron or two, maybe I'll go out with you too." Said Ulrich

"You are recording Tamiya I hope." Said Millie

"You bet I am. This is a scoop." Said Tamiya

"A super scoop." Agreed Millie

_Dear McKenna and Matt,_

_If you are reading this e-mail, then I'm okay. You guys might not believe me about what's going on right now, but I didn't believe it at first either. I'm in the Code Lyoko world, and I really miss you guys. I know what you're thinking, this is all some sick joke, well, it's not. I'm actually in the Code Lyoko world and I'm really enjoying making fun of Sissy. I know that I don't know much about the series, but I'm okay, and that's the important thing._

_XANA is making trouble here, but I'm still alive. If you guys were here, then you would probably freak out like I did, only instead of what happened now, you guys would know what is going on thanks to this e-mail. I want to come back home so badly, and I really want to see you again. I'll write more soon, tonight's the school prom and Einstein's taking me, not that I actually like these things. But I'll see you soon, I hope._

_Lot's of love,_

_Naomi_

_P.S. Watch the episode with the giant teddy bear again, you'll laugh at the ending_

_**Done! I really like the way this chapter ended. Please review and answer the poll on my profile. See you next chapter Lyoko Warriors!**_


	5. Seeing is Believing

Chapter 4: Seeing is Believing

_**Hello again! I'm currently asking my friends, Matt and McKenna what they think they would look like on Lyoko, but I'm having a hard time tracking them down, well McKenna at least. But, on to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway possible**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_Matt's P.O.V._

_As I opened my eyes, I was expecting to see sunlight stream through the window of my room as a part of the usual Saturday morning, but what I saw instead was a bunch of sky-blue screens around me streaming some kind of data. My outfit was different too; I looked like the sorcerer Fai from Tsubasa just that the jacket wasn't as long and didn't have the girly fluffy parts. The staff right next too me was shaped exactly like the staff Fai used. But being the idiot I can be sometimes, I asked myself._

"Where am I?"

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still trying to catch my breath from the last XANA attack. I mean a giant teddy bear? Come on! Can't XANA get a little more original? My best friend was going on and on about a dream she had 5 years ago about being friends with a giant teddy bear. Man, I really miss McKenna and Matt. I wonder how they're doing back home. Until I find a way to get back home, I'm pretty much stuck here in the Code Lyoko world._

_But I've taken up a new hobby, it's called, 'How long does it take to annoy Sissy Delmas?' Apparently, not very long. It's both embarrassing and hilarious at the same time. Things are really beginning to pop around here, and I just can't wait to find the rest of my transformations and find a way home. I better find a way home soon, otherwise I'm so dead! I bet my mom already has an aneurism or worse, but I don't want to mention the possibilities. Gotta go, Mrs. Hertz's class starts in a few minutes._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I literally ran all the way to Mrs. Hertz's class because I had a reputation for not being late. But instead, I was stuck in class with a long boring lecture. Near the end, I wished that I was in the factory, and that I could launch a Return to the Past._

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Jeremy

"Yes, go on Jeremy." Said Mrs. Hertz

"I'd like to know of an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world." Said Jeremy

_I don't know him._

"Son, that is in the realm of Science Fiction, sorry." Said the scientist

"Jeremy is an excellent student, but he's a bit of a dreamer." Said Mrs. Hertz

_Everyone laughed at what Mrs. Hertz said._

"_Where am I?" asked a voice_

_Matt?_

"What the…Nothing to serious, just a blown fuse." Said Mrs. Hertz

_After class…_

"And I'm saying that maybe XANA is behind this." Said Jeremy

"Don't get so excited Jeremy, it was just a short circuit." Said Odd

"Odd, I thought it over; you can form your group, the Fox Trot Phonetics?" said Mr. Delmas

"Yes!" exclaimed Odd

"It's the Pop Rock Progressives, sir." Said Yumi

"But it must be open to anyone who wishes to play, is that clear?" asked Mr. Delmas

"No problemo sir." Said Odd

"Nice, you got a band Odd." I said

"Yeah, let's hear it for the god of Rock and Roll!" exclaimed Odd

"You said it, not me." I said

"Hey, come on. If we step on it we can photocopy the leaflets before lunch Jeremy." Said Odd

"Well, you know, I'm not into rock. Besides I wanna check on that outage." Said Jeremy

"Okay, see you later Jeremy." Said Odd

"Wait up Einstein! I'm coming with you!" I exclaimed

_In Jeremy's room…_

"Hi, is something wrong Jeremy? You know if you have a problem, you can always talk to me about it." said Aelita

"Weird, why can't I hear anything?" asked Jeremy

"I can hear just fine." I said

"Let's try this, Aelita? Aelita, can you hear me?" asked Jeremy

"Loud and clear Jeremy." Said Aelita

"Hi Aelita!" I exclaimed

"Hello Naomi. Is everything okay?" asked Aelita

"We had a power failure in class this morning, and the school electricity system seems to be having problems." Said Jeremy

"And? Do you think XANA's behind it Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"You never know. Have you noticed anything in Lyoko?" asked Jeremy

"No, everything's quiet here." Said Aelita

"Okay, I'll do a scan. If XANA's activated a tower we'll find out soon." Said Jeremy

"Where are you two going?" asked Aelita

"To the cafeteria, they've got Brussels Sprouts today." Said Jeremy

"Yuck! I hate Brussels Sprouts!" I exclaimed

"You know what they are?" asked Jeremy

"Yes, but I don't know what they taste like. They good?" asked Aelita

"Not in my book." I said

"Well, I'm going." Said Jeremy

"We'll see you soon Aelita." I said

_In the cafeteria…_

"Odd, what are you up to now?" asked Jim

"We're holding auditions for our group." Said Odd

"Oh boy, this'll be interesting." I said

"If anyone is interested, we need a drummer." Said Odd

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading off." I said

_I've been hearing Matt's voice all morning, maybe I'm just homesick. Yeah, that's gotta be it._

_At the vending machines…_

"Maybe it's another power failure." Said Jeremy

"What's another power failure?" I asked

"The vending machines are on the fritz." Said Odd

"Are you worried?" asked Yumi

"I am, I'll keep checking things out." Said Jeremy

"If you need us, we'll be in the gym. We're going to hold auditions." Said Yumi

"I'll be with Einstein." I said

_In Jeremy's room, again…_

"Four hundred thousand volts in a high-tension pylon? That's not right." Said Jeremy

"I might not know much about this stuff, but isn't that way over the safety regulations of electrical power?" I asked

"Yeah. Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"Got anything new?" asked Aelita

"Well, not really. Huh, Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"The lights aren't working Jeremy." I said

"This is bad." Said Jeremy as he ran out the room

"Wait for me!" I exclaimed

_We ran to the school gates, and saw a power converter surrounded with electricity. One word, XANA. Then Jeremy and I ran all the way to the gym to tell Ulrich, Yumi and Odd what was going on._

"This is XANA's doing, we're almost sure of it." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, go on." Said Yumi

"The electrical current is shutting down all around the school, and the panel outside is way over the voltage limit, it could explode!" I exclaimed

"But why would XANA do that?" asked Ulrich

"Your guess is as good as mine Ulrich." Said Jeremy

"Surprise." Said Sissy

"What do you want Elizabeth?" I asked

"It's Sissy you dimwit!" exclaimed Sissy

"Whatever, so why are you here?" I asked

"It's obvious that my friends and I aren't very welcome but, my father did say that the band was open to everybody right? Oh, but don't worry, I don't want to be in a group of deadbeat weirdo's. But Nicolas just loves the drums." Said Sissy

"A drummer huh? What does he play, his mom's pots and pans?" taunted Odd

"Okay guys, we're off to the factory, keep us posted." Said Jeremy

"Slow down, I can't run that fast!" I exclaimed

_We headed to the boiler room in the school and headed straight for the factory. I didn't know what this episode would be about, but I know if we don't shut down that tower, things are going to get shocking._

"Aelita, sorry about the outage, what's new?" asked Jeremy

"You two were right to be worried, XANA's woken up." Said Aelita

"Not good, Jeremy can you send me to where Aelita is?" I asked

"Sure. The tower's in the desert region." Said Jeremy

"I'm on my way." Said Aelita

"I'm going." I said

_A few moments later…_

"Ready?" asked Jeremy

"Ready!" I exclaimed

"Transfer Naomi, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I was in for a big surprise in Lyoko._

"Beat it you stupid Hornets!" exclaimed a male

_His outfit looks like the outfit that Fai wears in Tsubasa, who is he? Anyway, he needs help._

"Take cover!" I exclaimed as I threw my fan at the Hornets

"Thanks. Naomi?" exclaimed the male

"Matt?" I exclaimed

"What's going on down there Naomi?" asked Jeremy

"Long story, tell you later. Meanwhile, I'll try to find the tower." I said

"Okay, be careful. Watch out for monsters and Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Roger. Come on, I'll explain on the way." I said

"Uh, okay." Said Matt

_A few moments later…_

"So that's basically what's going on here?" asked Matt

"That's the idea." I said

"Aelita!" I exclaimed

"Naomi! Who's that?" asked Aelita

"This is Matt, he's a good friend of mine." I said

"Aelita, Naomi. XANA's planning on storing power in the pylon outside the school, once he stores enough, he'll wipe out the nuclear power plant! But we're voting, whether or not we're telling the authorities." Said Jeremy

"Sorry Aelita, but I'm voting for, we can't risk it. What if we fail on Lyoko?" I asked

"In that case, I vote for." Said Aelita

"Huh?" exclaimed Jeremy

"I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me." Said Aelita

"Thank you Aelita." Said Yumi

"Naomi, I'm sending Ulrich and Odd to help you and Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Thanks for the FYI, there's someone here on Lyoko that I want them to meet." I said

_A few moments later…_

"Ulrich, Odd, over here!" I exclaimed

"Okay, I got it; the scan has located the activated tower." Said Jeremy

"Naomi, Aelita, who's he?" asked Ulrich

"This is my friend, Matt. I don't know how he got to Lyoko though, but it's not my fault this time." I said

"The tower's in the desert region, near an oasis." Said Jeremy

"I know where it is, that way on the other plateau." Said Aelita

"Let's go." Said Matt

_We reached the oasis, but there was no tower anywhere._

"I don't believe this, what's going on? Where's this tower?" asked Odd

"We can't see it now, but its here alright. Look at XANA's pulsations they all converge here." Said Aelita

"Maybe my archer form can help us." I said

"Good idea." Said Matt

"Can you create some rope Aelita, or you Matt." I asked

"Sorry, no." said Aelita

"I don't think I can." Said Matt

"Great." I muttered

"Come on, you can do it, you can't be too far away. You gotta find it fast; the pylon is going to be over loaded soon." Said Jeremy

"Easier said than done Einstein!" I exclaimed

"I found it! We've been tricked, there's no water down there, just a surface layer. I'll go down there and have a better look." Said Odd

"Here we go!" I exclaimed

_Found the tower, but this was a little too easy…_

"There." Said Odd

"Uh-oh, Krabs!" I exclaimed

"Careful!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I hate those horrible Krabs!" exclaimed Odd

"No kidding, let's see how they like raining arrows!" I exclaimed

_I slid my red Archer gem into the necklace, and placed an arrow into the bow._

"Aelita, it's you they're after, go on, run." Said Ulrich

"We'll take the western front." I said

_As Aelita made a run for it, one of the Krabs began shooting at her. Luckily for her, Odd jumped in the line of fire. Unfortunately for Odd, he was devirtualized as soon as that shot hit him. Ulrich then triplicated and confused the Krabs, which was enough to take down their defense by a small amount. But one of the Krabs shot Matt with a laser, but his life points were low, and he got devirtualized._

"Matt!" I exclaimed

"Naomi, it's okay, he's in the scanner room." Said Jeremy

"Well that Krab made my naughty list. Arrow Strike!" I exclaimed

"Come on, hurry the pylon's at 98 percent!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Here we go! All clear, Aelita, now!" I exclaimed

_The tower deactivated, but for some weird reason, I didn't get a new transformation. I can worry about that later, right now, it's a trip to the past._

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I decided to watch the band after all. I managed to convince Mr. Delmas about Matt coming to stay here in Kadic until who-knows-when. At least Jeremy made a good joke for the time being._

"Great you guys, the energy is super nuclear. You're going to make this town explode!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I couldn't agree more, that is, if XANA didn't just try to explode the town! But I couldn't help but feel that there were more adventures to come. But for now, I'm going to try to enjoy the moment._

_**I hope you guys liked it! Can't wait for more? Then tune in next time Lyoko Warriors! Please review and answer my poll. I'll accept all reviews and answers! See you soon!**_


	6. Holiday in the Fog

Chapter 5: Holiday in the Fog

_**Howdy y'all! I've been busy with school and killer math twizes! (That's test and quiz combined) But I hope you like this chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_I opened my eyes and expected to hear my mom's voice yelling at me to wake up at the same time. However, all I saw were these panels with numbers. I was wearing a two piece dress that looked like it was made of autumn leaves. The top was red and orange, and the skirt was a little longer than knee-length with the same red and orange colors. At the bottom of the skirt, there were brown leaves, and I had a belt that looked like it was made from tree bark. On the belt there were some bottles, with some weird green liquid. I also had wings and a book right next to me. The book was open to the first page with two spells. One was a healing spell, and the other was a fire spell. Being the student-who-falls-asleep-in-all-of-her-classes girl I am, I wondered._

"Where am I?"

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Dear Diary, I'm pretty much stuck here in Kadic until spring vacation is over. But the good news is, Matt's here in Kadic! Now I won't be as homesick, and I have someone else to talk to other than the Lyoko Warriors. But Jeremy on the other hand, he's in major trouble. I took a picture and posted it on my laptop for memories of what happened here in the Code Lyoko world whenever Matt and I get back home. When I saw this picture, I was laughing my head off. It was a spray painting of Jim wearing purple bunny ears, talk about laughing your head off._

_Matt was wondering what the heck I was laughing about until he saw the picture. I really miss McKenna though. But if she were here, then she would probably have an amazing Lyoko Incarnation! Jeremy's stuck here in the school for the whole week. But, Matt and I are stuck here too. We don't have families to go to for the vacation, and Jim's here watching Jeremy._

_During the last mission, I should have gotten a new transformation, but for some weird reason, I didn't. Maybe I have to wear the gem that I got the last time in order to get the new transformation. Whatever the reason is, XANA won't expect a vacation just yet. Gotta go, I promised Matt and the others that I would meet them outside the administration building. Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I got there just as soon as Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and Matt arrived. But Ulrich was complaining about their vacation plans._

"You get to go and visit your parents at the other end of the planet, Yumi's off for vacation in the mountains, and what do I get? A whole week of math tutoring." Said Ulrich

"Can't be that bad, I was stuck in an English and Math SAT tutoring session during the school year for two whole hours each Sunday! To me, math tutoring for an entire week is lucky." I said

"Haha! They think they could make a good student out of you in a week? Well, I say good luck to them. It sounds like mission impossible, if you ask me." Said Odd

"You sure you can manage on your own without us?" asked Yumi

"No sweat! If XANA leaves me alone, then I'll be able to work on Aelita's materialization." Said Jeremy

"That and, Jeremy's got me and Matt just in case." I said

"Oh don't worry, he's not going to be alone. I'm staying in school too, and I'll look after him. I'll be his guardian angel." Said Sissy

"Wow Jeremy, are you lucky." Joked Odd

"Alright young man, you think this wall is going to clean itself? Get to work NOW!" yelled Jim

"Got it." I said

"Got what?" asked Matt

"Take a look." I said showing him the picture I just took with my cell phone

"Hahahaha!" laughed Matt while Sissy laughed at the same time

"Go on, go on. Laugh while you still can young lady. Your father told me to monitor your studying, and that's what I intend to do!" exclaimed Jim

"Ouch." I said

"Okay now, get to work and clean that up!" exclaimed Jim

"I don't know why, but, all of a sudden, my math tutoring doesn't seem all that bad." Said Ulrich

_Where am I?_

_McKenna?_

"Naomi, did you hear that?" exclaimed Matt

"Mm-hmm." I said

_Later that evening…_

"Good thing that during vacation, we can bend the rules a little." I said

"Yeah, at least we have some down time." Said Matt

"By the way, do you know what happens in this episode?" I asked

"I think there's an XANA attack in the evening, but it could be a different episode. Besides, I haven't watched season 1 of Code Lyoko in a long time." Said Matt

"Good thing I managed to convince 'Uncle' Jim to let you sleep in my room during the vacation only." I said

"True." Said Matt

"Isn't it weird how we both heard McKenna at the same time?" I asked

"It was kinda weird, but then again we could be homesick or something." Said Matt

"Last time I thought I was getting homesick, you were the one on Lyoko getting attacked by Hornets." I said

"I don't need to be reminded. Come on, we need our sleep." Said Matt

"Okay, good night." I said

_The next morning…_

"XANA's activated a tower?" asked Matt

"So what's the attack?" I asked

"Some kind of purple gas." Said Jeremy

"Let's head to the factory, maybe we can figure out what the gas is." I said

"Good idea." Said Matt

"Let's go." Said Jeremy

_At the factory…_

"It's even worse than I thought. The spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance. If the data from the computer is right, the gas can…even be deadly in case of extended inhalation." Said Jeremy

"Meaning?" mused Matt

"If you breathe the gas for a long time, the gas could actually kill you." I explained

"Bingo, Aelita, I found it. 37 degrees south in the Forest area." Said Jeremy

"Okay, I'm on my way, but I'm nowhere near it. And I'm gonna need some help." Said Aelita

"Huh, look 53 degrees south, someone's in the Forest Sector, and is getting attacked." I said

"We'll help that person, meanwhile; try to contact Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. We need all the help we can get." Said Matt

"Alright, I'm starting the procedure. 53 degrees south, Forest Sector. Transfer Naomi, transfer Matt. Scanner Naomi, scanner Matt. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Feels good to be here on Lyoko." I said

"Over there!" exclaimed Matt

"Take this, Fire Rain!" exclaimed the female who looked like a fairy

"At the rate she's going, she might get devirtualized." I said

"Good call, let's help here." Said Matt

"You-hoo! Kankrelats!" I yelled

"Eat this! Lightning!" exclaimed Matt

"Good guys one, XANA nothing!" I exclaimed

"Thanks a million. Naomi, Matt?" exclaimed the female

"McKenna?" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

"What are you doing here?" we all exclaimed in unison

"It's a long story." I said

"Guys, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are on their way, meet up with Aelita as soon as you can!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Well a few coordinates would be nice!" exclaimed Matt

"Okay, 75 degrees south, Forest." Said Jeremy

"Let's move!" I exclaimed

_A few moments later…_

"There's Aelita!" I exclaimed

"Matt, Naomi, who is this girl?" asked Aelita

"She's a friend, her name's McKenna. We don't know how she got into Lyoko though, but it's a long story we don't have time to explain." I said

"Naomi, Aelita, Matt, listen Odd and Yumi are on the way." Said Jeremy

"You inhaled some of that gas didn't you? Take it easy, and save your strength." I said

"Okay." Said Jeremy

"The activated tower is over this way!" exclaimed Aelita

"Yumi, Odd!" I exclaimed

"Hi you guys! Have you seen any monsters?" asked Yumi

"Just a few Kankrelats that were harassing McKenna." I said pointing to McKenna

"Other than that, nothing yet." Said Aelita

"Guess you didn't look very hard." Said Odd

"Time to transform!" I exclaimed

"I don't want to rush you my friends, but it's getting kinda urgent here!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What about us? What do you think we're doing huh? Getting a suntan?" asked Odd

"Laser Arrows!" I exclaimed

"Odd watch out!" exclaimed Yumi

"Fire Rain!" exclaimed McKenna

"Aelita, look out!" I exclaimed

"Yumi, you okay?" asked Jeremy

"No broken bones yet." Said Yumi

"Take good care of Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What do you think we're trying to do?" I exclaimed

"What she said!" exclaimed Matt

"The only way to access the tower is via a tree bridge. But it happens to be behind the monsters. So you're gonna have to find a way around them." Said Jeremy

"I might have an idea for blocking the monsters, you guys take care of Aelita." Said Yumi

"Laser Flash!" exclaimed Odd

"A little warning next time?" I asked

_We all made it across the bridge, but unfortunately, Yumi was devirtualized._

"Odd, Matt, Naomi, hurry up!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Something's very wrong." I said

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Odd

"You take care of the monsters." Said Aelita

"We're all really low on life points." I said

"No kidding, one more hit, and I'm a goner." Said McKenna

_She shouldn't have said that, another Kankrelat shot a laser at McKenna and devirtualized her._

"McKenna!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

"She's okay, she's in the scanner room." Said Jeremy

"I really hate these Kankrelats." I said

"Don't we all?" asked Matt

"Laser Flash!" exclaimed Odd

"Aelita!" exclaimed Matt

"Hey you, that's right you." Said Odd

"Laser Arrow!" I exclaimed

"Laser Flash!" exclaimed Odd

_Just in time, Aelita made it inside the tower. As the tower was deactivated, the purple gem replaced itself with a diamond, and I had the female version of Matt's Lyoko incarnation. I just hoped we made it in time. The bad thing about Return to the Past was that it couldn't return the dead back to life._

"Return to the Past now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We returned to the day before vacation. This time, I wanted to see an artist in action._

"I don't understand why you insist on getting punished and getting detention again Jeremy. Come on, XANA's not going to reactivate this scene! You could get yourself a short vacation." Said Ulrich

"Not as long as Aelita stays virtual. This time, to tell you the truth, considering what we painted, Jim can't be too angry." Said Jeremy

"Come to think of it, I'm going to stick around. Anything is better than another one of Ms. Smyth's math lessons. Even Jim!" exclaimed Ulrich

"This is for the record book." I said as I took the picture

_Score one for the Lyoko Warriors. I have a feeling this is going to be a great year._

_**This is one of my favorite episodes, and I really loved the ending too. Please review and answer my poll. I accept all reviews and answers.**_


	7. Log Book

Chapter 6: Log Book

_**I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated this story. Main reason, I was updating Flight of the Crimson Dragon and Tears of Light. But I have the new chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway possible**_

_**Now enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm going to have an asthma attack thanks to the last XANA attack. I mean poisonous gas? Who knew that poisonous gas was really purple, like the poison status in the video games? Apparently, now I know what I got myself into. I just still can't believe that Matt, McKenna, and I are here in the Code Lyoko world, the good news is, the Lyoko Warriors haven't figured out that Matt, McKenna, and I are from a different dimension. Today's the field trip to the swimming pool, but I'm not going. Matt on the other hand is. McKenna is staying here at Kadic with me and Jeremy. I might be a computer genius, but I'm not going anywhere on a gasoline guzzling bus!_

_For crying out loud, I'm eco-friendly! That's probably why I use recycled paper and other products. McKenna on the other hand, she told me that she likes the fact that I'm into saving the environment. My mom's a chemist in the EPA, which is short for the Environmental Protection Agency, and dad was a scientist in who-knows-where, he never told me or mom about his job. I wonder if it has something to do with the custody rights argument my parents were having before I found myself here. Gotta go, class is starting in a few minutes._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I met the boys in the cafeteria, but Odd had just finished eight slices of toast, and three bananas! Sheesh, he eats more than Garrick! And Garrick's a football player! Not long after breakfast, we met Yumi outside._

"Hey Yumi." Said Jeremy

"Hello. Hey, look over there! It's Ulrich!" exclaimed Yumi

"Yeah, and the bitch who's the principal's daughter is with him. Uh, please excuse my French." I said

"What are you talking about, we're in France!" exclaimed Odd

"It's an expression where I'm from. It means please excuse my bad language." I said

"Oh." Said Odd

"Hey Ulrich!" exclaimed Odd

"Naomi!" exclaimed Matt

"Morning guys." I said

"Something wrong?" asked McKenna

"Take a look." I said, pointing to Ulrich and Sissy

_Sissy then dragged Ulrich away with her, and he offered no resistance at all!_

"Huh?" we all asked

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Matt

"No, but Ms. Hertz will pop a blood vessel if we're late!" I exclaimed

"We'll see you after class McKenna!" exclaimed Matt

_After class…_

"Did I just see what I though I just saw?" I asked

"Ulrich with Sissy? Yeah." Said Matt

"I though Ulrich liked you-know-who whose name is Japanese." Said McKenna

"So what's the scoop?" I asked

"Ulrich has a diary, Sissy found it, and now she's blackmailing him." Explained Jeremy

"Ulrich has a diary?" asked McKenna

"And what's wrong with that? I have a diary, and I write in it everyday." I said

"Well, the field trip to the pool is in a few minutes, I'll let you know how it goes, and if the bus is a gas guzzler, I know you'll hate that Naomi." Said Matt

"Why?" asked Jeremy

"Naomi's eco-friendly. She'll never go on any field trips that involve gasoline guzzling buses." Explained McKenna

"Well, we need to contact Yumi, and tell her the news." I said

"That's a good idea." Said Odd

_Later in Jeremy's room_

"Sissy is blackmailing him?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, incredible, huh?" asked Jeremy

"More like the lowest of the low." I said

"But what matters now though is to find Ulrich's diary, before she starts blabbing about Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"I'll go through her room, and I'll call you if I need any help." Said Yumi

"I'll go all around the campus to the locations where only the girls have access to." Said McKenna

"I'll hit the factory." Said Jeremy

"I'm with Jeremy, there's something about my Lyoko Incarnation that puzzles me, and I need those questions answered." I said

"We'll keep in touch." Said McKenna

"Good luck guys, you'll need it." I said

_At the factory…_

"It's Jeremy here Aelita, do you copy?" asked Jeremy

"Aelita, its Naomi, are you there?" I asked

"Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"I'm here Jeremy; I was waiting for you to call. In the meantime, I was studying your world a little more. There are so many strange things to discover." Said Aelita

"Incoming call." I said

"Odd, what's up? Huh? Something strange? What bus?" asked Jeremy

"Probably the gas guzzler." I said

"He say's it's an electric bus." Said Jeremy

"Oh, that makes my day a lot better." I said

"Okay, I'll launch a scan on Lyoko. I'll call you if I find something." Said Jeremy

"Another call? It's Yumi!" I exclaimed

"Yumi, did you find Ulrich's diary?" asked Jeremy

"No, but guess what, I found Sissy's. You were right, she knows about Lyoko, she doesn't really understand what it is, but she's ready to use what she knows." Said Yumi

"Rats! Look, you've got to find Ulrich's diary before they come back from the pool!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Don't worry; I know how to get a hold of it." Said Yumi

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Huh, McKenna, did you find Ulrich's diary?" I asked

"No, if Sissy needs a title, she deserves the title of queen of hiding diaries." Said McKenna

"Listen, Yumi has a plan on getting Ulrich's diary, she's trying a plan that could work, for the moment, come to the factory." I said

"Roger." Said McKenna

"Meanwhile, I'll scan you and tell you the secrets about your Lyoko Incarnation." Said Jeremy

"Thanks." I said

"Okay, I'm starting up the scanners. Scanning now!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Well?" I asked after the scan was completed

"Your Lyoko Incarnation has some of the other's incarnations as transformations. As far as I'm concerned, you're a shape shifter and it's your shape shifting is centered on the necklace you wear. Now each gem you have is another transformation and allows you to have access to different powers and weapons. Huh? That's weird." Said Jeremy

"What's up?" I asked

"There's something the scanner's picked up in your brain, it looks like an implant of some sorts. I'm downloading the image so you can look at it later." Said Jeremy

"Thanks Einstein." I said

"Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich were right; XANA is at it again, the pulsations are getting stronger." Said Aelita

"Aelita, the activated tower is in the desert!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Miss me?" asked McKenna

"McKenna! We don't have time for games! XANA's activated a tower!" I exclaimed

"Oh no." said McKenna

"Uh oh, Ulrich says that XANA's taken complete control of the bus they're on!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Send me and McKenna in, Aelita needs help." I said

"Okay, transfer Naomi, transfer McKenna! Scanner Naomi, Scanner McKenna! VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"McKenna! Naomi!" exclaimed Aelita

"Hi Aelita!" exclaimed McKenna

"Ni hao." I said

"That's another language in your world, correct?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, it's Chinese for 'hello'." I said

"Let's go, the tower isn't far away." Said Aelita

"Let's move!" exclaimed McKenna

_A few moments later…_

"We can see it Jeremy! We've got a virtual image of the activated tower!" exclaimed Aelita

"Well done you guys, stay where you are, Yumi is on her way." Said Jeremy

"I'll fly up and see if I can spot any monsters on the way." Said McKenna

"Good luck." I said

"Alright." Said McKenna

"Yumi's here, and not a moment too soon! The situation is getting worse!" exclaimed Jeremy

"There's our girl!" I exclaimed as Yumi was virtualized onto Lyoko

"Yumi! Yumi!" exclaimed Aelita

"Oh no! Guys, the bus is headed for the Petro-Chemical plant!" exclaimed Jeremy

"If the bus collides, then that would cause an explosion equal to the damage a Category 4 hurricane can cause on the Gulf Coast of the U.S.!" I exclaimed

"That's bad!" exclaimed McKenna

"Guys, the tower is real close now." said Jeremy

"Somehow, this was too easy." I said

"Coming all this way without seeing even one monster, there's got to be a trap." Said Yumi

"I'm activating the Mage form, just to be safe." I said

"Hey, listen, do you guys here that?" asked McKenna as soon as I finished my transformation

"It sounds like the wind." I said

"A sandstorm!" exclaimed Aelita

"It's a tornado." Said Yumi

"Stay out of its path, that's the best way of avoiding a tornado." I said

"Jeremy, we've got a problem here!" exclaimed Yumi

"Make that two, there's a monster behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"It must be in the tornado!" I exclaimed

_The sandstorm engulfed us, and we could barely see a thing, I had to squint just to see past all the sand._

"Yumi, McKenna, Naomi, be careful. If Aelita falls into the digital sea, she'll be lost forever." Said Jeremy

"Easy for you to say, you're not stuck in a sandstorm!" I exclaimed

"Yumi, careful in front of you! It's a Megatank!" exclaimed Jeremy

"We better move it!" I exclaimed

_We moved it alright, but on the other hand, the ground all around us was breaking apart. Now unless we could fly like McKenna, we were stuck._

"XANA set a trap for us." Said Yumi

_Aelita began using her power, and created a bridge. Why didn't I think of that?_

"Good work, Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Just when I thought we were in the clear, I forgot about the Megatank, and it shot Yumi! It fired again, and devirtualized her! Not good._

"We need to hide!" exclaimed McKenna

"Shield!" I exclaimed as the Megatank attacked

"Aelita! Naomi! McKenna! Are you out there?" yelled Odd

"Welcome to our world!" exclaimed Aelita

"Watch out, there's a Megatank on the other side of the platform!" I exclaimed

"Watch out! The ground's cracking!" exclaimed McKenna

"Okay, let's get to work Aelita." Said Odd, after he pulled Aelita up

"Thank you Odd." Said Aelita

"Careful, there's a ridge!" exclaimed Jeremy

"We can see it! Looks like XANA's up to no good." Said McKenna

"I have an idea, follow me." Said Odd

"We'll follow." I said

_Suddenly, we were chased by the Megatank. Good thing for us, Odd had an idea, and for once, it was a good one too._

"Odd, you're out of your mind!" exclaimed Aelita

_Odd tossed Aelita to the other side of the ridge with McKenna and me following close behind her._

"You're crazy wildcat." I said after Odd tossed Aelita to the other side

"*Low Whistle* Hurry up now, Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I hope we're not too late." I said panicking

"Don't worry, its going to alright." Said McKenna trying to reassure me

_The tower deactivated, and I got a new gem. The diamond in the necklace replaced itself with a garnet, an orange gemstone. I soon found myself wearing an almost identical outfit to McKenna's but it was a bit more…revealing._

"Well it was close, but we did it! Now are you ready to go back in time?" asked Jeremy

"Anything to avoid Lyoko from being shut-down by the authorities." I said

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We returned to this morning when we learned that Ulrich's diary was missing. But this time, Jim was looking for me._

"Ah! Naomi, there you are! I need to talk to you for a moment." Said Jim

"I'll be right back guys." I said

"Now listen, I know that there isn't anything that can change your mind about going to the pool, but…" started Jim

"The only reasons I didn't want to go to the pool were that, I don't have a swimsuit, and that I don't exactly like to go on public transportation that involve gasoline-guzzling busses." I said

"Well, actually, the school ordered swimsuits, and I ordered one for you. I didn't think you had a swimsuit at the time, and when you had to order your gym uniform, I noticed you put size small. From there, I knew what to do." Said Jim

"Thanks Uncle. This swimsuit is just my size." I said

"Oh yeah, the bus we're taking is an electric bus, so it's non-polluting but powerful too!" exclaimed Jim

"Thanks for the FYI; I'll get my things ready for the trip." I said

"Well?" asked Matt

"I'll tell you on the way to the pool." I said

"You mean you're going?" exclaimed Matt

"Yep." I said

"That's great! Last time, I had to sit next to Herb." Said Matt

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Here, Naomi, this is what the supercomputer picked up while you were in the scanners." Said Jeremy

"Thanks." I said

"What is it?" asked Matt

"I don't know, this isn't exactly 'X' marks the spot. It'll take some time to figure out what this is, but I'll look into it." I said

_I really miss home, but thanks to my friends, new and old, my homesickness can be put on pause. I might not know how or why we're here, but this thing in my brain might be the reason why Matt, McKenna, and I are here. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning._

_**Done, and done! To repeat, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Please review and answer my poll. I accept all reviews including anonymous and my poll will close on November 2**__**nd**__**. See you next time!**_


	8. Big Bug

Chapter 7: Big Bug

_**Hello Lyoko Warriors! I'm currently stuck with a four-day weekend, so I'll be able to update my stories. On with the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway possible**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_School's in session, and I'm homesick. I think it's getting worse, even with Matt and McKenna around; I still want to go home more than anything. On the plus side, I got a new transformation in Lyoko! It's something like McKenna's fairy outfit, but a little more revealing. If the boys are around, Odd specifically, I would tell them to stop staring at me otherwise; I'll punch him in the face! XANA's quiet, for the first time in two weeks. I have a bad feeling that he's planning something big. Sorry, I have to go; I need to find McKenna and Matt._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I found Ulrich, Odd, McKenna, Matt, and Yumi with Millie, Tamiya, Sissy, Nicholas, and Herb. I got there just in time to hear the latest annoy Sissy comment._

"So Ulrich, when are you going to stop being so shy and finally tell me how you feel about me, huh?" asked Sissy

"You're wrong, I'm not shy. Not at all, I'm just allergic to anyone who's stuck-up. And, in that category, you win hands down." Said Ulrich

_We all laughed at that one, even Nicholas and Herb. The only person who didn't laugh was Sissy._

"I'll bet she's been telling you how nobody can resist her charm, she's right too. Just take a look at the two nobodies she's always hanging out with." Said Odd

"Take it easy." Said Sissy as she extended her hand to stop Nicholas

"Wow, you outta be a dog trainer when you grow up." Said Ulrich

"Or better yet, a Lion Tamer." Said Matt

"Go on, laugh all you want. Show your friends how clever you are, but I see the way you look at me when they're not around." Said Sissy

"Is it just me, or did it just get cold. I swear she's the White Witch of Narnia." I said

"I think she's hallucinating." Said Ulrich

"Oh no! Speaking of dogs, I have to go and feed Kiwi." Said Odd

"I'll go with you. Wanna come, huh Yumi?" asked Ulrich

"I'll see ya later, I promised Jeremy I'd stop by and see him." Said Yumi

"We'll stay out here." Said Matt

"Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed

"So what's up?" asked McKenna

"Hasn't it been a little too quiet for XANA's taste lately?" asked Matt

"Yeah, I bet he's planning something big." I said

"Like what?" asked McKenna

"I don't know! A train collision course with one of the trains carrying chemicals?" I asked

"You know, that's actually a Code Lyoko episode." Said Matt

"Great, just what I need." I sighed

"Huh? It's Yumi, she wants us to meet her in the factory." Said McKenna

_At the factory…_

"Hey, where's Odd?" asked Jeremy

"My thoughts exactly." I said

"He's in the Principal's office, 'cause Jim found out about Kiwi." Said Yumi

"Oh no, way to go Odd, you screwed up big time!" I exclaimed

"Okay you five, get ready for immediate departure!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Where's the tower?" I asked

"In the desert." Said Jeremy

"Okay Jeremy, we're ready." Said Yumi

"Okay. Transfer Yumi, transfer Naomi, transfer McKenna. Scanner Yumi, scanner Naomi, scanner McKenna. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Everything's cool Jeremy, the transfer was a success, no problem and Aelita's here." Said Yumi

"Okay, great and, no monsters in sight." Said Jeremy

"Any news from Odd?" asked Ulrich after he was virtualized

"No not yet, I'll try to contact him." Said Jeremy

"Good luck with that." Said McKenna

"Don't be so negative McKenna!" I exclaimed

_We started running to find the tower, or in McKenna's case, she flew._

"The tower is there." Said Aelita

"That's too easy." Said Yumi

"Yeah, looks like a real XANA trap. Hey Jeremy, do you see anything on your screen?" asked Ulrich

"No nothing, not even a single monster." Said Jeremy

"McKenna and I will fly up." I said as I placed my fairy gem into my necklace

"Alert! You're surrounded by four monsters!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Where are they? I don't see any monsters." Said Ulrich

"Look out! Bloks!" I exclaimed a little too late

"Let's do this!" exclaimed McKenna

"You got it, Ice Arrow!" I exclaimed

"Fire Rain!" exclaimed McKenna

"Yumi, Ulrich, McKenna, Naomi, Matt, get out of there now! You're losing too many life points!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Great idea, only how do you suggest we do it? Sprout wings, huh?" exclaimed Ulrich

"There are a lot of rocks on your right, try to lose them in there!" exclaimed Jeremy

"And no flying for us." I said

"Roger." Sighed McKenna

"Yumi, take Aelita away with you, I'll handle them." Said Ulrich

"McKenna, Matt, you're with Yumi." I said

"But Ulrich…" started Yumi

"Don't argue, run!" exclaimed Ulrich

"McKenna, Matt that applies to you too!" I exclaimed

"Triplicate! Go!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Let's do this! Ice Arrow!" I exclaimed as I tried to hit on of the Bloks in one of XANA's eye, and failing miserably

"Impact!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Run, I don't think you have a lot of life points left!" I exclaimed

"Good idea." Said Ulrich

_We ran, but unfortunately, Ulrich was devirtualized, and these Bloks were on my last nerve._

"Hey, block-head, that's right, I'm talking to you! Give me your best shot!" I exclaimed

_It did, and I was devirtualized._

"Ouch, that hurt." I said

_A few moments later…_

"You got devirtualized too?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Yumi

"Welcome back to our world Yumi, you too Naomi." Said Jeremy

"I'm sorry, I did what I could." Said Yumi

"McKenna and Matt are still on Lyoko." I said

"Aelita, you're crazy!" exclaimed Yumi

"What are you doing? Get out of there now!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Oh man, three Megatanks! Matt, McKenna, you need to protect Aelita!" I exclaimed

"We're kinda cornered by two Megatanks at the moment, and they won't leave us alone!" exclaimed McKenna

"Huh, Matt, are you doing something? Two of the three Megatanks are coming together." I said

"I think it's me, well here goes nothing!" exclaimed Matt

"I think we found his power." I said

"Yes!" exclaimed Ulrich

"I was sure she would do that!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Let's just hope she's not too late." I said

"I don't know, take a look!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I can't watch!" I exclaimed covering my face

_What felt like years were over, the trains stopped, and no collisions._

"Yeah!" we all exclaimed

"That was close though." I said

"Just in time!" exclaimed Yumi

"Better launch a Return to the Past!" exclaimed Matt

"He hears you Matt." I said

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back in time to see Odd and Ulrich's prank. Odd took a picture, I took a picture on my cell phone, and we all would have our laughs later._

"We're gonna give Tamiya and Millie a real scoop. Guess whose gonna make the front page of the next school paper." Said Ulrich

"I can see the headlines now, Sissy and Herb, an unfathomable romance." I joked

"That's really such a shame; we've just seen the beginning and the end of a beautiful romance." Joked Yumi

_We all laughed at that joke; even I knew what could be funny at times like this. All of a sudden, I don't feel so homesick anymore, but I wonder what Matt, McKenna, and I are doing here in the Code Lyoko world, I guess we'll never find out, but now, we know what Matt's power is on Lyoko. Magnetism, he can attract enemies and stick them together like a magnet. Score board, Lyoko Warriors 6, XANA 0. I can't wait to find out what happens next!_

_**And that's the end of another chapter! Want to read more? Well, you're going to have to keep reading to find out what happens! Please review and answer my poll, I accept all reviews and answers. My poll ends this Tuesday, so get moving! See you soon Lyoko Warriors!**_


	9. Cruel Dilemma

Chapter 8: Cruel Dilemma

_**Yeah, I know, long time, no update. But, look on the bright side, at least I'm updating my stories, and now, we move on to the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I just checked, I still do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. McKenna belongs to my friend, and Matt belongs to my other friend.**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think XANA's eco-hating personality is really beginning to get on my nerves. I woke up in a cold sweat just a couple of minutes ago, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so that's how I'm writing this entry. I know that I decided to stick around and hope for the best, but I still want to go home more than anything. Thing is, I don't know how Matt, McKenna, and I got here to the Code Lyoko world. Good thing I always take my diary with me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to take the notes I take for the day, and write what happened the day before. I'm walking to the Hermitage right now, because the music room's locked, and I need to be somewhere near a piano right now. Maybe if I get in touch with the music in my life, I can actually think how my friends and I got here._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"I hope that I can have some time to myself to think." I said to myself

_I found the piano, and sat down in front of it. Some of the keys were still intact, so I played the song dad first taught me when I was a little girl. Whenever I played this song, it always helped me to feel better, even if dad wasn't around._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Something fell out of the piano and dust found its way to my face. I coughed like crazy, because I had asthma._

"What's this? It's a letter, addressed to me!" I exclaimed

_Dear Natalie, _

_If you are reading this letter, then you have somehow activated the dimension transporter device that I have created, but this also means that you are in grave danger. It is about time you knew the truth. I once worked in the military, working on a secret project called Project: Dimension. I nicknamed the project, Project: Natalie, after you. When I learned that my superiors were going to use this project to take over the world, I knew I had to stop them. I hid the keys in one of the many dimensions, now it's your job to find it. Be warned, the key is able to travel to different dimensions by its own free will. I have also learned that no matter which dimension you are in, when you return to the dimension you came from, your age will return to the age you were when you left. Best of luck, and watch out for any danger that may come your way._

_With love, your father_

_-Kenneth Jones_

"Dad, so that's what the 'project' was all this time. If…if I ran away from home to my cousin's place and didn't end up here, is it possible that I could have been kidnapped, and you would have been forced to give the keys to them? That's why you've been fighting with mom for my custody rights; you were trying to protect me." I said

_I went back to the school, and McKenna and Matt noticed that I was a little under the weather. During gym class, they decided to talk to me about what's up._

"Hey Naomi, something wrong?" asked McKenna

"Nothing." I said

"Come on, we know you, when something's wrong, we're the first to know." Said Matt

"Here." I said as I gave them the letter to see

"No way." Said McKenna

"I don't believe it." Said Matt

"You mean this crazy machine is why we're here?" asked McKenna

"Yeah, and the bad news, dad created it." I said

"What'cha talkin' about?" asked Odd

"Nothing." Matt, McKenna, and I said in unison

_I went back to my thought, thinking about how in the world Matt, McKenna, and I would get back home. If dad created the dimension transporter, then I would have to start thinking like him. He knows I play the piano, so if he thought I would come here one day, then he would have hid that letter inside a piano. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated._

"A text, Meet in Dorm Room, Good News. J. Guys, we need to head to Jeremy's room." I said

"How come?" asked Matt

"I think he found the key to materialization." I said

_In Jeremy's room…_

"Yumi, it's now or never, we may not get a second chance. What if there's some kind of bug? I'll never be able to set up the program again!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Listen, you can't just materialize Aelita like that without making a lot of preparations." Said Yumi

"I've boosted the scans, I've got the program going, everything's ready." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, in your head. Hey, come back to Earth Jeremy; try to be practical for once. Aelita has no parents, and she hasn't got a birth certificate! What's more, she's not enrolled in any school. Um, okay, that's no biggie, but all that together means she doesn't exist in our world!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Imagine, Hello, I'm Aelita, I just got here from a virtual reality. That's a one way ticket to the nuthouse." Said Odd

"I got a newsflash Odd, if Jeremy does materialize Aelita today, she could stay in the factory until Jeremy can create all those things you mentioned Ulrich, even a Student ID." I said

"You know Jeremy, it doesn't have to be today, I can wait." Said Aelita

"Well what do we do now?" asked Jeremy

"I can put her up in house, my folks wouldn't mind." Said Yumi

"And you could plug into the city hall computers, and create a phony identity for her! Find her a new name, all the stuff she needs." Said Ulrich

"Then, you just have to enroll her at our school, and try to put her in our class, that'll be really cool, huh?" said Odd

_There was a long pause of silence, and then Jeremy made up his mind._

"Okay, we'll get started first thing tomorrow." Said Jeremy

_That evening…_

"What's all that noise? It sounds like a bulldozer or something. AH! Correction, it IS a bulldozer! Where's that noisemaker? Bingo, wakey, wakey McKenna! It's a XANA attack!" I yelled while using the noisemaker

"What's with all the noise?" asked McKenna sleepily

"XANA's launched an attack; he's possessed the bulldozers Mr. Delmas was talking about earlier." I said

"Oh, that's bad. We need to wake the others." Said McKenna

"Jeremy needs to know now, after that we'll wake up Matt, Ulrich, and Odd." I said

"Let's go then." Said McKenna

_We ran downstairs, but we had to tiptoe past Jim's room, otherwise we would get in trouble. Jeremy just walked out of his room to Ulrich and Odd's room, so we headed to Matt's room._

"Wake up! The bulldozers are on the loose! XANA's attacking!" I exclaimed

_He was still asleep, say what?_

"I'll shake him, you try to wake him up again." Said McKenna

"On three…three!" I exclaimed

_McKenna shook him while I yelled in his ear for him to wake up, and boy did it work._

"What's going on?" asked Matt

"XANA's attacking; we need to get to the factory now!" I exclaimed

"Say what? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" exclaimed Matt

"*Sigh* We tried." I said

"Come on, if I remember correctly, Ulrich and Odd will be trying to drive the bulldozers!" exclaimed McKenna

"Let's get to the factory first!" I exclaimed

_At the factory…_

"Aelita, don't worry, Odd, Matt, McKenna, and Naomi should be there soon. And, now let's hope Yumi and Ulrich are on their way." Said Jeremy

"Ulrich? He's on the bulldozer, trying to find out what XANA's up to." Said Odd

"Isn't that a bit, okay, a LOT reckless?" I asked

"Ulrich? Do you read me?" asked Jeremy

"Bad news Jeremy, I'm on the riverbank, and I'm afraid XANA's targeting the factory!" exclaimed Ulrich

"That's gotta be it! If XANA manages to destroy our factory, we can say good-bye to our equipment, no more computer meaning no more communicate with Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Don't forget about the scans, without them, no more transfers to Lyoko, and that means total victory for XANA." Said Odd

"Ready the scanners, we're going in!" exclaimed Matt

_In the scanner room…_

"Normally, we ladies would go first, but this time, you boys can go first." Said McKenna

"Ready? Transfer Odd, transfer Matt. Scanner Odd, scanner Matt. Virtualization. Your turn girls. Transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi. Scanner McKenna, Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Odd, you're looking stressed." Said Aelita

"No, I'm okay Aelita, it's just that I never know what I'm gonna find whenever I come here." Said Odd

"That goes double for me." I said

"Triple!" exclaimed McKenna

"Quadruple!" exclaimed Matt

"Come with me guys, the activated tower is this way." Said Aelita

"Okay, let's go and check it out." Said Odd

_After running for a while, we came to a three-way fork in the road, which way to go? Right._

"That way." Said Aelita

"Talk about interception." Said Odd

"Usually Kankrelats move in groups of five." Said Aelita

"And the welcoming committee is here." I said sarcastically

"And the committee is at full strength." Said Odd

"Hello Roachers, now which one of you wants to be first?" asked Odd

_I guess I forgot to mention, we also nicknamed the Kankrelats Roachers._

"Let's see how they like my power." Said Matt as he activated his magnetism

"And I don't think they'll like the side of fans." I said after two of the Kankrelats were stuck together

"Hey, would you cool it, huh Odd? Your mission is to protect Aelita, remember?" asked Jeremy

"You want to trade places Jeremy?" asked Odd

"Odd, you've used up four of your ten arrows!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Here comes three more!" exclaimed Odd

"Let's try some of this!" I exclaimed after I activated my telekinesis, and hit a Roacher head-on

"Jeremy, we're starting to get a little lonely out here!" exclaimed Odd

"Okay guys, Yumi is on her way, as for Ulrich, let's just say he's fast asleep." Said Jeremy

"He is? That must be tough, I mean without his earplugs." Said Odd

"Nice joke Odd!" exclaimed McKenna

"Guys, figure out a way to slow down those Roachers, you way ahead of Yumi!" exclaimed Jeremy

"You mean like this?" asked Matt after he activated his power

"You guys take care of the tower, I'll take care of the Roachers!" exclaimed Odd

"You got it!" I exclaimed

"Jeremy, I just had a Psychic Vision, I saw Yumi fall into the digital void!" exclaimed Odd

_And I'll make sure that doesn't happen._

"Uh-oh." Said Matt

"Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"I saw it, Yumi is on her way to help you, give me a visual." Said Jeremy

_We all ran around, hoping to draw the Megatank's attention and it work, McKenna was devirtualized, and so was Matt, not good. While the Megatank was charging its final attack, I pushed the Megatank into the Digital Void, but I didn't have enough time to slide my Fairy Gem into place._

"Jeremy! I'm slipping, I can't hold on for much longer!" I exclaimed

"Aelita's inside the tower!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Naomi! Grab my hand!" exclaimed Yumi

"I'm trying!" I exclaimed

_It was too late, I began to fall. I didn't know how long I was falling, but when I hit the water, everything went black. I felt like I was floating in mid-air. _

"_Natalie…Natalie…_" called a voice

_Who's calling me?_

"_Natalie._" Said a male voice, I knew all too well

"Daddy?" I asked

"_Natalie, I'm so glad you're okay._" Said my father

"Where am I? Why are you here?" I asked

"_Natalie, I don't have much time. Listen carefully, XANA will try everything to get you, he's the one who brought you, McKenna, and your friend Matt here to this world._" Said my father

"But why? What does XANA want with us?" I asked

"_He is after you because, you do know how Code Lyoko ends, do you?_" asked my father

"Of course I know! XANA's destroyed, and everything goes back to normal." I said

"_XANA wants to make sure that doesn't happen, that's why he activated the Dimension Transporter device, find the keys, stop XANA, and be careful my little rose._" Said my father

"Daddy, wait! Where do I find the dimension keys?" I exclaimed

"_Just look in your heart, the answer will be there._" Said my father

"Dad! Wait!" I exclaimed

_Next thing I knew, I was on the hard-cold floor of the factory._

"What happened?" I asked

"You fell into the Digital Void." Explained Matt

"Oh, I guess that fall did a number to me." I said

"Welcome back to Earth Naomi." Said McKenna

"Glad to be back!" I exclaimed with a smile

_I knew that father had managed to contact me, and now I knew that he knew that I was okay, and I'm glad. Sure, I might be homesick, but at least I have my friends by my side!_

_**And we're done people! Please review and the results are in! It's a tie… but I accept all reviews including anonymous! See you soon Lyoko Warriors!**_


	10. Image Problem

Chapter 9: Image Problem

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I was stuck with homework and tests, and all that 'good stuff' or at least, what the teachers call good stuff. But enough talking, let's move on!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always**_

_**Now enjoy the chapter!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are quiet, quiet, and quieter. XANA's planning something, I just know it! Now that McKenna, Matt, and I know how we got here, we just need to figure out how to get home. So what do we know? The keys to the dimension transporter are somewhere in this dimension, XANA's after us, Dad knows I'm okay, and he gave me a not-so-helpful hint as to where the dimension keys are. I can't believe that this is happening, but I wonder what's going to happen next? I'm heading off for the vending machines; I'm in the mood for hot chocolate._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Hey, what's wrong with the hot chocolate today? It tastes like dirty sweat socks and an old pair of sneakers." Said Odd

"Yuck! Gross! I'm not getting hot chocolate today; maybe I'll go to the mall and get a soda or something after school." I said

"Odd the gourmet." Said Ulrich

"You-hoo! Hey Ulrich! You-hoo! You-hoo!" exclaimed Sissy

"Oh, well what do you know? Your fan club." Said Odd

"I don't believe it, your darling Yumi's deserted you for once Ulrich? And your darling Matt has dumped you for what's-her-name, McKenna?" asked Sissy

"Like your brain, huh? It deserted you a long time ago." Said Odd

"Hahahahaha!" Ulrich and I laughed in unison

"Naomi!" exclaimed Matt and McKenna in unison

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Hello? Oh it's you Jeremy." Said Ulrich

"I recommend the hot chocolate, take my word for it." Said Odd

"What?" asked Ulrich

_Jeremy told us that Yumi fainted while on a mission to Lyoko. So we all high-tailed it to the factory, and carried her to the infirmary._

"Okay, easy does it." Said Jeremy

"Well then, what happened to her?" asked the nurse

_I recently learned that her name is Yolanda._

"Uh, well she started feeling sick during recess." Said Jeremy

"It's 'cause she's been studying real hard. Our teachers give us way too much homework." Said Odd

"I agree with Odd, especially since I've been having trouble keeping up with my assignments." I lied

"Alright, I'll take care of her. Now back to class, all of you. You heard what I said, now go, go on!" exclaimed Yolanda

"We'll check up on her later." Said McKenna

_Later…_

"Are you sure she wasn't hit with a laser? Maybe there was a Megatank hiding somewhere." Said Ulrich

"No, I would have seen it on the screen. She still had all her life points when she was devirtualized." Said Jeremy

"Well, in any case, something abnormal happened." Said Ulrich

"Yeah, that's for sure. The proof is she passed out in the scanner. Normally the return trip's pretty easy." Said Jeremy

"Huh, that's what you think. You outta try one of these days, you'll love it." Said Odd

"Oh! Yumi!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Guess you're feeling better, huh?" asked Odd

"I'll say, you had us worried." Said McKenna

"Tell us, what happened?" said Jeremy

"You sure you're okay?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah." Said Yumi

"Really?" asked Jeremy

"I'm just tired." Said Yumi

"Yumi, tell us what happened on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"Nothing, ya hear? Come on, let's go over to the factory now." said Yumi

"Are you nuts?" I exclaimed

"In your condition, that's a pretty crazy idea." Said Ulrich

"Hey, listen, we've got more important things to do, like eating, for example." Said Odd

"Is that all you can think about Odd, food?" asked Matt

_Yumi and Odd walked away, and I was saying to myself, WTH?_

"What about Aelita? Is she safe?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, I hope so. I told her to stay in the tower." Said Jeremy

"Naomi! There you are! A package came in for you." Said Jim carrying a package

"Thanks Uncle, I'll open it in my room, uh, if it's okay with you of course." I said

"During Recess, it's okay." Said Jim

"Thanks, do you guys want to come with me?" I asked Matt and McKenna

"You bet!" exclaimed Matt

"Why not?" asked McKenna

_We went to mine and McKenna's dorm. We had a two roomer next to where Aelita would be staying once she got materialized into the Code Lyoko world._

"What's in here?" asked Matt

"I don't even know, I don't have a relative here in the Code Lyoko world." I said

"Well, open it!" exclaimed McKenna

"I'm opening it!" I exclaimed

_Inside the package, were three watches, and a simple note from my father about what the watches were. They were walkie-talkies, stopwatches, watches, and locator devices in one package. There were three colors for each watch, one was pink, one was green, and the last one was blue._

"So your father sent us the package." Said Matt

"Yeah, let's put on the watches, but make sure the guys don't see them." I said

"Alright, but who gets what color watch?" asked Matt

"I call green!" exclaimed McKenna

"Pink's my color!" I exclaimed

"Then I'm left with blue." Said Matt

_We put on the watches, and headed off to the cafeteria, but they had spaghetti, not that I didn't like it, but at least it was better than what we were served at our school._

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"And you really can't remember what happened?" asked Jeremy

"No, nothing." Said Yumi

"Do you think it could have come from the scanners? A bug or something like that?" asked Ulrich

"Unless it's XANA trying out a new way of attacking." Said Odd

"I haven't the slightest idea. I'm wondering if all these transfers are becoming a health problem." Said Jeremy

"Hey, do I smell fish, or just cheap perfume?" asked Odd

"It's cheap perfume alright." I said plugging my nose, worrying about an asthma attack

"You're such a riot. Ulrich, what do you say we get together after school, huh?" asked Sissy

"Here's an idea, take that nasty perfume away from my nose before I have an asthma attack! Or you're paying the hospital bill!" I exclaimed

"Get together with you? Very tempting but not!" exclaimed Ulrich

_I laughed while I had my nose plugged, which made it very hard to breathe._

"You're showing off because Yumi's here huh? Mademoiselle likes to keep the competition as far away as she can." Said Sissy

"That's not true, why don't you go out with her? She's pretty." Said Yumi

_I dropped my hand into my lap, biggest mistake ever._

"*Cough*,*Cough*,*Cough*." I coughed

"Hey Naomi, you okay?" asked Matt

"Asthma, *Cough*,*Cough* can't breathe with *Cough* Sissy's perfume, *Cough* near me." I coughed

"Come on, I'll take you outside." Said Matt

_Matt took me outside, and I just saw Mr. Delmas come inside the cafeteria, I wondered who got in trouble this time._

"Feel better?" asked Matt

"Yeah, the fresh air was what I needed." I said

_We found out who was in trouble, Yumi. A few moments later, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and McKenna came out of the cafeteria._

"What's going on with Yumi? Is she mad at me or what? I've never seen her like that." Said Ulrich

"She must have had a really serious shock." Said Jeremy

"Ulrich! What's the big idea of having a date with Sissy?" exclaimed Herb

"Newsflash acne face, _she_ asked _him_ out, not the other way around!" I exclaimed

"This isn't the time for that, ya hear Herb? If you want an explanation, go and ask Sissy." Said Jeremy

"And take a hint!" exclaimed McKenna

"Okay, I'll leave you to your love stories. I've got a super psychopathic computer to feed." Said Jeremy

"Oh no! Speaking of computers, my laptop's on the fritz! I have to go tell Jim, otherwise he'll kill me!" I exclaimed

"He's in the admin building." Said Matt

"See you later!" I exclaimed running off

_The admin building was quiet, too quiet for my taste._

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked

"Mr. Delmas!" exclaimed Jim

"That came from the principal's office!" I exclaimed

"Mr. Delmas! Say something!" exclaimed Jim

"Jim! Mr. Delmas! What happened?" I exclaimed

"I don't know, I was going to check on Mr. Delmas, and then when I come in, I see him on the floor!" exclaimed Jim

"Mr. Delmas, are you okay? Are you okay? Jim, call the hospital, request for an ambulance." I said

_I began to check if he was breathing, which he was, but I found a phone next to him, so I concluded that he was attacked._

"Alright, an ambulance is on its way, so why were you looking for me Naomi?" asked Jim

"I'll tell you later, Mr. Delmas was attacked!" I exclaimed

"What makes you think that?" asked Jim

"Look." I said pointing to the phone

"*Groan*." Groaned Mr. Delmas

"Mr. Delmas! Are you okay?" asked Jim

"Stay down, an ambulance is on the way, are you okay?" I asked

"Sort of." Said Mr. Delmas

"Who attacked you?" I asked

"Ishiyama." Said Mr. Delmas before passing out again

"Jim, stay with him, I need to ask Yumi a few questions." I said walking out of the room.

_I went to my final class of the day, and decided to meet up with Jeremy in his room with Matt and McKenna_

"What happened? All of Jeremy's equipment is wreaked!" I exclaimed

"No, that's impossible, not Yumi." Said Ulrich

"You gotta admit, she's been acting weird lately." Said Odd

"Okay, Yumi hasn't been herself lately, that's right, but still, the enemy is XANA. Jeremy's right, XANA's launched an attack." Said Ulrich

"Then it has to do with Yumi's crazy personality. I was in Mr. Delmas' office about two hours ago, and she attacked him, he was knocked out cold when Jim and I found him." I said

"Really? Well, I'm sure all this other stuff is to distract us while he's calmly and quietly getting rid of Aelita." Said Ulrich

"Aelita! She's all alone on Lyoko, and we can't get to her!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Are we going to the scanner room?" asked Yumi

_There was a long awkward silence, until Jeremy broke the ice._

"Yeah, let's go." Said Jeremy

_At the factory…_

"Go on, do your stuff Jeremy." Said Odd

"You boys can go first." I said

"Thanks." Said Matt

"Are you ready? Here we go. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Matt. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Matt. Virtualization. Now ladies, your turn. Transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi, transfer Yumi. Scanner McKenna, scanner Naomi, scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Where's Yumi?" asked Ulrich

"What? She's not with you?" asked Jeremy

"No, and I have a bone to pick with her!" I exclaimed

"Over there!" exclaimed Odd

"Time to fly!" I exclaimed after sliding in the Fairy Gem

"Laser arrow!" exclaimed Odd

"Hurry, we've got to go and free Yumi." Said Aelita

"Yumi? Yumi's not..." started Ulrich

"The real Yumi, the one who's here on Lyoko, the other one was created by XANA. Jeremy, whatever you do, don't go anywhere near Yumi, do you hear me Jeremy? Jeremy?" asked Aelita in desperation

"I think he didn't hear you, he must have gone to the scanner room!" I exclaimed

"Then let's go free Yumi!" exclaimed Matt

"Now!" exclaimed Ulrich after we got near the orange glowing orb thingy

"Laser arrow!" exclaimed Odd

"Let's do it!" exclaimed McKenna in her signature battle cry

"Ice arrow!" I exclaimed

_After Ulrich defeated the last Kankrelat, we went closer._

"It's a Guardian, a sort of digital jail adapted to the body imprisoned in it." Said Aelita

"I can't destroy it with my weapon." Said Ulrich

"I can create a clone, a false image of Yumi. We can try to convince the guardian that he's mistaken." Said Aelita

"Okay, let's go." Said Ulrich

_With Aelita using her powers, she freed Yumi._

"Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Oh, what? What happened?" asked Yumi

"Sorry, no time to explain, we got to deactivate the tower." Said Odd

"Jeremy's not responding, I don't understand. I have the feeling that something's wrong." Said Aelita

"He's all alone with the other one. If she destroys the scanners, it's all over." Said Ulrich

"And we'll all be stuck in Lyoko, forever." I said sadly

"Other? The other what? Who wants to break the scanners?" asked Yumi

"The other you." Said Odd

"What if something has happened to Jeremy, and what if we don't manage to deactivate the tower in time? This is serious, listen one of us has to go back to reality right away, we don't have much time." Said Yumi

"Right, I'll go." Said Ulrich

"No, it's better if I go. I don't know how many life points I have left Ulrich, and if I only have five or ten, I won't be of much use to you here, and also, I have a little matter to deal with only I can settle, it's between me and myself." Said Yumi

"Then you go, but first you have to devirtualize yourself, the question is how?" asked Ulrich

"You're armed, aren't you?" asked Yumi

"I am." Said Ulrich

_Ulrich devirtualized Yumi._

"Let's hope for the best." I said

"Uh-oh, we've got company." Said Odd

"Odd, watch out, on your right." Said Aelita

"How many life points do you have left?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, but it has to be less than ten now." said Odd

"Heads up!" I exclaimed

"I'm still here? I must have messed up on my calculations." Said Odd

"You always were a washout in math." Said Ulrich

"Right, but thanks to you, I can count to three." Joked Odd

"Ready?" I asked

"Three!" exclaimed Odd

"Triplicate!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Ice arrow!" I exclaimed

"Fire Rain!" exclaimed McKenna

"Raigeki!" exclaimed Matt

"Since when have you learned Japanese?" I asked Matt

"Since I started playing Duel Monsters." Said Matt

"Fusion, Aelita, you're up." Said Ulrich

_Aelita deactivated the tower, and I finally got my new transformation, I was a Samurai Princess, with a katana and a tsurugi for my weapons._

"Hey, no fair, you get two swords!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Jeremy's not at the computer!" exclaimed Matt

_Please, please activate, Return to the Past! And, I got my wish._

"That's fantastic! The fact that XANA was able to materialize another Yumi proves one thing. It proves that materialization is really possible." Said Aelita

"That's crazy, XANA's helping us with our materialization research." Said Yumi

"Back to work then Einstein." Said Odd

"No sweat, I'll start programming again right now." said Jeremy

"But, why bother? If I were you, I'd go and see XANA, he's got the answers, so ask him." Said Odd

"I wouldn't trust him, look at the Yumi he sent us." Said Ulrich

"Oh yeah, she wasn't that different from the original." Said Odd

"She sure was, she didn't fool me. I saw the difference, as soon as she started to flirt with me." Said Jeremy

"Really? Are you sure? Do you have any proof that it's the real me you're looking at?" asked Yumi

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Jeremy

"Ah, no, cut it out, I've had enough of that for one day." Said Ulrich

"You're not jealous, are you Ulrich?" asked Yumi

"Sure looks like it." Said Odd

_We all laughed at that one, but Aelita broke the ice this time._

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Naomi in private." Said Aelita

"We'll leave now." said Jeremy

"So what's wrong Aelita?" I asked

"Do you remember what happened in the Ice Sector, Jeremy was nowhere near the computer, but a Return to the Past activated." Said Aelita

"I thought you activated the Return to the Past Aelita." I said

"I didn't but before it activated, a name appeared on the screen in front of me, 'Natalie'." Said Aelita

"Natalie?" I exclaimed

"Is something wrong?" asked Aelita

"Promise you won't tell." I said

"Promise." Said Aelita

"Natalie is my real name. Naomi is only a nickname." I said

"So, did you activate the Return to the Past?" asked Aelita

"I didn't! I don't know what's going on." I said

_**And we're done with this chapter! Like it? Then just stick around for more! Please review, I accept all reviews including anonymous. See you next time Lyoko Warriors!**_


	11. End of Take

Chapter 10: End of Take

_**Yes, I know, the update problem, but thank goodness for the three-day weekend! On with the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period!**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_XANA knows the key to materialization, is that good news? NO! It means that XANA can materialize monsters into the real world! Okay, I'm getting myself confused with my dimension and this dimension. I mean, all of this just feels so real, I just can't believe it. Well, last time on Lyoko, I finally got my new transformation! I'm a samurai princess with two swords, a katana, and a tsurugi, which is a fancy way of saying a broadsword; I just call it a tsurugi because in that transformation, I'm a samurai. And, I haven't told anyone this, but…I think I have the keys to Lyoko. But how is that possible, I would have to have come here to the Code Lyoko world, but that's not possible, is it? Oh snap! I have to go; the school is watching a sci-fi flick!_

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I got to the auditorium just in time, and I wasted the next hour and a half of my life watching the scariest movie of my life!_

"Totally ridiculous." Said Jeremy

"Whoa! That was great!" exclaimed Ulrich

"I thought the special effects were pretty good, but…it wasn't scary enough." Said Odd

"You're kidding, how come your teeth were chattering? For the sound effects?" asked Yumi

"Ha-ha!" Jeremy, Matt, McKenna, Ulrich, Yumi, and I laughed in unison

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Said McKenna

"That was really scary, but it inspires me to beat that final boss on the Star Successor: Sin & Punishment video game!" I exclaimed

"You said it, but I'm going to stick around and watch the next Harry Potter film on opening day when it comes out." Said Matt

"Why?" I asked

"This was too boring." Said Matt

"Dear students, your attention please. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the director of the film you've just seen. And, which we all found very interesting, and here he is now, James Finson who is honoring us with his presence to discuss his work in the fascinating field of cinema." Said Mr. Delmas

"Uh, that's right, and I'm also here to look for a location to shoot my new film. In fact, I heard there is an old factory around here that nobody uses anymore, which I'm very interested in." said Mr. Finson

"A factory? Oh no, not ours!" exclaimed Jeremy

"You can say that again." I said

"If this Finson guys finds out about our supercomputer, we're in trouble!" exclaimed Jeremy

"And that means we absolutely have to stop him from using it!" exclaimed Yumi

"Yeah, sure we do, but how?" asked Odd

"Nothin' to worry about. I've got an idea." Said Ulrich

"You stole my line, I have an idea too!" I exclaimed

"Then what's your idea?" asked Ulrich

"Convincing him that the factory is too unstable." I said

"That's my idea." Said Ulrich

"Then let's go." I said

"Um, hello sir. The factory you were talking about, my friend and I were wondering if you've already been there?" asked Ulrich

"No, but I'm gonna start my scouting later today." Said Mr. Finson

"Well you see, my friend and I know the place inside out, and uh, I really don't think you find any better guides." Said Ulrich

"Who is your friend?" asked Mr. Finson

"Me!" I exclaimed with my hand raised

"It looks like everyone in this school has a lot of nerve." Said Mr. Finson

"I guess you could say that." I said

_At the factory…_

"Fantastic! It's even better than I thought!" exclaimed Mr. Finson

"Yeah, it looks alright; the trouble is it's falling apart." Said Ulrich

"Hopefully the ceiling won't fall on our heads." I said

"That's great, I love a dangerous shoot! That's what I always look for, and actors are always better under pressure." Said Mr. Finson

"Matt, McKenna, cue the crash in a few seconds." I said into my watch

"Uh, Mr. Finson, you better watch out for your equipment, it's crawling with rats here!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Rats? That's lucky; I've got some big scenes to shoot with rats in them." Said Mr. Finson

"You're right; it's a great set, too bad about all that Uranium-257 they stored here for so many years. Maybe one day it won't be radioactive and unstable anymore." I said

"Mm-hmm. Do you two know where this freight elevator leads too?" asked Mr. Finson

"Oh, that old thing? It stopped working ages ago! Anyway they did say when it _was_ working it…" started Ulrich

_*Crash!*_

"AAHH!" I screamed/ acted

"What was that noise?" asked Mr. Finson

"That noise? Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all. Well, there is an old rumor that this factory is haunted by ghosts, and I've my experiences with paranormal activity, it's the truth." I said

"But, I don't believe a word of that, although…" started Ulrich

"This place just keeps getting better and better than I thought, and you two seem to know every nook and cranny of it. I know, how would you two like to work as technical advisors on the film?" asked Mr. Finson

"Say what?" I asked shocked

"Are you serious?" asked Ulrich

"Of course I am." Said Mr. Finson

"Um, well it would be a great honor sir." Said Ulrich

"But my uncle will never let me out of school, and the principal would never let Ulrich and me miss our classes." I said

"Let me talk to them." Said Mr. Finson

"Don't hold your breath." I said

_An hour later…_

"Wow, he said no, incredible. I even promised to put their names in the credits." Said Mr. Finson

"Told you so." I said

"Uh, Mr. Finson? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Sissy

_One hour later at the vending machines…_

"And that's how I'm in this big dilemma!" I exclaimed

"Are you serious?" asked McKenna

"Look on the bright side, it could be a lot worse." Said Matt

"True, but my real mission is to make sure the lab isn't discovered by Finson's crew." I said

"It can't be that bad." Said McKenna

"Sissy's going to be there, I call that a nightmare." I said

_One half hour later…_

"Are you sure it's not too heavy?" asked Sissy

"You could start packing light; all I have in my duffle bag is a comb, toothbrush, cell, and a change of clothes." I said

_Plus my diary._

"When I think I'm about to become a big star, and that you Ulrich honey are lucky enough to witness the event live, oh I envy you, I really do." Said Sissy

"Hey Air Head! I'm here too you know!" I exclaimed

"Hello, Mr. Finson is expecting us." Said Sissy

"Do you have cell phones by any chance?" asked the lady

"Cell phones? Why of course, how could you think all three of us didn't?" asked Sissy

"Confiscated, Mr. Finson's orders." Said the lady

"Say what?" I said

"During the shooting, it's forbidden to communicate with the outside world, without Finson's okay, so there are no leaks about the scripts or newspaper gossip." Said the man who was giving us a 'tour'

"I'm glad they didn't force me to give them my watch." I whispered to Ulrich

"That's also why everyone sleeps here with guards at the entries. Apart from all that, it's a lot of fun. Said the man

"Yes, but what if we have to get in touch with our parents for example, in case there's a problem, huh?" asked Ulrich

"When you shoot with James Finson, there's never a problem." Said the man

"Cut out from the rest of the world, that's so incredibly romantic, it's almost like being alone on a desert island." Said Sissy

"Oh man, fantastic, I can't wait." Said Ulrich

"And I'm going to be sick." I said, pretending to throw up

"Well, it's time for you all to meet the main character of my movie. Prepare yourselves for a big surprise! Don't be shy, tell me what you think; it's my best monster yet, right? And to top it all off, I've invented a way to make him squirt slimy, disgusting, threads of goo. I'll knock your socks off, you'll see." Said Mr. Finson

"Funny, but it makes me think of the alien in that film, oh, I can't remember the name…" started Ulrich

"My creature is unique young man and my movie will be like no other ever made!" exclaimed Mr. Finson

"Now we know what makes him mad." I said sweat-dropping

"Don't worry, at least it could be a lot worse." Said Ulrich

_The next morning…_

"Okay all you lazy bums, we've got a movie to make." Said Mr. Finson

"Mr. Finson! Something's wrong, I was sleeping in the tent with Ulrich and Sissy, now they're gone!" I exclaimed

"Boss, come and take a look, we've got a little problem here." Said the man who was showing me, Sissy, and Ulrich around yesterday

"A little problem huh? You call this a little problem? Go and find him, do you understand? He couldn't have walked out on his own, go find him!" exclaimed Mr. Finson

"I'll check the lower levels!" I exclaimed

"Naomi, do you read me?" asked Matt

"I copy." I said

"XANA's launched an attack!" exclaimed McKenna

"I found that out twenty seconds ago!" I exclaimed

"Where are you?" asked Matt

"I just entered the lab, and I'm out of Finson's sight, thank God for that." I said

"Well, look who's here." Said Odd

"Odd! Jeremy! McKenna! I'm glad you're here! XANA's possessed the alien in Finson's new film! Where's Matt?" I asked

"He's with Yumi, looking for Sissy and Ulrich." Explained McKenna

"All three of us are going in." said Odd

"Oh yeah, I tried the elevator, it's jammed." I said

"Okay Jeremy, we're in." said Odd when we got into the scanner room

"Aelita's on her way to the polar region, that's where the scan localized the tower. I'll launch the transfer. Transfer Odd, transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi. Scanner Odd, scanner McKenna, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Odd, Naomi, McKenna!" exclaimed Aelita

"Nice little place, but it could use a little heat." Said Odd

"The tower plateau is in that direction, let's go, if we run, it'll warm you three up." Said Aelita

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I exclaimed

"Odd, McKenna, Naomi, Aelita, watch out, XANA's sent his monsters out. Just behind you is a swarm of them armed with lasers, 20 life points on impact!' exclaimed Jeremy

"A little battle's bound to keep me warm!" exclaimed Odd

"Incoming!" I exclaimed

"Talk about a reception committee, wow! Laser Arrow!" exclaimed Odd

"Fire Rain!" exclaimed McKenna

"Odd, watch out!" exclaimed Aelita

"Let's keep going!" exclaimed Odd

"And I'll transform!" I exclaimed as I slid my yellow samurai princess gem into the slot on my necklace

"Guys, Yumi, Matt, and Ulrich are in big trouble. There's not much time!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Wow that sure is steep! But we have no choice." Said Odd

"You can say that again." I sighed

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Odd

"Ye-haw!" I exclaimed

"Incredible, ha-ha! Wow, what a fabulous ride! Hey I think I might settle down and live here!" exclaimed Odd

"Not before I see you at the finish line!" I exclaimed passing him

"By the way Jeremy, what's at the end of this?" asked Odd

"Well, uh…" started Jeremy

"Oh, I get the idea, Geronimo!" I exclaimed

"At any rate, the tower is pretty close now." Said Jeremy

"Thanks for the info Jeremy." Said Odd

"What he said." Said McKenna

"Well Aelita, any sign of that tower yet?" asked Odd

"Yes, but I maybe seeing double." Said Aelita

"Jeremy, there are two towers." Said Odd

"How can that be? I only saw one on the holomap." Said Jeremy

"XANA must have done that to confuse us." Said Aelita

"Well, it worked." I said

"Well, we gotta chose one, and pronto too." Said Odd

"Odd, McKenna, Naomi!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I know what you're gonna tell us, hurry up! Well for your information, we're not exactly having a tea party here!" exclaimed Odd

"Take this!" I exclaimed shooting the Hornet's attack back at it, but missed

"Look out! AAHH!" I exclaimed as I was devirtualized

"Naomi, are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"I've been better." I said

"Naomi, do you copy?" asked Matt

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The alien is about to have us for dinner!" exclaimed Matt

"Oh no!" I exclaimed

"Jeremy, if I happen to choose the wrong tower, it'll be all over, you know that." Said Aelita

"I have faith in you Aelita." Said Jeremy

"So do I, all the way." I said

"Jeremy, Naomi, I'm sorry, I chose the wrong one." Said Aelita

_It can't be over! Please, Aelita let the tower be the right one instead._

"No, wait!" exclaimed Aelita

"She did it!" I exclaimed jumping for joy

"Return to the past, now." Said Jeremy

_We went back in time to yesterday during lunch, when Mr. Finson was signing autographs._

"Let's hope his idea works this time." I said

"No, no, I've given it some thought, and I don't think the factory is a good idea, besides it wasn't my idea in the first place. What's that? How dare you accuse me of lying to you! I can find another person to replace you, you know!" exclaimed Mr. Finson

"The factory is saved from Finson's shooting!" I exclaimed

"You can say that again." Said Matt

_Score another point for the Lyoko Warriors, XANA you are in so much trouble, because no matter what you throw at us, we'll always find a way to counter you!_

_**We're done! I'm thankful for this four-day weekend, and it gives me time to type fanfics! Please review, I accept all of them! Have a great Thanksgiving!**_


	12. Satellite

Chapter 11: Satellite

_**Hey everyone! So all good things must come to an end, and I'm not talking about this fanfic, I'm talking about the four-day weekend I'm having here in my hometown. The good news about Thanksgiving being long over is that Christmas is just around the corner. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in anyway possible**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Same old, same old. School, learning how to get back home, school, constant trips to the factory to determine what that thing in my brain is (no, I haven't forgotten about it), school, and of course, XANA. I still can't get those words that my father told me out of my head. XANA wants me and my friends because he doesn't want Code Lyoko to end the way it does. I'm going to make sure that never happens, because if my father told me that, then it has to be something important to remember. I haven't told McKenna or Matt yet, because I don't want them to worry about something bigger than getting home, because to them, that's priority number one. Gotta go, class starts in ten minutes._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I got to class in time, but at least I could zone out of Ms. Hertz's lesson because I already knew some of the stuff. I just paid attention to the stuff I didn't know, until my cell vibrated. I didn't bother to answer it, but everyone else's cell phones went off at the exact same time, and I was baffled._

"Sissy! You, the principal's daughter should know the rule dealing with cell phones. Now why don't you remind us all what that rule is?" said Ms. Hertz

"All mobile phones have got to be turned off before entering the classroom, under penalty of having them confiscated." Said Sissy

"Hand it over! And that goes for everyone!" exclaimed Ms. Hertz

_Everyone moaned about that except me._

"Quiet down! Put all your cell phones on my desk, right now!" exclaimed Ms. Hertz

_I was about to walk out of the door when Ms. Hertz stopped me._

"Miss Jones, do you have a cell phone?" asked Ms. Hertz

"I do, but I had it off from the beginning of class. I swear, I had it off." I lied

"Very well then, since you seem to be the only student to follow this rule, I'll allow you to keep your cell phone. Now don't you have a class to get to?" asked Ms. Hertz

"And I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed speed walking out of the door

"XANA's sure gonna be happy about this." Said Odd after I caught up with the others

"We have this weird problem. This morning, everyone's cell phones started ringing, and…" started Yumi

"Teacher confiscated them, us too." Said Odd

"Crazy, huh? All those calls and no one at the other end? I think I'll contact Aelita. This could be XANA's doing." Said Jeremy

"We gotta do something. If Jeremy's right and we can't stay in contact, we're in a real jam." Said Ulrich

"You said it, the good news is, McKenna, Naomi and I can stay in contact with our watches." Said Matt

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot you told us that those watches were also three-way walkie talkies!" exclaimed Odd

"Hey, you five! I'm organizing a meeting; they've got to give us our mobiles back. Well, are you with us?" asked Sissy

"You bet we are." Said Yumi

"Count me in too!" exclaimed Matt

"Huh, no kidding. If you really mean it, we'll see you in the auditorium, right after lunch." Said Sissy

"You were right; we gotta see what's up." Said Ulrich

"You said it." McKenna, Matt, and I said in unison

_In the lunch room…_

"You're gonna take back your cell phone? That's called stealing, you know that?" exclaimed Yumi

"No it's not. Taking back what belongs to you in the first place is not what I would call stealing." Said Odd

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Odd." I sighed

"We have no choice Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Okay Ulrich, let's go." Said Odd

"I hope they don't get into trouble." I said

_In Jeremy's room…_

"Find anything yet?" asked McKenna

"Nothing yet." Said Jeremy

"Huh?" I said as Odd walked through the door

"Mission Accomplished!" exclaimed Odd throwing up his, Ulrich's, Jeremy's, and McKenna's cell phones into the air

"Let's hope that nobody finds out." Said Yumi

"I rather hope we were worried over nothing." Said Odd as Kiwi started to bark

"For now, the scan hasn't found an activated tower." Said Jeremy

"I haven't seen anything either, false alarm." Said Aelita

"*GASP!* XANA." Said Jeremy as he saw XANA's eye on Odd's cell phone

_Outside…_

"Why would XANA be interested in mobile phones, huh?" asked Ulrich

"That's what I'm hoping to find out by checking out the school's antenna." Said Jeremy

"Matt and I are off to the meeting, we promised Sissy." Said Yumi

"We'll see you five later!" exclaimed Matt

"Let's go." I said

"Hey, who let you five up here? Trying to stop me from disconnecting the antenna?" asked Jim

"Us? No, we were just passing by." Said Ulrich

"Careful!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I hate to say this, but Jim's been electrified." I said concerned and through gritted teeth as McKenna, Ulrich, Odd, and I tried to pull him up

"We'll take him to the infirmary." Said Ulrich

"Okay, I'll try and find out what XANA's done to the antenna." Said Jeremy

"I'll stay with Einstein." Said McKenna

"And I have to make sure Uncle Jim's okay." I said

_In the infirmary…_

"Hey Jim! Can you hear me?" asked Ulrich

"Smells like Roast Chicken, huh?" asked Odd

"Not funny Odd, he's just been electrocuted! You could at least be a little more sensitive!" I exclaimed

"Jim? Hey Jim! Yoo-hoo." Said Ulrich

"Odd, Ulrich, Naomi, what are you doing here? Jim! What happened to him?" asked Yolanda

"Oh, you know how Jim is, he's a regular live wire, so…I mean…" started Odd

"Jim got electrocuted when we found him, so we brought him here." I said not mentioning that he was on the roof

_Later in Jeremy's room…_

"You see these waves? XANA's using the school antenna unit to try and plug into the main television dish." Said Jeremy

"That's why all the phones rang?" asked Yumi

"Right, it jams their frequency. If XANA manages to take control of the dish, he'll have direct access to the satellites that are now orbiting the Earth." Said Jeremy

"And?" asked Yumi

"And he'll be able to guide a military satellite." Said Jeremy

"Okay, but for what reason?" asked Yumi

"I wish I knew, in peace time these satellites were used for spying. But if XANA reprograms one, who knows!" exclaimed Jeremy

"That's bad." Said Matt

"Anything could happen, Jeremy's right, this is serious." Said Ulrich

"Very." I said

"Serious." Finished McKenna

"You better believe it you guys, the scan has detected a tower!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy! XANA has activated a tower in the polar region!" exclaimed Aelita

"We're on our way!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Better hurry!" exclaimed Aelita

"Let's go through the tunnel in the park." Said Jeremy

"Kiwi, you stay here." Said Odd

"Matt and I will stay here in case XANA's got plans to attack the school." Said Yumi

"Hey, are you two with us or not?" asked Sissy

"Oh boy." I said

"Ever heard of solidarity?" asked Sissy

"Let's get out of here." Said McKenna

"No prob." I said

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Kiwi, what are you doing here?" asked Odd

"Incredible, for a dog, he's stubborn as a mule." Said Jeremy

"What Jeremy said." I said

"Well, now that you're here, come on." Said Odd

_At the factory…_

"Aelita's on her way to the polar region." Said Jeremy

"Ladies first." Said Odd

"You tease too much Odd." Said McKenna

"Well are you ready?" asked Jeremy

"Ready!" McKenna and I exclaimed in unison

"Here we go! Transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi. Scanner McKenna, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Are we really Ice Skating again?" I asked after arriving on Lyoko

"Could be worse." Teased McKenna

"Odd! Ulrich! McKenna! Naomi!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita!" I exclaimed while waving

"There she is." Said Ulrich

"Good news! XANA's still not in control of the TV dish. That gives us a little time." Said Jeremy

"That's good to hear." I said

"I'll try to find out which satellite XANA might wanna get his hands on, but it won't be easy." Said Jeremy

"Good luck with that!" exclaimed McKenna

"Where can that tower be?" wondered Odd

"If you see any monsters, you'll know." I said

"One thing at a time Odd. First of all, I figured it out. I know what XANA's after, he wants to gain control of a highly accurate and destructive satellite. If he does, he can destroy whatever he wants!" exclaimed Jeremy

"The factory is safe, XANA wouldn't fire at himself. Right, that'll give us time to take care of things on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"Sounds good! But if XANA decides to destroy the school…" started Ulrich

"Remember Yumi and Matt are there, so that's for sure that's what he's gonna do. We have to warn them! But without a mobile…" started Jeremy

"Just use Kiwi! He'll be our messenger dog!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd, did you just say something reasonable?" asked McKenna

"He did, unbelievable." I said

"According to the holo-map, the tower is just across the bridge, but be careful, it's probably guarded by those…" started Jeremy

"By the Waspters, thanks, we've noticed." Said Ulrich

_I slid my Samurai Princess gem into place, and drew my tsurugi blade._

"Remember, the poison they're carrying will kill your life points, so watch out." Said Jeremy

"Thanks." I said

"What are they waiting for?" wondered Odd

"They must just wanna hold you there until XANA's able to control the satellite. You gotta get past them." Said Jeremy

"Laser Arrow!" exclaimed Odd

"No Aelita! Watch out!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Aelita, don't take any chances, leave that to Odd, Ulrich, McKenna, and Naomi." Said Jeremy

"But how do we get past them?" I wondered

"But since we have a blockade…" started McKenna

"We have no choice, one of you has to make the sacrifice." Said Jeremy

"Listen, I'll attract their attention so you can get through. Here I go!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd, wait! He's nuts, okay, let's go!" exclaimed Ulrich

"We're right behind you!" I exclaimed

"Oh no! XANA's taken over the satellite!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Matt…" I said worried

"We were right, the school's in the satellite's line of fire." Said Jeremy

"What's going on? I thought the tower was supposed to be here." Said Ulrich

"Same here." I said

"Oh no! Ulrich, McKenna, Naomi, Aelita, the Waspters are after you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"That's bad." Said McKenna

"The holo-map doesn't lie, it's got to be here somewhere." Said Jeremy

"Then we'll just have to find it!" I exclaimed hitting a hornet's laser back at it.

"Triplicate! Go on, don't worry about me." Said Ulrich

"We'll be fine!" exclaimed McKenna

"Where is that tower?" I mused

"Somewhere." Said McKenna

"Look out! Blast Back!" I exclaimed

"Where is it?" mused Aelita

"Don't know, but I'm not liking the looks of our situation." I said

"Aelita, have you found it yet? Time's running out!" exclaimed Ulrich

"We're doing our best, but nothing yet. It's pretty well hidden." Said Aelita

"Ulrich!" McKenna and I exclaimed in unison after he fell

"Are you okay?" asked McKenna

"Ulrich! Aelita! Naomi! McKenna! Answer me!" exclaimed Jeremy

"We're here Jeremy, but Ulrich's out cold. I still haven't found the tower." Said Aelita

"Ulrich! Say something!" exclaimed McKenna

_McKenna's hands started to glow, but I didn't know what was happening, until Jeremy enlightened us._

"I don't know what you're doing, but Ulrich's life points are now at 50!" exclaimed Jeremy

"We found your power McKenna." I said

"Can you hear me?" asked Aelita

"Yes Aelita. Have you found the tower yet?" asked Ulrich

"I think I have." Said Aelita

"Okay go." Said Ulrich

"Watch out!" exclaimed McKenna

"Blast Back!" I exclaimed

"Did the hornet drop something?" asked McKenna

"It did, and it's a transformation gem!" I exclaimed

"But it in!" exclaimed McKenna

_I slid the Citrine, and found myself wearing a female orange ninja outfit. At the same time, the tower deactivated._

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We returned to this morning before class, and posted something in front of the cafeteria._

"Invitations to a party?" exclaimed Sissy

"Not really." Said Odd

"See for yourself." Said Matt

"What is this thing? Official school policy reminder to all students, all mobile phones not turned off before entering the classroom will be immediately confiscated. That's incredible! Talk about teachers pets! Anyway, I'd like to see someone try to confiscate my mobile!" exclaimed Sissy

_We all laughed at that one, and now I know that until someone gets virtualized into Lyoko, I have to find my transformations, and we now know McKenna's power, healing._

_**Done! I'm sorry if this is bad, but considering being up late is not good for my health. Please review, and good night!**_


	13. The Girl of the Dreams

Chapter 12: The Girl of the Dreams

_**Sorry about the update problem, but I've been busy with school work, but we did get a early release today due to inclement weather, A.K.A. snow!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I still haven't found a way to get home yet. Matt, McKenna, and I are working on possible theories, but so far, I don't have a single clue as to how we got here. I'm still going with my XANA theory, but Matt and McKenna have another theory at hand, that we got here by accident. Ha! Accident my butt! I'm still convinced that XANA sent us here, main reason, Dad told me, but why do I have the feeling that Dad might be here in the Code Lyoko world somewhere out there. Whatever the case is, I pray that dad is okay, and that XANA hasn't gotten to him._

_On the plus side, I know that I have to find my transformations now, and the last one I found was a Ninja gem, the problem is, I look like Sakura from Naruto only in an orange outfit, not red. Oh no! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for class! I have to run, literally!_

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Note to self, I need a new diary, this one's full!" I exclaimed as I ran for class

"Hey Naomi!" exclaimed Odd

"Hey Odd, morning!" I exclaimed

"By the way you're breathing, you were running, weren't you?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, I was writing an entry into my Diary, and I almost missed the first bell." I said

"Try and get out of your room sooner, that way, you'll get to class on time." Said Matt

"Thanks for the advice." I said

"*YAWN*." Yawned Jeremy

"You know Jeremy, most people use the night hours to sleep." Said Ulrich

"I was trying a new program for materializing Aelita. With this last one I was trying, I almost succeeded. I was nearly there." Said Jeremy

"And what are you gonna say to her when you do succeed? You never knew how to talk to a girl." Said Odd

"With Aelita it's not the same." Said Jeremy

"You're right, it's not the same." Said Odd

"Good Morning everyone, before the start of your first class this morning, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate. Come in Talia, I'm sure your fellow students are anxious to meet you." Said Mr. Delmas

"Okay, here's your chance, imagine she's here in front of you right now in flesh and blood. What are you going to say?" asked Odd

"Oh wow." Said Jeremy

"Beep, sorry your time is up. You could do with a few pointers in flirting." Said Odd

"Say what?" exclaimed Matt after he saw 'Talia'

"Oh wow, this is…I don't believe it." Said Odd

"Is that Aelita?" I asked

_Later…_

"You're right, she sure does look like her, but if it really is her she ought to be able to recognize us, don't ya think?" asked Yumi

"Not necessarily, she may have lost her memory when she was materialized." Said Jeremy

"Well talk to her, it's the only way you can find out." Said Odd

"What if it's not her?" asked Jeremy

"Then we'll know." Said McKenna

"But I can't wait to see Odd's greatest blunder ever." Said Matt

"I'm recording." I said activating the record function on my cell phone

"And it's rolling…and he fails." Said Matt

"Well?" asked Yumi

"It's not her." Said Odd

"He's only saying that because he just got the brush off big time. Watch an expert learn huh? Anyway, if it is Aelita, it's for sure she's got amnesia." said Ulrich

"Wait a second, hold on. Let's say it's her, if it's really her, I mean, for sure then she can't still be on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"You can check it out later, right now we have a date with Ms. Meyer." Said Ulrich

"Y tengo la clase de español, y yo no puedo llegar tarde, de lo contrario, la detención para mí. Pero la clase va a ser aburrido porque ya saben hablar español." I said

"Translation?" asked Ulrich

"I have Spanish right now, and I can't be late, otherwise I'm going to have detention. But the class is going to be boring 'cause I already know how to speak Spanish." I translated

"Wish me luck for my report everybody." Said Yumi

"Good luck Yumi. You're going to rock the house with your Japanese History report!" I exclaimed

"Thanks Naomi." Said Yumi

"Anytime." I said

_Later…_

"Yumi! Something wrong?" I asked

"Oh good, you're not speaking in Spanish." Said Odd

"Can the jokes, what's wrong Yumi?" I asked

"A family heirloom has been taken, and I think XANA's taken control of it." Said Yumi

"Maybe one of the kids took it." Said Ulrich

"Don't forget the electric plugs." Said Yumi

"Yeah, look if XANA is in on this, we better not count on Aelita. We can't reach her on Lyoko." Said Odd

"Odd, we can't reach her on Lyoko, 'cause she isn't on Lyoko!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Sorry you guys, but I can't believe that, that girl is Aelita." Said Yumi

"Me neither." I said

"Well I know somebody who's dying to believe this." Said Ulrich

"Children, please give me your attention. Several of your fellow students as well as our own Jim, whom you all know or are related to and whom you respect I know…" started Mr. Delmas

"Let's not go overboard huh?" said Odd

"Their attacker was a person who was wearing armor, the armor of a Samurai and this individual is still at large. Any information you can contribute, the police would be more than welcome." Said Mr. Delmas

"We can't wait any longer." Said Yumi

"We have to go to Lyoko, find Aelita, and deactivate the tower." Said Ulrich

"Plus, if we can't find her, my Guardian of Lyoko form can possibly deactivate the tower, it's just a hunch though." I said

"When are you gonna get it into your thick heads that if the Samurai controlled by XANA then he's after Talia? It makes sense, doesn't it, huh, because Talia is Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Wow, he's flipped his lid huh?" asked Odd

"Definitely." I said

"Excuse me Miss? It seems that this armor belongs to you." Said the police officer

"Uh…" started Yumi

"Naomi, Necesitamos a la cabeza a la fábrica ahora!" exclaimed McKenna

"Sí, tenemos que ir ahora, antes de Jeremy pierde la cabeza." I said

"English?" asked Odd

_I pointed outside_

"What did you guys say?" asked Matt

"McKenna told me that we needed to head over to the factory now, and I replied yeah, we need to go now, before Jeremy losses his head." I said

_At the factory…_

"Too bad Ulrich and Odd decided to stay behind." Said Matt

"The good news is, I know the virtualization code, but unfortunately, the auto-virtualization code hasn't been created yet. Hold tight, I'll take you to Lyoko. Ready?" I asked after they entered the scanner room

"Ready!" Matt and McKenna exclaimed in unison

"Transfer McKenna, transfer Matt. Scanner McKenna, scanner Matt. Virtualization!" I exclaimed

"Great job Naomi, you virtualized us in the Mountain Sector!" exclaimed McKenna

"I know, but priority number one is to find Aelita, meanwhile I'll activate the superscan." I said

_Later…_

"It's about time you guys got here? Jeremy? What's Talia doing here?" I asked

"For the last time, she's Aelita! And Aelita, that's Lyoko, the virtual world where you once lived. Doesn't that ring a bell at all?" asked Jeremy

"For the last time, she's not Aelita!" I exclaimed

"And this XANA you talked about, does he also live in the same world?" asked Talia

"You told her about Lyoko? You're so busted Einstein!" I exclaimed

"Yes, and Naomi, I'm ignoring you." Said Jeremy

"ARGH!" I exclaimed

"He's got total control." Said Jeremy

"But if he's so dangerous, why don't you destroy Lyoko?" asked Talia

"Because you're part of it's…because you were part of this world." Said Jeremy

"You're totally crazy. This whole story is crazy. You know what I think, if all this stuff is so dangerous, it's time you destroyed it once and for all." Said Talia

"Do you really think so?" asked Jeremy

"You can't! McKenna and Matt are in there searching for Aelita, the real Aelita! You can't just shut down the supercomputer with them inside! What will I tell their parents when they realize that they're missing?" I exclaimed

"Jeremy stop." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich! Odd!" I exclaimed

"Have you gone mad or what Einstein? What if Aelita is still on Lyoko?" asked Odd

"But she isn't I tell you, look, she's there, she's right in front of you." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy I know you've dreamt of seeing Aelita in reality for months, but please come down to Earth. You can't be sure, and if you were mistaken?" asked Ulrich

"You mean you're ready to take the risk of destroying Aelita by destroying XANA?" asked Odd

"And you're willing to let my best friends McKenna and Matt fall into the digital sea because of a dream that has made you blind? Wake up Einstein!" I exclaimed

"We got to make sure. You've got to let us go to Lyoko." Said Ulrich

"And if Aelita's not there who's going to deactivate the tower?" asked Jeremy

"We have to take the risk!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Guys, did you find anything yet?" I asked

"Nothing." Said McKenna

"Just mountains." Said Matt

"Hang tight, Ulrich, Odd, and I are going in." I said

_In the scanner room…_

"The last time I saw Aelita she was in the mountain area. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Naomi. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION! Can you see anything?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, Matt and McKenna." I said

"And mountains, lots of them." Said Ulrich

"By the way, I activated the superscan earlier." I said

"Thanks for letting me know." Said Jeremy

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." I said

"Good idea, but stay close." Said McKenna

_We ran for a while, and soon enough we met up with Odd._

"Guys, I saw Aelita." Said Odd

"Huh, where?" asked Ulrich

"In a kind of flash vision." Said Odd

"Aelita." Said Jeremy

"And here come lover boy again." I said sighing

"Odd, Ulrich, Naomi, McKenna, Matt, the tower XANA's activated has been localized at 30 degrees north in the forest area." Said Jeremy

"Without Aelita, that's not gonna do use a lot of good." Said Ulrich

"Don't give up just yet Ulrich." Said Matt

"Matt's right, we'll find her." I said

"There! That ball of fire, that's exactly what I saw before, Aelita's inside it." Said Odd

"Jeremy we found her!" exclaimed Ulrich

"And we're busting her out!" I exclaimed as I slid the pink gem into the necklace

"That ball is what's blocking the communication with Aelita." Said Odd

"It's a guardian, the same monster that imprisoned Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Right and Aelita saved her by convincing the monster he had the wrong prisoner." Said Odd

"And I can do that too!" I exclaimed

_I began to sing, and made a copy of Aelita, soon enough she was free, but low on life points._

"Get Aelita to a tower, she needs to regenerate herself." Said Jeremy

"Actually we have a life point refiller right here." Said McKenna as she activated her power

"Great! Aelita's got her life points back again." Said Jeremy

"Oh, you found me at last, and are you in the transformation that has my power?" asked Aelita

"I am, but we don't have time to talk fashion." I said

"What about the guardian?" asked Aelita

"You mean that big fat fire bubble? Ha! He won't bother you anymore." Said Odd

"And we have a tower to deactivate." I said

"We're off Jeremy, destination the forest." Said Odd

"Jeremy, we're here." Said Ulrich

"Look guys you better hurry, I can't reach Yumi. I'm afraid she's having problems with the samurai." Said Jeremy

"There's no time to lose, let's go." Said Ulrich

"While you're at it, you got any other good news?" asked Odd

"Oh yeah, plenty, Talia saw me punch in the access code to the lab, and the principal, and the police are here now. Um, and XANA's monsters are around, two Bloks." Said Jeremy

"I still have a grudge against them for last time I faced them!" I exclaimed

"Well now you get your revenge." Said Matt

"Watch out for their laser gel guns or its game over." Said Jeremy

"Ya think, I'm more worried about their laser rings." I said

"Hey Bloks! Cool my favorite monsters!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd, take care of Aelita, I'll stay here and cover you, alone, well, almost alone." Said Ulrich

"We'll stay with Aelita too." Said McKenna

"And you better get moving with your transformation." Said McKenna

"Are you kidding? I really want to see what my ninja form can do!" I exclaimed as I slid the ninja gem into place.

"Here comes a Blok right in front of us!" exclaimed McKenna

"And here's a Kunai!" I exclaimed as I threw a kunai on top of it, while the explosive tag on it ignited, and exploded

"Your turn princess." Said Odd

"Right." Said Aelita

_Another Blok found its way behind us, and devirtualized McKenna. Odd and I threw, well in Odd's case; he fired a laser arrow, while I threw a non-explosive Kunai at the Blok's eye. It dropped a transformation gem, which I gladly picked up and slid into place. My new transformation looked something like a female version of Sora in Kingdom Hearts 2, what? I love that game._

"Jeremy, the tower's deactivated, we need a return to the past now!" exclaimed Matt

"Who is this?" asked Mr. Delmas

"What?" Matt, Odd, and I exclaimed in unison

_If my thoughts were what activated a return to the past last time, then please, return to the past, now! We returned to this morning when Talia was introduced to our class._

"And this is Talia, your new classmate. I'm sure your fellow students are anxious to meet you." Said Mr. Delmas

"I heard that Sissy said that the new girl was an orphan. That's why she didn't want to talk about her family." Said Ulrich

"Well anyway, if you look closely, you can see their eyes aren't the same, their nose is different, and so is the hair. They're not similar at all, how could you guys have possibly thought she was Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"Did you just say that we thought…" started Ulrich

"Sure did." Said Odd

"You have to be blind to think that." Said Jeremy

"And last time we checked, you were the one blinded by you love!" I exclaimed

_Later…_

"It happened again, your real name appeared on the screen in front of me, but this time, Code appeared too. I wonder what it all means?" mused Aelita

"I don't know, but somehow I'm connected to Lyoko, and whatever the case, we have to keep this a secret, just between the two of us." I said

"I know, if XANA found out, who knows what would happen." Said Aelita

"True, but I have to go. I have to sit through Spanish again." I said cutting the communication

_Maybe my connection to Lyoko is why Matt, McKenna, and I are here. Well, whatever the case is, I have to go through another class of Spanish. Destiny may hold great things in the future, but I'm going to be the one who helps me, Matt, and McKenna get home._

_**Done! I hope y'all like this chapter, but above and all, I hope you liked it! Please Review and you know the drill. Goodnight and Merry Christmas!**_


	14. Plagued

Chapter 13: Plagued

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, and this is going to be an epic chapter! Why? Because… on second thought, I won't spoil it. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm definitely glad that I got a new diary after the samurai attack, but ever since the attack, I placed a good luck charm on the back of the door for our dorm. Anyway, things have gotten weird for me again. I really hope McKenna's not reading any of my diary entries when I'm not around, but my dreams are back. I'm clairvoyant in my dreams, and sometimes, I can see the future, and well, I saw a gigantic rat infestation across the school. But, who isn't scared of rats? I like guinea pigs, but rats are scary as is! Oh crap, I only have five minutes until class._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I got to class in time, thank god. But we were working the library today, and Jeremy was talking to Aelita as usual._

"But I can't speak any louder, I'm in a library now." said Jeremy

"What's a library Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"A databank where everything's printed on paper and where you can't make any noise." Said Jeremy

"Oh, I guess because you need silence to concentrate on what you're studying." Said Aelita

"Yes, and so is not to miss the match point." Said Jeremy

_Ulrich and Odd were playing one of their never-ending games, but it was fun to watch._

"Game set, and match." Said Yumi with Odd being the loser

"Yes!" exclaimed Ulrich

_*CRASH!*_

"You okay?" I asked

"Ulrich! Is that what you call studying? In case no one told you THIS is not the school yard. You are here to work, okay? And work means silence! And no more games from now on. Ah, okay, well if that's the way you wanna play I can play just as hard as you can my little friends! Two hours detention, I'm…oh, sorry about that sir." said Jim

"I do not know where that genetic came from in the gene pool." I said trying to suppress my laughter

"Hello there Jeremy, would you come to my office now, I want to talk to you, it's very important." Said Mr. Delmas

_Later…_

"Jeremy?" asked Odd

_He just walked away from us, so we all decided to confront him._

"What's going on?" asked Yumi

"You know the Principal, he went on and on. He says the school psychologist has been observing me for a long time and he thinks that I'm an overly gifted student." Said Jeremy

"Is that all? But that's nothing. We were scared that the Principal had found out about the lab. Big deal." Said Odd

"It's worse than you think Odd, the shrink's decided that I have to take all kinds of tests tonight to determine what my IQ is." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, so?" asked Ulrich

"If the tests show that I have a really high IQ, the guy is gonna see to it that I get sent to another school." Said Jeremy

"What?" Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Matt, McKenna, and I exclaimed in unison

"Oh no! Are you saying that he's gonna send you to a school for like future Einstein's?" asked Odd

"Yeah." Said Jeremy

"That is serious, if you're not here we can never go to Lyoko again, and XANA will be able to do whatever he wants." Said Yumi

"It's not just that guys, I don't wanna leave here because of you all, you're my friends." Said Jeremy

"Hold on, cool it! Don't panic, okay? I mean, they can't force you to change schools." Said Odd

"It's not all that easy, the psychologist croup couldn't wait to talk to my parents. He told them that at that kind of school I'd be entitled to a big scholarship. My folks aren't gonna pass up a great chance like that." Said Jeremy

_After classes…_

"What's the big problem? You mess up on the test, and they'll think you're a total moron. No one will ever know and you're home free." Said Odd

"Yeah, just talk to Naomi, she's our 'bomb the test on purpose' expert." Said McKenna

"And I just forgot about failing the TJ test on purpose, thanks McKenna." I said

"Sure I thought of that, but there's a problem because tests like that are full of all kinds of trick questions. And if you really wanna mess up and make mistakes, you've gotta be very clever." Said Jeremy

"But that's great since you're the cleverest kid around." Said Yumi

"Well okay, I'll do my best to flunk. But I can't promise anything." Said Jeremy

"Uh, I'll see you guys later. Keep me posted okay?" asked Yumi

"Okay." Said McKenna

"See you later." Said Matt

_Six o' clock…_

"Any idea on what's for dinner?" I asked

"Beats me." Said McKenna

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Said Matt

"Yeah." I said

_Half-way through dinner, the lights went out, and I was thinking XANA._

"That's enough! Get back to your seats right now and quiet down! Go on now, lights will come on again soon, stop all your clowning around, understand?" exclaimed Jim

"This is not the time to go G. I. Jim." I said

"Huh, did you hear that?" asked Matt

"This might help. *WHISTLES LOUDLY* (**A/N: At my school, I'm famous for this**)Quiet down! Listen! I need absolute silence!" I exclaimed

_I heard the sound of squeaking mice, or rats. Jim went to investigate, and he was shocked, he actually fell to the floor. Soon rats began falling from the ceiling, and we ran for it, pronto when I remembered my dream._

"Matt, McKenna, listen, remember what I told you about my clairvoyant dreams?" I asked

"Yeah." Matt and McKenna said in unison

"They're back and XANA's behind the rat infestation." I said

"We're trapped!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Nice going XANA, the rats all waited for nighttime, and they only attacked as soon as we were all in the cafeteria." Said Odd

"Got an idea?" asked McKenna

"I wish. It's not like I…oh! Wait, McKenna, how do stop rats?" I asked

"A camera?" asked McKenna

"Doesn't your cell phone camera have a flash function you can turn on and off?" I asked

"It does, wait, are we going to use my cell phone as a weapon against the rats?" asked McKenna

"Unless you have rat repellent or rat traps." said Matt

"Well, they have an idea, let's hurry outside." Said McKenna

"Good plan and we can still use your cell phone." I said

"Alright." Said McKenna

"They're too many of them, we can't hold them all off." Said Odd

"If only at least one of us could get to the factory. I know the virtualization code, and we'll somebody to come with me." I said

_*Ring-ring*_

"Or not." I said watching Yumi come to our rescue

"She's going to save Sissy, at least we can not worry about her being eaten alive." Said Odd

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said

"Welcome to the Rat Pack." Said Odd after Yumi saved Sissy

_*BBRRIINNGG*_

"Hello Jeremy. Yes, the rats have attacked. Okay, right, we'll meet at the lab." Said Yumi

"Got any ideas on how to get out of here?" I asked

"We have to find a safe place first." Said Yumi

"Where? The rats are all over." Said Ulrich

"I know one. The only place with no access to the sewers is the science building. Let's go!" exclaimed Jim

"Better hurry." Said Yumi

"How's that camera going?" I asked

"Not good, I can't switch the flash on." Said McKenna

"Hey, get a move on, the extinguishers are nearly empty." Said Odd

"Uncle! Hurry up!" I exclaimed

"They're in!" exclaimed Matt

"Okay, let's go up to the roof. If the rats get in, we'll be safe up there." Said Yumi

"Let's have a bird's eye view on what's going on." I said

_We looked down and saw the rats break the door down with a tree, talk about smart._

"We need to get to the factory, Jeremy'll meet us there, as soon as he can that is." Said Yumi

"Sounds great, but how do we get there?" asked Ulrich

"McKenna! Remember the zip line at the 4-H park?" I asked

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed McKenna

"Or try the emergency hose line." Said Matt

"Going down!" I exclaimed

"Let's go!" exclaimed McKenna

_We got to the sewer hatch in the park, but it was rat clogged._

"We have no choice, we have to go over the wall." Said Yumi

_We got to the factory, but the rats were blocking the entrance._

"XANA's thought of everything." Said Ulrich

"Come on! Care for a little cruise?" asked Odd

"*Sigh* All aboard the anti-XANA express!" I exclaimed

"Faster!" exclaimed Yumi

"Oh no! Here come the mutant rats!" exclaimed Matt

"How good are you guys at the 100-yard dash?" I exclaimed running at top speed

"Hurry up, faster, hurry!" exclaimed Yumi

"Don't have to tell us twice!" I exclaimed

"What'd we do now?" asked McKenna

"McKenna, Yumi, Matt, Ulrich, and Odd, head to the scanner, and I'll man the supercomputer. Go!" I exclaimed

"Right!" everyone exclaimed in unison

"Alright, I've found Aelita, and she's being attacked by two Krabs, I'm probably going to have to set you guys off course a bit, actually a lot in order to meet up with her. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Matt. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Matt. Virtualization. Now it's your turn girls, transfer McKenna, transfer Yumi. Scanner McKenna, scanner Yumi. Virtualization." I said

"You were right when you said that you would send us off course." Said Matt

"You should be able to see Aelita now." I said

"Well, you sent us a little too far." Said Odd

"Oh no, note to self, do a rough estimate, not a wild guess." I said

"It's okay, we could use the exercise." Said Odd

"Okay, you guys should be near her, and it's not hard to miss the Krabs." I said

"Thanks, we've noticed." Said Matt

"Watch out, the Krabs are trying to change the environment somehow." I said

"Yeah, and we're hanging on, except for me, I'm flying." Said McKenna

"Great, you're the only who can take down the Krabs for the time being. And Aelita, no offence, but please be more careful." I said

"I'll try next time." Said Aelita

"Ulrich! Great, those Krabs have a battery of lasers, and 10 life points lost on impact." I said

"Well? How do we beat these guys?" asked Matt

"The eye of XANA on their backs, you need to aim there." I said

"Well, considering that Odd's been devirtualized, we need all the help we can get. You need to get you and that Keyblade of yours down here!" exclaimed Matt

"I can't virtualize myself! The code hasn't been created, but I'll ask Jeremy to make the code, does that make you happy?" I asked annoyed

"Need any help?" asked Jeremy

"Jeremy! You mean do they need help? Which they do." I said

"Ready?" asked Jeremy after I entered the scanner room

"Ready!" I exclaimed

"Transfer Naomi, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Time to go Kingdom Hearts." I said as I slid the aquamarine into the gem slot on my necklace

"Help!" exclaimed Aelita

"Thunder!" I exclaimed raising my hand into the air

"Naomi! Thanks a million!" exclaimed Matt

"No problem, give me a minute to get down there." I said

"Naomi, there's a Krab behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I summoned my Keyblade, and I was surprised at the design. The keyblade reminded me of the keyblade Destiny's Embrace that Kairi uses, but it was different because the keyblade didn't have as many flowers, the only flower on the blade was a rose on the key part with a heart protecting the rose, and it was mostly heart designs on the blade of the keyblade. As I struck the Krab, I named the keyblade Heart-Rose Dimension._

"Cool keyblade, but it reminds me of that keyblade, oh, I can't remember the name." said Matt

"You can look it up later. We have a tower to deactivate." I said

_Aelita deactivated the tower, and this time, I finally noticed the bracelet on my right wrist. There were eight slots. One of the slots was already filled with a gem, a diamond. A new gem appeared in the second slot, a ruby, and I got Sora's Valor Form and I couldn't wait to use it._

"Return to the Past, now." said Jeremy

_We returned to this morning at the library._

"Jeremy, hey did you figure out a way to flunk the test?" asked Yumi

"Well now that I know all the questions, I shouldn't have any trouble giving all the wrong answers." Said Jeremy

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" asked Ulrich

"Anyway, I've got a foolproof way of flunking, I'm gonna get all of my answers from Odd." Said Jeremy

_We all snickered at that one. Even I couldn't resist cracking up._

"Yeah, yeah, go on and laugh your heads up, but who knows, you might be in for a big surprise." Said Odd

"Quiet!" exclaimed Jim

_I knew that I now had Sora's drive forms in my Keyblade Heroine transformation, but I couldn't help but wonder why there were eight slots. I knew that there were six drive forms, including anti-form and limit form, but was there an eighth form, or was the final gem going to be something different?_

_**Done! Wow, two updates in one day, not for this story of course. Please review and Merry Christmas! I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off. See you soon!**_


	15. Swarming Attack

Chapter 14: Swarming Attack

_**Okay, okay, I know that I have a small update problem, but the good news is that the next installment of Code Lyoko: A New Journey is up and running!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any possible way, if I did, I'd be French.**_

_**Now Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still having a panic attack from XANA's last attack, I mean, who isn't scared of rats? Last thing I need is a hornet attack, main reason, I'm scared of things that have stingers, which include scorpions, bees, and the list goes on. No one knows about this, not even my mom. I'm good at keeping things to myself, but if there is a hornet of something like that in the next XANA attack, I would have a hard time to conquer my fear, well, a very hard time. Well, Gym class is starting in a few, and it's soccer today. Even though my asthma prevents me from playing very vigorous sports, soccer will always be my favorite sport!_

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Hey, Naomi!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Morning guys! Sleep well?" I asked

"I did!" exclaimed McKenna

"I didn't. You snore loud enough to keep me awake, I had to plug in my iPod and listen to lullaby's to get to sleep!" I exclaimed

"I do not snore." Said McKenna

"Tell that to the bags under my eyes." I said

"Well, I slept okay." Said Matt

"What about you Jeremy?" I asked

"*Yawn*" yawned Jeremy

"I'll take that as a no." I said

"Hey, you really look wiped out. What did you do last night?" asked Yumi

"I worked on a little program, an advanced research engine of sorts. It's a…it's a browser which I'm trying to make to help Aelita look for more info on materialization in the Lyoko towers." Said Jeremy

"Just imagine all the things she's gonna learn when she gets here. She's gonna be amazed!" exclaimed Odd

"I think about it all the time. I can't wait for that day to come. Yeah, it's gonna… it's gonna be great." Said Jeremy

"Hi Ulrich." Said Yumi

"Hello." Said Ulrich

"Okay guys, it's time for us to work up the sweat. So long Yumi." Said Odd

"And my worst favorite subject of them all, gym!" exclaimed McKenna

"Well, it's soccer today." I said

"Ulrich, move it, huh?" exclaimed Odd

_Gym class…_

"Ready?" asked McKenna

"You bet!" I exclaimed

"You're not going to get that ball past…me?" exclaimed Odd

"Oh no, Ulrich, look out for the…ball." I said a little too late

"Ulrich, are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"Let's see, red face shaped like a soccer ball, he's gonna be fine." I said

_In the locker room…_

"What's wrong with Ulrich today?" asked McKenna

"I don't know, but he was totally out of it, even Jeremy was playing better than him today. The last time I played like that and ended up with a soccer ball impression on my face was when I had a major crush on the most popular guy in school." I said

"Before you learned he was just using you to get his ex-girlfriend jealous." Said McKenna

"I don't need to be reminded, and I wonder if Ulrich's in love with Yumi?" I asked

"We all know that he is, I mean we come from another dimension where this is just a TV show." Said McKenna

"Just tell that to Sissy, she'll flip if she knew that she falls in love with Odd." I said

"Ha!" exclaimed McKenna

_Later…_

"Ulrich? Kiwi! What happened to the poor dog?" I asked

"Your first-aid kit, get it!" exclaimed McKenna

"Roger! This cream might help. Ah!" I exclaimed after putting a little cream on Kiwi's bumps

"What?" asked McKenna

"Kiwi was stung, by hornets!" I exclaimed

"He doesn't look well at all. You think it's serious?" asked Odd

"Usually hornets don't attack unless provoked, but what could a dog do to provoke hornets?" I asked

"Don't worry you two. He'll be back on his feet in no time. I mean, back on his paws." Said Jeremy

_*Knock-knock*_

"I brought some pills and anti-venom compresses." Said Yumi

"Thanks Yumi, come in." said Jeremy

"This'll make you feel better." Said Odd

"You okay Naomi? You look a tiny bit pale." Said Matt

"It's nothing…well, it's something, but promise you won't laugh." I said

"Promise." Said Matt

"Me too." Said McKenna

"I'm…afraid of hornets." I said

"How did that happen?" asked McKenna

"When I was five, I was helping my mom in the garden, and I thought that playing with the hornet nest in our yard would be fun. I learned the hard way that it hurt. Even since, I've been afraid of hornets, and anything with a stinger." I said

"Sucks to be you." Said Matt

"That's what Katherine would say." I said

"Well, we should head back out, your uncle would kill us if he found us here." Said McKenna

"Good call." I said

_Outside…_

"AAHH! Help, help me! Get them off!" exclaimed the male teacher

"Not hornets." I said

"I know they've caused you some trouble, but you need to conquer your fear." Said Matt

"Wait, remember the 100 yard dash? There was a hornet, and when you saw it, you ran like the school was on fire." Said McKenna

"And here they come now!" I exclaimed

_I ran at top speed, trying to outrun the hornets, and thank you adrenaline! I got out of that situation, and decided to meet up with Jeremy and the others in front of the infirmary._

"Well?" asked Ulrich

"Mr. Benet was lucky, one more bite and…" started Jeremy

"Yeah, that's right. But he's still not in great shape." Said Odd

"The principal sent for help, they're gonna get rid of the nest. I don't know what you guys think, but I…" started Jeremy

"But, you think its XANA. Ah, come on, cut it out, hornets nest have always been around and accidents happen all the time." Said Odd

"You're right, but these hornets, they were after us, nobody else, and the insecticide that Mr. Benet used had no effect on them and that was the instant kill spray." I said

"Well I say we check it out." Said Yumi

"I'll try to contact Aelita." Said Jeremy

"I'm going back to class, but keep me posted." Said Yumi

"Do you realize the damage these bugs can cause? There're thousands of them! If XANA is in on this attack, we can have a very serious problem, huh? Don't you think so? Hello!" exclaimed Odd

"Huh? What? Uh, yeah! Right, I mean, I don't know." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on the secret admirer of yours, would you? Huh, Ulrich?" asked Odd

"Yeah, you could be right." Said Ulrich

"McKenna, Matt, and I will stay what if the hornets come back?" I asked

"*Clear throat* What's all this about me being in love with Jim? *Slap!* Start that rumor again and even your dog won't recognize you!" exclaimed Emily while Ulrich, Jeremy, Matt, McKenna, and I were laughing

"If we do a return to the past, I have to see that again." I said in the middle of my laughter

"Good one!" exclaimed Matt

"Meanwhile, we'll check for possible routes out of the school." I said

_Later…_

_*BBRRIINNGG*_

"Hello?" I asked

"Naomi, its Jeremy. There's an activated tower in Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"Thanks, we'll meet you there." I said

"Activated tower?" asked McKenna

"Activated tower. We need to get to the factory." I said

"Too bad the hornet brigade won't let us, run!" exclaimed Matt

_We ran inside, and decided to regroup in Ulrich and Odd's room._

"What's wrong Ulrich?" I asked

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Said Ulrich

"What's that smell?" asked Yumi

"Ask Jeremy." Said Odd

"Eww, are you two trying on a new cologne? If so, I call it Eau de Sewer." I said

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Matt and McKenna

"We left you a message, didn't you get it?" asked Jeremy

"We were running from the hornet brigade." I said

"What'd you think? I didn't feel like checking my messages." Said Ulrich

"Look, I think we should talk." Said Yumi

"I know what you're gonna tell me, and I don't wanna hear it." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich! This is all an account of Sissy." Said Yumi

"Don't you think I know that? Because of her, I'm confused. Every time I see you, I don't know what to think. Just leave me alone, okay?" asked Ulrich

"He's losing it. Aelita? Are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"Yes, I found the activated tower, but it's guarded, I can't access it." Said Aelita

"Don't worry, help is on the way." Said Jeremy

"Hey guys, hold on a minute, the bugs have blocked the factory entrance, and I would rather stay out of that sewer." Said Odd

"Don't worry Odd, I'm way ahead of you on this one." Said Jeremy

_In the sewer…_

"Well? What's the deal?" asked Odd

_Jeremy launched one of his robots, and I was glad for this invention, and instant bug repellent, non-polluting too._

"Bingo!" exclaimed Odd

"Pretty clever, huh? This thing generates ultra-sounds of about 30 thousand hertz. Like all insects, hornets are incapable of receiving…" Started Jeremy

"Fascinating, but we don't have time so let's move." Said Yumi

"Let's get out of here before the battery dies." Said McKenna

"I'm already running!" I exclaimed

"McKenna, you jinxed it! You're not supposed to say that until everyone is out of the sewer!" exclaimed Matt

"Your thing stopped, how come?" asked Ulrich

"Battery's dead." Said Jeremy

"I told you that you jinxed it!" exclaimed Matt

"What?" exclaimed Ulrich

"Hurry up!" we all exclaimed in unison

_In the scanner room…_

"We have no time to lose, to the forest!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Heads, girls go first. Tails, boys go first." I said

_We flipped a coin, and it landed on tails._

"Go ahead." I said

"Thanks." Said Matt

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Matt. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Matt. Virtualization!" exclaimed Jeremy

"It's our turn now." said Yumi

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Naomi, transfer McKenna. Scanner Yumi, scanner Naomi, scanner McKenna. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Welcome to Lyoko, home of activated towers, please enjoy your stay." I joked

"Do you see her?" asked Jeremy

"No, not yet." Said Yumi

"Careful, three swarms of Hornets converging. Get ready." Said Jeremy

"Right, we'll be careful." I said

"Avalanche!" exclaimed McKenna

"Hate to say it, but you missed." I said

"I don't see the Hornets going left and right dodging your fans." Said McKenna

"This isn't the time to argue! Raigeki!" exclaimed Matt

"Laser Arrow!" exclaimed Odd

"You have 80 life points left Yumi. Be careful Odd. Odd, 80 life points left." Said Jeremy

"We could use some heavy artillery, like a Keyblade?" said Matt

"On it!" I exclaimed as I slid the Keyblade Heroine gem into place

"You're fighting in Standard Form?" asked McKenna

"No, I'm fighting in Valor form!" I exclaimed as I hit the ruby on my bracelet

"Ulrich! What are you doing? Wake up, will you?" asked Jeremy

"Hi-yah!" I exclaimed as I slashed a Hornet

"Why aren't you using magic?" asked Matt

"Care for a demo? Blizzard!" I exclaimed, and nothing happened

"You can't use magic in Valor Form, I forgot." Said Matt

"Well, considering that I need two Keyblades for this job, could you two handle the magic?" I asked

"No problem." Matt and McKenna said in unison

"Odd, two enemies at 3 o' clock." Said Jeremy

"These Hornets are getting on my nerves." I said

"Too bad you can't use two Keyblades." Said McKenna

"Yeah that…no wait, I can!" I exclaimed

"How?" asked Matt

"Synch Blade!" I exclaimed

_A new Keyblade appeared in front of me, the blade part was lavender, the key part was shaped like a crescent moon, the handle was shaped like a full moon, and there were designs of a full moon, half moon, crescent moon, and new moon on it. I called the Keyblade, Lunar Eclipse's Light._

"Yumi, in front of you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Naomi!" exclaimed Matt

"Sonic Strike!" I exclaimed as I took out the Hornet

"Nice, but is that magic?" asked Matt

"No, combo, thank the creators of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki later." I said

"Watch it! They're coming back." Said Jeremy

"Look out!" I exclaimed

"Yumi, you only got 20 life points left." Said Jeremy

"Ulrich, wake up!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd, you have hardly any life points left." Said Jeremy

"Easy for him to say, Odd's been devirtualized." Said McKenna

"Ulrich, are you with us or not? I know you're unhappy, but there's no reason to be. Our friendship's stronger than that, right? You can't let Sissy's dirty tricks break us up, can you? So forget all about that, please, we need your help." Said Yumi

"You five head for the tower, I'll take care of them." Said Ulrich

"I'll help Ulrich. Valor Form does more than give me two Keyblades." I said

"We'll go and cover them!" exclaimed Matt

"Thanks Matt. Be careful!" I exclaimed

"Ready?" asked Ulrich

"As always." I said

"Go!" exclaimed Ulrich

_We fought the Hornets, and I was cornered by three of them, when I remembered a combo that I always used when I was in a jam, and when I was in Valor Form._

"Sonic…End!" I exclaimed

_I furiously swung my Keyblades in the air, and with the last Hornet, I made a big X, and got rid of them all, just in time too. I reverted back to standard after that, I must have used up a lot of energy for that last attack._

"You okay?" asked Ulrich

"Couldn't be better." I said giving him a thumbs-up

_The tower was deactivated, and a new gem appeared in the bracelet, a sapphire. Now introducing, Wisdom Form, and I was floating in mid-air. I knew that Wisdom form was more magic, less physical attack, but I could worry about that later._

"Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back to this morning, and I met up with McKenna and Matt, where they could stop talking about Valor Form._

"While we were watching from the sidelines, you were going at the Hornets, and finished them off with Sonic End! It took me weeks to master that move!" exclaimed Matt

"It took me a few days, but I got it. Hard to believe that Kingdom Hearts would come in handy for that last one." I said

"Well, we should get to class, and we know what's not going to happen, Ulrich getting his face impression by a soccer ball." Said McKenna

_We all laughed at that one and I knew that this was only the beginning of something special._

_**Done! Wow, did you imagine all the hard work Naomi put into fighting those Hornets? It took me a little while, plus, thanks to a friend, I spend half of my vacation watching Sgt. Frog. Funny anime, anyway…please review and until the next time I update something, I'm sakuraphoenix, signing off.**_


	16. Monster Swarm

Chapter 15: Monster Swarm

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, but this time, this chapter is based off the Monster Swarm game, not an episode. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Man that was a close call for that last XANA attack, why? Hornets! As much as I'm scared of hornets, I was very lucky that I didn't get stung. Did you know that a hornet doesn't lose its stinger unlike their distant cousin, the Honeybee? If not, that's a really cool fun fact! I've conquered my fear of hornets a little bit, but I'm still scared of them. Well, I have to go; Mrs. Meyer's class is going to start in a few minutes._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I walked to class, considering that I had a few extra minutes to spare, but Sissy was teasing Tamiya and Millie again._

"Well I don't see why you girls think that there could be someone who could possibly want to date you, you're so little, right Naomi?" asked Sissy

"You're wrong about that; you know something Sissy, if people could be named for their personality, then your name wouldn't be Sissy, your name would be Rude or Obnoxious." I said

_Millie, Tamiya, and I laughed at that joke, and Sissy was as red as a tomato, and as mad as a bull when it sees the color red._

"Well, class is going to begin in a few minutes, see you around Obnoxious." I said walking away

"Hey Naomi! Good morning." Said Odd

"Hey Odd!" I exclaimed

"Why are you so happy? Something happen?" asked Ulrich

"Just ask Obnoxious, A.K.A. Sissy." I said

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Odd and Ulrich

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Odd

"Maybe it's because you spend too much time in front of the mirror fixing your hair, Odd." Said Ulrich

"I do not spend too much time in front of the mirror!" exclaimed Odd

"Tell that to the massive amount of money you spend each month for hair gel Odd." I said

"Hey Naomi! Good morning!" exclaimed Matt

"Oh hey Matt! Morning!" I exclaimed

"Get this, I was on the way to class, and I saw Sissy, and get this, she looked like a bright red tomato, she was so mad!" exclaimed Matt

"Thank Naomi over here, she called her Obnoxious." Said Ulrich

"Oh! Score!" exclaimed Matt as we did our handshake (**A/N: It's the one from Tears of Light**)

"Well, come on, last one to Gym class is a rotten egg!" I exclaimed running

"No fair! You had a head start!" exclaimed Matt

"Jeremy! You pulled another all-nighter?" asked Odd

"How'd you know?" asked Jeremy

"One, you have bags under your eyes as dark as bruises, and you have your keyboard imprinted on your forehead." I said

"Huh?" asked Jeremy

"You know Einstein; you could take a break every now and then, and not worry about sleeping in front of the computer." Said McKenna

"Maybe, but the longer Aelita is inside the supercomputer, the longer XANA is able to launch attacks into the real world." Said Jeremy

"You have a point there Einstein." I said

"Well, the good news is, we're working on a lab later today in Mrs. Hertz's class. So we just have to grin and bear Jim's class." Said Ulrich

"You mean grin and bear it if you can, I hate gym!" exclaimed McKenna

"Hey, look on the bright side, it's the gymnastics unit." I said

"Oh, that I can do." Said McKenna

"Oh yeah, by the way, you want a sneak peek at today's lab?" whispered Matt

"What?" I asked

"It's dissecting frogs!" exclaimed Matt

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said

"What's wrong?" asked McKenna

"I have hemophobia." I said

"Wait, you're afraid of blood?" asked Matt

"Yeah, it's so bad, it's not even funny." I said

"But when you cut yourself, you're not scared or anything." Said McKenna

"When it's my blood, I'm okay. When it's someone or something else's blood, I freak." I said

"Oh." Said McKenna

"Well, we better work up the sweat." Said Matt

_The gymnastics unit was one of my favorites, but when Jim decided to teach us, all we got were a bunch of laughs when he fell onto the balance beam, onto the place where the sun doesn't shine._

"Alright then, I was just showing you how not to work the balance beam, now anyone want to demonstrate how to work the balance beam for real?" asked Jim

"How about you do it Naomi? If I remember correctly, you were the only one in Gym class that did a whole routine on the balance beam." Said McKenna

"That was my cousin, before she moved." I said

"Jones! Show them how it's done!" exclaimed Jim

_Oh man, I hate being thrust into the spotlight._

"Alright, alright." I said

_I tried to visualize the program my cousin Mira did when she was still living with me in Virginia. I closed my eyes, and well…I did it! When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the other end, and finished with my own move._

"Wow, holy Toledo." Said Jim speechless

_Later in the locker room…_

"You were amazing! I still can't believe that you actually did that! And you did what exactly?" asked McKenna

"I told you, I visualized Mira's routine in the state competition, and next thing I knew, I was doing it." I said

"Well, considering that you two were on the school gymnastics team, it seems reasonable." Said McKenna

"The only difference was that I was the only one on the team that managed to throw her back out the day before the competition, so I couldn't do anything except for cheering Mira on." I said

"You then had to quit the team, right?" asked McKenna

"I did." I said (**A/N: True Story, no lie**)

"Well, it's time for the science dissecting fun." Said McKenna

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Hello?" asked McKenna

"McKenna! Is Naomi with you?" exclaimed Jeremy

"Yeah, what's up?" asked McKenna

"XANA's launched an attack, he's possessed the frogs we were dissecting today!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Oh no, we better get to the factory now!" I exclaimed

"We'll meet you there." Said McKenna

"We better get some ammunition." I said

"Why?" asked McKenna

"Remember the rats and the hornets? Well, this time, we're aiming for a homerun!" I exclaimed carrying an aluminum baseball bat

"Right, let's batter up!" exclaimed McKenna holding a hockey stick

"McKenna, that's a hockey stick." I said

"Hey, it's better than a basketball." Said McKenna

"Point taken." I said

"Let's go!" exclaimed McKenna

_When we got out of the locker room, there were at least 10 dozen frogs waiting for us, and what do Lyoko Warriors do to XANA-fied frogs? We take them out!_

"I got ten, how about you?" asked McKenna

"I'm hitting homeruns left and right, well; do you want me to call them homeruns frog style?" I asked

"Whatever, come on, we need to get to the factory now, otherwise these frogs will tear us apart!" exclaimed McKenna

_We tore through them, and ran to the factory overland. When we got to the factory, Jeremy was about to get attacked by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Frog squad! Or was it the Sgt. Frog squad?_

"Strike Three! You're out!" I exclaimed in my best umpire voice as I hit a frog into the Seine River

"Thanks you two, you got here just in time." Said Jeremy

"Did you contact Aelita?" asked McKenna

"That's the problem, I found the tower, but I can't contact her, it seems like the connection to the Supercomputer to contact Aelita has been severed somehow." Said Jeremy

"Well, whatever the case is, we need to get to Lyoko, and we need to get there now." I said

"Right." Said Jeremy

_In the lab…_

"Jeremy! I came as quickly as I could, what's the attack?" asked Yumi

"Glad you're here Yumi. Remember those frogs that we were going to dissect today? Well XANA's possessed them and they're not so helpless anymore! We barely managed to get out of there, but Ulrich, Odd, and Matt decided to stay behind to protect the students. Hang on, I'll send you in." said Jeremy

"Any other helpful info you would like to share with us?" asked McKenna

"Plenty, I have the coordinates to the tower, and as you and Naomi know, I can't find Aelita, and without her, we can't shut down the tower. The tower is located in the Forest, ready?" asked Jeremy

"All set!" exclaimed McKenna as we entered the Scanner Room

"Transfer Yumi, transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi. Scanner Yumi, scanner McKenna, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Everything's cool Jeremy, we're on our way to the tower now." said Yumi

"Great, and a note of warning, XANA's sent his monsters after you, a group of Kankrelats." Said Jeremy

"Great, he sends the Three Stooges after us." I said

"Why the Three Stooges?" asked McKenna

"Because that's how smart they are." I said

"Ha! Nice one!" exclaimed McKenna

"Well, let's see how they like their swords. Keyblade, Tsurugi, or Katana?" I asked

"You better go easy on them, if there's a Megatank nearby, you'll need Wisdom form." Said McKenna

"So the Samurai Princess it is." I said sliding the gem into place

"Let's get them!" exclaimed McKenna

"Right!" I exclaimed drawing my Tsurugi blade

"Let them have it! Leaf Storm!" exclaimed McKenna

"Impact!" I exclaimed as I hit a Kankrelat in the 'eye'

"Let's move!" exclaimed Yumi

"Right." I said

"Looks like XANA's getting on the offensive, he's sending some Bloks your way." Said Jeremy

"First Kankrelats, now Bloks. What's next, Hornets?" asked McKenna

"You might jinx it McKenna." I said

"Watch our for their laser gel guns and laser rings." Said Jeremy

"Thanks Jeremy." I said

_I had a bad feeling that XANA was just trying to wear us out, I just hope that Jeremy can find Aelita in time._

"Hey guys! I have good news and bad news, the good news is, I found Aelita, she's at the tower!" exclaimed Jeremy

"The bad news?" asked Yumi

"She's pinned down by a Krab and she can't enter the tower without your help." Said Jeremy

"Great, something helpful would work." I muttered

"Uh-oh, more bad news, Ulrich says that if we don't shut down that tower soon, those frogs are going to tear the whole school apart!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Then we'll move it!" I exclaimed sliding the Keyblade Heroine gem into place

"Let's do some monster crushing." Said McKenna

"No fair, you stole my line." I said hitting the Valor Form ruby

"You went into Valor Form?" asked McKenna

"The Wisdom form gem is pitch black, I'm guessing that I have to go through this form first." I said

"Naomi!" exclaimed Yumi

"Guard!" I exclaimed as a Blok's laser ring was coming my way

"Air Cutter!" exclaimed McKenna flapping her wings

"Nice one McKenna!" I exclaimed

"Thanks." Said McKenna

"Here we go, Brave Beat!" I exclaimed

"Guys, I don't mean to rush you, but Aelita needs your help now, and also, a swarm of Hornets are after you." Said Jeremy

"See?" I said to McKenna

"Hey, sorry!" exclaimed McKenna

"Well, I can go through them, and then I should be able to make a clear path to the tower." I said

"Go for it." Said Yumi

"Hey Hornets, eat this! Sonic Strike plus Omega Finale!" I exclaimed

"Way to go Naomi!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I reverted back to Standard Form, but the Wisdom Gem was still pitch black._

"Well, maybe Valor Form is the easiest form for you to activate when you're in that transformation." Said McKenna

"It's a possibility." I said

"Meanwhile we should help Aelita and get to the tower." Said Yumi

_We ran to the tower, and when we got there, we saw Aelita hiding behind a tree with three Krabs guarding the tower._

"Uh Jeremy, when you said Aelita was pinned down by a Krab, didn't you mean she had to find a way around three Krabs?" I asked

"Sorry." Said Jeremy

"You alright Aelita?" asked McKenna

"Yes, but we need to get inside the tower somehow." Said Aelita

"Don't worry; your royal guard is here to help." I said

"Naomi! The Sapphire!" exclaimed Yumi

"It's about time, time for some Wisdom." I said hitting the sapphire

_Yumi and McKenna took out one of the Krabs together, and I was in charge of the last two._

"Take this! Wisdom Shot!" I exclaimed shooting at the Krabs from the air

"Naomi! A little faster here!" exclaimed Yumi

"No problem, stand back, this is going to be big, Fira!" I exclaimed as my spell hit the Krab

"Great job, now it's your turn Aelita." Said Jeremy

_When the tower deactivated, a new gem appeared in the bracelet, a Topaz, and I got Sora's Limit Form. But enough of that, it's time for a trip into the past._

"Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back to Gym class, and it was after I did my own version of Mira's routine, the routine I would have done in the state competition._

"Great job Jones! You should try out for the cheerleading squad." Said Jim

"I would, if I had the flexibility. But I'll think about it." I said

_After class…_

"I'm glad that's over with, I thought I was going to faint from sight of blood." I said

"Well at least we don't have to worry about frogs attacking the school anymore." Said McKenna

"Well, who knows what will happen here, but for the most part, I'm glad that we have each other, speaking of, I have something for you guys." I said

"What?" asked Matt

"These." I said pulling out three star-shaped charms

"What are they?" asked McKenna

"Wayfinders, like the ones from Kingdom Hearts that Kairi, and Aqua made for their friends. 'Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection'." I said

"Total Aqua quote." Said McKenna

"So that's what you've been up to lately, this was your 'project'!" exclaimed Matt

"Bingo, although, like the charms Aqua made for her friends, I hope these charms bring us good luck, and maybe, we can find a way home." I said looking up at the sky

_**Done! Wow, the ending of this chapter has to be one of my favorite endings so far. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Until next time!**_


	17. Just In Time

Chapter 16: Just In Time

_**Thank God for Snow Days! Then I have time to work on some fanfiction!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko at all**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_How many swarm attacks is XANA going to pull? First it's rats, then hornets, and finally frogs! At the rate I'm going at, I'll be more brawn, less flexibility, and that's the last thing I want. Right now, I think I could use some fresh air; I do have some time before my next class._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I went outside and saw Yumi and Ulrich sparring, while Odd was playing with Kiwi, and Matt and McKenna were just watching._

"Anyone seen Jeremy this morning?" asked Yumi

"I think he spent the night in the laboratory. He was working on something really important, hmm." Said Odd

"Aelita." We all said in unison

"Hi-yah!" exclaimed Yumi as she kicked Ulrich

"Ow! Hey I thought it was time out." Said Ulrich

"Oh, guess I forgot." Said Yumi

"Hey guys! Guess what I did last night!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Let's see now, it's got something to do with materializing Aelita?" asked Odd

"That's right, say, how did you guess Odd?" asked Jeremy

"Let's just say Odd's psychic." I said

"Well guys, I finally did it! I decided to tackle the problem in a different way. You wouldn't believe it!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Well tell us, did you do it or not?" asked Ulrich

"I sure did." Said Jeremy

_He pulled out a test tube, and I was thinking, 'What is this guy trying to show us?'_

"You materialized a test tube?" asked Ulrich

"No airhead, look inside, will you?" asked Jeremy

_We looked inside, and saw, a pink hair._

"A hair? You mean you materialized one hair?" asked Odd

"Yep, that's right Odd. To be exact, it's a hair of Aelita's." said Jeremy

"What? A real hair?" asked Ulrich

"But how did you manage that?" asked Yumi

"What she said." Said McKenna

_At the factory…_

"Well, I chose a hair because it's a simple anatomical structure, but which contains complete genetic computer code, according to a well-known fractal, whose recurrences are comparable to the genetic code of a human, which enabled me to make a physiological number transfer onto one part of the program already pre-targeted and defragmented. And, that's that. Simple enough, right? Do you follow?" asked Jeremy

_Translation: He chose a hair because it's a simple part of the human body that contains a digital genetic code and a human's genetic code which allowed him to make a genetic material to be materialized that was already targeted and fragmented for the process._

"No." said Odd

"No, it's not simple enough or no, you don't follow?" asked Jeremy

"No means that we take your word for it." Said Odd

_Yumi, Ulrich, McKenna, Matt and I nodded our heads in agreement._

"No problem, it'll become clear when Aelita's here in flesh and blood. Better get ready Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Okay Jeremy." Said Aelita

"Huh? You're gonna materialize her now?" asked Ulrich

"What'd ya think? I'm not gonna wait until next year. The hair was just a test before we do the whole thing." Said Jeremy

"Listen, making a hair appear is one thing, materializing Aelita is not the same." Said Yumi

"Look, you wanna spend your whole life fighting XANA? Once Aelita's been materialized, we can unplug XANA once and for all and lead normal lives. So I say it's worth trying." Said Jeremy

_And the error message beeps on the screen._

"How can that be? I planned everything so perfectly." Said Jeremy

"You're almost there Jeremy, in a few days you'll be all set, you'll see." Said Ulrich

"Yeah, a few tweaks here and there, and ding-ding-ding, boom-boom-boom, *claps hands* you're back in business." I said

"Uh, hey come on you guys, if we don't materialize in a couple of minutes in the classroom, we're not gonna last a few days!" exclaimed Odd

_Lunch…_

"You know, I'd have sworn that it'd work this time." Said Jeremy

"But, if the computer gene-coded the hair give you enough information to find the parameters for materialization, when then, what's the problem?" asked Yumi

"Don't ask me, the only area of expertise I have in biology is my hemophobia." I said

"And, I wish I knew, I'm doing something wrong, the only way to find out is to start over." Said Jeremy

"No don't do it that, you're only a hair's length away." Joked Odd

"Can you be serious Odd?" asked Yumi

"By the way Odd, speaking of hair, your dog sheds an awful lot of them; most of them end up on my bed too." Said Ulrich

"What's the big deal about two or three hairs?" asked Odd

"Two or three? With all the hair he sheds, I could knit you another Kiwi." Said Ulrich as we all laughed, or giggled

"Oh? Did you say dog? I really adore dogs, hey, can I sit down?" asked Sissy

"Sorry, but my Juicy Couture bag is so expensive, it needs its own seat." I said before everyone at the cracked up

"In other words, no." said Ulrich

"You know, I'm so crazy about dogs that I'm ready to keep my mouth shut about the one Odd's hiding in his room. That is if you promise to be nicer to me of course." Said Sissy

"Listen Sissy, I'm warning you, if you say anything about Kiwi, I'll…" started Yumi

_I heard a strange sound, and the cup in Yumi's hand exploded not long after. But it was a good thing, 'cause Sissy walked away._

"You okay Yumi?" asked Jeremy

"Why don't we go to your room and figure out the problem, I have some expertise in DNA modeling, maybe I can help." I said

_Later in Jeremy's room…_

"I don't believe it, it's a disaster!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What is?" asked Ulrich

"We were trying to figure out why Aelita's materialization failed, and we found out that Aelita's program is completely bugged, meaning that she has computer bugs in her file." I explained

"Say what?" exclaimed McKenna

"When I materialized the hair, I…I hit a button I shouldn't have, and so I…I damaged the annex programs." Said Jeremy

"Annex? That doesn't sound so bad." Said Yumi

"And it's about to get a lot worst." I said

"The part of the program linking Aelita to the towers is screwed up! If Aelita enters the Lyoko code, she'll be completely reformatted!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Meaning?" asked Ulrich

"She'll disappear forever." Said Jeremy

"You know Jeremy, a program can be debugged, we can do it together." Said Aelita

"What if XANA attacks before we're done?" asked Jeremy

"I think that my Guardian of Lyoko transformation can deactivate towers, so have a back-up plan." I said

"And, if not, then that means that you have to work fast Jeremy." Said Odd

"Okay, make up a story to tell to the teachers. I'm not leaving this computer until I've solved the problem." Said Jeremy

_Later…_

"What happened?" asked Yumi

"Everything's cool, Naomi's uncle didn't spot Kiwi, but it was close, Kiwi will have to stay with Jeremy for a while." Said Ulrich

"But…" I started

"Something wrong?" asked Ulrich

"I've been hearing a strange sound all day, no one else seems to hear them, and every time the sound goes away, something breaks, like the glass in the cafeteria that Yumi was holding." I said

"Well, look who has a panic attack, it's Sissy." Said Matt

"I always said that Sissy's head was full of plaster." Said Odd

"I'm heading for the lab, with the dog barking and the school falling apart, I can't work in my room! See ya." Said Jeremy

"I hope he finds the right solution before XANA attacks again." Said Ulrich

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Yumi

"Hello? Anybody home?" asked Odd

"All these things happening are really weird. First Yumi's glass breaks, then the window get shattered, and now, the ceiling, you think it's XANA?" asked Ulrich

"Maybe it's just coincidence." Said Odd

"Like the sounds I've been hearing all day before something breaks? Right." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm

"Maybe." Said Ulrich

_Later…_

"It's XANA for sure." Said Ulrich

"Oh yeah, it's him. How does he do it?" asked Odd

"Your guess is as good as mine, but you heard Sissy, Kiwi began barking just before the ceiling fell." Said Ulrich

"And I heard a strange sound before something broke." I said

"Those might be leads, with the window, it was the same." Said Odd

"Maybe Kiwi can feel the attacks coming" said Ulrich

"Or maybe he can hear them, like a kind of ultrasound." Said Odd

"It would make more sense, considering the fact that I have acute hearing, I can hear things a normal person can't." I said

"Jeremy." Said Ulrich

"XANA alert." Said Jeremy

"That's what we thought." Said Ulrich

"Warn Yumi and the others!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Be right there. It's real this time, XANA has woken up." Said Ulrich

"_*SCREECH!* Your attention please, due to a danger of structural accident, please evacuate the building calmly, and leave the immediate area. No one will be able to enter the building until further notice._" Said Principal Delmas

"Kiwi, he's in Jeremy's room. I'll go and get him." Said Odd worried

"Naomi! Is it XANA?" asked Matt through my watch

"It's him, he's launched an attack." I said

"Matt and I will meet you at the factory." Said McKenna

"Meet you there." I said

"Well Odd, we'll see you at the lab." Said Ulrich

_At the factory…_

"Glad to see you two made it." I said relieved

"Hey, we couldn't just worry you, you're like, our best friend." Said McKenna

"Ulrich! Naomi! McKenna! Matt! How are things going over there?" asked Jeremy

"They're cracks in the school building, it may cave in." said Ulrich

"XANA's using some kind of ultrasound system, and my ears can prove it." I said

"Ultrasound, huh? That's possible. He could be using the electrical sockets." Said Jeremy

"Listen, he might attack the factory, Odd's on his way, and I've warned Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Let's hope XANA gives me enough time to repair my program." Said Jeremy

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Yes Odd? Huh?" asked Ulrich

"I'm stuck, right, with Millie and Tamiya if you must know. The firefighters will be here any minute, so I can't meet you right now." said Odd

"We'll wait for you." Said Ulrich

"No, don't. Go to Lyoko." Said Odd

"Odd? Odd? Odd!" exclaimed Ulrich

"It must have been another ultrasound." I said

"No time to lose Jeremy." Said Ulrich

"But I'm not finished fixing the program!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Did you forget what I said this afternoon? I may have the ability to deactivate towers in my Guardian of Lyoko form!" I exclaimed

"And Odd is in danger, transfer us now." said Matt

"Guys, protect Aelita and Naomi at all costs." Said Jeremy

"Thanks Jeremy. I'll meet up with Yumi." Said McKenna

"Stay safe." I said

"Here we go. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Matt, transfer Naomi. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Matt, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_As we landed in Lyoko, we looked around for monsters. I grabbed a fan, and turned around only to find Aelita._

"Aelita." Said Ulrich

"Shh, they're here." Said Aelita

"There's nothing on my holo-map for now. Anyway, remember, if Naomi can deactivate towers, make sure she isn't devirtualized." Said Jeremy

"Right, but things seem pretty calm." Said Matt

"That's not what the pulsations say." Said Aelita

"If we follow them, they're bound to lead us to the tower XANA's activated." Said Ulrich

_As we ran to the tower, we didn't notice any monsters, until a felt a laser hit my leg._

"Jeremy, how many life points do I have left?" I asked sliding in my archer gem

"Sixty." Said Jeremy

"Great, just what I needed. Arrow Strike!" I exclaimed

"The pulsations are splitting in two directions now." said Ulrich

"Head east, the monsters you managed to dodge before aren't very far away." Said Jeremy

"Okay Jeremy, we'll try and find another path." Said Aelita

"Too late." Said Matt

"Great, we're surrounded." I said

_Before a Kankrelat could attack, a fan appeared out of nowhere, and our back-up came._

"Yumi!" exclaimed Ulrich

"McKenna!" I exclaimed

"Need a hand around here?" asked Yumi

"Or a set of wings?" asked McKenna

_They fought off the last of the Kankrelats, so we headed to the tower, but soon enough, a Krab started attacking, and I got hit._

"Careful Naomi, 20 life points." Said Jeremy

"Thanks." I said

"XANA's put out all the stops, we're not going to last long Jeremy." Said Ulrich

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who AH!" I exclaimed as I was devirtualized

"Naomi! You okay?" asked Jeremy

"So much for Plan B, now it's up to Aelita." I said

_I headed up to the lab, in hopes that I could help him, but after two tries, Aelita made her decision._

"Jeremy, I've got to deactivate the tower." Said Aelita

"No, give me a little more time, I'll start over again!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy, you know there's no choice." Said Aelita

"With plan B a failure, there are no other options." I said sadly

"You'll be reformatted and disappear Aelita! I…I can't let you do that!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Are you ready for one last round?" asked Aelita

"No Aelita! Don't do it!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Everyone got devirtualized soon after Aelita entered the tower._

"No don't do it Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Good-bye Jeremy." Said Aelita

"No! Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Aelita deactivated the tower, as much as I was sad to see Aelita reformatted, I knew there was no other choice._

"Return to the past, now." said Jeremy sadly

_We went back to this morning, and we all had long faces._

"Jeremy, it wasn't your fault." Said Ulrich

"It was and all that, for a strand of hair." Said Jeremy looking like he was about to cry

"Hey! The hair! Jeremy, didn't you say that the hair contained Aelita's entire genetic code?" asked Yumi

"Her computer code, yes, but…" started Jeremy

"Is it possible to reverse things, and recreate Aelita's code from the strand of her hair?" asked Yumi

_Yumi placed Aelita's hair into one of the scanners, now we just had to hope for the best._

"Here we go." Said Jeremy

"Let's hope for the best." I said

"It worked! The codes are getting restored!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy, I'm ready for my materialization now." said Aelita

"Aelita." Said Ulrich

"Aelita! It worked!" exclaimed Yumi as she hugged Ulrich

"It worked!" I exclaimed jumping into the air

"Jeremy? Did I miss something? Why is there water on your face?" asked Aelita

"I'll tell you later Aelita. This time we only missed, by a hair." Said Jeremy

_We all laughed at that joke, it was better than Odd's because he was puny enough._

_**And we're done! Okay, you might have some theories about Naomi around now, and some might be answered, some might not. And FYI, watch out for the Wizards of Waverly Place reference and the Amazing Agent Luna reference. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_


	18. The Trap

Chapter 17: The Trap

_**Okay, we reach one of my personal favorite episodes in the whole series, but enough talk, let's move on!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a year since we've been stuck here in the Code Lyoko world, but at least I got to know the Lyoko Warriors a lot better than I did before, at least, according to McKenna's always-very-brief-synopsis's. The good news is, we're a lot closer to coming up with plans towards going home. It's slow going, but at least it's getting somewhere. Well, I have to go, I have math now._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_Math exam this, math exam that, math exam whatever._

"Something wrong Jeremy? A problem?" asked Mrs. Meyer

"No, no. I finished ma'am." Said Jeremy

"Why yes you have, very good job. It's excellent work too. Alright, the rest of you, keep working." Said Mrs. Meyer

"Oh! Her birthday is today!" exclaimed Jeremy

"You may go Jeremy." Said Mrs. Meyer

"It's Aelita's birthday today." Said Odd

"I totally forgot!" I whispered-exclaimed

_Later…_

"Wow, it's already a year since we met Aelita." Said Ulrich

"I still haven't managed to materialize her." Said Jeremy

"I know, but we managed to protect her from XANA." Said Ulrich

"What'd you say we use our lunch hour to prepare a little surprise? She'd like it a lot, don't you think?" asked Odd

"Good idea! What do you think guys?" asked Ulrich

"I'd say, and to quote my dad, 'It's a plan worth trying'." I said

"I'm in!" exclaimed McKenna

"Me too!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah! Come on, let's go to the factory." Said Jeremy

"You go on ahead, I promised Yumi I'd stop by after class. We'll meet you there." Said Ulrich

_At the factory…_

"I'd love to find a nice present for Aelita." Said Jeremy

"No problem, why don't you program a digital birthday cake!" joked Odd

"Very funny." Said Jeremy

_Jeremy pressed the button, but the elevator wasn't working._

"What's wrong Einstein?" asked Odd

"Power cut I guess. Come on, we'll go check out the fuses in the control room." Said Jeremy

_At the assembly lines…_

"Wow, I forgot what this place looked like. That's really cool." Said Odd

"You're kidding; they're a hunk of junk if you ask me." Said Jeremy

"Trust me; I've seen cooler assembly lines." I said

_I heard a noise, like a moving machine._

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

"I could've sworn I heard something." I said

_*BOOM!*_

"What was that?" asked Jeremy

"A battering ram?" offered McKenna

"We better check it out." Said Odd

_We hightailed it, but we found ourselves in a trap!_

"It's a trap!" exclaimed Odd

"Gee whiz Captain Obvious, what gave it away?" I asked sarcastically

"Yumi? Are you alright? In the elevator? So that was the noise we heard. We're stuck in the machine room." Said Jeremy

"Careful!" exclaimed Odd

"Does anyone have a plan?" asked Matt

"Yeah, don't get hit." Said McKenna

"Word of the wise governor, we know that!" I exclaimed

"We've gotta get out of here." Said Jeremy

"No kiddin' genius!" exclaimed Odd

_Jeremy got hit by one of the machine's and was on his way to the end of the line, and so were we!_

"That was close." I said as we got off the assembly line

"Follow me!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Anywhere away from these things!" I exclaimed

"It's too bad this isn't Lyoko, at least we have superpowers there." Said Odd

"And at least I can cast the Stop spell there." I said

"I'm pretty sure Aelita's also in danger, and she's gonna need your help." Said Jeremy

"But how do we reach the lab?" asked Odd

"Via the boiler room." Said Jeremy

"Hello Odd, are you alright? Where are you?" asked Yumi

"Heading for the lab, and how are you doing?" asked Odd

"Let's say, I'm trying to cope." Said Yumi

"Oh look at the boiler, XANA's really after us this time." Said Jeremy

"Yumi's on her way to the lab, she's climbing up the shaft." Said Odd

"Don't look now, but that boiler's steaming off steam faster than my humidifier at home." I said

"I don't trust that thing, ready for a hundred-yard dash?" asked Odd

"I'm better at math than gym." Said Jeremy

"There's always a first." I said

"Math isn't going to help you this time, ready?" asked Odd

"Set?" asked McKenna

"GO!" exclaimed Matt

_We ran as fast as we could, and it was a good thing too, because there was an explosion where we were standing a few seconds ago. On the way to the lab, we were coughing up a storm; at least I had a towel to cover my mouth, for emergency smoke reasons of course, due to my asthma._

"You're here! I was so scared" exclaimed Yumi

"We pushed the boiler too hard, guess it just couldn't take it." Said Odd

"I've launched the scan to find the exact position of the activated tower." Said Jeremy

"Well just hurry up so we can deactivate the stupid thing!" I exclaimed

"Okay, I've got the coordinates of the tower, now I've gotta…" started Jeremy

"I'm guessing he found Aelita." I said

"Okay, Yumi, Matt, Naomi, McKenna, Odd, we're ready to go. You're off to the desert." Said Jeremy

"Ladies first." Said McKenna

"Transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi, transfer Yumi. Scanner McKenna, scanner Naomi, scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We landed right in front of the tower, and the welcoming committee consisted of four Krabs. Matt covered me as I went into Ninja form._

"Let's see you take this you stupid Krab! Horse, tiger! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I exclaimed as I finished the hand signs and eliminated the Krab

"Ya missed." Said Odd

"Okay Aelita, it's time, ready?" asked Yumi

"Okay guys, we'll force our way through, you keep running behind us, we've got to make it to the tower, you understand?" asked Odd

"Go!" exclaimed Yumi

_I quickly threw all I had in my arsenal, leaving me with only wire to wrap around two Krabs._

"Here we go, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I exclaimed burning the two Krabs I had a hold on

"Naomi, weapons?" asked Matt

"I'm all out, I need to switch forms." I said switching into the Keyblade Heroine form

_I took note that all the gems I had so far in the bracelet were lit up this time, well, now I know a shortcut to charging up the gems, use a different transformation until you run out of weapons or something. Yumi, Odd, Matt, and McKenna were now devirtualized, so it was now me and Aelita, and I was now in Limit Form. As the Krabs fired, I used Guard, then the ultimate finishing move._

"Zantetsu…Counter!" I exclaimed destroying the last of the Krabs

"Thanks Naomi." Said Aelita

"Hurry up and head for the tower." I said

_Aelita entered the tower, and a Citrine placed itself in my bracelet, giving me Master Form, and a new Keyblade. The Keyblade was simple, and silver, but was almost in the exact same design as Aqua's Stormfall Keyblade with Emerald's on the blade of the Keyblade. I named the Keyblade Emerald's Radiance, but now it was time for a Return to the Past._

"Return to the Past, now." said Jeremy

_We went back in time after today's math exam, and we were all in Jeremy's room._

"Okay, now." said Yumi

"Ready Aelita? Here we go." Said Jeremy

"What's going on, I don't understand." Said Aelita

"It's something from our world." Said Odd

"Happy Birthday Aelita!" we all exclaimed in unison

"I don't get it." Said Aelita

"We're celebrating because it's exactly one year ago that we met you." Said Jeremy

"Oh, I see, and am I supposed to do something?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, save me a piece of cake." Said Odd

"One track mind." Said Yumi

"Don't listen to that gluten." Jeremy and I said

"Speak for yourself Four-eyes and you Pinkette." Said Odd

"Calm down you guys!" exclaimed Yumi

"Yeah, listen to her; otherwise Naomi's going to give you the Major Outer Reaping." Said Matt

"Odd, you're eating all the cake, stop!" exclaimed Yumi

"I'm hungry." Said Odd

"So is everybody else!" exclaimed Yumi

"Hand it over." Said Ulrich

_Later in McKenna and my dorm…_

"I can't believe it's been a year already!" exclaimed McKenna

"Our 'rents must be having an aneurism around now." I said

"Well, let's look at it this way, good friends stick together even through the toughest of times." Said McKenna

"Oh? Like how you almost stole my boyfriend away from me?" I teased

"Hey, I was just flirting!" exclaimed McKenna

"Don't worry, I was just joking around. Let's hope that we can get home really soon." I said

"Yeah, well, good night." Said McKenna

"Good night." I said

_This is going to be a crazy next few years, but I'm used to crazy in my life._

_**Done! Man this week is going to be crazy, so I better enjoy the rest of the free time I have. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying Happy Chinese New Year and I heart you, signing off for now. Have a good evening Lyoko fans!**_


	19. Laughing Fit

Chapter 18: Laughing Fit

_**Okay, after a few weeks of updating my other stories, I'm FINALLY updating this one! Okay, now less talking, more disclaimer. And, here comes a spoiler alert, you'll see why Naomi is connected to Lyoko in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period, just my OC's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary_

_I have to start taking lessons on 'How to avoid a trap' in the 'Defeating XANA 101' class. Just joking about the class name, like it actually exists, well…when you're a Lyoko Warrior, you need all the class time you can get your hands on when it comes to defeating XANA. I don't know how much longer I can take in Science with Mrs. Hertz laughing up a storm. Uh-oh, she's about to catch me not taking notes, I'll get back to this entry later._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"I've never seen her laugh so much." Said Jeremy

"You're telling me, I've never seen her laugh at all." Said Odd

"The gas I've just inhaled in a small quantity is called nitrogen protoxide, N20, for those of you interested in chemistry of course, it's better known as laughing gas. Hahahahaha! You can see why this gas is sometimes used in hospitals to relax patients who are going to be operated on." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Not a bad idea. Nothing like a laughing attack after an appendix attack." Said Odd

"Let's try to stay serious, and strong because this gas can be highly toxic, and provoke a very serious modifications of perception and legions of the nervous system, and sometimes even fatal. So one can as the saying goes, literally die laughing, hahahahaha! Only one thing can neutralize the gas, water. All you need is one drop to volatize it. Enough of that, get out a sheet of paper for a surprise quiz." Said Mrs. Hertz

_After class, we headed out, and we all noticed that Yumi was a little, okay, a lot under the weather._

"She's been sulking like that for two days, nothing seems to cheer her up." Said Ulrich

"I could try some of my jokes on her. That might do the trick." Said Odd

"I'm not saying you don't have a good sense of humor Odd, but I'd rather go and talk to her." Said Ulrich before walking away

"You think Ulrich will manage to get her to smile?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, sure, as Julia Roberts is gonna call and invite me out to dinner." Said Odd

"Yeah, I think you're right, she's really down." Said Jeremy

"Call me nuts, but weren't you like this when your parents started arguing over your custody rights?" asked McKenna

"Yeah, almost nothing could cheer me up, until Nicole and the whole Anime Club announced a trip to a cosplay festival happening on spring break, that's when my spirits began to lift somewhat." I said

"And didn't you go as Yuna from Final Fantasy X?" asked Matt

"I sure did." I said

"That, and remember what Matt did?" asked McKenna

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I asked blushing uncontrollably

"Because she was the one who…suggested it." Said Matt

_*Flashback*_

"_Naomi! A friend of yours from school is here." Said my mother_

"_Send her up to my room." I yelled back_

"_Actually, your friend isn't a she, it's a him." Said Matt_

"_Matt!" I exclaimed_

"_I heard about the arguments your parents are having, so I'd thought I'd come and cheer you up, and…here." Said Matt giving me a rose_

"_Matt…how did you know?" I asked_

"_What?" asked Matt_

"_That my favorite flower is a rose, a pink rose to be exact." I said_

"_I didn't, I'd just thought, you know…" started Matt_

"_Sometimes if words can't explain something, it's better to not explain at all." I said_

"_Thanks." Said Matt_

"_So, you're probably wondering what my parents are arguing about, huh?" I asked_

"_Yeah, and your room is quite the mess, were you making something out of fabric?" asked Matt_

"_Yeah, this." I said showing him the Yuna cosplay I was working on_

"_A costume?" asked Matt_

"_For the cosplay festival the Anime Club is going to in a few weeks." I said_

"_Is this…A Yuna cosplay?" asked Matt_

"_Go ahead and say it, I'm a bad seamstress, and I'm better off not making this at all." I said holding back tears_

"_Actually, it's a really good cosplay. I can tell you spent a lot of time on this. You even have the detached sleeves done and everything. It's cool." Said Matt_

"_Thanks. Some things I did have to make myself though, like the sash, bow, staff, and detached sleeves. A friend helped me with the earring, but it did take some time." I said_

"_Like I said, it's a really good cosplay. So what are your parents arguing about anyway?" asked Matt_

"_My custody rights. For some really weird reason, my dad just called one day demanding that my custody rights would be transferred over to him, but knowing my mom, she refused, which led to a long over-the-phone cat fight." I explained_

"_And if he gains the custody rights over you?" asked Matt_

"_I'll have to move all the way down to Louisiana." I said_

"_Naomi, look I'm sorry about your current situation, but, hey if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't know what to think either." Said Matt_

"_Thanks Matt. You really know how to cheer a girl up." I said_

_*End Flashback*_

"McKenna, if I only knew that you were the ringleader behind that, I would've thanked you a long time ago." I said

_Later that evening…_

"Good thing Sissy's Juliet in the play, I can take a nice warm shower without her holding up anything. Well, now that that's done, I think I better head back to my dorm. Oh shoot, I forgot my nightgown, oh well, could be worse. I could've forgotten something else, like my hair holder." I said to myself

_When I got to the dorm, I saw McKenna laughing up a storm. Remembering today's lesson in science class, I got a bottle of water, and poured it on McKenna, only one drop though, because that was sufficient enough._

"*Gasp!**Cough, cough!* Thanks Naomi, I thought I was going to die of laughter." Said McKenna gasping for breath

"Just thank Mrs. Hertz and her lesson on Nitrous Oxide." I said

"Huh?" asked McKenna

"Laughing gas." I explained

"Oh. Do you think our friend XANA is behind this?" asked McKenna

"Let's find out." I said

_In the science building…_

"Okay, let's hurry up and pick the lock, I'll keep guard, and watch out for any teachers, especially your 'uncle'." Said McKenna

"Yeah, but if it's Jeremy, Odd, or Ulrich, let them through." I said

"Well, speak of the devil." Said McKenna

"You guys think that XANA is up to something too?" asked Odd

"McKenna almost died laughing, no pun intended." I said

"Well, come on, we're checking the containers of laughing gas." Said Odd

"I'll pick the lock, I have to most expertise in that area." I said

_As I was picking the lock, Jeremy brought up an uncomfortable subject._

"Aelita and me, we never fight, you think that's normal?" asked Jeremy

"Huh? Yeah…no, how do I know?" asked Odd

"You'd think we'd fight if she'd lived here on our world?" asked Jeremy

"What I do think is that I can't concentrate with you two talking!" I whispered-yelled

"And if you two keep talking, we'll get caught if you don't hurry up Naomi!" exclaimed McKenna

"Okay…I'm almost there…and, bingo. We're in." I said

_We checked the canisters, Jeremy didn't check the gauge, but I did, and it was on empty._

"It's empty. Guess we ran out of gas, if you pardon the expression." Said Jeremy

"Okay listen, tomorrow we'll go to the factory and set up a plan to check things out." Said Odd

_The next day…_

"Aelita? Hey, Aelita, can you hear me?" asked Jeremy

"_Communication refused. Communication refused._" Said an automated voice

"Okay Jeremy, ready to go." Said Odd

"I'm taking the shortcut." I said opening the trapdoor

"I'll transfer you to the mountain region, I spotted some monsters there, the tower can't be far. Transfer Naomi, transfer Odd, transfer McKenna. Scanner Naomi, scanner Odd, scanner McKenna. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I feel very weak Jeremy, did anything happen during the transfer? Jeremy? Can you hear me Jeremy? JEREMY!" exclaimed Odd

"McKenna? You okay? You haven't tried flying since we touched down." I said

"I don't know why, but…I feel weakened, my wings won't respond." Said McKenna

"What about you?" asked Odd

"I'm fine, in fact, I couldn't be better. I wonder if some of the laughing gas that XANA possessed came with you two during the transfer." I wondered out loud

"Is there a tower nearby?" asked McKenna

"Thank my transformation power later." I said sliding in the Fairy Gem

_I flew up and saw a way tower a good half-mile from here._

"The closest tower is about a half-mile from here. I'm going to play it safe and not fly." I said

"How come?" asked McKenna

"I don't want to outpace you guys." I said

_We all ran to the tower, but it was guarded._

"Uh-oh." Said Odd

"This is not a good time to desert us Jeremy. The tower is blocked by a couple of Bloks, and Odd and I aren't feeling too good. Jeremy?" asked McKenna

"Things don't look so good." Said Odd

"Naomi?" asked McKenna

"Let's take care of the welcoming committee, the mountain way. Rock Slide!" I exclaimed

"That takes care of them." Said McKenna

"Aelita, are you there?" asked Odd

"Great, don't look now, but here come more Bloks!" I exclaimed

_The Bloks missed me, but they hit Odd and McKenna. Thankfully Aelita just came out of the tower, and with that distraction, McKenna and Odd took care of the Bloks._

"Hurry up, XANA might send us more monsters. We better not stay here." Said Aelita

"No kidding." I said

_We decided to walk since Odd and McKenna were out of it, or weak enough as is._

"There must've been a problem during the transfer. I feel weaker and weaker." Said Odd

"Same here." Said McKenna

"Odd, are you okay?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, I'll be just fine." Said Odd

"Look, pulsations." I said

"You two gotta hang on. You see the pulsations? The tower that XANA activated can't be too far." Said Aelita

"Hope not." Said Odd

"McKenna! Odd!" I exclaimed as they fell

"Hey, what's that?" asked Odd

"Oh no. That's all we needed, a labyrinth." Said Aelita

"Great, I hate mazes." I said

"Well what are you going to do about it?" asked McKenna

"We could walk, or smash it down with a Keyblade!" I exclaimed sliding in the gem then hitting the Master Form gem on the bracelet

"Stand back! Disaster!" I exclaimed

_As soon as I released the ball of air, and all of the dust cleared, the labyrinth was…wait for it…still standing!_

"No way! Not even a scratch!" I exclaimed

_Seeing that idea failing, led us only one choice, to walk in the labyrinth. However, in the labyrinth, it looked like Odd knew the way. But all it seemed like was that we were walking in circles._

"We've been here before, I'm sure." Said Aelita

"We're lost. Without Jeremy's help, it's all over." Said Odd

_Soon Odd began looking like he was seeing something, but we didn't know what._

"We're almost there Aelita. I just had a psychic vision. You have to go left here, and then wait for me." Said Odd

"Me too." Said McKenna

"McKenna and Odd are too weak to go with you, but I'm not. Can you guys stay here while I cover Aelita?" I asked

"Sure." Said McKenna

"Okay, let's go." I said

"We'll get there, don't worry." Said Aelita

"Oh, I'm not worried." Said Odd

_As we ran to the tower Aelita asked me something._

"Naomi, are you coming into the tower?" asked Aelita

"If it means finding my connection to Lyoko, then yes, plus someone has to activate the Return to the Past!" I exclaimed

_We entered the tower, and Aelita put her hand on the screen_

AELITA

CODE:

LYOKO

_As the tower deactivated, my bracelet received a new gem, a mix of onyx and diamond, giving me Final Form. I also had two new Keyblades. I had thought that I would be using Lunar Eclipse's Light and Emerald's Radiance in this form, but I guess I was wrong. One of the Keyblades was white with the 'key' part the only part of the Keyblade that was black, and the 'key' looked like music notes. I named that Keyblade Perfect Harmony. The second Keyblade had the 'key' part look like four mountains, and a giant river made up the blade. I then remembered the Legend of the Four Dragons, so I named the Keyblade Dragon's River._

"Now it's your turn." Said Aelita

_I placed my hand on the screen, and I was in for a surprise._

NATALIE

CODE

_In pink letters, a new word appeared_

HEART

COMMAND?

_I then knew what had to be done._

"Return to the Past, now!" I exclaimed

_We all went back in time to where we saw Yumi yesterday._

"You got to be kidding, I won't ever be part of that dumb play again." Said Yumi

"Now you know how I felt when I was coerced to play in Romeo and Juliet two years ago." I said

"Well at least now we know how to get your folks together." Said Odd

"I'm never gonna wear that stupid costume again." Said Yumi

"Who said you were wearing it?" Matt, McKenna, and I asked in unison

"Well, I have a better idea. As for Ulrich, I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to sacrifice yourself one more time." Said Jeremy

"At least that way we can finally see who's Romeo." Said Odd

"Let's face it, a nice laughing fit is good for you from time to time." Said Jeremy

_Later…_

"I don't know she'll appear tonight on her balcony, but I'm certain…um…I'm certain, she…she loves me." Said Ulrich

"And I know I love her very much." Said Yumi

"And I know I love her very much! Ah, no, a guard!" exclaimed Ulrich

_I gave a devious look to the others, thinking about how to make the play more interesting._

"Jeremy, let's make this more interesting." I smirked pointing to one of the ropes

_We pulled the rope, and telling from the large amounts of laughter, it worked._

"What's the matter now? What's happened? Why are you all laughing? You don't understand drama! This is not a comedy, it's a great tragedy!" exclaimed Sissy

_I finally knew my connection to Lyoko, because of the Heart code. And I bet my Wayfinder that the reason that I can use this code is the reason why we're all here._

_**Wow! I'm finally finished! Well, at least I can count my lucky stars. Now you know one reason how Naomi is connected to Lyoko. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off! Now before I forget, please check out my deviantART page. See ya next time!**_


	20. Claustrophobia

Chapter 19: Claustrophobia

_**Okay, I know that this is the part where I come up with an excuse for my late update. Unfortunately, I don't have one, well…maybe the fact that it took a couple of weeks to write the last chapter of one of my other stories. Well, maybe I should just get on with the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_No time to write, I'm in the middle of soccer. I did find my connection to Lyoko last time though, write more later!_

_-Naomi_

"Hey Ulrich, pass it over here!" exclaimed Odd

"You won't get by me." Said Herb

_He did though._

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sissy

"Another goal! 7-1! This is turning into a rout." Said Odd

"It sure is." Said Ulrich

"Okay guys, it's getting late, I've gotta head for home." Said Yumi

"Okay, so long Yumi. See you tomorrow." Said Ulrich

"You guys are so bad! What a couple of losers!" exclaimed Sissy

"Yeah I'll say, Naomi's been outpacing all of you." Said McKenna

"You guys need a little help?" asked the boy

"Who are you?" asked Nicolas

"Theo. I'm new around here. I just moved into town. Wow, I like this school already." Said Theo

"Hi, my name is Sissy, and these two friends of mine are Herb and Nicolas, the worse soccer players you ever saw." Said Sissy

"Nice to meet you." Said Theo

"Odd's the name, and he's Ulrich." Said Odd

"Hi Theo, welcome." Said Ulrich

"The redhead over there is McKenna Luck." Said Odd

"Odd, we can take of the introductions ourselves. My name's Naomi, and that's my childhood friend Matthew Knight, you can just call him Matt." I said

"Nice to meet you." Said Matt

"Do you play?" asked Odd

"Sure do, let's go. Hey, which team should I play with?" asked Theo

"We don't need you, okay?" asked Nicolas

"I thought you were down 7-1. What do you think Sissy?" asked Theo

"Why not? Yeah, okay. It sure can't get any worse." Said Sissy

_Later…_

"Okay guys, we gotta stop, it's time for dinner." Said Ulrich

"9-7, we beat them. What'd you think princess?" asked Theo

"Theo really saved you guys from humiliation." Said Odd

"Who cares about soccer? It's a dumb game." Said Herb

"What's eating him?" asked Matt

_McKenna and I shrugged._

"If you ask me, Herb's got it in for Theo." Said Odd

_Later…_

"Peas and carrots, again." I sighed

"Hey." Said Theo

"Hey, why don't you eat with us, champ?" asked Odd

"Thanks a lot, but I can't abandon my team, right?" asked Theo

"Hey, stop trying to worm your way in. You're not in our group, so go take a hike!" exclaimed Herb

"Well, yeah, I know Herb, but I love to join your group, or should I say Sissy's group? Is that it? Oh, what do I have to do?" asked Theo

"You gotta pass our initiation test, and they're really dangerous and hard, much too hard for you." Said Herb

"Initiation test? Tell me a little about them." Said Theo

"Test number one, uh, you have to clean all the toilets with a toothbrush!" exclaimed Herb

"Sounds like a pretty dumb test. It's like the kind that you give to ten-year-olds at summer camp, so I'll pass on that one." Said Theo

"Okay, so since you refused to pass our test, ciao!" exclaimed Herb

"Hey! Since when do you decide on the tests? I'll tell you what you have to do, you're gonna mummify the skeleton we use in the science room." Said Sissy

"Okay, now that sounds cool!" exclaimed Theo

"For once, Sissy and I agree on something." I whispered to McKenna and Matt

_They both snickered at that idea._

_Later…_

_*RRIINNGG!*_

"Hello?" I asked

"Naomi, it's time." Said Ulrich

"McKenna, show time." I said

_We hightailed it to the Science building, and I readied the cameras I placed before I went back to the dorms. This camera had a recording function, and once I was done, I was going to post this on YouTube. After the stunt, Ulrich, Matt, McKenna, Odd, and I were laughing our socks off._

"Nice work Kiwi ghost." Said Ulrich

"What are you five guys doing here?" asked Theo

"It's okay, we were gonna tell you." Said Odd

"What he said." Said McKenna

_The next day…_

"Hey things look serious between Sissy and Theo." Said Yumi

"Yeah, they sure do." Said Odd

"You finished lunch already?" asked Ulrich

"No, but I wanna see Aelita for a while before class." Said Jeremy

"I wouldn't mind either. We'll go together, okay?" asked Yumi

"Well I have to hit the books, I'm falling behind in my reading for class." I said

"How far behind are you?" asked McKenna

"I'm five chapters ahead, why?" I asked

"Uh, nothing." Said McKenna

_Later…_

"Naomi, do you copy?" asked Matt

"What's wrong?" I asked

"XANA." Said Matt

"Oh no. What's the attack?" I asked

"The whole cafeteria is pretty much an electrical cage, no one can get in or out." Said McKenna

"If I know Jeremy, he probably already knows about the attack, I'm heading over to the factory." I said

_At the factory…_

"Yumi!" I exclaimed

"Naomi!" exclaimed Yumi

"I heard about the attack, and the fact that Matt, McKenna, Ulrich, and Odd are in there alone. We're just lucky that we weren't in there." I said

"Listen you two, the tower's in the forest. I'm sending you now. Transfer Yumi, transfer Naomi. Scanner Yumi, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"The pulsations radiate in two directions." Said Aelita

"Jeremy, any news?" asked Yumi

"Give me a little time to analyze the terrain." Said Jeremy

"Or plan B, I find the tower using an arrow." I said sliding in the Archer Gem

_My transformation did the trick, it headed to the left path._

"Let's go!" I exclaimed

_After we reached a destination, we were getting the jump on by a couple of Krabs. I activated Final Form, and decided to teach the Krab that was harassing me a little lesson on 'How not to deal with a Lyoko Warrior with a Keyblade'._

"Take this! Final Arcana!" I exclaimed

_We hightailed it to the tower, but we had no idea where to go._

"There's got to be a passage that leads to the tower." Said Yumi

"There." Said Aelita

"Watch it! A third Krab is one the way." Said Jeremy

"There it is." Said Yumi

"No Aelita. We'll take care of the Krab, you get to the tower." I said

"Go on now hurry, don't worry about us." Said Yumi

"Ready?" I asked

"You bet." Said Yumi

_Yumi threw one of her fans at the Krab, and I cast a Fire spell, which took it out._

"Aelita's entering the tower." Said Jeremy

_After the tower deactivated, I got a new gem in my bracelet, a aquamarine_, _which gave me an outfit similar to Aqua's from Birth by Sleep. Well, at least I knew what the mystery gem was, Keyblade Master form, and I could activate Command Styles, if I remembered correctly._

"Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back in time to the soccer game._

"Hey Ulrich, pass it over here." Said Odd

"You won't get by me." Said Herb

"I don't believe it! Oh no!" exclaimed Sissy

"Goal!" exclaimed Odd

"Unbelievable! You losers!" exclaimed Sissy

"Okay guys, I've got to head home." Said Yumi

"If you want, I could walk you home." Said Ulrich

"No I'll go. So long Odd, and thanks." Said Theo

"What's wrong? It's a lot better than having to get up tonight to scare Herb, right? Don't you think? What's wrong? Come on Ulrich, and what's wrong with you Naomi?" asked Odd

"I really wanted to post that video!" I exclaimed

"And you're toast dude." Said Ulrich

"You're never satisfied. You got a better idea, no? Well me neither." Said Odd

_I got Odd back by kicking that soccer ball to his head, which earned a lot of laughs, and McKenna took the picture. I was going to remember this._

_**Done! Good thing it's spring break for me! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Ciao!**_


	21. Amnesia

Chapter 20: Amnesia

_**Okay, I'm back and ready for anything!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been meaning to write about my connection to Lyoko, and now I've figured it out. I can access this code, which I've called the Heart Code. With that code, I think I can access any program that's in the supercomputer, which is more than enough reason as to why Matt, McKenna, and I are here. Gotta go, we're doing a lesson in nanotechnology._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Here we have the nano-sphere that the Nanotech services company was kind enough to lend us. Who can tell us what nanotechnology is?" asked Mrs. Hertz

_Jeremy, Herb, and I raised our hands._

"Jeremy, go on." Said Mrs. Hertz

"It's microscopic science technology. There are nano-motors, nano-circuit boards, and nano-gears." Said Jeremy

"Exactly. In the medical field for example, scientists are developing nano-doctors, tiny machines which will be able to travel through our bodies to combat disease." Said Mrs. Hertz

"I wonder if those nano-bots can combat Sissy." Said McKenna

_I snickered at the thought._

"Scientific research still has a long way to go." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, and things like that?" asked Sissy

"Ha-ha, yes they can, but the priority is for more serious illnesses." Said Mrs. Hertz while the whole class was cracking up

"And nanotechnology can't do a thing about stupidity. Poor Sissy, what a shame." Joked Odd

"Alright now, quiet down. So, this nano-sphere is used to make microscopic devices. Strange, it hasn't been cleaned properly. There's gelatin inside." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts on his hair every day." Said Ulrich

"Well since you think you're so clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to examine." Said Mrs. Hertz

_He took a sample, and it smelled._

"The gelatin is used as a culture where nano-devices can develop." Said Mrs. Hertz

"It looks an awful lot like jam." Said Ulrich

_Odd pulled a fast one._

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." Said Odd

"I'll get you for that Odd." Said Ulrich

"And he means it." I said

"This is a science class children, not a comedy club!" exclaimed Mrs. Hertz

_Later…_

"Wow, this nanotechnology is incredible! Now there's a field I'd like to work on in the future!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I have enough trouble with normal sized technology, must less microscopic." Said Yumi

"Hey, you know the expression, no harm, no foul, right?" asked McKenna

"Well that's for sure." Said Matt

"Hey! That looks good! Can I have some?" asked Odd

"Here." Said Ulrich

"Ah!" exclaimed Odd

"I warned you." Said Ulrich before we all burst out laughing

"Yeah, but taking advantage of my sweet tooth wasn't fair." Said Odd

"Who said that a joke had to fair?" I laughed

"I'd said I'd…ah!" exclaimed Ulrich, obviously in pain

"Ulrich! What is it?" asked Yumi

"It's my head, I… ow!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Ulrich!" exclaimed Yumi

"Hey Ulrich!" exclaimed Odd

"What's going on around here?" asked Jim

"Uncle Jim! Something's wrong with Ulrich. Can you take him to the infirmary? Pretty please?" I asked

"Alright." Said Jim

"He was just fine this morning." Said Jeremy

"I know, it's really weird." Said Odd

"Yeah I'll…YEOW!" I exclaimed in pain

"Naomi!" exclaimed Matt

"Are you okay?" asked McKenna

"My head! It feels like something's…" I started

_I couldn't finish, because I passed out_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_When I awoke, I didn't remember anything, and there were two people over my head._

"Naomi!" exclaimed the female

"Thank goodness you're okay!" exclaimed the male

"W-who are you and where am I?" I asked

"Naomi, are you saying that you don't recognize your best friend and boyfriend? I'm McKenna, and that's Matt. You're in the infirmary. Maybe you hit your head too hard when you passed out." Said McKenna

"Passed out?" I asked

"Yeah. But this is serious. I've seen you take worse, and you never had amnesia before." Said Matt

"Matt, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked McKenna

"XANA." Said Matt

"Who's XANA?" I asked

"We'll explain on the way, come on!" exclaimed McKenna

"AH!" I screamed

_They pulled me outside where I saw three other people._

"Guys, McKenna and I think it's XANA. Naomi has amnesia." Said Matt

"What?" asked the female

"Ulrich just passed by and didn't recognize us." Said a male with his hair in a spike

"This is bad." Said the other male

"Too bad nano-doctors don't exist yet, then we could see what's wrong with Ulrich and Naomi." Said the first male

"Nano-doc… now I understand!" exclaimed the second male

"Wait up!" exclaimed Matt

_We ran into this building, where this woman was unconscious_

"Mrs. Hertz!" exclaimed female

"Where am I?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"You'll be alright." Said the female

"Look at this." Said the second male

"It's the gelatin from this morning." Said the first male

"Is there something we should be looking for?" I asked

"Something with a bulls-eye." Said McKenna

"It would if I knew what a bulls-eye was." I said

"Ah, what are those ugly creatures?" asked the first male

"What I was afraid of. They're nano-viruses, and XANA must have created them to attack memory cells." Said the second male

"That means that it is contagious." Said the female

"Like all viruses, you can catch it from food, contact, sneezing. Soon the whole school will be infected, including us, not counting Naomi." Said the second male

"A world without memory." Said the first male

"Under XANA's control." Said the female

"Let's go to the factory fast! Aelita must be in danger on Lyoko." Said the second male

"And Ulrich! We're gonna need him!" exclaimed the first male

"No Odd, it's Ulrich who needs our help. Naomi needs it too. They'll only get well if we can deactivate the tower." Said the female

"Yumi's right. Besides, if he can't remember anything, he won't be much good to us." Said the second male

"And this time, we'll get you up to speed." Said McKenna

_From what Matt and McKenna have told me, my name is Naomi, and the other person's name I didn't catch was Jeremy. They explained to me about Lyoko, and something about a virtual incarnation I have which involves transformation which centers around a necklace._

"You guys ready for the North Pole?" asked Jeremy

"Let me and Matt go with Naomi, we need to give her a tutorial." Said McKenna

"Okay. Ten seconds to transfer time. Transfer McKenna, transfer Matt, transfer Naomi. Scanner McKenna, scanner Matt, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Ouch! That bites." I said

"Welcome to Lyoko." Said Matt

_Matt looked like some kind of sorcerer, and McKenna was a fairy, and I was a warrior of some sorts. Yumi and Odd just dropped in, literally. Yumi was also a warrior like me, and Odd was well…a giant purple cat._

"Okay, take the access on your right." Said Jeremy

"Right." Said Odd

_We ran for a while, and Yumi just got hit by something with a laser. The thing was a giant crab. Suddenly memories of me fighting this thing came back to me. I let my instincts take over, and suddenly, after sliding in a yellow gem into the necklace, I suddenly was in a different costume, and I had two swords. I pulled out one, and begun engaging in battle with the crab. I took it down after stabbing it in the back at the eye._

"How did you do that with me or Matt explaining anything to you?" asked McKenna

"Flashback, I remember a few things." I said

"That's good to know, at least you still can fight, Samurai Princess style." Said Matt

_I felt heat rush to my face, almost as if I was happy to hear him say that._

"Two things guys. One, Aelita's waiting on the other side of the glacier." Said Jeremy

"And two?" asked Odd

"Two, Ulrich's on the way." Said Jeremy

"Ulrich? I'll wait for him here." Said Odd

"Better hurry." Said Yumi

"We'll tell you about your other transformations on the way, meanwhile, switch the gems." Said McKenna

"To which one?" I asked

"The aquamarine." Said McKenna

"Okay." I said switching the gems

_My instincts took over again, and I hit the aquamarine that was on my bracelet, which in turn, showed me a new outfit, one that I thought was familiar, but I didn't know from where. My instincts took over again, and I summoned something that looked like a key, but my gut told me that it was a sword, maybe a cross between the two. The thing looked like a simple, whatever this thing was called, only there was this character that I thought looked familiar, but I didn't know how, but yet, I knew what the character meant. Once I regain my memories, I should be able to find out what the character means._

"Hello Aelita!" exclaimed Yumi

"I found the activated tower, we're almost there!" exclaimed Aelita

"Okay, lead the way." Said Yumi

"Okay, that weapon of yours is called a Keyblade." Said McKenna

"A Keyblade? That would explain why I thought it was a sword and not a key." I said

"Yes, well…more on that later." Said Matt

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Aelita

"But no resistance other than that Krab we faced earlier, there has to be an ambush somewhere nearby. XANA wouldn't go down without a fight." Said McKenna

"It does seem almost too easy, I have a funny feeling about this." Said Yumi

"Look out, more crabs." I said

"I'm sick of always being right." Said Yumi

"Got a plan?" I asked

"Yeah, take them out." Said Matt

"That's my favorite part!" exclaimed McKenna before taking to the sky

"Four against eight, well it's better than five or six." Said Yumi

"Hang in there guys, I'll try to send you reinforcements." Said Jeremy

"Let's try and get rid of six of them." Said Aelita

_She created a wall of ice that blocked two of them._

"Hurry, it's not going to hold them for long!" exclaimed Aelita

"Let's do it! Ice Arrow!" exclaimed McKenna

"Raigeki!" exclaimed Matt

"I may not remember everything, but I can try this! Aero! Thunder!" I exclaimed

"Again? Yumi, be careful. You've only got a few life points left." Said Jeremy

"Fire!" I exclaimed

_I suddenly was surrounded by a ring of light, and when the ring disappeared, I was surrounded with this pink aura, and when I attacked the crabs, my attack style was totally different. After a while, I spun in a circle, and a ribbon-like glow surrounded me as I spun and took care of two of the Krabs._

"Nice going Yumi, you as well Naomi." Said Jeremy

"One to go." Said Yumi

"Hurry guys, the wall's not gonna last." Said Aelita

"Don't worry, we got it…AH!" exclaimed McKenna before she disappeared

"What happened to her?" I asked

"When you lose all of your life points, you're devirtualized, and you're sent back into the scanner room in the real world. So don't lose." Said Matt

"Thanks for the FYI." I said

"You don't remember the past, but you remember stuff like that? Wow." Said Matt

"Well let's take care of the lobster over there." I said

"Good one!" exclaimed Matt

_The wall broke, and that meant trouble._

"Ulrich!" exclaimed Yumi before she got devirtualized

"Hey, big red seafood platter!" exclaimed Matt

"Ready?" I asked

"Oh yeah." Said Matt

_He tossed me up into the air, and I executed an attack that I didn't think I could do._

"Magic Hour!" I exclaimed

"Thanks for clearing the passage!" exclaimed Aelita

"And let's take care of these last crabby problems." Said Matt

_I laughed at that one._

"Huh? She's leaving?" asked Ulrich

"Uh, not exactly total recall." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, I'm coming!" exclaimed Ulrich

"No, I'm Odd!" exclaimed Odd

"One more to go." I said holding up my Keyblade

_All four of us took down the thing together, and it dropped something._

"Great guys, you're one heck of a team." Said Jeremy

"Hey, this looks like some of the other gems in my bag." I said

"Slide it in." said Matt

_I did just that, and I transformed again. I was in some kind of purple armor, and there were a couple of daggers on a belt that was around my waist._

"Is that it? No other players?" asked Ulrich

"No, we can go home. The game's over." Said Odd

"Huh? But how?" asked Ulrich

"Magic, watch." Said Odd

_The tower in the distance turned from red to blue._

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_After the return trip, I remembered everything! Enough to give my Keyblade a name. The Keyblade had a similar design to Aqua's Rainfell Keyblade, but the only different was the key part and the color scheme. The key had the Chinese character for moon, and the Keychain was different too. I named the Keyblade Star-Moon's Embrace. And the new transformation I got, I was a rogue, with two crystal daggers as my weapons. _**(A/N: I'm just too lazy to describe the armor, so if you play Dragonfable, and if you're a rogue and a female, then you know what the armor looks like.)**

"Exactly. In the medical field for example, scientists are developing nano-doctors. Tiny machines which will be able to travel through our bodies to combat disease. Scientific research, however still has a long way to go." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite, and things like that?" asked Sissy

"Ha-ha, yes they can, but the priority is for more serious illnesses." Said Mrs. Hertz as the class cracked up

"And nanotechnology can't do a thing about stupidity. Poor Sissy, what a shame." Joked Odd

"Okay now, quiet down. This nano-sphere is used to make microscopic devices. Strange, it hasn't been cleaned properly. There's gelatin inside." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd on his hair every day." Said Ulrich

"Since you think you're clever Ulrich, why don't you take a sample for us to examine. It's used as a culture where nano-devices can develop." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Anyway, it looks an awful lot like jam. Let's try to cook it, you never can tell." Said Ulrich

"Uh, Ulrich, that sounds like a bad idea." I said worried

_He didn't listen to me._

"Ulrich, what are you doing? How dare you destroy school equipment? I'll have to punish you severely for that, and it's going to be a punishment you won't forget!" exclaimed Mrs. Hertz

"I hope not Mrs. Hertz. I sure hope not." Said Ulrich

_Jeremy, Odd, McKenna, Matt, Ulrich, and I all laughed at that, mainly because we were the only ones who got the joke._

_Later…_

"It's great that you have your memories back." Said McKenna

"What? Did you miss the me that had amnesia?" I asked

"No, but it would've been fun saying stuff that wasn't true and making you believe it." Said McKenna

"Take that back!" I exclaimed

"Hey, can't you take a joke?" exclaimed McKenna

"Well, come on, it's late. Night." I said

"See ya tomorrow." Said McKenna

_That night…_

_My Keyblade was knocked out of my hand, and another was put up to my throat. The person holding the blade was wearing a black cloak, and she had black hair and black eyes._

"It's over for you! You'll join Master XANA's side now!" exclaimed the female

_Her Keyblade was knocked out of her hands, and the person in front of me was holding a sword. Before I woke up, I heard the words…_

"I will protect you my rose." Said the male

_**Now the plot begins to form! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix saying I heart you, signing off. See ya!**_


	22. Killer Music

Chapter 21: Killer Music

_**Okay, I'm in a so-so mood today, because I just survived my World History AP exam like Thursday! Well, at least the good news is here's the new chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey. Now here comes the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, period**_

_**Enjoy! Oh yeah, for once, it's not going to start with a diary entry.**_

_I was trying to study for an exam I have tomorrow, but McKenna and her music was keeping me from studying and I was getting pissed, mainly because I have Autism, more specifically, Asperger's Syndrome, which makes it hard for me to concentrate if I had any distractions._

"McKenna! How can you listen to music at a time like this! We have a Biology test tomorrow!" I exclaimed

"So? Every time you take a test, you always get an 'A', no matter what. So, here, listen to this song, it's called 'Glad When You're Bad'." Said McKenna

"That sounds like XANA's theme to me. Now if you excuse me." I said before packing my biology books and a change of clothes

"Where are you going?" asked McKenna

"To Jim's room! You know that he's my uncle here." I said annoyed

_I sprinted down to his room, and knocked the door._

"Who's there? Oh, it's you Naomi. What's wrong?" asked Jim

"I'm trying to study for my biology exam, and McKenna's new mp3 file is preventing me from doing just that. Could I stay the night?" I asked

"Sure, but don't tell anyone about this." Said Jim

"I won't tell if you won't tell." I said

"And what's this about music? Aren't you into all that modern rock music?" asked Jim

"No, I'm more into country and soundtracks from movies and all that jazz." I said

"And let me guess, you have trouble to concentrate when something's playing?" asked Jim

"Blame my medical condition later." I said

_The next morning…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Good news! My biology exam today, I know I'm going to ace it! I should probably get McKenna out of bed right now, even though she annoyed the hell out of me last night. She's still my best friend after all._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"McKenna? You awake? Listen, I'm…huh? McKenna? Come on sleepyhead, wake up. McKenna? That's it; you've left me with no choice." I said before hitting two of her pressure points

_No effect!_

"McKenna!" I exclaimed in worry

_I dragged her to the infirmary, but considering that I wasn't the strongest person in the world, I found Matt, and asked him to help me out._

"Seriously McKenna, I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to go on a diet. You've been eating too many Rice Kipsies treats!" I exclaimed

"Naomi! Matt! What's wrong with McKenna?" asked Yolanda

"That's the thing; I'm not sure what's wrong. I've hit the pressure points that would normally wake a person up, but it had no effect what-so-ever." I said worried

"That's serious." Said Yolanda

"We'll need to check her blood pressure and heart rate just to be safe. Also, check and see if have a flashlight. I'm running a reflex check." I said

"Do you even have any medical experience?" asked Yolanda

"I'm CPR certified, I have some medical experience, and I know where all the pressure points on the human body are, I have enough medical experience to at least diagnose a problem." I said

"Here's a flashlight." Said Yolanda

"Thanks." I said

_I shined the light in her eyes, and I didn't like the results._

"Pupils aren't dilating." I said worried

"What about her reflexes?" asked Matt

"I'm working on that right now." I said

_I hit the pressure point that would've caused her reflexes to go on, but nothing._

"No go." I said

"Naomi! Matt!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy! Ulrich! Oh no! Odd! He's comatose, isn't he?" I asked

"Coma-what?" asked Ulrich

"In a coma, same with McKenna. I don't need to use a blood pressure gauge or to check her pulse to know the signs, but still, to be safe, Miss Yolanda, we need to check Odd's and McKenna's heart rate and blood pressure now!" I exclaimed in worry

"Right. Here's an extra blood pressure gauge, use it on McKenna while I check up on Odd." Said Yolanda

"Right, I'm on it." I said

_I checked her blood pressure, and it was very low for someone at her age._

"Her blood pressure's low, even for someone in a coma. Matt, time me for ten seconds, I need to check her heart rate." I said

"Okay…now! One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand, four-one thousand, five-one thousand, six-one thousand, seven-one thousand, eight-one thousand, nine-one thousand, time!" exclaimed Matt

"On average, 47 beats per minute. If it gets any slower, she'll perish." I said worried

"Call the hospital, request for two ambulances, and tell them it's very, very urgent." Said Yolanda

"I'm texting Yumi, she needs to know." I said sending the text

_After the ambulances arrived, I felt responsible for what happened to McKenna. I should've stayed with her, and if I did that, she wouldn't be in this situation._

"What's the matter with them? Is it serious? Well is it?" asked Yumi

"Their hearts are beating very slowly, and Naomi's diagnosed it. They're comatose." Said Jeremy

"XANA." Said Yumi

"XANA's not capable of attacking human beings directly." Said Jeremy

"If only I'd stayed with him last night, this wouldn't have happened. We had a big fight and I slept in Jeremy's room." Said Ulrich

"Same with me, only I stayed with Uncle Jim." I said solemnly

"How could you two have known that?" asked Yumi

"I'm staying with him!" exclaimed Ulrich

"And I'm staying with McKenna!" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry Ulrich, Naomi, but I can't permit you two to leave the school grounds." Said Mr. Delmas

"I'm staying with Odd." Said Ulrich

"There's nothing you can do to prevent me from not staying with McKenna." I said

"Ulrich, Naomi, get away from those ambulances! That is not the right way to help them." Said Mr. Delmas

"I don't care Mr. Delmas. I can't let her be taken away like this, and I don't think Ulrich would like that either." I said

"Alright, you two can go." Said Mr. Delmas

"I wanna go with them too." Said Jeremy

"Same here." Said Matt

_At the hospital…_

"Ay ya! McKenna, dui bu chi, dui bu chi." I said in Chinese

"What did you say?" asked Matt

"I said I was sorry. This is all my fault, if only I'd been there." I said

"Stop beating yourself up. If this is XANA, which I'm more than positive that it is, then the only way for McKenna to get better is if we hit the factory. So let's go." Said Matt

"I'm right behind you. XANA's messed with the wrong girl today!" I exclaimed

_At the factory…_

"I guess great minds think alike." I said

"You think XANA is behind this?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah." Said Matt

"_Connecting…connecting…_" stated an automated voice

"Aelita, we're in the lab." Said Jeremy

"Better hurry. The pulsations are getting stronger. The activated tower can't be too far away." Said Aelita

"Any monsters around?" asked Jeremy

"Not yet, no." said Aelita

"Ulrich, Naomi, and Matt are coming soon. Stay where you are." Said Jeremy

"Okay, I'll wait here." Said Aelita

"Yumi!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy, it's the song that's causing it." Said Yumi

"What do you mean the song? I don't understand." Said Jeremy

"It is! It's the song, 'Glad When You're Bad'." Said Yumi

"Oh no! I think that's the song Odd downloaded from the web yesterday." I said

"Ay ya! Te bie bu hao le!" I exclaimed

"English?" asked Matt

"Not good! That's the song McKenna downloaded!" I exclaimed

"XANA is using the media for maximum coverage." Said Jeremy

"He's formatted the song, and now he's spreading it all over." Said Yumi

"A deadly melody." Said Jeremy

"Considering what it's done to Odd and McKenna, we better deactivate the tower. Send Yumi once she gets here." Said Ulrich

"I'm sending you north to the mountains. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Matt, transfer Naomi. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Matt, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Ulrich! Naomi! Matt!" exclaimed Aelita

"We've got to get to the activated tower, fast." Said Ulrich

"Look, it's there, you see?" asked Aelita

"Yeah." I said

_We ran for a while, and we reached the tower._

"Okay." Said Ulrich

"We're at the tower. There it is." Said Aelita

"No monsters anywhere. That's suspicious." Said Ulrich

"You're telling me, I'm getting the daggers out and ready." I said sliding in the lavender Rogue gem

"Ah, there's our ticket master." Said Matt

"Okay Blockheads, which one of you wants to feel my wrath first?" I asked

"Aelita, take cover somewhere." Said Ulrich

"Stealth!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Where'd you go?" asked Matt

"Yoo-hoo, Surprise!" I exclaimed getting rid of a Blok

"Dragonfable ability?" asked Matt

"Yep, I just love it." I said

"Let's go!" exclaimed Matt

"Smoke Screen!" I exclaimed dropping a smoke bomb

_As I got rid of another Blok, one more appeared, and froze me solid._

"Naomi, you're out of commission for three minutes." Said Jeremy

_I wanted to say, easy for you to say, you're not the one frozen solid, but I couldn't move my lips._

"Ulrich, thirty seconds to go. Naomi, forty-five." Said Jeremy

_Once I was free, I was really mad._

"Now that's cold, no pun intended." I said

"Go!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Rapid Attack!" I exclaimed, jabbing the Blok four times

"Glad to see ya." Said Yumi

"Same with you Naomi." Said Matt

"Better stay alert. Four Bloks are on their way." Said Jeremy

"Naomi, call me crazy, but isn't that a satchel on your back?" asked Matt

"Huh? Yeah! And more daggers! Meet Sir Jing's Daggers, you stupid Bloks." I said switching my weapons

"That one's yours Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Matt, you have the one in the middle." I said

"Great." Said Matt

"Jeremy, do you read me? Jeremy? Yumi, you, Naomi, Matt, and Aelita run to the tower." Said Ulrich

"You're crazy, you'll never make it all alone." Said Yumi

"Who said I'd be alone? Triangulate!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Come on!" I exclaimed

_As we ran to the tower, A laser barely missed me, and it hit Aelita._

"Aelita!" exclaimed Yumi

_I threw one of my daggers at the Blok, and got rid of it._

"Jeremy, ready the Return to the Past, we need it now. Jeremy? Jeremy! Oh no, the music must have gotten to him." I said

"Then that means, there's no way to activate the Return to the Past." Said Yumi sadly

_Now was definitely better than later to let them know about the Heart Code._

"There's one way, but I have to enter the tower with Aelita in order to do it." I said

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt

"Recently, I learned that I have a connection to Lyoko, but I don't know why, but I do know that I can activate the Return to the Past manually." I said

"Then transform into your fairy form, you'll need it in order to cross safely." Said Matt

"That's what I was about to say!" I exclaimed sliding in the Fairy gem

_I flew to the other side, and waited for Aelita. Yumi and Matt were going to fall any second, and at the rate we were going, if we didn't launch the Return trip soon, then Odd and McKenna would perish. It was now or never._

AELITA

CODE:

LYOKO

_The tower deactivated, and now it was my turn._

NATALIE

CODE:

HEART

COMMAND?

"Return to the past, now!" I exclaimed

_We went back in time, and McKenna was as good as new._

"Hey McKenna, can you please let me study?" I asked

"Hey, it doesn't matter, you're going to get an 'A' anyway." Said McKenna

"I heard that twice already, and I don't need to hear it again, besides, I was the one who helped save you and Odd from a coma, remember?" I asked

"Yeah, and I'm never downloading a song that I don't know who it's by again." Said McKenna

"Come on, unless you want me to remind you that I have Asperger's Syndrome, I need total quiet, otherwise, I won't be able to study." I said

"Sorry, forgot about that. Well, I guess I'll hit the hay. Night." Said McKenna

_I finished the last of my areas of review, so I decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, and another battle, against XANA._

_**Done! Man, this took me long enough to write. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. See ya!**_


	23. Frontier

Chapter 22: Frontier

_**Hey, I'm on a roll this weekend! Considering that my homework load is less than usual, I decided to work all I can on updating my stories, well, enough about my personal life, let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a bad feeling that I'm never going to figure out what the implant in my brain is. My dreams have become weirder and weirder lately. Most of them almost always involve that Black-haired girl in the Organization XIII cloak who's wielding that Keyblade. I haven't caught her name yet, but all I know is that she works for XANA. Although I have yet to figure out who she is, the main objective is to find out what the implant in my brain is. I've already narrowed it down to one possibility, and that possibility is that the implant is one of the dimension keys. Well, I would love to stay and write more about my dreams and the implant, but Math is beginning in a few minutes._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I quite literally ran to the vending machines in order to meet up with the guys for the morning. Matt and McKenna were there and I got there the same time Yumi did._

"Hi guys. Well it looks like I'm not the only one who'd rather have slept late. What were you guys doing? Studying?" asked Yumi

"Stupid clairvoyant dreams. The one I had over a month ago came back more vivid than the last time. I couldn't sleep after that, and I was up at five in the morning because of that." I said

"Tetrix Annihilator, until three in the morning." Said Ulrich

"I should've guessed it was something like that. Nice going." Said Yumi

"Thanks. How'd you know I won? Did you see?" asked Ulrich turning to me

"Sorry, but my clairvoyant dreams only warn me of danger, like the pop quiz we're having in Civics today. Oops." I said

"A pop quiz? Good thing we have Civics later today." Said McKenna

"How are you Jeremy?" asked Yumi

"Me? I didn't sleep even a wink. I've got an awful lot on my mind." Said Jeremy

"Oh yeah? The usual worries about materializing Aelita?" asked Yumi

"No, no. Well, yes, actually, but there's a lot more to it than that." Said Jeremy

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"I'm off. Nothing like a little math class to wake me up!" exclaimed Jeremy

_In class, I had begun to take notes, considering that I couldn't do anything more fun, but that didn't stop me from trying to get straight 'A's'. This was a little out of my field of study._

"What?" exclaimed Ulrich

"Ulrich! Repeat what I just said!" exclaimed Mrs. Meyer

"Uh…" started Ulrich

"Odd! Go on, help him." Said Mrs. Meyer

"Ha! He's asleep!" exclaimed a male

"Oh man." I sighed

_Later…_

"What? No way!" exclaimed Yumi

"Not for very long, just for an hour. I could go at lunch time." Said Jeremy

"That's not the problem Jeremy, the problem is the super calculator. You and Naomi are the only ones who can use it." Said Yumi

"Yeah but, once you get the idea it's not that complicated. I can launch a simple flight transfer program and explain the procedures to you." Said Jeremy

"And I can't help you because I have commitments to do at lunch." I said

"It doesn't feel right. I'm sorry Jeremy." Said Yumi

"Yumi, listen. I had an argument with Aelita and I wanna ask her to forgive me in person." Said Jeremy

"What if XANA attacks while you're there?" asked Yumi

"Then we just have to bring him back immediately and take his place on Lyoko. Anyways, XANA's been pretty quiet lately." Said Odd

_At lunch…_

"So, what are those 'commitments' that you have anyways?" asked McKenna

"Okay, I'll be honest. Jim's been getting on my case lately, and I don't want him to suspect the others, so…" I started

"So?" asked Matt

"Well, it's about the implant mainly. I suspect that the implant in my brain could be one of the dimension keys we're looking for, but I'm not sure." I said

"So, if you have it, then you can fire up the dimension transporter, and we're home!" exclaimed McKenna

"It's not that easy. The dimension transporter requires more than one key for a more accurate teleportation, that and I don't know where it could be." I said

"Odd! Ulrich! Where's Yumi and Jeremy?" asked Matt

"He's in a virtual limbo. Yumi's trying everything she can to get him, unblocked, shall we say." Said Odd

"Well come on, we need to get to Science." I said

_A few minutes later…_

"Herb?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Present!" exclaimed Herb

"Valerie?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Here!" exclaimed Valerie

"Jeremy? Jeremy isn't here?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Uh… he's uh… in the infirmary ma'am, trying to get unblocked?" offered Odd

_I gave myself a face-palm for that._

"Not surprising. You children eat much too fast. Now then…" started Mrs. Hertz

"Hey, what kind of no good are you creeps up to now?" asked Sissy

_I resisted the urge to glare daggers at her._

"None of your business." Said Ulrich

"What he said!" I exclaimed

"Well, that kind of answer, now I'm sure you're up to no good." Said Sissy

"Can't fool you Sissy, well actually, Jeremy's working on a new project for making worms intelligent." Said Odd

"Huh?" wondered Sissy

"That's right, and he'd like to test it on you." Said Odd

_I couldn't resist snickering at that one!_

_The class after this was study hall, and well, I had finally decided that it couldn't hurt to come and see how things were doing._

"How ya doing Yumi? Let me see." Said Ulrich

"How's it going?" asked Odd

"Aelita just left the second tower. Two to go. Things are going almost too well." Said Yumi

"I'm heading for the forest." Said Aelita

"Okay Yumi, you oughta relax a little bit. Aelita'll be finished soon. Why don't you go back to school, it'll take your mind off it." Said Ulrich

"Yeah, we'll take over for you! We're not missing class, we're supposed to be in the library." Said Odd

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Said Yumi

"Aelita, its Naomi. I'm replacing Yumi for the time being. Can you hear me?" I asked

"Yes, loud and clear Naomi. I'm almost at the third tower." Said Aelita

"Is Jeremy okay?" I asked

"A little worried, but yeah, he's okay. Uh-oh, trouble." Said Aelita

"Yeah, I can see it. Odd, McKenna, Matt, Ulrich, contact Houston, we have a problem." I said

"Aelita, I have the sinking feeling that more monsters are on their way." I said

"You jinxed it! Look!" exclaimed McKenna

"Correction: Run! Three more Kankrelats are on their way!" I exclaimed

"Got it!" exclaimed Aelita

"Now here come two more! In front of you!" I exclaimed

"This is not looking good." Said Matt

"Aelita, look to your left, there should be a platform!" I exclaimed

"That was close." Said Odd

"Jeremy would be proud Aelita." I said

"I'll get you connected." Said Aelita

"Three down, one to go. Let's not tell Yumi yet, we didn't need her up to this point." I said

"True." Said Matt

"I'm in the mountain region. Just one more tower to go." Said Aelita

"Hold up, why is she stopping?" asked Matt

"Naomi, I'm at the tower, but it's being guarded by two Bloks. XANA's gotten the message." Said Aelita

"There's almost no possibility of you getting through?" I asked

"No, none. And if I can't transfer the memory from the tower, we'll lose Jeremy for good." Said Aelita solemnly

"There has to be another way!" I exclaimed

"Right. Jeremy says there may be a way of retrieving memory elsewhere." Said Aelita

"But from where? Another tower? Maybe another computer?" I asked

"Another tower is impossible, and Jeremy's convinced that an external computer's power wouldn't be enough to operate the three scanners." Said Aelita

"Who said we would need all three? With this situation, only one of us can go to Lyoko." I said

"But why only one? In order to bring Jeremy back, all three scanners are needed." Said Odd

"Think it over Odd, if one of us can succeed in getting transferred to Lyoko, Aelita will be able to get into the tower." I said

"Naomi! I've got a problem. It's becoming harder and harder to contact Jeremy. I'm afraid he's starting to delete himself." Said Aelita

"What do you mean 'delete'?" I asked

"He's disappearing. The computer is confusing him with an activated file. You've got to bring him back as soon as possible." Said Aelita

"Oh no." said McKenna

"Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures." I said

_Ulrich contacted Yumi, and now we had to hope for the best._

"What's taking Yumi so long?" I wondered

"I'll call her." Said Ulrich

"How many life points?" asked Matt

"It's now about 21." I said

"Yumi got caught. She's in the principal's office, and she's got the computer with her." Said Ulrich

"We're done for now! There's absolutely nothing we can do!" exclaimed Odd

"Unless…" started Ulrich

"Unless what?" I asked

"I ask Sissy for a favor." Said Ulrich

"Yuck! I think I'm gonna be sick." I said in my best Mushu voice

_After standing around for a while, the Bloks decided to make a move._

"Aelita! The Bloks are coming your way!" I exclaimed

_Well, as Aelita ran, one of the Bloks fell into the digital sea._

"One down. Don't worry Aelita; the others are on their way." I said

"For the time being, I've got a computer to connect, so save it, huh?" asked Yumi

"What's eating her?" asked McKenna

"Don't ask. How's Aelita doing?" asked Ulrich

"Pretty good, until the Bloks decided to come after her. Jeremy's life points are getting lower. Now he's at 9!" I exclaimed

"I'll head for the scanners." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich? What did happen?" I asked

"Nothing, okay?" asked Ulrich

"Okay, I got it!" I exclaimed putting my hands up in the form of surrender

"Aelita, Ulrich's going to try and reach you on Lyoko. I've already transferred the data." I said

"Good, you can transfer Ulrich now." said Aelita

"Alright. Transfer Ulrich. Oh no! We don't have enough memory! We need another ten bytes!" I exclaimed

"Oh!" exclaimed Odd

"Aelita, one Blok is behind you. Okay, here we go! Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Ulrich! VIRTUALIZATION!" I exclaimed

"Hey Naomi, how'd you do it?" asked Ulrich

"Don't thank me, thank Odd. Who knew Tetris would actually help." I said

"Don't worry, I've got enough to do here without playing other games." said Ulrich

_As Aelita entered the tower, she retrieved the last of the scanners memory. We hightailed it to the scanners, and hoped for the best, and Jeremy was okay. I gave a sigh of relief knowing this. He was out for the rest of the day, and woke up later in the evening._

"How are you feeling?" asked Ulrich

"It was… it was… fantastic!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed in unison

"Great!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Your crazy idea of going to Lyoko gave us a real scare." Said Yumi

"Look, I'm sorry, but I got to go. I promised Sissy." Said Ulrich

"So that's what that other dream meant. Ulrich is in major trouble!" I exclaimed

"Can it, will ya?" asked Ulrich

"What did you see?" asked Matt

"I don't think he'd like me to talk about it." I said

"What are you, her slave? With that down payment you gave her, she should leave you alone tonight." Said Odd

"Odd!" I exclaimed worried

"Down payment? What's this all about Ulrich?" asked Yumi

"Uh…nothing. See ya later." Said Ulrich

"Wait! I want an explanation! Ulrich!" exclaimed Yumi

"Yeah, I'll catch you sometime!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Oh boy. Come on, curfew's almost up. Matt, McKenna, I'll tell you what happened later." I said

_In our dorm…_

"Well, Jeremy gave us a real scare, don't you think?" asked McKenna

"Yeah, I'll say." I said

"Hey, what's this?" asked McKenna

"What's…HEY! Give that back!" I exclaimed

"A drawing? Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to draw yourself as a nobody in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days." Said McKenna

"Uh… yeah! That's exactly what I was doing!" I lied

"Oh. Well, I'm hitting the showers. Good thing Sissy isn't holding up the line." Said McKenna as she left

"Sorry McKenna, but I can't tell you yet. I can't tell you that this girl is a sign of more danger to come." I said

_**Done and done! So who is that girl that is haunting Naomi's dreams? And why does she look so much like her? I can't tell ya just yet. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	24. The Robots

Chapter 23: The Robots

_**Hey everyone! Finally my SOL exams are over! I know that I've been busy lately, but for now, let's just move onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm stuck in the middle of a class that involves titanium. Come on, I learned that titanium is stronger than steel in the sixth grade, something that I had read out of a book that my mom had forgotten to put in storage which used to belong to my dad. I know that I'm probably crazy to wish this, but one day, I wish that my parents could just make amends and get back together. Well, gotta get back to work!_

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"As I'm sure you've noticed, this sheet of titanium is much stronger than steel, which is why it is used by NASA for constructing its space shuttles." Said Mrs. Hertz

"That's pretty cool. 'Titanium is used for constructing space shuttles'. Got it." I said to myself

"I'm afraid this alloy would be a bit out of your budget range Herb, but since your friend brought up the subject, let me remind you that the robot competition is scheduled for this afternoon. I hope you've all finished your models." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Hey Ulrich, is Jeremy's ready?" I asked

"Yep." Said Ulrich

"Sweet." Said McKenna

_In Jeremy's room…_

"Whoa, this is your robot? Nice." I said

"I'd like you to meet Kiwi Two." Said Jeremy

"That's cool! Kiwi's got a playmate." Said Odd

"Oh Kiwi, is it scaring you?" asked McKenna

"I guess, he's shivering." Said Matt

"He's as cute as the original. Congratulations." Said Aelita

"Yeah, how's our nice little robot? You want a bolt or a nut?" asked Odd

_Unfortunately for Odd, it sprayed oil on his shoes._

"Sorry, I didn't have the time to take him out. He needs an oil change every day." Said Jeremy

_We all laughed at the fact that Jeremy forgot to tell Odd the important information, but I think that was on purpose._

"Hey, it's time. Here we go! We're bound for glory guys!" exclaimed Ulrich

"See you later Aelita. Call us if you see or hear anything suspicious on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"I promise, but I hope XANA gives you enough time to win the contest." Said Aelita

"Bye-bye." Said Yumi

"See you later Aelita." I said before closing the door behind me

_The time came for Kiwi Two to square off against Iron Sissy, but either Herb couldn't build a robot, or that was Sissy in a bad mood. Wait, she's always like that. At half-time, the score was tied 2-2._

"You're doing great Jeremy, keep it up." Said Odd

_After half-time, the score was tied again 4-4, and when the game ball was thrown, it looked like Jeremy was going to win, but somehow Kiwi Two exploded, which caused Iron Sissy to win the game 5-4, and knowing Herb like I know him, he probably did something to sabotage Kiwi Two._

"It's okay Jeremy, don't worry about it." Said Ulrich

"You can't win all the time." Said Yumi

"But what happened?" wondered Jeremy

"We could show you. Take a look at this." Said Millie

_As we watched the video footage, we noticed that Iron Sissy launched a washer at Kiwi Two._

"So that was it. He cheated us." Said Jeremy

"Of all the rotten tricks!" exclaimed Matt

"Matt, you stole the words right out of my mouth." I said

"Herb, can I see you for a minute?" asked Jeremy

_Jeremy couldn't start what he wanted to say because there was a crash, followed by loud screaming, which then revealed a rip-off of the terminator robot on a rampage._

"Huh? Where did that come from?" wondered Jeremy

_Unfortunately, it seemed that it was only interested in us, because as far as I could tell, it only went after us, after Ulrich picked up the basketball from the robot game. We ran into the nearest safe place, which was, unfortunately the Boy's locker room._

"Hey, yo, what are you doing in here?" asked one of the two boys

"You gotta get out." Said Ulrich

_The Terminator started banging on the doors, and Matt, McKenna, and I were making an effort to stop the stupid thing from getting inside._

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Odd

"XANA." Said Yumi

"If it's true, Aelita's probably been trying to reach us." Said Jeremy

"You do your thing, and we'll try to stop the big ugly robot." I said through gritted teeth

"Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"Jeremy! At last!" exclaimed Aelita

"Everything okay?" asked Jeremy

"No, not really. XANA's activated a tower and the Bloks are after me." Said Aelita

"And we got a humongous robot at school that's causing total panic wherever it goes." Said Jeremy

"But how could XANA have ever made a thing like that?" asked Yumi

"I wish I knew, but one thing is sure, it's us he's after." Said Ulrich

"Okay, Ulrich, Yumi, and McKenna, you've got to try and neutralizing that thing while Odd, Matt, Naomi, and I go to the factory to give Aelita some help." Said Jeremy

"Better hurry." Said Aelita

"Let's go." Said Yumi

"Good luck you three, and stay in contact." Said Jeremy

_We bolted for the boiler room, and we noticed that the door was forced open._

"Hey, it looks like our visitor's already gone to the factory." Said Odd

"It might be much worse." Said Jeremy

"He could've been made there." Odd, Matt, Jeremy, and I said in unison

_When we got to the supercomputer room, we were all shocked!_

"Look at that. I can't access anything. All the programs, the scanners, the holo-map, nothing! Everything's down, that means I can't send you to Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"Well, we could try to reconnect some of the wires in order to get a connection." I said

"It's worth it; after all, you were the computer geek back in school. Even the teachers needed your help for some tasks." Said Matt

_*BBRRIINNGG!*_

"Hey Ulrich." Said Jeremy

"Where's the sub-generator back-up cord?" I wondered out loud

"Huh?" wondered Matt

"Red cord made of a silicon insulator with a copper wire running through." I said

"Here, this is it." Said Matt

"Thanks. Okay, now all that's left is to plug in the IDE." I said

"This thing that looks like a power cord?" asked Matt

"Yes, the power cord thingy." I said

"It's done." Said Matt

"Bingo! Naomi, you're a genius!" exclaimed Odd

"So is Jeremy, I mean, I just knew the internal structure of a regular computer, so I just winged it." I said

"Jeremy! I finally found the activated tower." Said Aelita

"You can't go by yourself." Said Jeremy

"We'll go, don't worry about it." I said

"Okay, but I don't know if the scanners management program is operational." Said Jeremy

"Well, you just three guinea pigs." Said Matt

"The mountain region is where you're headed." Said Jeremy

"Just start the scanners already." I said

"Okay, transfer Odd, transfer Matt, transfer Naomi. Scanner Odd, scanner Matt, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy, we're alright!" exclaimed Matt

"That's great. Aelita's just a little further north." Said Jeremy

_We ran at top speed and met up with Aelita near a big rock._

"Aelita." Said Odd

"There." Said Aelita

"Hmm… we better make a little detour." Said Odd

"Meanwhile, I'm getting my magic ready." I said sliding in the mage gem

"Behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Get a few feet away from here. Lai, shan dian long!" I exclaimed

_A dragon made completely of lightning appeared and took care of one of the Bloks. Odd got another one, but there was one that still needed to be taken care of, but Odd couldn't do that because he just got hit._

"Odd, only fifty life points left." Said Jeremy

"Thanks Jeremy, but who's counting?" joked Odd

"You alright?" asked Aelita

"The third one's coming." Said Jeremy

"Ho!" exclaimed Matt

_A ball of fire appeared on the top of his staff, and he hurled it to the Blok, effectively taking care of it. Unfortunately for us, another one appeared_

"Hey, this isn't exactly summer camp here. Tell Ulrich and Yumi to move it!" exclaimed Odd

"They'll be there soon." Said Jeremy

"By the way, that spell earlier, did you say Energy Dragon?" asked Matt

"No, I said Come, Lightning Dragon." I said

_After Matt and I made the jump, the Blok fired, and hit Odd, which made him lose more life points. I cast a simple ice spell, which took it out._

"Jeremy, how many points?" asked Odd

"Only ten left. Odd, you've gotta jump." Said Jeremy

"Okay, concentrate on the rotation speed." Said Odd

"Four monsters." Said Jeremy

"Dun!" I exclaimed

"Tate!" exclaimed Matt

_In other terms, we both summoned out our shields, while at the same time, Odd got devirtualized._

"Oh no, we're in trouble." I said

_One of the Kankrelats was about to fire, when a fan and some wind picked up, and took care of the two on our left._

"Go ahead; we'll take care of the last ones." Said Yumi

"Matt, can you summon some fire?" I asked

"Sure. Ho!" exclaimed Matt

"McKenna, I need some wind." I said

"Twister!" exclaimed McKenna

"Now for the final touch. Huo, shui, feng, di, he bing zai yi qi! Yuan su qiu!" I exclaimed

_Matt's fire, McKenna's twister, the rocks from the mountain region, and the water from the digital sea came together to form a orb made from all of those four elements, which lead to a massive attack, one that I knew I was going to love._

"So, what did you say?" asked McKenna

"Fire, water, wind, and earth, merge together. Element Sphere." I said

"Well that's one powerful attack." Said Matt

"And take a look, that Kankrelat left behind a couple of things." Said McKenna

"A bracelet, and a transformation gem." Said Matt

"Well, the bracelet has something to do with this transformation, otherwise it wouldn't have appeared." I said

_I slipped the bracelet on, and I was given a Cardcaptor add-on to my mage transformation. After I saw that, I slid in the new transformation gem, which gave me an alchemist transformation, like Fullmetal Alchemist, included with an automail arm. Anyhow, it was time for a Return to the Past._

"Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back in time to the final match between Iron Sissy and Kiwi Two. Now that we knew Herb's little trick, all Jeremy had to do was avoid it, and Kiwi Two won, 4-5. Herb was a sore loser, because after what Jeremy did, he ran off._

"What a sore loser." Said Odd

"Ditto." I said

"You said it." Said Matt

"I forgive him. He's nice every now and then." Said Yumi

"Huh? A nice Herb? I can't see it." I said

"Huh? You mind explaining?" asked Odd

"What he said." Said Matt

_Yumi, Ulrich, and McKenna started to laugh, and I really didn't understand what was going on._

"Come on, we'll tell you all about it." Said Ulrich

"Well, I can't wait to hear it." I said

_I could tell that I was either going to like this, or I wasn't. Well, I'll admit, it could be worse, and by worse, I mean having to hear Sissy rant about losing to Jeremy._

_**Done and done! Well, my finals are coming up, so my time on fanfiction has been compromised. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	25. Zero Gravity Zone

Chapter 24: Zero Gravity Zone

_**What's up? I'm back, and school's almost out! Well, I'm just going to cut to the chase, and hit the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_After a long time, I finally got a new transformation in Lyoko! Well, two if you count the add-on to my Mage Transformation. Apparently, I now have the powers of a Cardcaptor and an Alchemist, as in Fullmetal Alchemist, not Final Fantasy X-2, that was just complicated. Anyhow, Ulrich's kicking some serious soccer out there, no wonder he's the school's star player. However, I think Jim's going over the top with thinking about kicking Lincoln's ass in today's soccer game. He even said that Kadic was going to chew them up and spit them out like a bad burrito, make mincemeat out of them, pulverize them, even massacre them! Well, gotta book it, Ulrich's coming this way._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Hey there champion. If Lincoln never gets the ball, we're gonna be bored out there." Said Odd

"It was nice of you to come." Said Ulrich

"We were here this morning, then we'll be here this afternoon, not for you of course. We can't wait to see Sissy cheerleading with her baton and all, that's why we're coming." Said Odd with sarcasm in his voice when he mentioned Sissy

"You mean like this? 'Sorry Sissy, but we don't need any boomerang juggling baboons on our cheerleading squad'." I said mimicking Jim

"Hahahahaha!" everyone laughed, including me

_Later…_

"Listen, if I said that a supernatural thing happened to me, it's because it's true! You hear me knucklehead? A baton that flies has to come down, and if it doesn't, there's something wrong, something seriously wrong, and I want to know exactly what it is." Said Sissy

"That's theoretically impossible; the laws of gravity can prove it." I said

"Well, I know one thing that can defy those rules." Said Matt

"XANA." We all said in unison

_We waited for Yumi to show up in the lunch room, and thankfully she did._

"Uh-oh." Said Jeremy

"We've gotta talk right now." said Jeremy and Yumi in unison

_In Jeremy's room…_

"Yes Jeremy, I've just spotted an activated tower in the mountain region. Why? Have you noticed anything strange in your world?" asked Aelita

"Oh, just the usual things, batons are flying into the air and don't come back, and Yumi was suddenly airborne." Said Odd

"It was so weird. The lights all started to blink, and a second later, I was floating in the air, I couldn't believe it." Said Yumi

"A break in the field of gravity, causing a spontaneous and localized weightlessness." Said Jeremy

"What's the connection between electricity and weightlessness?" asked Ulrich

"First, a translator. There's been a disruption with the gravitational fields, which causes a sudden, yet concentrated area of no weight. Now the reasoning. Because of the magnetic fields that are surrounding the Earth in order to keep it in constant rotation on its axis, the electrical systems here on Earth, mainly in the Kadic area, could become a powerful electromagnet that XANA is using to negate the opposite attraction of the Earth." I said

"How dangerous is it?" asked Yumi

"It's not, if it's in the limits of space and time. But on a larger scale, look what happened with Sissy, her baton never came back." Said Jeremy

"And once reaching outer space, there's no oxygen, which also equals instant you-know-what by oxygen deprivation." I said

"We can't afford to take the risk, we have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower." Said Yumi

"Well count me out." Said Ulrich

"Huh? You've gotta be kidding!" exclaimed Jeremy

"No, I said count me out. I'll go when the game's over." Said Ulrich

"You're gonna abandon the ship, for a soccer game? I don't believe it, wake up Ulrich! This is about saving the world, not to mention Aelita, who's surely in danger, but you would rather kick a ball around?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, you heard what I said, I can't go and that's that, okay?" asked Ulrich

"Somebody else say something, will you? He's dropping us like a smelly sock!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Look, I'm really sorry." Said Ulrich

"That's all you can say, you're sorry? You'd rather please the crowd, all your smiling fans, are more important than your friends!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Leave him alone, he's got his reasons. His parents are coming to the game this afternoon. Have you ever met Ulrich's dad? If you're not first in everything, then you're nothing in his book, and since Ulrich's report cards are kinda disasters, the only way to make his dad happy is…" started Odd

"When he plays soccer." Finished Jeremy

"Yeah, exactly. That's why he's been training so hard for weeks now, he's gonna play today's game as if his life depended on it." Said Odd

"Poor guy, I know how he feels." I said

"Huh?" everyone asked

"I just realized, you never mentioned what your life at home was like." Said McKenna

"Well, my mom always wants me to get straight A's in everything, no matter what the cost." I said

"But you're a genius, why were you so worried about that?" asked McKenna

"I'm not the genius you think I am." I said

"Huh?" everyone asked

"To be honest, I only studied the way I do, because I wanted to meet her approval, and eventually, I did, but I couldn't stop because of that, because, I had grabbed the attention of some people overseas." I said

"Which lead to you being right here in Kadic." Said Jeremy

"That's part of it yes, but I was even invited to go to an overseas school in Italy. You see, I lied about being fluent in just Spanish and Chinese." I said

"Naomi can actually speak six different languages. Japanese, French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, and German. That's not including English you know." Said Matt

"Whoa." Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi say with their jaws dropping to the floor

"Yeah, go on without me, I'll catch up to you guys later, I need to find Ulrich." I said

"Okay, we'll meet you at the factory." Said Matt

_Near the locker rooms…_

"Ulrich, it's me, Naomi. I need to talk to you." I said

_He came out of the locker room._

"If Jeremy sent you, tell him that…" started Ulrich

"Jeremy didn't send me, I came myself. I… I mean, we heard from Odd about your situation, and I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, I know how you feel. My mom treats me the same way your dad does, according to Odd's description, but, if you need anything, just know that I'm here for you, we all are, and good luck, you'll need it." I said

"Thanks Naomi, you really know how to cheer a guy up." Said Ulrich

"Well, you know where to find me." I said

_At the factory…_

"Jeremy, I'm here." I said

"I just sent Yumi, Odd, Matt, and McKenna to the mountains, so that's where you're headed." Said Jeremy

"Okay, I'm ready." I said

"Okay, transfer Naomi. Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Naomi!" exclaimed Matt

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed

"The tower is situated at thirty degrees west. Hurry up, huh?" asked Jeremy

"I see it Jeremy, over here!" exclaimed Aelita

"Yep, that's our tower." Said Odd

"Come on, let's go." I said switching to the ninja gem

_We were running for a while, and I was thinking, instant obstacle course._

"Now I understand." Said Jeremy

"Fill us in Einstein." Said Odd

"If not for what happened today with Yumi and Sissy, we all would've gone to the game, and that's where XANA wanted to trap us, because it was his plan to concentrate all the energy on the Science Lab, and if we don't make it fast, there's a good chance that Ulrich is going to finish the game outside the stratosphere!" exclaimed Jeremy

"No monsters for the time being, but we're still far from the tower." Said Yumi

_After a while, we were just running with no sign of monsters anywhere, until we got to the tower._

"Jeremy, objective in sight, the welcoming committee looks manageable. I'll take care of them in no time at all." Said Odd

"Okay, I should be able to neutralize XANA, but only for a few minutes, so you gotta work fast." Said Jeremy

"We gotta move." Said Odd

"Ten seconds to attack time." Said Yumi

"Okay guys, go." Said Odd

_With all of us working together, we managed to get rid of 66 percent of the Hornets. The last 33 percent headbutted us._

"Pretty sharp mosquitoes, since when do they grow brains?" asked Odd

"Since their DNA got mutated by XANA and his ugly face!" I exclaimed laughing

"But there are only five left." Said Yumi

"Negative, a new swarm of hornets is on the way." Said Jeremy

"Okay, change of tactics. This time we'll try a diversion." Said Yumi

"Odd, I reloaded twenty arrows for you, but that might not be enough." Said Jeremy

"Air Cutter!" exclaimed McKenna

"Take this! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I exclaimed

_Yumi came by with a bunch of rocks surrounding her, and she was using her telekinesis to do the job._

"They just keep coming, there's no end to them!" exclaimed Odd

"So, got any ideas?" asked McKenna

"If only I had Haku's Kekkei Genkai, then I could freeze these guys into place." I said

_As soon as I said those words, a wave of chakra that originated from me somehow sealed the front line of the hornets in crystal, meaning only one thing, I found my power, the Kekkei Genkai, Crystal Style Justus._

"Was that…" started Matt

"Crystal Style: Crystal Imprisonment Wave." I said finishing Matt's thoughts

"Well that took care of some of them, but now what do we do now?" asked Odd

"The best defense is an offence, right?" asked Yumi

"Right, but it depends on the number of enemies." Said Odd

"You gotta hang on so Aelita can get through. Yumi, Odd, McKenna, Naomi, Matt, are you guys okay?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, yeah, we're cool." Said Odd

"For now at least." I said

"Odd, Yumi, McKenna, Naomi, Matt, what's happening?" asked Jeremy

"It's horrible, I'm almost out of arrows, the telekinesis is exhausting Yumi, Naomi's almost out of chakra, and the more hornets we kill, the more there are." Said Odd

"I've been meaning to try something." I said sliding in the alchemist gem

"Hang in there Yumi, we're almost there." Said Odd

"Hey, look." Said Matt

"Well, he goes!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together

_Using the power of alchemy, I managed to create a tunnel that connected to the tower, but she wasn't taking it! She created a path that would lead around the tower, but one of the Hornets' shot her in the back, causing her to fall._

"As soon as you're finished crying, just let me know." Said Aelita emerging from the tunnel

"Aelita! You sneak!" I exclaimed

"You were just luring them." Said Yumi

"Of course." Said Aelita

"Aelita, you are the greatest!" exclaimed Jeremy

"But I couldn't have done it without Naomi's tunnel, which gave me an idea." Said Aelita

"Well, I can't take all the credit." I said scratching the back of my head

_We got to the tower, and as Aelita deactivated it, all I could hope for was that we made it in time._

"Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back in time to the soccer game, and I actually took Jim's advice about joining the cheerleading squad, though my gymnastics was a little rusty, but none the less, I was happy to be cheering on our home team._

_**Done and done! Man, I can't wait for tomorrow, because, nothing special, just the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Thank God! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	26. Routine

Chapter 25: Routine

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey! Recently there have been a few rumors about a Season Five of Code Lyoko, and well, those rumors are true! Moonscoop is making a season five of Code Lyoko called Code Lyoko Evolution, but there hasn't been enough info about the series yet. The release is scheduled to be sometime in 2012, so we'll just have to wait until then. Well now, why don't we just skip to the good stuff, huh? Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Okay, so what do we have?" asked Matt

"One Megatank and two Bloks." Said McKenna

"It's now or never." Said Jeremy

_We got into our formations, and I hit the Cardcaptor bracelet. I pulled the key off the bracelet, and waited for the signal to begin the chant to summon the staff, which was now!_

"Key of the Sun, Moon, and Stars, with powers shining bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!" I exclaimed

_The key grew to its full length, and I only had ten Clow Cards at this point, so it was time to pull one of the aces out of the hat._

"Huo Card! Create an inferno that will help Aelita get to the tower safely. Huo, release and dispel!" I exclaimed unleashing the power of the Fiery Card

_It got rid of most of the monsters, but Aelita and Odd were in trouble with a Megatank, but he didn't my help after all, because Aelita got into the tower safely. I got rid of one last Blok, and it dropped a transformation gem, and when I slid it in, I was wearing an outfit similar to Yuna's from Final Fantasy X only with a different color scheme. The white halter was instead Pink, the obi Lavender, and the skirt a Sky Blue. The shoes were the same color, and I was holding her default Staff. But enough about that, it was time for a RTTP._

"Its okay, Aelita's in the tower." Said Ulrich

"As usually guys, great job." Said Jeremy

"That's right, another XANA attack chopped up, another tower gone." Said Odd

"Okay, get ready for the return trip to the past." Said Jeremy

_We got back to Kadic for science earlier that day. Meanwhile, I was re-reading my diary entry, because I already knew what Ms. Hertz was talking about._

_Dear Diary,_

_XANA attacks are flying like crazy and I don't think I'm going to get a break soon. On the plus side, my calculations for predicting the hot zone for where the dimensional transporter is are getting there. So far, I managed to narrow it down to sixteen likely locations. Uh oh, XANA alert, this is becoming bothersome, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I added a post-note._

_P.S. After the RTTP, I got a new transformation, a Summoner transformation._

_The bell rang, and it was onto the courtyard to meet up with Yumi._

"Well guys, how was class today with Ms. Hertz? Was it fun?" asked Yumi

"Boring as ever. No thanks to my mom, I already knew what she was talking about." I said

"And it was the same exact lesson as before the XANA attack, so it was twice as boring." Said Ulrich

"Once, twice, it doesn't matter, you'll never be any good in physics anyway." Said Jeremy

"Well if it isn't Sissy. 'Hello Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute'?" mimicked Odd

_I had to hold back on bursting out loud with laughter._

"Hello Ulrich dear, can we talk for a minute?" asked Sissy

"First of all, I'm not your 'Ulrich dear'. Second of all, I will not go to your room to explain exercise b page 52." Said Ulrich

"But, how did you know that?" asked Sissy

_We all looked at her with a smug look on our faces._

"A Sissy attack is almost as bad as a XANA attack and ten times more boring." Said Yumi

"That's for sure." Said Ulrich

_Later…_

"So anyone feel like sneaking out and going into town for a while?" asked Ulrich

"Count me out, I've got a heavy date with my pillow." Said Odd

"And I'm gonna work on my program for materializing Aelita. One of these days I'm gonna do it!" exclaimed Jeremy

"How about you Yumi? Wanna go into town and have an Ice Cream?" asked Ulrich

"No, not tonight, I've gotta do a little studying, I'm way behind thanks to all these XANA attacks. See you tomorrow." Said Yumi

"Chao Yumi, see you tomorrow!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I guess I could head into town for a little while. My wardrobe is in desperate need of an upgrade." I said

"But you hate clothes shopping." Said McKenna

"When I don't need to yes. There will be rare occasions where I will go shopping." I said

"Well, I'll come too, and I'll treat you to some Gelato." Said Matt

"Thanks." I said

"Well, what's your reason, for real." Whispered McKenna

"Five hot spots to finding the dimensional transporter downtown." I said showing them the map and my calculations

_That evening…_

"That's minus five hot spots." I said

"Well, what about the others?" asked McKenna

"Seven are in close proximity to the school, and the rest are in the factory." I said

"Well?" asked McKenna

"We'll check tomorrow after school." I said

_The next day…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Make that eleven hot spots to check for the Dimensional Transporter. If XANA decides to attack today, I swear to God that I'm going to murder that computer program one way or another! He's already made five consecutive attacks this week, and to be honest, I'm sick and tired of it! I'm a pacifist, not a warmonger, I can't stand constant fighting. Uh-oh, Aelita's coming in, XANA. I'll get back on the subject later._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Naomi, XANA's launched an attack. I'm in the desert, and I never felt pulsations like these before." Said Aelita

"Okay, hang on, we'll be there. XANA alert." I said

"Are you kidding me?" asked Matt

"No, I've never seen him so active before. Come on, this makes attack number six this week." I said

_At the factory…_

"No, everything's quiet here. No short circuits, no giant bug invasion, no earthquakes, how about you?" asked Jeremy

"Well, I'm almost at the activated tower, but none of XANA's monsters appeared yet. If not for the pulsations, there's no other sign that XANA's woken up." Said Aelita

"I wonder if this is a new tactic of his." Said Jeremy

"What if the attack is aimed at us directly, for example, this argument between Yumi and Ulrich? Suppose that XANA is using Emily to mess with our heads?" asked Odd

"I got a better idea, he's using your ridiculous theories to distract us." Said Ulrich

"What's the matter with you? I was just trying to help." Said Odd

"Give us a break Odd, will you? Stay out of this." Said Yumi

"Hey, stay calm. I think one of you should do a little reconnaissance on Lyoko. Well, who wants to be first?" asked Jeremy

"Well?" I asked

"Don't all you answer at once." Said Jeremy

"Send in Ulrich Jeremy, he needs to be entertained. He'd love to go to Lyoko." Said Yumi

"Ladies first, get her out of our hair." Said Ulrich

"Look, I'm getting tired of all this quarreling. Aelita needs us and that is what I call an emergency, so head for the scanners, all six of you are going." Said Jeremy

"Way to go, recon work. As Demyx from Kingdom Hearts II said, they really picked the wrong guy for this job. I really wanted to test my new Summoner transformation too, but not like this." I said

"Tell me about it." Said Matt

"I'm going to transfer you to the desert region. Don't forget, you have to protect Aelita, all six of you. Transfer Naomi, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Naomi, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Hey Jeremy, how soon are you going to send in the other two boys and McKenna?" I asked

"Hang on, there was a problem with your transfer." Said Jeremy

"In that case, don't transfer the others." I said

"Okay, I'll figure out the problem in a second." Said Jeremy

"Hi." Said Aelita

"Hello Aelita." I said

"Aelita, there was a bug at the moment of transfer. Are they…" started Jeremy

"Don't worry, Yumi, Ulrich, and Naomi are all accounted for. Safe and sound and ready to go." Said Aelita

"I don't know what it was. Just to be safe, I'm not transferring the others. I'll scan their program, we'll see what happened." Said Jeremy

"Meanwhile, we should get going looking for that tower." I said

"Aelita, I think the supercalculator has been infected with a virus! So that's the XANA attack." Said Jeremy

"Newsflash, that's loco on XANA's part. Why would he infect himself?" I asked

"Well, you never know what XANA's got in his head until it's done." Said Jeremy

"Unless he's using it to modify a program that he doesn't have access to, but which one?" asked Aelita

"I don't know, but it looks like he wants to change the rules on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"I got a funny feeling about this." Said Ulrich

"We've gotta take a closer look into this. There has to be a deactivated tower not far from you." Said Jeremy

"Okay, I'm off. I hope you're not going to kill each other if I leave you alone." Said Aelita before she winked

"Don't worry Aelita, we have a peacemaker all ready to stop any fight." I said jokingly

_We sat around until Aelita could get back out of the tower, meanwhile, I was playing around with some of my transformation gems, and I was getting the Keyblade Heroine gem on stand-by, because we had a Kankrelat near-by._

"Naomi, watch out for lasers, this monster can kill you for good!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What? Reflect! Now Counter Blast!" I exclaimed getting rid of the Kankrelat

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich

"XANA's monster can prove fatal to you. You can't be devirtualized or you'll disappear forever." Said Jeremy

"One thing's for sure, XANA's trapped us. We better not make a mistake this time." Said Yumi

"You're telling me. Do I have to get a suit of armor to protect myself now?" I asked jokingly

"Tell me that's a joke." Said Ulrich

"Actually, not really. If this stupid bracelet had one more slot, then I would have Keyblade Armor, and trust me, that does a heavy duty amount of protection." I said

"I've got to deactivate the tower fast, before XANA has a chance to concentrate all of his strength on…" started Aelita

"That's the safest solution, hurry, but watch out for monsters! Meanwhile I'll try to get rid of the virus." Said Jeremy

"I'll try the summoner now!" I exclaimed sliding in the blue-green summoner gem

"Naomi, what's wrong with your right eye? It's green." Said Yumi

"It is? Must be a trait with the summoner transformation since I look so much like Yuna from Final Fantasy X." I said

"Jeremy, how are you doing? Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"Uh, Jeremy is unable to answer you right now, please leave a message after the sound of the beep. Beep." Said Odd

"Very funny Odd." I said

"The tower, it's there!" exclaimed Aelita

"It's all over, if we try to all this, we're done for." Said Yumi

"You never know, we just have to hang on until Aelita enters the code." Said Ulrich

"You know what I would say, it's yoo-hoo, it's us time." Said Odd

"Yumi, you take the Krab, Naomi and I will take on the Megatanks." Said Ulrich

"Gotcha." I said with a thumbs-up

"Aelita, go on, run." Said Ulrich

"Uh, Ulrich, I, uh…" started Yumi

"Be careful Yumi." Said Ulrich

"You too Ulrich." Said Yumi

"Let's see what this transformation can do. Hm? A bracelet, two rings, and Yuna's necklace, and the necklace has a ruby on the left. I wonder…" I started

_I began the summoning task, and when I was finished, I had summoned Valefor, the first Aeon Yuna finds._

"Valefor, help the others! Sonic Wings!" I exclaimed as I jumped on her back

"Yumi, no!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Valefor, we need to help her!" I exclaimed

"It's okay, I got you." Said Ulrich

_After they got up, they both kissed each other. Normally I would be kinda grossed out, but this time around, I didn't mind._

"Now if you two lovebird excuse me, I have a Code to enter. Valefor, return!" I exclaimed

_As the tower deactivated, a brown gem placed itself in the middle of the necklace, meaning I had another Aeon to use to help fight against XANA. I entered the tower, and I did what needed to be done._

NATALIE

CODE:

HEART

COMMAND?

"Return to the past, now!" I exclaimed

_We went back in time to earlier today, at sunrise. I was in my favorite place on campus, up in a tree. I was sketching something I was going to give Ulrich and Yumi to see, what happened on Lyoko. I even added in a sunset scene to the mix, they did look cute together. I finished just before class started, and during lunch I made a couple of copies._

"Ulrich, Yumi, got a minute?" I asked

"Were you going to talk about what happened on Lyoko?" asked Ulrich

"Well, yes and no." I said

"Huh?" asked Ulrich

"Yes, it's about Lyoko, and no, I wasn't going to talk about it. I wanted to give you these. I sketched it this morning, I hope you guys like it." I said

"This…this is amazing!" exclaimed Yumi

"I'll say, you're a good artist Naomi." Said Ulrich

"Thanks, just promise you won't let anyone else see them, okay?" I asked

"Of course." Said Ulrich

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I said

_I may be desperate to go home, but I'll wait for a little longer. There was no harm in waiting, but to quote Kairi's letter from Kingdom Hearts II, 'Starting a journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun'. My journey is just beginning, and so are the others. 'There are many world, but they share the same sky', that's just a symbol meaning that each person is a part of each other and when they meet, they're under the same sky, at least that's how I think of it. I may have to live in this dimension for a little while longer, but my friends and I have a connection that can never be severed, but little did we all know, there were only going to be more hardships and trials ahead, and I would face a being of pure destruction, the girl from my dreams._

_**Wow, so who is this girl? I can't tell yet, it would ruin the surprise. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	27. Rock Bottom?

Chapter 26: Rock Bottom?

_**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to roll with this new chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey! Well, enough about the intro, let's get on with the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any possible way**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost time for a three-day weekend! I know I'll get some relaxation time on this one! No studying, but I'm going to have to consult Professor Charles Eppes on my point of origin analysis. Yes, I'm a nerd when it comes to the TV show Numb3rs, blame William, my cousin's math teacher later, he's the one who got me hooked in the first place, but the math in that show does come in handy. Well, I'm off._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"A three-day weekend, isn't that fantastic?" asked Ulrich

"With a little luck, I just may have the house to myself." Said Yumi

"Yeah, but knowing your parents, it's not going to be easy." Said Jeremy

"I'm betting on Yumi." Said Odd

"So am I." I said

"Ditto." Said Matt

"You can say that again." Said McKenna

_The next day…_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've done extensive recalculation, but it feels like I'm missing a key factor into my equations, but what? I can't show them to Jeremy, he'll know that Matt, McKenna, and I are from another dimension, and that's something that I can't afford to reveal. Yumi's on her way, I better go._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Hey, I've got great news guys, tonight we have the house all to ourselves!" exclaimed Yumi

"You did it." Said Ulrich

"We better get organized." Said Yumi

"No problem." Said Ulrich

"Anything wrong Jeremy?" asked Yumi

"I'm trying to localize Lyoko. It shouldn't take this much time." Said Jeremy

"Don't worry. If there's a problem Aelita will contact you." Said Yumi

"Yeah, well, we can always hope." Said Jeremy

"Uh-oh, it's time for class." Said McKenna

"Time for physics!" exclaimed Jeremy

_After lunch…_

"Theo and Benjamin said they would come, but what are we going to do about Sissy? Wouldn't break my heart if she didn't come, she and that horrible music she brings with her." Said Ulrich

"Hey, leave the music to me. Wait 'till you see the surprise I've got in store for you. We're gonna have a real DJ guys, you'll see, no dumb music for us, we're gonna rock." Said Odd

"Great, see you later, we'll go shopping after class." Said Yumi

"Okay, and in the meantime, I'll try and contact Aelita, and warn her to be careful tonight, you never know." Said Jeremy

"True and maybe I can help you with contacting Aelita, I've developed an algorithm that once applied, it can increase the computer capacity speed allowing for a faster connection, but the downside to this solution is that you need an external computer to assist in the algorithm." I said

_Later in Jeremy's room…_

"I don't believe it, that's the fifth time I've launched the localization program, and this time we're using the algorithm you developed." Said Jeremy

"The network must really be blocked for the algorithm not to work; I've already tested it out. It does work with electronic devices, but the external computer provides more power to the server. I'm guessing that this is a problem for we can't get in contact to Lyoko or Aelita." I said

"Wait a second, try adding this formula into your algorithm." Said Jeremy

_I did just that, and it worked!_

"Aelita, it's Jeremy, do you read me Aelita? Hey Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"Hello Jeremy. I see Naomi's with you. How are you?" asked Aelita

"So-so." Said Jeremy

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Aelita

"I've had such a hard time contacting Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"That's nothing new, Lyoko is constantly changing its access points on the network." Said Aelita

"Hey, anyone feel like playing some chess?" asked Ulrich

"Be right there." Said Jeremy

_Later…_

"Checkmate." Said Jeremy

"Can I try beating you at like Karate?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, well it's Matt's turn." I said

_Before Matt could take his position, we saw Odd and Jim, not a good sign._

"Looks like trouble." Said Ulrich

_At the principal's office…_

"Caught in the act stealing a computer that is school property isn't like not doing your homework." Said Jim

"Uncle Jim, please." I said

"What the?" exclaimed Jim

"This is crazy. Whenever Odd needs a computer, I lend him mine." Said Jeremy

"Or my own, I don't mind at all. We've done it lots of time, go on, tell him Odd." I said

"Yeah, although, this time I needed a really powerful laptop, and that one was just perfect." Said Odd

"Yeah, well why didn't you ask permission to borrow it? It seems to me that would've been a lot more simple." Said Jim

"Well, I was afraid that you would say no." said Odd

"What do you think I am, an idiot? I want the truth right now! You stole it, didn't you? This time it's the school disciplinary counsel, and you just might get expelled." Said Jim

"Huh? No wait, you can't do that to me Jim!" exclaimed Odd

_His cell phone began to ring._

"The use of cell phones is strictly forbidden on school grounds. Hand it over, confiscated." Said Jim

_Later at the track…_

"How can you be working on your laptop at a time like this?" asked McKenna

"I'm fixing my algorithm using a formula that Jeremy showed to increase the capacity speed for electronic devices." I said

"Huh?" asked McKenna

"She's fixing an equation she came up with to improve speed in electronics." Said Matt

"Oh. I knew that." Said McKenna

"Sure you did." I said

"Okay, tell us what happened. Come on, Odd." Said Jeremy

"I've got nothing else to say. See you later; I've got other things to do, alone. *Gasp!* Do you see what I see? XANA." Said Odd

"Hey, they're getting really deep. Everything is going to be swallowed up." Said Jeremy

"Hold it! Look, I can't go with you now. Samantha is locked in the Science Building's computer room." Said Odd

"Okay, let's go back to the beginning, 'coz I think you lost us all Odd." Said Jeremy

"She's the one who stole the computer. I really tried to stop her, but… well she's already got a lot of problems at her school, so I didn't tell Jim." Said Odd

"No matter what happened, we gotta get her out of there." Said Ulrich

"Right, I'll run over and meet Yumi at the lab." Said Jeremy

"I'll go with you; it's an excuse to test my algorithm in case XANA tries something funny." I said

"I'll come too." Said Matt

"Me three." Said McKenna

"Thanks you guys." I said

_At the factory…_

"Connection!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Connecting to Lyoko._

"Jeremy! You're there at last! XANA's activated a tower." Said Aelita

"That's what we thought. We've already been affected." Said Jeremy

"We'll head to the scanners." I said

"You're off to the mountain region. Thanks to Naomi's algorithm, I have a better connection to Lyoko, but the landing could still be rough. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Naomi, Transfer McKenna. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Naomi, Scanner McKenna. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Whoa!" I exclaimed

"Jeremy, you weren't kidding!" exclaimed McKenna flying in the air

"Yumi, your hand. Give me your hand." Said Aelita

"One transformation, coming up." I said as I slid in the Summoner gem

_I let go of the edge, and summoned Valefor. We got to the tower, after I gave Matt a lift._

"Watch out, three hornets approaching fast." Said Jeremy

"Stay behind me." Said Yumi

"Can you use any magic?" asked Matt

"Sorry, no. I'll I can do is summon creatures like Valefor." I said

"In that case, ho!" exclaimed Matt

"They disappeared from my control screen." Said Jeremy

"Where did they go?" asked Yumi

"I don't know. In this territory, they have the advantage." Said Aelita

"So do we, right Naomi?" asked McKenna

"Yep." I said

"Guys, the hornets are coming straight at you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Matt, hold on tight. Valefor, attack!" I exclaimed

_Valefor fought bravely, but the Hornets took her out, and Matt was forced to summon his shield, and Yumi was devirtualized._

"Yumi, no! Try using your creativity Aelita, we need a little time!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Aelita created a shield around herself, while Matt was running low on power for his shield, I could feel it. As his shield died on him, help came in the form of Odd and Ulrich_

"Get out of here you monster!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Sorry we're late you guys." Said Odd

"Hey, no harm no foul, right?" I asked

"Yeah. Maybe this'll convince you to forgive us." Said Odd as he fired a few arrows

"Wait, the other gem, maybe…" I started as I began to summon the new creature

"Ifrit! That's your second summon!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah, and he's ready to fight. Ifrit, use Meteor Strike!" I exclaimed

_Now we were down to one hornet, so McKenna, Matt, Odd, and I decided to take care of it. When we did, Matt, McKenna, and I were the last one's standing, and a new gem appeared in my necklace, a new summon, and it was a citrine but I wasn't sure which aeon it was just yet, but for now, it was time for a little return trip._

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back to when I was in Jeremy's room, and we were all waiting for Odd._

"Hey, I thought you said no one else knew." Said the female

"She's Samantha, the DJ Odd found." Whispered Matt

"Gotcha." I whispered back

"It's okay, they're my pals. This is Ulrich, that's Matt, McKenna, Naomi, and Jeremy. Naomi and Jeremy are the genius' who are going to help you rock." Said Odd

"Have a seat Sam, we'll show you what you can do, and you've got great equipment. Naomi, activate the algorithm for me, please?" asked Jeremy

"One algorithm up and running." I said activating the program on my laptop

"Thanks Odd." Said Samantha

"Now if you don't mind, let's focus, okay?" asked Jeremy

_We all laughed, and I knew one thing, whether or not Matt, McKenna, and I get home either today, tomorrow, next week, next month, or even next year, it doesn't really matter if you feel homesick, what matters is if you're surrounded by the people you love, then you can overcome anything._

_**Done! Man, writing this chapter took me a while. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	28. Ghost Channel

Chapter 27: Ghost Channel

_**Okay, yeah, I know the drill. I come up with some stupid excuse for why I'm late for updating this story, and I explain the reasons why. Reason one, I got a summer job. Reason two, delays with Flight of the Crimson Dragon, anyhow, its disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the OC appearing in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_With all of these Bloks firing at us, I was lucky to have been able to summon out Valefor and Ifrit as is. Now I was on my last summon, Ixion. Despite this, I was devirtualized in the blink of an eye._

"Sheesh, note to self, watch your back on Lyoko. Hey, Jeremy, a little head's up next time, will ya?" I asked

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind. Odd, two more Bloks are coming at you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Hey Matt, ya mind?" I asked

"Sure, one super-powered magnet, coming up!" exclaimed Matt

"No sweat, be back in a second Aelita! Laser Arrow! Yeah! He is amazing!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd! Odd, cut it out, will you? There's a third Blok." Said Jeremy

"Huh? A third one?" asked Odd

"Odd!" exclaimed Yumi

"Oh no! Odd, you've lost too many life points. Odd, what are you doing?" exclaimed Jeremy

"What he said! Take cover! It's too risky!" I exclaimed

"Odd, one impact and it's game over, you've only got ten life points left, that's all!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Ten's more than enough, here we go!" exclaimed Odd

_He got rid of the Blok._

"See, what'd I tell ya?" asked Odd

"Great Odd!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Aelita

"Hey Jeremy, Naomi, next time enjoy the show and let the real pros get the job done, okay?" asked Odd

"Can I borrow that?" I asked

"Sure." Said Jeremy

"Ya might want to cover your ears." I said

"Huh?" wondered Jeremy

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'REAL PRO'S', HUH? NOT MY FAULT THAT I GOT DEVIRTUALIZED, YOU GOT IT? NEXT TIME I HEAR A SMART-ASS COMMENT LIKE THAT, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I screamed

"And that's why you don't get her mad Odd." Said Matt

"How was I supposed to know?" asked Odd

"Remember her high-pitched whistle? She practiced that while she was in Chorus." Said McKenna

"Oh." Said Odd

"I'll go take care of the tower." Said Aelita

"Hey, take it easy, I was just kidding. I didn't mean it. Hey Einstein, Naomi, did you hear me, it was a joke." Said Odd

"Should've said that before I screamed my lungs out, thanks Odd, but apology not accepted." I said

"Anyhow, Return to the Past, now." said Jeremy

_We went back to the beginning of the day, and I was reviewing my diary entry. Honestly, I've been running out of things to write about._

_Dear Diary,_

_The girl from my dreams is well, still haunting them. Although I don't know why, I feel as if I've seen this girl somewhere before, but where? It tickles the edge of my memories. I don't know why, but for some weird reason, I barely remember the earlier days of my childhood. Weird, right? I wonder if this girl is a part of my past. Uh oh, XANA alert. Gotta book it._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"Odd? Odd? Odd? Odd's absent? Well, and so is Ulrich, along with Matt and McKenna." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Huh? This is uncanny." I said

"May I go to the bathroom?" asked Jeremy

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't wander off." I said

"Jeremy, Naomi, do you two know where Ulrich, Odd, Matt, and McKenna are?" asked Mrs. Hertz

_We didn't answer her question, because we ran out of the door._

"Let's split. If I know McKenna like I know her, either something went wrong with the return trip or she's hiding in the forest." I said

"Good call. I'll call you once I find Ulrich and Odd, and I'll check to see if Yumi's in class." Said Jeremy

"Gotcha." I said

_I climbed up one of the trees, and pulled out the viewing probe. Another package came for me yesterday, and this viewing probe was a part of it. What also came in the package were three mini tool kits, three special pairs of sunglasses that could connect instantly to any electronic device, and homing beacons. There was also a dock where we could put our watches in for the upgrades. Now I knew what the earplug devices were for on the watches, and now I also knew why it was designed so similarly to the BakuPod. Anyhow, all I needed to do was plug it into the watch I got the other time and I get instant binocular images. I saw someone in a hoodie, that was styled like the cloaks Organization XIII members wear._

"Hey, you. What are you doing here? Classes are going on." I said

"There is a journey you must take, but first you must end the three worlds ache." Said the male

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked

"To reclaim what you have lost, you must stop the first minion at all costs!" exclaimed the male

_He disappeared in a data stream before I could ask what he meant._

"Naomi, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Jim

"Jim! I-it's not what you think! I was just concerned about Matt, McKenna, Ulrich, and Odd, so I was looking for them." I said

"Really? Well, come with me, you and Jeremy have a lot of explaining to do." Said Jim

_In the principal's office…_

"Jeremy, Naomi, this is serious. Everyone is very concerned. Now for the last time, do you know where Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Matt, and McKenna are?" asked Principal Delmas

"For the umpteenth time, no!" I exclaimed

"No, sir, we…" started Jeremy

"As I'm sure you can imagine, their parents are worried sick." Said Principal Delmas

"But we already told you, we don't know where they are." I said

"Think about it, please. The smallest clue could prove to be a great help. You seven are always together." Said Principal Delmas

"Alright sir, we'll think about it, but we need to be alone." Said Jeremy

"You have an awful lot of nerve young man. However, if it's the only way to bring you two to your senses, I'll give you two three minutes." Said Principal Delmas

"Thank you sir." I said

_Outside…_

"I felt your message, what's new?" asked Jeremy

"I'm sorry Jeremy, and to you as well Naomi, but they're not on Lyoko. There's an activated tower though, only I can't seem to locate it. I need your help, come to the factory." Said Aelita

"Impossible. We're stuck in the principal's office." I said

"You are? Don't worry, I'll help you two get out of there." Said Aelita

"You can?" I asked

"Yes. Just like XANA, I can operate on the school's network as well. Listen closely now." said Aelita

_After hearing the plan, I had a mischievous look. I was going to love this!_

"We've thought it over. We'll tell you where they are." Said Jeremy

_We led them to the boiler room._

"But there's nobody here!" exclaimed Principal Delmas

"We have to wait a little while." I said

"Hmm?" wondered Principal Delmas

"Huh?" wondered Jim

"They'll be here any minute now." said Jeremy

"Well, where are they?" asked Principal Delmas

_*BOOM!*_

_With that diversion, we hightailed it to the factory._

"Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Yes Jeremy." Said Aelita

"Thanks for giving us a hand." I said

"I hope you realize that if… if you don't detect anything alive on the scanners, it would mean that…" started Aelita

"Yes, we know. We'll find out soon enough." Said Jeremy

_We entered the scanner room, and all of the scanners were empty!_

"Empty." I said

_In the lab…_

"They aren't there. I don't get it, if they're not here and they're not on Lyoko either, where are they?" wondered Jeremy

"Jeremy, Naomi, just before you got here, I captured this sound byte, a sort of, radio or TV station transmission, but be careful you two, it was really bizarre. Let me show you." Said Aelita

"Huh?" I exclaimed

_We saw footage with Odd, Ulrich, Matt, and McKenna! I was in the back, since when did I avoid my boyfriend and best friend?_

"Hey, that's crazy." Said Jeremy

_We also saw Yumi in the stands, and Jeremy was there too._

"What in the blue blazes are we looking at?" I exclaimed

"They didn't come back to Earth, did they?" wondered Jeremy

"Unless there were suddenly two people with Pink hair here." I said

"What if what we're seeing is a recording?" asked Aelita

"But how can that be Aelita? We're in the picture!" exclaimed Jeremy

"It sure isn't a tape; it's happening somewhere right now. They're neither in Lyoko nor in the real world. They're somewhere else." I said

"Yes, I know, but, I've checked all the transfer protocol data, and unless a sort of parallel world exist somewhere, there's no such thing as an intermediate space." Said Aelita

"Unless XANA has manufactured one. That's it! A world parallel to Lyoko! And he must have modeled it after the school. He couldn't have made a batter trap! Yumi and the others think they're in reality, but it's only an illusion. They're living under XANA's control completely of his mercy. We've gotta rescue them! Find out where the signal is coming from." Said Jeremy

"I've been trying to, but it's been masked. The signal is scrambled. All we have is a sound wave and not the signal itself." Said Aelita

"That's what we have to use. We've gotta program it to guide the scanners and dive towards the source using a trial and error system." I said

"That's crazy and you know it. And besides, who could do it? It's too risky." Said Aelita

"It'll be us. If you take over the controls then we'll be able to go." Said Jeremy

"It's too dangerous." Said Aelita

"But we can't leave Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, McKenna, and Matt at the mercy of XANA. Think about it. We're here in front of you, so who's the other Jeremy and Naomi?" I asked

"Aelita, there's something I wanna tell you. I much rather be entering a virtual world to find you waiting there for me." Said Jeremy

"So would I." said Aelita

"Here we go." Said Jeremy

"It's okay Jeremy; I'll prepare the transfer procedure. You can get into the scanner." Said Aelita

"Hurry up, will ya?" I exclaimed

"Transfer Naomi, transfer Jeremy. Scanner Naomi, scanner Jeremy. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Aelita

"Jeremy you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. Aelita, can you hear me? Of course not, that would be too easy." Said Jeremy

"We don't know anything about this place, so let's stay together." I said

"Good idea." Said Jeremy

_I think I finally figured out that riddle. There is a journey you must take, but first you must end the three worlds ache. The journey I'm taking right now it the journey I have to take, and somehow the three worlds, Lyoko, Jeremy's, Odd's, Ulrich's, Yumi's, and Aelita's Earth, along with mine, Matt's, and McKenna's dimension are the three worlds, and they're suffering or something. But the last part, to reclaim what you have lost, you must stop the first minion at all costs. What have I lost? And who's the first minion? Is it William, or is it that girl?_

"Let's hope they're in their rooms." Said Jeremy

_We saw a zombie version of Jim. I screamed at the top of my lungs in fear, and ran for it, following suit with Jeremy. However, we were too late to warn them._

"Oh no, too late." Said Jeremy

"Uh oh. Houston, we've gotta move!" I exclaimed

_Unfortunately for us, we had a zombie version of Nicholas and Herb right in front of us. But we just charged through, and ran for the factory, but the program Jim was onto us!_

"For a program, you're a pretty good imitation." Said Jeremy

_I don't know how long we ran, but the good news about Lyoko, I didn't have an asthma attack for running over five miles. I just hope we made it in time._

"Yumi, you're right, it's a trap." I said

"Don't go." Said Jeremy

"XANA, is that the best you can do? A cheap imitation of me and Naomi to delay us?" asked the fake Jeremy

"Who are you calling a quack you pompous imposters! You two are the phonies! Everything here is fake!" I exclaimed

"Huh?" wondered Matt, McKenna, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd

"You never came back from your last trip. You're in a virtual world created by XANA." Said Jeremy

"That would explain all of the inconsistencies." Said Yumi

"For the love of God, of course it would! XANA can make mistakes too! He only has theories on the real world, not actual proof. What he wants is to get you guys into the scanners so he can get rid of you once and for all! I was lucky to have been devirtualized last time, otherwise I'd be here falling for this same illusion." I said

"That's totally absurd XANA." Said the fake me

"It's true; we have no proof that he's the one that's lying to us, right? They could've created the inconsistencies too." Said Ulrich

"Exactly, to hold us up while Aelita and Lyoko are being erased forever." Said Odd

"Since when could XANA erase Lyoko, huh? He'd be erasing himself! Think about that!" I exclaimed

"The only proof we have is that we're here with you. You have to decide which one of us is lying." Said Jeremy

"And it's not me, assuming that you claim that this world is virtual. You two mind telling us how you got here?" asked the fake Jeremy

"We're listening XANA." Said the fake me

"We got here via the scanners. We're here in virtual form." Said Jeremy

"You gave yourself away. Everyone knows that the real Jeremy wouldn't step foot in the scanners. He'd be much too frightened." Said the fake Jeremy

"I'm sure he would go into the scanner, if his friends were in danger." Said Odd

"No doubt about it." Said Ulrich

"Absolutely none." Said Yumi

"Ditto." Said McKenna

"That's true." Said Matt

"But it's not logical, don't you see? He's much too scared to even try. I'm much too scared. If not then why haven't I already done it?" asked the fake Jeremy

"I told you why, because he's not infallible. XANA's knowledge of people is only approximative." Said Jeremy

"That's right, and as far as friendship goes, it's not approximative, it's double zero. Good to see you again Einstein." Said Odd

"No, it's not logical!" exclaimed the fake me

"Well, I have a question, seeing that I'm the only one that has some doubt about her, and my question has an answer that I know only Matt and McKenna knows. What is my real name?" I asked

"I thought your real name was Naomi." Said Yumi

"It's Natalie." Said the fake Jeremy

"That's funny; I don't recall telling the others my true name, so how would you know it? The only person I told my real name to, and we swore to secrecy is, Aelita. Give it up XANA." I said

_Now that we had him pissed, he was changing the environment! I had to save the others, I had to! Suddenly, the room was filled with a radiant light, and it wasn't from XANA, it was from, me._

"I-impossible! She's unlocked…" started XANA

_XANA couldn't finish that thought for the replica was disappearing, and Jeremy was devirtualized. After we all got back to Lyoko, I had a new transformation gem in my necklace. I was wearing an outfit similar to Yuna's from Final Fantasy X-2 with the exception that the tank top was pink and the symbol that would've been the Zanarkand Abes was instead my Chinese name, Yue._

"I don't remember anything, but I feel great!" exclaimed Odd

"Aelita, what happened to us?" asked Ulrich

"XANA set a trap meant for all of us except that Jeremy, me, and Aelita weren't caught in it." I said

"He locked us up in a virtual prison." Said Yumi

"Jeremy, Naomi, and I did all we could to set you free." Said Aelita

"What? Jeremy came to Lyoko?" asked McKenna

"Yep, so you guys owe him. Although the memories themselves will never go away, I think its best that you don't remember, for now." I said

"Fantastic Einstein! Join the 'Daredevil Heroes' club!" exclaimed Odd

"Thanks Odd, no hard feelings, huh? Look! It's XANA's welcoming committee!" exclaimed Jeremy

"No need to worry Jeremy, we're used to this. It's a piece of cake. Here we go!" exclaimed Ulrich

_This was never going to get old, but what did XANA mean by 'she unlocked'? Whatever it means, I'll find out soon, I'm sure of it._

_**Done and done! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and to the person who knows who made a special appearance in this chapter, you know who you are, until then, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	29. Code: Earth

Chapter 28: Code: Earth

_**Yahoo! Finally! This is one of my favorite episodes of Code Lyoko! Finally Aelita gets materialized! Uh, whoops, sorry about the spoiler. Well, now that I had my fan girl moment, it's disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's the day! Jeremy finally perfected the Materialization Program, and Aelita is coming to Earth! We're doing one more test run to see if it works. Well, it's now or never._

_Hoping for the best,_

_-Naomi_

_Jeremy ran the Materialization program, and we all hoped for the best, and it worked!_

"That's it! We got it this time! It works! It works! I can hardly believe it." Said Jeremy

_We all cheered, the materialization program was a success!_

"Aelita, can you hear me?" asked Jeremy

"Yes Jeremy." Said Aelita

"We have some good news." Said Jeremy

"Okay, tell me what the good news is." Said Aelita

"Aelita, I don't know how to tell you this, but believe it or not, we're waiting for you here." Said Jeremy

"Really?" asked Aelita

"Really!" we all exclaimed in unison

"The materialization's gonna work?" exclaimed Aelita

"Yep, it's all on here, and I can tell you it was really complicated. Defragmenting the inertial matrix wasn't enough until I had to start to recompile all of the DNA…" started Jeremy

"Uh Jeremy, these guys might want the long story short." I said

"Oh. In short, it works." Said Jeremy

"Oh Jeremy, that's so great! I can't believe it's true!" exclaimed Aelita

"Better get used to it fast, because it's time to take the big jump. And then it's bye-bye XANA." Said Odd

"We'll sure miss you, not!" exclaimed McKenna

"Hold on, it's not that simple. First I've got to set up the program in the Super Calculator, then Aelita will have to get to the passage tower in Lyoko's Forest Region, that's where she's gonna get devirtualized before she appears in the flesh for the first time, inside one of the scanners." Said Jeremy

"In that case, I'm off to the forest right now." said Aelita

"Okay, and we'll go to class in the meantime, and afterwards, the factory." Said Jeremy

"I'll see you later my friends." Said Aelita

"We'll be fine for dinner tonight." Said Jeremy

"Come on, let's go before G.I. Jim catches us." Said Matt

"He's still my uncle you know." I said

"We know, he's just saying." Said McKenna

_We were hurrying to class, when we were stopped by the one, the only, Jim._

"What's wrong? Up to no good again, aren't you?" asked Jim

"No, we were just studying together." Said Odd

"Oh, my foot. I've had enough of your lies, ya hear? We're gonna stay right here until you guys tell me the truth." Said Jim

"Like this? You're holding us up, we need to get to class." I said

_We all snickered at that joke._

"Very funny missy." Said Jim

"Jim! What is going on here?" asked Principal Delmas

"I'm glad you're here sir. I don't know what's going on, but these little devils are up to no good and I intend to find out what it is." Said Jim

"Yes Jim, another one of your absurd stories about secret plots and passages?" asked Principal Delmas

"What do you mean absurd?" asked Jim

"You heard what I said, absurd Jim." Said Principal Delmas

"But…" started Jim

"Now listen. Your paranoid behavior and your one track mind concerning these children are getting on my nerves. You're a Physical Education teacher, not a detective Jim." Said Principal Delmas

"Um…" started Jim

_Principal Delmas walked out the door, and Jim was ready to blow a blood vessel or two._

"What are you waiting for? You have class now get going!" exclaimed Jim

"Yes sir!" we exclaimed in unison

_We were now in science class, and I was vaguely paying attention, until Jeremy gave a wrong answer, meaning something was up. We all ran to the park, now we just needed Yumi._

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked Yumi

"XANA's at it again." Said Jeremy

"He knows the end is near, and he's not going down without a fight." Said Odd

_We pretended not to see Jim, and proceeded to the factory._

"Aelita, can you hear me?" asked Jeremy

"It took you such a long time. I'm at the passage tower, but three Bloks won't even let me get close." Said Aelita

"Okay, I got you localized. Don't worry, help is on the way. I'm transferring you to the Forest Region, a little south of where Aelita is now." Said Jeremy

"Ladies first." Said Matt

"You're too kind." I said

"Okay, here we go. We're counting on you. Transfer Yumi, transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi. Scanner Yumi, scanner McKenna, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_After we touched down, the boys arrived._

"Okay Jeremy, we're here!" exclaimed Ulrich

"That's great. Get ready guys, I'm launching the materialization program immediately. Oh no, what have I done?" exclaimed Jeremy

"Something wrong Jeremy?" asked Yumi

"I inserted the wrong CD, with Odd's dumb video instead of the program. Stop! I gotta go back to the dorm." Said Jeremy

"Okay, but hurry." Said Yumi

"And watch out for G.I. Sherlock Uncle Jim." I said

_Everyone else snickered._

"You made a video?" asked Ulrich

"Well, yeah. It's pretty good too." Said Odd

"What's the title?" asked Ulrich

"Big Big, Big Dance!" sang Odd

"Okay, that's enough fooling around. We've got some cleaning up to do." Said Yumi

"Sir, yes sir!" exclaimed Odd and Ulrich in unison

_I slid in the archer gem, and positioned myself where I couldn't be spotted, notched an arrow, and bulls-eye. We all took out one Blok each, so no competition here._

"This is too easy." Said Odd

"Aelita, the passage is clear, you can go." Said Yumi

"Wow, just think. This could be the last tower." Said Odd

_We all went inside the tower._

"Jeremy, can you hear us? Jeremy? We're in the tower. Jeremy? Where can he be?" asked Aelita

"45 minutes is a long time to go and pick up a CD." Said Ulrich

"I sure hope nothing happened to him." Said Yumi

"Come on, stop being so gloom and doom. Don't panic, I'm sure everything's cool." Said Odd

"Yeah, I agree." I said

_A shaking hit the tower! What's going on?_

"What was that?" asked Yumi

"Either a bazooka or a Megatank." Said Matt

_We came out of the tower._

"Oh boy." Said McKenna

_We were dodging for dear life, and this Megatank was getting on my nerves, now it was time for the mage._

"Follow me Odd." Said Yumi

_Unfortunately for us, she was devirtualized, but Odd followed after that._

"Okay Ulrich, Matt, McKenna, and Naomi. It's up to you." Said Jeremy

"Hey you piece of junk, nobody messes with my friends. Triangulate!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Matt, McKenna, get the wind and fire ready." I said

"Got it. Ho!" exclaimed Matt

"Let's do this. Twister!" exclaimed McKenna

"Bring it on." I said

"Naomi, next to you." Said Jeremy

"Perfect timing. Huo, shui, feng, di, he bing zai yi qi! Yuan su qiu!" I exclaimed hurling the element sphere

"Oh no! I don't have enough power to activate the program!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I have an idea. Jeremy, if I transfer my remaining life points to power the program, do you think it'll work?" I asked

"Well, it's worth a try." Said Jeremy

"Guys, guard the tower." I said

"Gotcha." Said Matt

"Stay safe." Said McKenna

"Safe is my middle name, well, not really." I said

_I entered the tower, and opened up a panel. I scanned my hand._

NATALIE

CODE:

HEART

COMMAND?

"Transfer life points to program, Code: Earth." I said

"It's working! As long as you stay in the tower, you'll be fine. Aelita, get into position on the platform. Okay, well, ready to take the big jump?" asked Jeremy

"Ready." Said Aelita

"It's now or never Aelita." I said as I was slowly being devirtualized

"And here we go. Code: Earth." Said Jeremy

_I heard three screams outside, meaning Matt, McKenna, and Ulrich were devirtualized. As Aelita was materialized, I was devirtualized, but I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. We all waited in anticipation for Aelita to be materialized, and finally, the scanner door opened, revealing Aelita._

"She's here at last. Welcome to Earth." Said Jeremy

"Yeah!" we all cheered

_This felt like the end, but little did we know, it was only the beginning of a bigger adventure than we all could anticipate, an adventure that would test our friendship and loyalty._

_**Done and done! Well, there goes part one of the cliffhanger of season one. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	30. False Start

Chapter 29: False Start

_**This is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I know I'm excited for this one! How about you? Well, why don't we let the disclaimer do the talking for us, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the OC that's appearing in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_We did it! It was finally over! Aelita's been materialized, and we're pulling the plug on XANA this afternoon after class! I hope nothing goes wrong, knowing that virus. Well, you know the old saying, all's well that ends well. Anyhow, class is about to begin._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"We have a new student in our class. I'll let her introduce herself." Said the teacher

_All eyes fell on Aelita._

"Uh, my, uh, I'm, uh…" started Aelita

"Aelita's her name, and she's my cousin. She's very shy." Said Odd

_Safe!_

"Well Aelita, let me welcome you to Kadic Junior High. We all hope you're going to like it here very much." Said the teacher

"Hey, Aelita, was it? I have a question." Said Sissy

"Y-yes?" asked Aelita

"Where did you get your hair dyed? It's the same hideous color as Naomi's hair." Said Sissy

"Her hair is natural." Said Odd

"Oh really?" asked Sissy

"Do we want to spend the whole class talking about looks? Sissy, I couldn't tolerate the first month of school here at Kadic because of those rumors you spread about me. Unless you want me to do I what I did back then right now, you'll keep your mouth shut." I said in a threatening tone

_After class…_

"You see, everything's cool. There was no reason to worry." Said Jeremy

"I guess not, and besides, I really like history." Said Aelita

"Hey, welcome to my world." I said

"You like history too?" asked Aelita

"It's one of the subjects I'm a natural in." I said

"I see. But you've got to admit, you fight a lot here, there are wars all the time." Said Aelita

"Aelita, rule number one about history, it's all in the past. These aren't going on right now." I said

"Oh, I see. And thanks for standing up for me in class." Said Aelita

"Hey, Sissy got on my nerves about my hair. I told everyone it was natural, and Sissy kept spreading rumors. I had to counter with blackmail." I said

"I remember that. She dropped a picture of her with a bad breakout. You threatened to show it to Millie and Tamiya." Said Ulrich

"Hey guys, so how's our new Earthling doing?" asked Yumi

"I'm fine. I'm trying to adapt to so many new sensations, like all the air that you breathe here, all the colors, and the smells, but I'm fine." Said Aelita

"It's about time we deactivated the supercomputer, don't you think?" asked Jeremy

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this for a long time!" I exclaimed punching the air above me

"Well I wouldn't wait for XANA to send us an invitation." Said Ulrich

"And who feels like going back to Lyoko now that Aelita's here with us?" asked Odd

"You'll think this is silly, but… it scares me a little. Lyoko after all was my home, and I'm not really sure what effect destroying it might have for me." Said Aelita

"Or me thanks to my connection to Lyoko through the Heart code." I said

"Hey, look on the bright side, XANA will be gone forever." Said Matt

"And there's nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Said Jeremy

"And we'll all be there in case something does go wrong." Said McKenna

"Come on." Said Jeremy

_At the factory…_

_We all caught Jim snoring. Good thing I brought MP3. I changed the song I was listening to, Pachelbel's Canon, to Under the Double Eagle, and activated the speakers. That woke him up immediately._

"Reporting for duty sir! Huh? Oh, it's you guys. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, but I was getting a little bored, I have to admit." Said Jim

"How'd you like to watch us deactivate XANA?" asked Odd

"I wouldn't miss that for the world! You haven't forgotten your promise Jeremy." Said Jim

"I haven't Jim. As soon as XANA's deactivated, I'll tell the whole story to the principal and you'll get your job back." Said Jeremy

"That's great. I can't 'till all this is settled, I honestly never imagined that I'd miss being your P.E. teacher so much." Said Jim

"Well you'll get your job back soon uncle." I said

"Yeah. Uh, from now on, call me Jimbo, huh?" asked Jim

"Um, I think I'll pass." I said

"Thanks, so are you ready to go Jimbo?" asked Jeremy

_In the power room…_

"Here we are." Said Jeremy

_Aelita looked like she was a little scared seeing the power switch._

"Are you okay Aelita? If you wanna wait a day or two…" started Jeremy

"No, the sooner the better." Said Aelita

"Okay. I think you should have the honor." Said Jeremy

"No. I, uh, I rather you did it." Said Aelita

"Sure Aelita." Said Jeremy

_As Jeremy touched the switch, I felt a little jolt throughout my body. Maybe it was because I was excited that we were finally getting rid of XANA._

"XANA, you gave us a lot of grief, but thanks to you we met Aelita, so good-bye and good riddance." Said Jeremy

_As Jeremy flipped the switch, I suddenly couldn't breathe, and I felt my heart stop beating. Before I knew what was going on, everything went black._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"What happened?" I asked as I regained consciousness

"I don't know, what happened, I…" started Aelita

"You and Naomi fainted Aelita. It's a little bit like sleeping, a really deep sleep." Said Jeremy

"Only more serious." I said trying to sit up

"I like the way it felt." Said Aelita

"Except that fainting for no apparent reason is not normal." I said

"I modified the scanners program while you two slept. Do you mind if I examine the two of you?" asked Jeremy

"Uh no." said Aelita

"Mei wen ti." I said

_In the scanners…_

"Launching program. Data recovery. We're ready to begin the analysis, meanwhile, I can create a better image of the thing in your brain Naomi." Said Jeremy

"Thanks Einstein." I said

"Well, Aelita, you can come back now. Naomi, stay in the scanner for the CT." said Jeremy

"Okay." I said

"The CT's complete, you can come back now." said Jeremy

"Okay." I said

"Ugh, that's just what I was afraid of." Said Jeremy

"It looks like XANA infected me and Naomi with a virus." Said Aelita

"That's it! He must have done it during the transfer, and since Naomi was devirtualized at the exact same moment Aelita was materialized, it affected her as well. There was a sudden drop in the voltage for a short time." Said Jeremy

"I remember that, because I had a strange feeling at that moment. For a few seconds, I felt's XANA's presence, as if he was trying to hold me back." Said Aelita

"I can't believe I missed that, and that has to be the reason we fainted earlier. So if XANA's plug is pulled, our plugs are pulled. He planted the viruses to keep us linked to him." I said

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Jim

"Yeah, try to find an anti-virus, but it could take a long time." Said Jeremy

"Maybe this can help." I said pulling out my laptop

"You carry that with you all the time?" asked Jim

"Only when we're going to the factory. I'm starting up the algorithm." I said

"Okay, I'm starting up an analysis program. The computer will work autonomously until tomorrow morning, so we'll need to keep your laptop here." Said Jeremy

"I understand." I said

"I'll take you back to Yumi's. It's kinda late." Said Jeremy

"Mm-hmm." Said Aelita

"I'm heading back to the dorms. I'm sure the others must be worried, McKenna especially. I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow." I said

"What's a lovebird?" asked Aelita

"Don't answer that." Said Jeremy

_The next day…_

(_Nobody knows who I really am,_

_I've never felt this empty before._

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves will guide you through another day_

_Tooku de iki wo shiteru_

_Toumei ni natta mitai_

_Kurayami ni omoeta kedo_

_Mekakushi sareteta dake_

_Inori wo sasagete_

_Atarashii hi wo matsu_

_Azayaka ni hikaru umi_

_Sono hate made e_

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I know you will follow me and keep me strong_

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku_

_Nukedashitaku naru_

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki_

_De mune wo tsureteku_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans lead out to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can't see the shore_

_Oh, I can't see the shore..._

_When will I see the shore?_

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way toward you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along_

_I will follow you and keep you strong_

_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku_

_Odayaka na hi mo_

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki_

_De mune wo terashidasu_

_Inori wo sasagete_

_Atarashii hi wo matsu_

_Azayaka ni hikaru umi_

_Sono hate made_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans lead out to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can't see the shore_

_Unmei no fune wo kogi_

_Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to_

_Watashi tachi wo osou kedo_

_Sore mo suteki na tabi ne_

_Dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

"Naomi! You up there?" asked McKenna

"Huh? McKenna!" I exclaimed

"Hey, what's up with you singing 'Life is like a Boat' from Bleach?" asked McKenna

"I have my reasons." I said

"Well, class is about to begin, I'd just thought I'd let you know." Said McKenna

"Thanks." I said

_In class…_

"Who can give us definition of a pair of prime numbers? Uh, Sissy?" asked the teacher

"Um, well, um, uh, a pair of prime numbers is uh, two numbers that are both the same." Said Sissy

_The whole class erupted in laughter. She must really be a bubble head._

"Thank you Sissy. Well, can one of you give us a less hair brained answer? Aelita." Said the teacher

"A pair of prime numbers occurs when their highest common denominator is one." Said Aelita

"Very good, although…" started the teacher

"In a principle ring, it's equivalent to the fact that their direct sum is equal to one, but of course with a non-principle factorial ring, that is not the case, that is according to the theory of…" started Aelita

"AAAHHH!" screamed a boy

_When we looked out into the hallway, we saw a Kankrelat!_

"Get back and take cover!" exclaimed Ulrich

"XANA's changed tactics. He sent one of his monsters to Earth for the first time. How did he manage that?" wondered Jeremy

"Who cares? Problem is, how do you suggest getting rid of him?" asked Odd

"Like we always do, we fight them! You six head for Lyoko and deactivate the tower, Yumi, and I will stay here to defend the home front." Said Ulrich

"Oh no, that's crazy Ulrich." Said Aelita

"Yeah, crazy because there could be a whole army of Kankrelats! I'm staying too, besides, if there's a victim, going back through time won't bring them back to life. Yumi, yeah, we already know. We've gotta find weapons. Okay, Naomi and I will meet you outside of the math class." Said Ulrich

"Well, let's go guys." Said Jeremy

_We walked out into the hallway, and met a Kankrelat face to face._

"We'll handle him." Said Ulrich

"Get going!" I exclaimed

"Let's see how good you are." Said Ulrich

_We dodged the laser, but another one got Ulrich's shoulder. We ran for a while, but ducked when Yumi threw a javelin._

"Whatwould you two do without me?" asked Yumi

"Thanks girl. We owe you one." I said

_We ran into the tool shed looking for weapons to use. I found some rope, a stick, and sharp piece of metal. Carefully, I made a spear._

"Okay, let's show them what we can do." Said Yumi

_We opened the door, and taunted the Kankrelets._

"Hey, over here." Said Ulrich

_We fought for as long as we could. But we weren't going to make it._

"Bonsai! Take that you cockroach! Yeah! Got one! Say your prayers!" exclaimed Jim as he took care of the last Kankrelat

"There's something I've gotta admit Jim, this is the first time I'm glad you caught us by surprise." Said Ulrich

"And my friends call me Jim_bo_, got it?" asked Jim

"We got it." I said

_Ulrich made a phone call to Jeremy and this was urgent, so we headed to the factory._

"You three hightail it to Lyoko, I'll handle these bugs on my own. Am I right to say the sooner you deactivate the tower, the safer the world's gonna be? Is that it?" asked Jim

"Mm-hmm." We said in unison

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go on and get the job done! It takes a lot more than a few ugly monsters to beat your friend Jimbo!" exclaimed Jim

_At the factory…_

"Okay. Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Naomi. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_As we got virtualized into Lyoko, I switched to the Summoner gem, and summoned Ifrit._

"Aelita's taken cover in a cave back there." Said Jeremy

"On it. Ifrit, you know what to do. Stand back guys. Ifrit, Hellfire!" I exclaimed

_Ifrit missed_

"You can do better than that." Said Ulrich

"Sorry." I said

"Come on, it's that way." Said Yumi

"Ifrit, you're exhausted. I'm sorry, but you need to rest. Return!" I exclaimed

_As we entered the tunnel, the stupid Hornet almost got to Aelita, but thankfully, Yumi finished it off._

"There, that's more like it." Said Ulrich

"It's all in the wrist. I'm a great Frisbee player." Said Yumi

"That was close." Said Aelita

"Come on Aelita, you know we would never let you go it alone." Said Ulrich

"Hey, we can't let the school got it alone either." Said Yumi

"Right." I said

_Yumi and Ulrich didn't follow us to the tower, kinda because they accidently went the wrong way. When the tower deactivated, I got a new Aeon, in the bracelet. Afterwards, I saw a boy in Keyblade Armor that looked like Ven's._

"There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." Said the boy

_I recognized the voice._

"It's you again." I said

"Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Wait, who are you?" I asked

_Before my answer was well, answered, I was in Jeremy's dorm again._

"Aelita, we're restarting the Materialization program immediately. We've gotta wipeout XANA before he launches another attack." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, it's impossible. The virus is still in me, I can feel it." Said Aelita

"It's still inside me too. XANA wouldn't create two viruses unless I had a link to him." I said

"But what could it be?" wondered Aelita

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with my childhood memories." I said

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy

"You guys remember your childhood days, right?" I asked

"Yeah!" everyone minus me and Aelita exclaimed

"I don't. I can't remember anything up to the point where I started going to public school, when I was ten years old. I don't remember anything before that. I don't have amnesia, but I've had the feeling for a long time, that it wasn't my first time visiting the factory when you first took me there Jeremy." I said

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" asked Ulrich

"I didn't want to be a burden." I said

"Listen, we're your friends, if there's anything that's bugging you, you should let us know." Said Yumi

"Thanks. But Aelita, maybe there's a way for the both of us to be cured of this goddamn virus." I said

"No Naomi. You know just as well as I do that as long as this virus is inside us, you can't destroy XANA, you can't without destroying me and you at the same time." Said Aelita

"We could materialize you for an hour or two, so you could pay us a little visit, huh?" wondered Yumi

"Why not? But the rest of the time I'll have to stay here on Lyoko to fight XANA, until the day you find an anti-virus. Naomi, you should come too." Said Aelita

"I would if I could, but I would be missed here." I said

"Aelita. I, uh…" started Jeremy

_Kiwi began to whine._

"Jim, we forgot all about him." Said Yumi

"So, you kids are out at it again." Said Jim

"No Jim, we were studying." Said Odd

"Studying my eye, I had enough of your lies. You're gonna stay right here until you tell me everything." Said Jim

"Jim? What is going on here?" asked Principal Delmas

"I came by just at the right time sir. I was just about to find out what exactly these children were up to again." Said Jim

"Oh, another one of your absurd stories about mysterious meetings and secret passages, eh? I've had about enough of this Jim, and I'm going to have to…" started Principal Delmas

"He's right sir! We really were plotting." Said Ulrich

"We were. We were going to play a little joke on Nicolas and Herb." Said Jeremy

"In fact sir, if Jim hadn't caught us, we would've been late to school for sure." Said Yumi

"Well then, I'll look the other way this time since you admitted what you done. Now, off to class children. Go on now." said Principal Delmas

"Well, you made up one heck of a story kids. Why did you get me off the hook?" asked Jim

"Well, it's just that, you never know. Maybe one day you'll do the same for us." Said Jeremy

"And you know, we never get the time to thank you for all you've done for us, so thanks a lot Jimbo." Said Ulrich

"Yeah thanks." Said Odd

"Really Uncle Jim, they mean it." I said walking away

_We all walked to class together, and I know that we'll defeat XANA once and for all, one day._

_**Done and done! This really is one o f my favorite episodes, because it represents a chapter closing, and another opening, in this case, season 2 is about to begin in the next chapter. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, continuing the adventures of Naomi Jones, and her friends, saying I heart you, signing off. See you soon, and kan dao ni!**_


	31. New Order

Chapter 30: New Order

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey! I know that I'm going to love this chapter, so let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were all in the desert sector of Lyoko testing out our new vehicles. Ulrich was enjoying the Overbike, hands down._

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Odd

_That was Odd on the Overboard._

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Matt

_I take it he's enjoying the Overwind, a vehicle I designed myself. It was shaped like Ven's Keyblade Glider, just with an alternate color scheme, the one you can find in the Mirage Arena. I was riding the Overglider, a vehicle based off Aqua's Keyblade Glider._

"Hey, you did a great job at these! How'd you know I'm a Sin and Punishment fan?" asked McKenna

"That's the thing, I didn't." I said smiling

_McKenna was riding the Override, a vehicle that looked exactly like Kachi's from Sin and Punishment: Star Successor._

"You really did a good job you two! XANA better be hating himself now that we got these things!" exclaimed Odd

"Be careful all the same." Said Jeremy

"Don't worry Einstein, I know how to ride. No way am I gonna let Ulrich and Naomi beat me! Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Odd

"Oh no you don't." said Ulrich

"You're going to eat our dust!" I exclaimed

_We then drove, or in both mine and Odd's case, flew, towards a valley, and then he flew right up to us._

"Ha-ha!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd, Naomi and I didn't have time to perfect the program that calculates trajectory." Said Jeremy

_Apparently he didn't listen, because he fell off his Overboard when it hit a rock._

"Odd!" exclaimed Yumi

"Are you okay?" asked Aelita

"Oh yeah. There's still some work to do on the Overboard Jeremy." Said Odd

"Maybe it's the rider that needs the works." Remarked Jeremy

"What happened Odd? You miss a step?" joked Ulrich

"Very funny. I'd like to see you on an Overboard." Said Odd

"I guess surfing's not my thing." Said Ulrich

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation, but it looks like XANA has spotted you. There's something coming your way. But, that's really weird; I can't tell what it is." Said Jeremy

"Hey, what's that?" wondered Yumi

_We saw something that looked like a spider with four legs. This monster rang a bell, what was it called, a Tarantula?_

"I don't know, but it looks like trouble, big time." Said Ulrich

"I've never seen a monster like that one before. XANA must have just created it." Said Aelita

"In any case, it says here that it's got more life points than the others." Said Jeremy

_The Tarantula pointed its lasers at us!_

"Jeremy, how about reprogramming our vehicles?" asked Yumi

"I'm on it already, but it's gonna take time." Said Jeremy

"Why don't we, freeze him in place. Shiva, we need you!" I exclaimed

_Shiva danced around the Tarantula, but we still had to be careful._

"On my signal…" started Ulrich

"I'll go first." Said Yumi

"And I'm gonna keep it busy." Said Odd

"While Shiva provides support…" I started

"We'll cover the rear." Said Matt

"That's right." Said McKenna

"Now!" exclaimed Ulrich

_We went on the offensive, but I knew that we weren't going to last long at this rate._

"Hey you overgrown spider, looking for me?" asked Odd

_He dodged the Tarantula's lasers, but as he fell, the Tarantula hit him, and he lost some life points_

"Odd, you just lost twenty life points. It's got a powerful laser." Said Jeremy

"What does it take to destroy this thing?" wondered Odd

"How about this? Shiva, Diamond Dust!" I exclaimed

_She missed!_

"Vehicles ready." Said Jeremy

"It's about time!" exclaimed Odd

"Come on, I'm doing my best." Said Jeremy

"Easy for…AH!" I exclaimed as I was devirtualized

_Note to self, watch your mouth next time._

_Later…_

"If XANA's gonna start programming new monsters, it means our troubles guys have just begun." Said Jeremy

"Anyway Einstein, one thing is sure, you're gonna have to program our vehicles faster, otherwise we don't stand a chance against those Tarantulas." Said Odd

"Your aunt what?" wondered Yumi

"Tarantulas, the new monsters. I like to give my enemies a name." said Odd

"But what worries me is that our friend XANA has obviously found a way to increase his power." Said Jeremy

"You think he's still evolving?" asked Ulrich

"Most likely, yes. In any case, from now on we have to be ready for anything and everything." I said

"Maybe I better get back to Lyoko. If XANA activates a tower I better be there." Said Aelita

"Uh, should we tell her?" asked Jeremy

"I don't see why we shouldn't." said Matt

"Well of course we should tell her! Why keep good news like that a secret?" asked Yumi

"Keep what a secret? Would someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Aelita

"Over the past few weeks, Naomi and I have spent all of our time developing the vehicles and an anti-Virus to free you and Naomi from XANA, and we also perfected a whole new program for detecting activated towers derived from Naomi's algorithm." Said Jeremy

"A super scanner, it's much more accurate than the old one." Said Odd

"With instant detection, which means, you can stay here on Earth!" I exclaimed

"We've already enrolled you as a boarder at the school." Said Ulrich

"Everything's all set up. We wanted to surprise you." Said Yumi

"This is so wonderful! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Aelita

_After Aelita got settled into her room, we were getting ready for our field trip, and I saw Yumi walking away with… WHAT THE HELL? What in the blue blazes is William doing here? I thought he didn't make an appearance until Season three! I spotted Matt, and dragged him by the collar._

"Hey Natalie, what gives?" asked Matt

"You know what I've said about calling me Natalie or Nat, what I'm asking is when William shows in Code Lyoko, because last I checked, it was season three." I said

"Actually he shows up in season two." Said Matt

"Oh great, looks like Ulrich's going to be stuck being the love struck fool." I said

"Let me guess, you just saw William?" asked Matt

"Bingo." I said

"Oh boy." Said Matt

_In the forest…_

"We've gotten some pretty good stuff. You artistic skills really came through." Said Matt

"Hey thanks, but I can't take all the credit, you helped too. Hang on, now I remember, this is the episode where Aelita finds the Hermitage." I said

"Crap! And there's a XANA attack! We gotta get her out of there!" exclaimed Matt

"Come on, I know where it is." I said

"So, you remember what the XANA attack is?" asked Matt

"Yeah, he takes control of the Hermitage and locks Yumi and Ulrich in an oven!" I exclaimed

"Then we have to get her out of there before that happens." Said Matt

"We're here. Come on! Aelita! Aelita, where are you? Aelita!" I called out

"Do you remember where she is?" asked Matt

"I said that Ulrich and Yumi were in an oven, but now, I think they got trapped in a sauna." I said

_*BANG!*_

"Or they're already trapped!" I exclaimed

_We ran down to the cellar, and saw McKenna, Ulrich, and Yumi trapped! Did we take the long way around?_

"Naomi! Matt! Head for the factory!" exclaimed McKenna

"Got it!" I exclaimed

"We better move." Said Matt

"Yeah, before they're cooked alive." I said

"Remember the passageway?" asked Matt

"Are you kidding? I watched this episode twenty times." I said

_At the factory…_

"Glad you two made it. Odd and Aelita have just been virtualized." Said Jeremy

"Okay, where's the tower?" I asked

"In the Ice Sector." Said Jeremy

"Program our vehicles, we're going in." I said

"Okay, here we go. Transfer Matt, transfer Naomi. Scanner Matt, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Okay, here we are." Said Matt

"Here are your vehicles. Be careful, there are two Tarantulas guarding the tower." Said Jeremy

"No problem. Hey Matt, can I ask you something?" I asked as I slid in the summoner gem

"What is it?" asked Matt

"How would you like to test the Overglider's and Overwind's weapons systems?" I asked

"We have weapons?" asked Matt

"It was kinda had for me not to install them, so, yeah. Anyhow, let's show those Tarantulas some manners!" I exclaimed

"I'll never be able to fight my way through two of those horrors." Said Odd

"Maybe I can lure away one of them." Said Aelita

"Or better yet, have the Calvary distract them. My vehicle and Matt's vehicle have weapon systems." I said

"Hey Einstein, why didn't you think of those?" asked Odd

"I didn't think you needed them, and Aelita, what are you planning?" asked Jeremy

"She's gonna steal the show." Said Odd

_She drove up close to the tower, but when a Tarantula destroyed the Overwing, it was time to move into action._

"Hey! Ugly! Wing Arrow!" I exclaimed as I fired my vehicle's weapon

"Nice one! I'll take ugly number two." Said Matt

"Go for it." I said

"Hey Spidey, feeling left out?" taunted Matt

"Don't worry; we've got plenty of ammo. Wing Arrow!" I exclaimed

"Air Gyre!" exclaimed Matt

_That took care of the last Tarantula. I guess I went summoner for nothing. On the bright side, I got a new summon. I knew it was probably Bahamut. Jeremy launched the Return to the past and we found ourselves back in the woods. When we got back to the school, it was time for our assignments to be graded._

"You two really worked hard on this assignment, I can tell. Miss Jones, you did all of the drawings, correct?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Yes." I said

"And the photographs?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"I did those." Said Matt

"Well, then I know exactly how to grade this assignment, 100 percent." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Yes!" I exclaimed jumping for joy

_We then walked over to the others._

"So, how'd you do?" asked Jeremy

"Full points." Said Matt

"That's great!" exclaimed Odd

"So how'd you guys do?" I asked

"Pretty good, but I had to drag Ulrich far away from Yumi and William. Going back in time didn't change anything there." Said Odd

"I went to check out that house, the Hermitage, nothing to report. It's gone back to being a normal house. Abandoned, but normal." Said Jeremy

"It's so weird. All those visions I had there." Said Aelita

"Not to mention the underground passage that you knew about." Said Odd

"It's as if I've already seen that house, in a dream." Said Aelita

"Yeah, and I think I've been there before. I'm not sure how, but I think my lost memories are closer than I think." I said

"A new mystery to solve for us." Said Yumi

"By the way, uh Aelita, this is for you. It's to keep us one step ahead of XANA." Said Jeremy as he handed her a wrapped package

"For me?" asked Aelita

_She tore the wrapping to reveal a cell phone package._

"This way we can always stay in touch. I thought that pink would suit you." Said Jeremy

"Wow, looks cool. It matches your hair. It also matches Naomi's hair." Said Odd

"Thank you Jeremy." Said Aelita as she hugged him

"There you go. You make a regular school kid now." joked Odd

_**And we're done here folks! Well, I have to say, this has to be one of my favorite episodes. I wasn't kidding when I said that I watched this episode twenty times though. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	32. Uncharted Territory

Chapter 31: Uncharted Territory

_**Okay everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey! Personally, this is one of my favorites, so I know I'll enjoy typing this chapter. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel like my lost memories are closer than I think. Maybe that's what that person meant by that line in the riddle, 'In order to regain what you have lost, you must stop the first minion at all costs'! I know I'm not going to find out anytime soon about the first minion, but yet, if I remember correctly, didn't XANA take Aelita's memories of Earth instead of planting a virus inside of her? I'm not sure exactly, but I have to meet Jeremy right now._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_Just as I close my diary and hid it…_

"AAHH!" someone screamed

"What the?" I wondered out loud

_I ran as fast as I could, only to find out that Aelita had another nightmare._

"Aelita, you okay?" I asked

"I had another one of those nightmares. Naomi, do you experience these?" asked Aelita

"If by nightmares you mean crazy visions of the future I have, yep." I said

"Huh?" wondered Aelita

"I'm clairvoyant, and I can see the future, whether I like it or not." I said

"Oh. You going to take a shower?" asked Aelita

"I usually take a shower every two days. I mean, I usually take one in the evenings because of the walking nightmare." I said

_After a while, I thought Jeremy would be done with his shower, so I headed up to the boys floor._

"Well Miss Einstein, it's just like I said, huh? Not a single girl in these showers." Said Sissy

"Now that's low, even for you Sissy." I said

"Sissy, we're sick of your bad jokes, so chill. Can't you give Aelita a break for once?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich's right. You'd knew she'd believe you, isn't that right?" asked Matt

"What can I say, Ulrich sweetie, she's gonna have to adapt, isn't she? It's a jungle out there." Said Sissy

"You can say that again, and I'm gonna get a big baboon right now!" joked Odd

_Ulrich, Matt, Odd, Aelita, and I laughed out loud._

"Shut up you!" exclaimed Sissy

"Language Elizabeth!" I taunted

"Sissy's such a brat, and to think you actually kissed once." Said Odd

"Hey, don't let that get to you, I'll talk to Jim. He's my uncle after all." I said

"Hey, cool it, huh? It's ancient history." Said Ulrich

"Thanks Naomi." Said Aelita

"Hey, don't mention it." I said

_Later…_

"So you think the owner of the Hermitage and the science teacher are the same person?" asked Yumi

"Well, let's face it, huh? Two guys called Franz Hopper in a radius of less than half a mile would sure be a real coincidence." Said Ulrich

"Anyway, there's only one way to be sure. After history class we have a study period in the library. What do you say we do a little research in the Kadic Academy Archives?" asked Jeremy

"Good idea." Said Odd

"I'll go with you." Said Aelita

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Jeremy

"Huh?" wondered Aelita

"You already got into trouble in the showers this morning. If Jim catches you snooping around in the Archives, you'll be suspended for sure. Okay, see you later. We'll meet you in the cafeteria" Said Jeremy

_At lunch time…_

"Aelita!" I exclaimed

"Naomi." Said Aelita

"Need some help?" I asked looking at her empty lunch try

"Yes." Admitted Aelita

"Then I'll help you out. We girls have to stick together." I said

_Thankfully, with me around, no one attempted to holler move it or lose it, because I made a reputation about my death glare. Aelita had a good selection of food, but she was still down in the dumps. After we were both finished with our lunches, we headed outside._

"I'm going to Lyoko." Said Aelita

"What?" I wondered

"So, going back to the great white north?" asked Sissy

"Why not? At least I feel at home there!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita! Wait!" I exclaimed

"And there she goes. Some friend, isn't she?" asked Sissy

"Maybe it's because a jerk named you annoyed her. You're nothing but a bully Sissy." I said running after Aelita

_When I finally caught up to her, she was in the factory._

"Aelita." I said

"Leave me alone Naomi." Said Aelita

"If you go to Lyoko by yourself, you'll be in danger! Aelita, you're my friend, I'm worried about you, and…" I started

"And what?" asked Aelita

_I can't take this anymore. I have to tell my secret to her._

"I haven't been completely honest with you or the others." I said

"Why don't we talk in Lyoko." Said Aelita

"At least I'll be able to materialize you in a tower; otherwise Jeremy would have my head." I said

_She activated the delayed virtualization, and we were on Lyoko._

"So, what exactly did you mean by, you weren't completely honest with the others?" asked Aelita

"It's kinda hard to explain, and my story may seem farfetched, but it's the truth. I'm not from this Earth." I said

"Huh?" asked Aelita

"In short, I'm from another dimension, where the supercomputer, XANA, you, Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich are part of T.V. series." I said

"If that's true, then do you know if we'll defeat XANA?" asked Aelita

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen all the episodes." I said

"Like how I kept your secret about your real name, I'll keep this secret. You're full of surprises Naomi." Said Aelita

"I know, that's what I always say." I joked

_Suddenly, a Blok appeared in front of us. I then switched gems, from the Chinese Warrior, to the Keyblade Heroine. I summoned Heart-Rose Dimension as I took a battle stance._

"Aelita, Naomi, can you hear me? Answer me!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Jeremy, help!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita, don't worry. The others are on the way." Said Jeremy

"Aelita, I'll cover you from the rear." I said

"Thanks." Said Aelita

_The Blok kept pushing me back with a bunch of lasers. In no time, Aelita and I were surrounded._

"Jeremy! We're surrounded!" exclaimed Aelita

_The two charged up their lasers, and Aelita jumped as I cast Aeroga on the ground, allowing me to get up high in the air, and thus the two Bloks were history. However, two more appeared, and we were stuck between a rock and a hard place._

"The others are coming to get the both of you." Said Jeremy

_I then heard something behind us, and it engulfed us both, and everything went black. When I opened my eyes again, I was on the floor of Sector Five._

"What the? We're in Sector Five." I said

"Sector what?" asked Aelita

"Sector Five, the fifth sector of Lyoko. It's kinda the center of Lyoko." I said

"Oh." Said Aelita

_The floor underneath us moved, and a passageway appeared in front of us. Now what could possibly go wrong here? How about everything! We ran through, only for us to find yet another passage! This was becoming annoying! And speaking of annoying, the Creepers showed up!_

"Strike Raid!" I exclaimed getting rid of the one that scared us

_We ran inside, only to find more Creepers waiting for us._

"Got a plan?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, taking care of them Final Style." I said

_Before I had the chance to hit the Final Form gem, the Scyphozoa appeared! Two of them might I add! The first one stung the hand that I was going to hit the bracelet, and then it used its tentacles to surround me and three of them got near my head. It felt like Skippy was looking for something in my head, and it was annoying. Next thing I knew, I was in Matt's arms. The sector was changing again! That means time was almost out!_

"Get out of there!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Right." Said Ulrich

_We all got out as soon as the timer hit Zero. That was way too close for comfort._

"Just in time!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Now what?" asked Ulrich

"Wait. I'm reentering the code Scipio." Said Jeremy

"We've got your ticket out of here you two." Said Odd

_And here comes the transporter._

"And there you go, I'm bringing you in right now. Aelita, all you have to do is get to the tower and I'll rematerialize you." said Jeremy

_She entered the tower._

"Materialization Ulrich. Materialization Odd. Materialization Matt." Said Jeremy

_Now we just hang tight for a while._

"Materialization Yumi. Materialization McKenna. Materialization Naomi." Said Jeremy

_We reappeared in the scanner room._

_Back at Kadic…_

"You should've seen it Jeremy. There were all these things, and in the middle, these two kinda huge jellyfish holding Aelita and Naomi." Said Odd

_Kiwi growled._

"Can you imagine the thing was stealing our memory?" asked Aelita

"Yeah." Said Jeremy

"Man, it felt like that jellyfish was sticking its tentacles into my brain looking for something, and I don't think it was my implant." I said

"But one thing is sure, XANA wants to get something out of the two of you, but what? That's what we have to find out." said Jeremy

"I can't wait to go back to the fifth sector." Said Ulrich

"Me neither. There's a lot to find there." Said Matt

"Or is it because you can be Naomi's knight in shining armor again. 'Oh, if something's happened to Naomi, I'll…mmph!" exclaimed McKenna as Matt covered her mouth

_Both Matt's face and mine turned into a red strawberry. That was so embarrassing!_

"I'll go with you. It'll be totally awesome." Said Yumi

"Whoa, not so fast! I have to study it first. For now, it's uncharted territory, which means, it could be totally dangerous!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Um, you're not angry at me for going back to Lyoko with Naomi, are you? I… I don't know what got into me. I just needed to…" started Aelita

"You don't have to explain Aelita. We understand what happened, and Naomi, thanks for staying with her. Besides, we're not angry at all." Said Jeremy

"Anytime Einstein. I never turn away from a friend. That's how I roll." I said

"Anyhow, Aelita, I promise to spend more time with you." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, and if you want, I'll teach you plenty of ways to tell Sissy to go to…" started Odd

"Odd! Do you know what your filthy mutt did in the shower? Oh. What a pretty picture, so you finally managed to convince Mrs. Einstein. Hmph." Said Sissy

"Yeah well you were taking your third shower of the day." Said Ulrich

"Well you know Ulrich dear that a beautiful flower like me needs to be watered often." Said Sissy

"You…" started Odd

"Yes, you never know, you might just sprout a brain." Said Aelita

"And besides, here's a fun fact. Did you know that flowers actually wilt if they're overwatered? If you're not careful, you'll get wrinkles." I said

_We all laughed at those two._

"Morons." Said Sissy before she walked away

"I think you can give Odd lessons Aelita. Naomi, that was too perfect." Said Ulrich

"Thanks Ulrich. I was actually in the Environmental Club back in my school in the U.S." I said

"You don't say." Said Jeremy

"Besides, you sure learn fast Aelita." Said Yumi

_Later in our dorm…_

"So you actually have no idea why the Scyphozoa when after you?" asked Matt

"None whatsoever. It's really strange. XANA wants something from me, and I doubt it's the Heart Code. Despite the fact Aelita can't use it, the program is set to activate with my DNA. Jeremy doesn't know this." I said

"Maybe he wants to steal your DNA code?" offered McKenna

"Doubt it." I said

"Then what?" wondered Matt

"Honestly, I have no idea." I said

_**And that's a wrap folks! What could XANA want from Naomi? That's for me to know, and for you to find out. If you want to know, you'll have to keep reading! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	33. Exploration

Chapter 32: Exploration

_**Okay, this is the part where I come up with some big excuse for being late for updating. Well, all I can say is homework. Well, hey, the good news is I'm updating, right? Well, let's move onto the disclaimer and less talk**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period or the OC that appears in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Aelita, hurry! Yumi's only got ten life points left!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Bahamut, you know what to do! Mega Flare!" I exclaimed

_Aelita deactivated the tower and that was another Aeon for me._

"Get ready girls, I'm starting up the devirtualization process." Said Jeremy

_Well, one materialization later, we were in the lab._

"And I don't know how to create an Anti-Virus, I mean, not just yet." Said Jeremy

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we explore the new mysterious sector we discovered?" asked Aelita

"And go against El Peso? No thanks, I'm taking my chances. No way is that jellyfish going anywhere near me. On the other hand, I do want to see Sector Five for myself, without running for my life against the clock." I said

"Wait, Sector Five? We don't know what's in it." Said Jeremy

"Sure we do. They're monsters, ultra dangerous traps and the Scyphozoa as you call it that wants to steal Naomi's and Aelita's memory." Said Odd

"Or El Peso as I call it." I said

"You're right, but what if there's something else there, like information about XANA? We have to go back." Said Aelita

"Good idea. All five of us will go." Said Ulrich

"You mean all seven of us. I wanna be part of this expedition." Said Aelita

"So do I." I said

"With those Scyphozoas slinking around? No way." Said Jeremy

"What if there's a tower to deactivate? Think about it. I have to be there." Said Aelita

"And Scyphozoa or not, I'm going." I said

"Come on Einstein. With bodyguards like us, she has nothing to worry about. And I promise to be careful." Said Odd

"Okay, tomorrow night, exploration." Said Matt

_Matt and McKenna pulled me far away from the group as we headed back to the school._

"You told Aelita that we were from another world?" exclaimed Matt in a low voice

"I feel terrible about not telling the truth." I said

"*GASP!* Oh my gosh, it's so late! My parents must be going bananas. Bye, see you tomorrow!" exclaimed Yumi

"And as for us, we missed dinner again. And I think it was spaghetti and meatballs!" exclaimed Odd

_The next day…_

_Dear Diary,_

_XANA's on my tail, reason why I think that? Ask that stupid jellyfish Scyphozoa or Skippy or El Peso as I call him. Seriously, Scyphozoa is a tongue twister, and an annoying fish. Uh-oh, here comes Yumi, and she looks pissed._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"My parents are not gonna ease up on me. Oh, what a mess. The worst thing is I hate lying to them." Said Yumi

"Then just explain to them that we're fighting in a virtual universe against a demonic artificial intelligence. That oughta reassure them." Said Odd

"Dork." Said Yumi

"You've gotta win back their trust in you. I think that maybe you should stay away from Lyoko for a while." Said Jeremy

"Huh? What about exploring Sector Five? It's for tonight, isn't it?" asked Yumi

"Don't worry. Jeremy will give you a play by play update." Said Ulrich

"Promise." Said Jeremy

_Then the bell rang._

"Come on guys, I know you're all dying to go to Mrs. Hertz's class, off we go." Said Odd

"Did you study for the Marine Biology test?" asked Jeremy

"Of course I did, listen. Fish are remarkably adapted to water. What's more, they can swim." Said Odd

"You are so lame." Said Jeremy

"Ditto." I said in my best Lloyd Asplund voice

_We all laughed after that one. Maybe it was because of my impression of Lloyd from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Anyhow, the school day was okay, and it was time for the expedition!_

"All to the Forest Sector! Transfer Matt, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd! Scanner Matt, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Virtualization! Now your turn girls. Transfer Naomi, transfer Aelita, transfer McKenna! Scanner Naomi, scanner Aelita, scanner McKenna! VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We landed safely._

"Everything okay?" asked Jeremy

"We're good. The monsters must be sleeping. They need all the sleep they can get to recover from all the grief we've been giving them." Said Odd

"You have to get to the other end of the sector to take the transporter. I'm gonna materialize your rides." Said Jeremy

_We all got onto our respective vehicles, but after that little fall into the digital sea I took before Aelita was materialized, I added a little thing I like to call an insurance policy, that way, I won't be taking any dives into the sea soon._

"Yeah!" exclaimed Odd

"Odd! Try to be careful!" exclaimed Ulrich

"No problem!" exclaimed Odd

"Go straight ahead and hurry up before the monsters get there." Said Jeremy

"We made it Jeremy!" exclaimed Aelita

"Okay, I'm entering the code Scipio." Said Jeremy

"There's the transporter." Said Odd

_The transporter came just like Odd said, and before you know it, we were in Sector Five._

"Happy campers?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, I'm beginning to get used to these little trips." Said Ulrich

"Not me. I shouldn't have had that fish dessert at lunch." Said Odd

"Jeremy, the wall's about to open." Said Aelita

"Right, meaning the countdown's about to start. You've gotta find a way to deactivate it. That must be the answer to exploring further." Said Jeremy

_Then the wall opened up._

"Watch it guys." Said Jeremy

"Everything will be fine. Odd promised to be careful." Said Ulrich

"It started! You know what will happen if Aelita loses her life points, don't you?" asked Jeremy worried

"Don't worry. We have no intension of losing her." Said Matt

"The last time there was a big room at the end of this hallway." Said Aelita

"I got a feeling that the architecture of the core zone changes each time you go there." Said Jeremy

"That's a great help for finding our way around." Said Odd

"If we knew everything, we wouldn't be exploring. Come on, let's go." Said Ulrich

"Look out; you got two creepers on your tail." Said Jeremy

"Take this!" I exclaimed as I threw my fan, getting rid of one of the Creepers

"You've only got three minutes left to stop the countdown. Get going!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Oh yeah? We'd like to see you down here!" exclaimed Matt

_We reached a fork in the road._

"That way." Said Ulrich as we turned left

_We almost missed a hallway, so when we hit a dead end, we back tracked._

"Come on." Said Ulrich

"We're coming! We're coming!" exclaimed McKenna

_We ended up in another room that looked exactly the same as the one we were just in._

"Haven't we already been through here?" asked Ulrich

"How should I know? Everything looks the same in this place." Said Odd

_So I guess when in doubt, make a left._

"This way." Said Aelita

_Aelita was just hit by a laser! Not good._

"Wow. Forty life points in one go. Those Creepers sure are powerful." Said Jeremy

_Odd shot a few laser arrows, but we were in the clear._

"They're powerful and really ugly too." Joked Odd

"Jeremy, any ideas?" asked Ulrich

"No, but I got news for you. You're in a labyrinth. Make a left at each fork and leave a mark there. If the way is already marked, then make a right." Said Jeremy

"This is incredible! We'll never get out of this thing!" exclaimed Odd

"You'd better. Just two minutes left to find a way to stop the countdown!" exclaimed Jeremy

_After a while, we finally reached the end! It's about time!_

"We're out Jeremy. We made it." Said Aelita

"And not a moment too soon, take a look." Said Matt pointing to the exit

"Nothing like having a little luck on your side. Hey Einstein, why complicate things, huh?" asked Odd

_We ran to the exit, only to be met by a pitfall._

"Aw great, now what do we do?" wondered Ulrich

"Jeremy, can you see anything from your end?" asked Odd

"So you need me again, huh? Go back to where you were. I spotted a mechanism on the wall. Hurry! Time's running out!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back into the room we were just in._

"There!" exclaimed Aelita

"Let me at it!" exclaimed Odd

"Hey, don't forget about me!" exclaimed McKenna

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…" started Jeremy

_Just as Odd and McKenna were about to get the key, they_ _were devirtualized!_

"No!" exclaimed Ulrich

_Another Creeper appeared and devirtualized Ulrich._

"Ulrich!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita, Naomi, Matt, the countdown is over. The room is bound to change now." said Jeremy

_Now, with the room changing, Matt, Aelita, and I were separated. As for me, I was falling down a trapdoor. When I landed, well, I was thinking, who designed this place, the same guy who created Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories? This looks like the battle arena where Sora fought Marluxia. I then saw the boy in armor. Is it so much to ask if he will speak like a normal person this time?_

"To reunite with those you hold dear, you must defeat me before your end is near." Said the boy

_Didn't think so. He then brought out… a Keyblade? It was, well, what I would call the Keyblade version of the Yin-Yang symbol. One side of the Keyblade had golden feathers, while the other side; well, looked like Riku's Way to Dawn Keyblade, the spiky part at least._

"So, we're fighting, huh? Time for some stealth." I said sliding in the Ninja gem

_He then charged forward, so I jumped, and I was hanging upside down._

"What's wrong? Your feet too wet?" I taunted

"Firaga!" exclaimed the boy pointing his Keyblade at me

"AAHH!" I screamed as I let my chakra flow stop

_I then began to fall, so I performed a new trick_

"Crystal Style: Crystal Blizzard!" I exclaimed

_A flurry of mini snowflake shaped shurikens appeared and slashed him in multiple directions. Now for the finisher._

"Let's wrap this up! Crystal Style: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" I exclaimed

_As my dragons attacked him from multiple sides, he was on the floor. He then got up, and I was prepared to use another jutsu, when he placed his hand into his pocket, and tossed me… a transformation gem? A door appeared behind him._

"The door behind me leads you out. Go, if it eases your doubts." Said the boy

"Before I do that, who are you?" I asked

"I could be nobody, or anybody. All you need to know is I'm someone you need to meet again." Said the boy before he disappeared

"Someone I need to meet again, huh? Man, is it too much to ask if he will talk like a normal person?" I wondered as I headed out the door

_When I exited, I was in the celestial dome, outside of it to be exact._

"Naomi!" exclaimed Matt, Aelita, and Yumi in unison

"Hey guys." I said

"We were so worried about you! You okay?" asked Matt

"Well…" I started, and then pulled out the new transformation gem

"You got a new transformation!" exclaimed Yumi

"Yep." I said

"Hey, look, it's an interface." Said Matt

"I can get in. Incredible." said Aelita

"What?" asked Jeremy

"It's unbelievable. The interface gives access to XANA's own data!" exclaimed Aelita

"Huh?" wondered Jeremy

"Sector Five is where XANA lives." Said Aelita

"XANA's not a very good housekeeper. They're some weird things hanging around this place." Said Yumi

"I've got access to all kinds of data, its crazy!" exclaimed Aelita

"Look for the specific devirtualization code for Sector Five. If you find it, we can rescue, Odd, Ulrich, and McKenna." Said Jeremy

_Then three flying manta-rays appeared._

"Jeremy, I'm gonna need the Overwing." Said Yumi

"Uh-oh, bad news. When Aelita's working on the interface, I can't do anything from my end." Said Jeremy

"I think I found it. I'm transmitting it to you." Said Aelita

"Okay. I'm taking over again now." said Jeremy

_They were getting closer._

"Jeremy, the Overwing, now!" exclaimed Yumi

"Don't forget about our vehicles!" exclaimed Matt

"They're on the way." Said Jeremy

"I've got something I've been meaning to try." I said as I slid in the new transformation gem

_I noticed that I was wielding a claymore like Saix's from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Why did I have to get a berserker transformation of all the transformations I could've gotten? While some of the mantas got close with their lasers, I managed to get a few with my claymore. Thankfully, everyone made it out safely. Now that the materialization process was done._

"Jeremy, we're okay. But what about the others?" I asked

"I'm entering the new code! Materialization McKenna, Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Odd! Now all we can do is hope." Said Jeremy

_Jeremy then came down. He was holding hands with Aelita. I was going to keep this a secret. Thankfully, the code worked!_

"Yeah!" exclaimed Jeremy

"We did it!" exclaimed Aelita

"Odd, how do you feel? Say something." Said Jeremy

"Something." Said Odd

_We went up the elevator, and well, things weren't looking good for us. Kiwi was here._

"Kiwi." Said Odd

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Ishiyama

"I believe you all have some explaining to do." Said Mr. Delmas

_This was the beginning all over again. However, now we had a plan. Jeremy went down, but Jim hitched a ride. Now with the Return trip, everything was back to normal._

"Hey, Naomi! Breakfast is in a few minutes!" exclaimed McKenna

"I'll be right there!" I exclaimed as I put my diary away

_I then noticed a letter on my deck. Who was it from? I opened it, and saw a picture of me when I was a little girl, my dad, a boy who looked like my age about ten years ago, and another man. The thing on the back said 'In order, Kenneth Mitchell Jones, Hope Alexander Williams, Natalie Hope Jones, and Taios Alexander Williams._

"Taios? That boy, why… why do I feel like… I know him?" I wondered out loud

_**I know, I know, this took a while, but hey, I'm done, right? I've been really busy lately now that I'm a junior in high school, so yeah. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Before I forget, check out Lyokowarrior1994's story, Trial of Air. You'll see why. Kan dao ni!**_


	34. A Great Day

Chapter 33: A Great Day

_**Hey everyone! I know, I'm late updating, but I have a very good reason, and it's called homework, and because it was the end of the quarter, I was under a lot of pressure, and well, as a result, I kinda didn't feel like updating. Anyhow, the point is I'm back and ready for anything! Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I swear, these missions into Sector Five are getting annoying, but not as annoying as Yojimbo. I mean, who honestly has to pay a toll just to use him? Good thing we didn't have to face any monsters yet._

"What about the Mantas? How we doing?" asked Jeremy

"Looks like they're about to hatch real soon." Said Ulrich

"And judging by the size of the nest, we're gonna have some big bouncing babies." Said Odd

"Zip it with your lame jokes Odd. They give me a headache." I said

"Okay, that's it for now Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Just a little longer Jeremy. We've never been able to access this much data." Said Aelita

"Let me take over now, okay?" asked Jeremy

"Aelita, listen. I don't want to rush you, but uh…" started Odd

_And here come the mantas._

"Jeremy, they're here." Said Yumi

"Okay, I got these under control. Five vehicles coming right up." Said Jeremy

"Why only five?" asked Matt

"Valefor and Bahamut can double as a vehicle." I said

"Oh." Said Matt

"Speaking of which, Bahamut, Yojimbo! Come on out!" I exclaimed

_I paid the minimum toll for Yojimbo, and well, I got lucky this time around. He used Wakizashi, and the mantas were well, kinda pissed._

"Wow! Still just babies and check them out." Said Odd

"What do you think they are? Male or Female?" asked Ulrich

"Considering their tempers, they gotta be girls, right?" asked Odd

_I'm going to kill you for that comment Odd._

"Just watch. I'll show them what it is to be a guy." Said Ulrich

"Jeremy, tell me, do I really need to hear this?" asked Yumi

"Uh, sorry Yumi, but you can't always choose your friends. Anyway, the tunnel will be open soon." Said Jeremy

_And Bahamut just had another manta bite the dust. And just in time too._

"Okay, the tunnels are open. The manta shouldn't follow you inside." Said Jeremy

_Just as we entered inside, a new Aeon for me to use lit up on my bracelet. I guess I didn't have to wait for towers to deactivate after all._

_Back in the lab…_

"And there you go. The data analysis program is running." Said Jeremy

"Great and what does that mean exactly?" asked Odd

"With all the data we recovered, I got a good chance at finding the anti-virus." Said Jeremy

"You mean that pretty soon we'll be able to shut down the super calculator?" asked Ulrich

"Exactly. And if it works, Aelita and Naomi will no longer be tied to XANA by that horrible virus." Said Jeremy

"Oh shoot. What are we going to do with our free time? I mean we can't save the world anymore." Said Odd

"You might study a little more, and learn something for once." Said Yumi

"Three A.M? Wow, we better head for our rooms if we don't want to get caught." Said Jeremy

"You mean I just pulled another all-nighter? No wonder I'm so tired." Said McKenna

"Give it a rest." Said Matt

_The next morning…_

_Dear Diary,_

_Can't talk. Got a prank to pull on Odd. Trust me; this is going to be one hell of a prank! One that's gonna perk him right up!_

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_After Ulrich got out of bed and headed for the showers, I placed a bucket of cold water over the door and waited for Odd to come out. When he did, the bucket fell on his head. I laughed as I saw the look on his face._

"Yeah, yeah. You got me. I should've kept my guard up." Said Odd

"Well, now you know what to expect." I said

_Later…_

"Excuse me you three, but do you mind if I teach a class here?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Not at all ma'am, after all, it is your job." Said Odd

"Yes, and my job is also to ask you questions, isn't it Odd? So would you be kind enough to tell me the mass in moles of two oxygen atoms?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Um…" started Odd

_If it were a single oxygen atom, it would be 16 grams per mole, however because Oxygen is a diatomic gas, the mass in moles would be 32 grams per mole._

"32 grams per mole. And the principle of photosynthesis?" asked Mrs. Hertz

_This is basic science Odd! Plants absorb sunlight to make glucose, or sugar in simpler terms as food, which provides the plant the necessary nutrients it needs to grow._

"Uh, you mean…" started Odd

"The synthesis of plants possessing chlorophyll placed in light." Said Mrs. Hertz

_Hey, I must've thought the hard version._

"Alright, here's an easy one now. Which student in this graduating class is the biggest failure in science, who nonetheless, takes the liberty of not listening to my lessons." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Um… me, Mrs. Hertz?" asked Odd

"Bravo. Well done Odd. You see what you can do when you apply yourself." Said Mrs. Hertz

_After class…_

"Whatever happens, we can't let Sissy tell her father." Said Jeremy

"Don't worry Jeremy. I've got an idea." Said Ulrich

"I have a bad feeling about this idea of yours Ulrich. I'm going to see if I can materialize a specter using the towers from Lyoko to possess Sissy. That'd be interesting, huh?" I asked

"Sure would." Said Matt

"We'll come with you." Said McKenna

_In mine and McKenna's dorm room…_

"Well?" asked Matt

"No good. I can't make a specter strong enough to possess Sissy. Obviously XANA isn't strong enough to possess humans yet." I said

"You'll get there, somehow." Said McKenna

"Yeah, when I'm eighty. It's hopeless." I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed

_Just then the Return to the Past activated. WTHH? I didn't activate it!_

"I'm going to find Einstein. I'm sure you didn't…AH!" screamed McKenna

"Ha! I got you Naomi!" exclaimed Odd

_I tried to hold back my laughter, and well, with the snickers I was giving, I was failing miserably._

"Um, Odd, do I look like Naomi?" asked McKenna in a scary voice

"Um, no." said Odd scared

"Hurry up. Something's wrong." I said

_Outside…_

"Naomi! Did you…" started Jeremy

"Before you ask, no I didn't activate the Return to the Past period." I said

"Then how do you explain the fact that Tuesday's starting again?" asked Aelita

"It's weird. Let's go over to the factory after science class to check it out." Said Jeremy

"At least we have a second chance to get Sissy off our backs." Said Ulrich

_In science…_

"So would you be kind enough to tell me the mass in moles of two oxygen atoms?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"32 grams per mole ma'am." Said Odd

"Uh, oh, yes, that's right. Very well Odd, now please, would you explain to me the principal of photosynthesis?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Of course ma'am. That would be the synthesis of oxygen from plants possessing chlorophyll placed in light." Said Odd

"Odd, is it really you? You haven't been replaced by a clone?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"No ma'am, why? Is something wrong?" asked Odd

"No. No. Let's go on with our lesson." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Wow. Hey, being a good student is so cool." Said Odd

_At the factory…_

"Do you think we're going to live the same day over and over again?" asked Aelita

"I hope not." I said

"First I have to isolate the program that jumps back in time to see what's going on." Said Jeremy

"Maybe its XANA's doing." Said Aelita

"We'll know in a minute." Said Jeremy

"And Naomi, why do you have your sunglasses on?" asked Odd

"So I can see what Jeremy's working on from here." I said

"Huh?" asked Odd

"These sunglasses hook up to any electronic device within a range of 2 meters." Said Matt

"Odd, you mind telling us what you're doing over there?" asked Yumi

"I'm studying. That's what you wanted me to do, wasn't it?" asked Odd

"Look at that!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Yikes! That ain't good." I said

"You can say that again. XANA's managed to take control of going back in time." Said Jeremy

"But how?" asked Aelita

"In my opinion, by using the data we recovered from Sector 5. Booby trap data." Said Jeremy

"You could be right. It sounds logical." I said

"Then why would he do that? He must have a good reason." Said Aelita

"I don't know. In any event, it's starting up again. We're going to go directly back in time in a few minutes. I'm launching a scan to see if a tower has been activated." Said Jeremy

"Found it!" I exclaimed

"That fast?" asked Yumi

"I installed my algorithm into this baby. XANA's launched an attack." I said

"But what kind?" asked Yumi

"I don't know yet, but we can expect the worst. We're jumping back in time for the fun of it. Get ready, it's starting again!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Back in time, again. Well, I was looking forward to something. McKenna decided to play a trick on Odd. Wait for it…_

"AH!" exclaimed Odd as he slipped on some soap

_Emily just happened to pass by._

"Emily, did you place soap right here?" asked Odd

"Odd, I was just passing by!" exclaimed Emily

_She then slapped him._

"Sprout up something like that again, and even your own dog won't recognize you!" exclaimed Emily

_McKenna and I couldn't resist cracking up. This was like the hornet attack all over again. Now Odd was playing genius today. I bet this scared Mrs. Hertz. Now, we just have to wing this mission, and hope for the best, because now, we were at the factory._

"Transfer Yumi, transfer McKenna, transfer Naomi! Scanner Yumi, scanner McKenna, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Welcome to Lyoko ladies." Said Odd

"The activated tower is on the second plateau to the north. Sorry, but you're gonna have to go without vehicles because I don't have enough machine resources to bring them up." Said Jeremy

"No worries Einstein. I still have Valefor and Bahamut. We can use them." I said

"That's true." Said Jeremy

"Well, it'll be just like the good old days." Said Ulrich

"Good luck. I'll try and regain control of jumping back in time." Said Jeremy

_I got into summoner mode, and summoned Bahamut and Valefor. I had Yumi, Aelita, and Matt take Valefor. Ulrich, Odd, and myself were riding Bahamut._

"It's kinda quiet." Said Odd

"Too quiet if you ask me." Said Ulrich

"You can never really enjoy the present moment, can you Ulrich?" asked Odd

_We then looked behind us._

"Oh yes I can." Said Ulrich

_Hornet alert! Hornet alert! Now this is what I'm talking about._

"Jeremy, XANA is sending us monsters." Said Yumi

"So I see. Separate their flight pattern. That oughta weaken them." Said Jeremy

"Bahamut, you heard the man, let's separate them hornets! Anima! We'll need your help too." I said as I summoned Anima

"Matt, Odd, take Aelita to the tower. Ulrich, Naomi, McKenna, and I will take care of the monsters." Said Yumi

"Time for the switch." I said

"Guys! On your right, there should be a path that leads to the tower." Said Jeremy

"With a platform to land on?" asked Odd

"Well, logically, yes." Said Jeremy

"They're here. Ready?" asked Ulrich

"Mm-hmm." Said Yumi

"Always." Said McKenna

"Bahamut, time for a Mega Flare. Anime, Oblivion." I said

_We fought the hornets for as long as we could, but, let's just say that they decided to go after the others._

"Naomi, the others need you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Anima, return!" I exclaimed

_Her gem lit up in my bracelet again._

"Bahamut, let's move it!" I exclaimed

_He flew towards the others, but we were too late. A return to the past activated, but when it was over, I was still on Lyoko! This ain't good. I used the Guardian of Lyoko gem to create some fake stalagmites and I then switched to the alchemist gem to hide inside one of them, so I could hide from XANA's monsters. Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was about to attack when I saw it was Aelita_

"Room for one more?" asked Aelita

"Always Princess." I said

_We hid inside, and let me tell you, I made the inside bigger than it looked._

"Naomi, Aelita, you there?" asked Matt

"Matt!" I exclaimed

"What's up?" asked Yumi

"Just hiding from some hornets." I said

"Well, the good news is you two are okay." Said Ulrich

"But what are you doing? We need you over here." Said Aelita

"We're waiting for Jeremy. Without him we can't do anything." Said Yumi

"Still no answer." Said Ulrich

"Okay, we'll find him." Said Odd

"We have to hold tight. If the hornets come, they'll get a taste of alchemy." I said

_Just then, the hornets came for us._

"They spotted us." Said Aelita

"Aelita? Naomi?" asked Yumi

"No sweat, these guys are about to get the fist of fury." I said as I created two fists out of stone, which sent them flying

_After running for a while, we were in the clear. At least, so I thought._

"Are we safe?" asked Aelita

"I think so." I said

_Just then, two more hornets appeared._

"Naomi! Aelita! Look out! The Scyphozoas are behind you!" exclaimed Matt

_We tried to get away, but I couldn't do anything because the stupid fish made me loose feeling in my auto-mail arm. The next thing I knew, El Peso got me, and was searching through my head again. Thankfully, the others made it in time._

"XANA's started another jump back in time. We might have to start over again!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I really rather not Jeremy." Said Odd

"Same here. Once is enough." Said McKenna

"Aelita, Naomi, are you alright?" asked Yumi

"Yeah." Said Aelita

"Never better." I said

"We just have to make it to that darn tower." Said Yumi

"And we're not there yet." Said Odd

_And Spidey was back._

"We won't get a second chance." Said Yumi

"No duh." I said as I switched gems to the Summoner gem

"No sweat, we'll cover you." Said Odd

"Answer my prayers, Ixion." I said

"I've stopped the jump back in time." Said Jeremy

_Yumi got rid of the lasers, and Odd and I dealt the finishing blow. Now, it was time to deactivate this tower. Just as Aelita entered, another gem lit up, and I had a bad feeling I knew which Aeon this one was._

_The next day…_

_Dear Diary,_

_FINALLY! It's Wednesday! No more return to the past trips now! Thank god! I don't want to go through that again. On the minus side, I have detention for skipping Mrs. Hertz's class. Not. My. Fault. But I can't tell her why. Oh boy, got to go, I have to meet up with the others._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I met up with the others just in time._

"Sissy doesn't remember a thing. It's as if nothing ever happened." Said Ulrich

"Lucky for us. Mrs. Hertz already gave each of us four hours of detention for skipping her class." Said Yumi

"You know if our homework is on photosynthesis, I just might get the only good grade in my entire career as a scholastic washout." Said Odd

"Anyway, we now know that XANA can control people." Said Jeremy

"We also know that jumping back in time increases his power." Said Aelita

"We're gonna have to be very careful. The next round is gonna be tougher than ever." Said Ulrich

"Something wrong?" asked Matt

"Something bugs me about what XANA wants from me." I said

_Third Person P.O.V._

_In a dark room, which could be classified as a prison of some sorts, a female is pacing restlessly back and forth across the room._

"Just a little longer. It won't be long until I'm finally free from this prison. And when I am, I swear, you'll serve Master XANA just like you did eight years ago Natalie." Said the female

_**So many questions, so little time. So, who is this girl you might ask? That's for me to know, and for you to find out. What's her connection to Naomi? Again, you'll have to find out for yourself. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	35. Mister Puck

Chapter 34: Mister Puck

_**Hey! What's up everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter! I know I've been busy with school and stuff, but the good news is that I'm ready for action, starting with this chapter! Anyhow, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was running in Lyoko, from something I supposed. There was someone else running with me. He looked like he was wearing the outfit Ven wears crossovered with Sora's outfit. The other person running with me looked like a Roman sword fighter of some sorts. There was a tower in front of us. Just before we could enter inside it, I tripped and fell._

"Natalie, come on!" exclaimed the young boy

_Before I could get up, I was caught by the Scyphozoa! Its tentacles reached out and…_

"AAHH!" I screamed

"Who is that screaming?" exclaimed Sissy

_That came from down the hall. I didn't care if I had a serious case of bed head, but I was not passing this opportunity up._

"You are Sissy. Loud enough to wake the dead." I said as I faked a really sleepy voice

"Do you know what time it is?" exclaimed Sissy, still screaming might I add

"Um, 5 o'clock in the morning?" asked Aelita

"Yes, that's right, and this is the third night in a row you've woken me up. I've had it!" exclaimed Sissy

"Well, everyone's had it with your yelling. I think I can hear Jim coming this way." I said

_She then stormed off, not saying another word._

"You okay?" I asked Aelita

"Yes. Thanks for standing up for me." Said Aelita

"No problem. You know, she should've been yelling at me." I said

"Why's that?" asked Aelita

"Remember the nightmare I've been having for the past week?" I asked

"Yes." Said Aelita

"It's getting worse and worse." I said

"How worse is worse?" asked Aelita

"This time, El Peso was in it." I said

_I quickly took a shower, seeing that I couldn't get back to sleep like this, and got into my running clothes. Why did becoming a teenager have to include problems like this? I fiddled with the heart locket around my neck after I sat down on a nearby bench. Suddenly, I felt the urge to write my feelings down, so I pulled my diary out of my exercise bag._

_Dear Diary,_

_These nightmares are getting worse, and I don't know if I can handle them much longer. At times like this, I wish my father or mother were here. I miss them so much. I was so used to hiding my feelings, but… I can't hold the walls of emotion back anymore. I just took a run to blow off some steam, but, I guess I just need to think._

_Sadly Yours,_

_Naomi_

_A few teardrops found its way onto the page. As I put my diary away, I found a note right next to me. It was addressed for me, so I opened it. It read, 'Don't give up hope'. I recognized the handwriting. It was the same as the one from the picture. I had a good feeling I knew where it was from, so I tucked it into my exercise bag, gently and softly._

_Later…_

"It's a shame the two of you didn't dream about me, because you know me, I'm a real dream come true." Said Odd

"More like a nightmare to tell the truth Odd." Said Ulrich

"These visions of yours are becoming a real problem Aelita." Said Yumi

"It all started at the Hermitage. I think you should go back there. And you Naomi, did you say that your dreams always happened in the forest sector of Lyoko?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah." I said

"Strangely enough, that's where Aelita first exited the tower." Said Jeremy

"I can't help but think that those events are connected." I said

"Wait, back up, back to that old house? I'm not sure if you remember, but last time we were attacked by a cupboard, a lamp, and a gang of forks." Said Odd

"I don't like that place, it scares me." Said Aelita

"We don't have any choice Aelita. If we don't do something, your hallucinations could get worse." Said Yumi

"Don't worry. This time we'll be with you." Said Jeremy

_Back to the creepy house it was. This brought back some memories, for Jim found me here, thankfully, he didn't see the house._

"My legs are shaking. What's happening to me?" wondered Aelita

"You're scared. It's nothing to worry about. Happens to Jeremy all the time." Said Odd

"Not a big help Odd." Said Matt

"Exactly. So come on, we'll see who's scared." Said Jeremy

_We entered inside, and it was like last time, minus the 'gang of forks' as Odd called them, and well, everything was normal._

"There, there! Stay down boy." Said Odd

"See, everything is just fine." Said Jeremy

_Aelita then began to walk upstairs, and I was tempted to do just the exact same. We entered into what appeared to be a little girl's room. Aelita then was hallucinating again._

"Aelita, you okay?" asked Yumi

"Yes, I mean, I think so." Said Aelita

"Did you have another vision?" asked Jeremy

"Yes, but it was different this time, it's as if something or someone was leading me to… there was something in a tree like that one!" exclaimed Aelita

_She pulled down the tree, and inside was a doll and a necklace. Aelita reached inside the hole, and pulled out the doll, which I pulled out the locket, and it matched the one in my pocket. When I opened it, it was a picture of me and my father! But then, what was inside my locket? I opened it, and it was a picture of Taios and his dad!_

"Mister Puck." Said Aelita

_She must be talking about the doll._

_Later…_

"So to make the long story short, Aelita's never seen this toy gnome, but she's been dreaming about it for days and knows it's called Mister Puck. And Naomi's locket is an exact replica of the one we found in the hole with a picture of her father and herself." Said Jeremy

"So, what's really inside your locket?" asked Matt

"I have no idea. I've never been able to open it." I lied

"And besides, it's not a gnome, it's an elf." Said Ulrich

"Well, whatever it is, this whole story's definitely paranormal." Said Odd

"And don't even think about it Elizabeth." I said as I clamped my hand on her wrist

_She glared at me, and tried to struggle to get me off, but when she did, a key fell out of the doll. She tried to pick it up, but Ulrich stepped on it._

"Nuh-uh." Said Ulrich

_And well, she tried to pick up his foot. Is she really an airhead?_

"What is all this noise about?" demanded Mrs. Meyer

_And the class got back into order._

"Okay, you can have it, but only because it's you." Said Sissy

_And well, a few minutes into class, and Jeremy's yelling. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention. Poor guy. He got laughed at by the whole class._

_Later…_

"This is it. Would you like to do the honors?" asked Jeremy

_Aelita opened the locker, and inside was a case, and a weird looking cylinder. The case had the initials F.H. and the cylinder had some kind of scratch marks._

"F.H. What does that stand for?" asked Ulrich

"Fuzzy hands? Fried Egg?" asked Odd

"Egg doesn't start with 'H'." said Ulrich

"Just checking to see if you were on your toes.

"And I can't make out these scratches." Said McKenna

"May I?" I asked

_I looked at them, but when I turned the thing on its side, I was shocked!_

"What's wrong?" asked Matt

"Shi wo de…" I started

"English?" asked McKenna

"This is my… my Chinese name on the side!" I exclaimed

"What?" everyone exclaimed

"This looks like the Japanese character 'tsuki'." Said Yumi as she pointed at the last character of the three

"This is the Chinese character 'Yue' which means the same thing as 'tsuki'. Moon." I said

"And this is your Chinese name?" asked McKenna

"Yes. Which means, my father knew Franz Hopper?" I wondered

"We'll find out later." Said Matt

"Oh wow, music!" exclaimed Odd

"Certainly not. Let's see what we can come up with." Said Jeremy

_He inserted one of the CD's into the CD drive._

"Franz Hopper's diary." Said Jeremy

"Great. Maybe we'll be able to find out more about the Hermitage's mysterious owner." Said Yumi

"For sure, but not right away. Everything's encrypted! I'll have to decode it first." Said Jeremy

"How much time do you need? One, maybe two hours?" asked Ulrich

"More like one or two years." Said Jeremy

"Even I can't crack this kind of code within that time frame with my algorithm. Sorry." I said

"It's okay. We'll see what we can do about it later." Said Jeremy

"I'm keeping this. It's obviously my father's." I said holding tight to the cylinder like thingy

_Later that evening…_

"Are you sure this could be from your father?" asked McKenna

"More than positive. He and my mom are the only ones who know how to spell my Chinese name. I don't exactly remember how to write it, but I know what it looks like." I said

"Mind if I see it?" asked Matt

"Sure. Knock yourself out." I said

_Matt looked closely, and well, what he found was startling._

"Naomi, I think this is a puzzle." Said Matt

"A what?" I asked

"A puzzle. Look. You have to line up eight numbers, and when you get the solution, I think it reveals something." Said Matt

_I took a look at it, and randomly put in my birth date. It was the solution, and out popped a flash drive, and the cylinder took a more key-like shape._

"What's on the drive?" asked McKenna

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out." I said

_I hooked it up to the computer, and it was a video file. But, it was distorted, and I couldn't make out the words, until I realized that the solution to that puzzle was what I needed to input before we could hear the video, let alone see it._

"Natalie, if you have found this message, then that means that you've also found Waldo's diary." Said my father.

"Waldo?" McKenna and I wondered

"That's Franz Hopper's real name." said Matt

"Oh. Thanks." I said

"However, it also means that you also know about Lyoko and XANA. Natalie, I don't know if you can forgive me for what happened here, but, if you can find it in your heart to do so, then I'll be the happiest father in the world. However, you can't go it alone. You need friends you can rely on, support on, count on, and most importantly trust no matter what happens. I believe that you can do this, and I believe in you." Said my father

_That's when the video ended. After that, we were all speechless, and I clutched the locket with my father's photograph tightly holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out._

_The next day…_

_Dear Diary,_

_How crazy is this adventure going to get? My father knew Franz Hopper, which means I have been here before! But when, and how? Holy smokes! Is that the right time? I gotta run for gym with Jim. Okay, didn't mean to make a pun there._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I literally flew, okay, maybe not literally, point is, I ran like there was no tomorrow in order to get to gym class on time. Unfortunately, it was lecture time._

"Running is the noblest event in athletics, except maybe for the long jump, or the shot put, javelin, high jump, or both. Some of you may associate running with cowardness, as in running away. Nothing could be further from the truth. He who runs well, goes far. Jeremy, let's see how powerful your strides are. Who those of you with short memories, let me remind you that, uh, well, what was I going to say? Right, may I remind you that we start when I say go. Not on 'get set' and not on 'ready'. I mean well, after 'Ready, get set' is when I say go. Uh, right. Okay! On your mark, get set, go!" exclaimed Jim

_He ran a few feet, and then, I think he twisted his ankle._

"What now?" asked Jim

"I twisted my ankle." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, of course you did. You don't get strong muscles in front of a computer. Naomi, Herb, take him to the infirmary." Said Jim

"Jim, would you mind if Aelita came with me and Naomi instead?" asked Jeremy

"Okay, whatever. Go on, take him far away from me!" exclaimed Jim

"That's not very nice Uncle." I said

_After a little while, Jeremy stopped limping. That's weird._

"Jeremy, you're not limping anymore. Has your ankle stopped hurting?" asked Aelita

_When he turned around, I was thinking, 'Oh no! XANA!' He kicked Aelita into submission, so I took an offensive stance._

"You know, it's wrong to hit a lady." I said

_So he zapped me. I soon fell into unconsciousness._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_I woke up to the sound of Aelita's scream, well, sort of scream. Unfortunately for him, he put me on his shoulder, head on the back. Yi, er, san!_

"Hi-yah!" I exclaimed as I executed a karate chop on the back of his neck

_That took him off guard, so I grabbed Aelita, and headed inside the factory. I set her down gently on the floor next to a steel beam. I then grabbed a wooden pole. Why would something made out of wood be here? Just then, Ulrich, Odd, Matt, and McKenna dropped in._

"So, you going down too?" asked Odd

"Boy, it's totally weird to be fighting against Jeremy, huh? I mean, I don't want to hurt him, but…" started Matt

_And Jeremy easily knocked them both aside. Well, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, well, Yumi saved the day._

"Quick, we've gotta get to Lyoko. Here, these are the coordinates to the activated tower." Said Yumi

"You guys go ahead, I'll take care of him." Said Odd before growling

"Same here. He's gonna pay for shocking my girl." Said Matt

_And I took charge of the supercomputer._

"Okay girls, I'm virtualizing you first. Transfer Yumi, transfer McKenna, transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, scanner McKenna, scanner Aelita. Virtualization! Ulrich, hang tight, I'm starting the auto-virtualization process." I said

_And we were safely in Lyoko._

"Look! There." Said Aelita pointing to the tower

_We all ran towards it._

"He who runs well goes far." Said Aelita

"Is Odd the one who taught you nonsense like that?" asked Yumi

"Nope, it was Jim." I said

_And well, no resistance, just yet._

"Keep your eyes open, huh? We don't have Jeremy to warn us about monsters this time." Said Ulrich

_Then the ground ahead was cracking._

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that." Said Ulrich

_And here come the Bloks!_

"Bloks!" exclaimed Yumi

_And we were surrounded. Yumi pulled out her fans, Ulrich pulled out his katana, McKenna readied a spell, and I switched to the mage transformation, and pulled off the key on the bracelet, which caused a change in costume._

"Key of the sun, moon, and stars, with powers shining bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release!" I exclaimed

_And here come the lasers. I got out of the way, and pulled out my signature Clow Card._

"Huo card! Burn away this icy landscape. Huo, release and dispel!" I exclaimed as I invoked the Fire card

_And that got rid of one Blok, but the others froze it, forcing me to call it back._

"Yumi, Naomi, protect Aelita! We'll take care of the Bloks." Said Ulrich

"Right." Said Yumi

"Mei wen ti." I said

_We all had our personal problems, but when the staff timed out, I quickly went Summoner. I then summoned Bahamut. These Bloks were in for a world of grief._

"I'm gonna knock your block off you dumb blockhead!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Sounds like you miss Odd. Your jokes are worse than his." Joked Yumi

_And in a few minutes, well, Yumi was materialized, which means, Jeremy's in the lab. That ain't good. Just when we were about to get away, blockheads froze our legs, and it froze Bahamut solid. Not long after, the two Skippy's appeared. It then tried to take whatever it wanted from me and Aelita, thankfully, Ulrich saved the day, which caused them to retreat._

"Thanks Ulrich." Said Aelita

"Ja. Danke." I said in German

"I didn't know you could speak German." Said Ulrich

"Now you know. Aelita, go, we'll take care of the pesos." I said

_And just in time, the tower deactivated. I swear, if XANA shocked Matt one time too many, he was going to face my wrath. And I got a new Aeon. I touched the gem, and I learned that it wasn't an Aeon from the Final Fantasy X game, it was a summon from the entire series. Carbuncle._

_Later…_

"Well? How are you feeling?" asked Yumi

"Strange. I remember talking to Odd and Ulrich, and then after that, nothing. Just a black hole." Said Jeremy

"XANA took control of you." Said Aelita

"He destroyed all of Franz Hopper's CD's. Apparently had a problem with his notes." Said Ulrich

"Whew." Sighed Jeremy

"What do you mean, 'whew'? It's a disaster!" exclaimed Odd

"No it isn't. Last night when I got back from the train station, I stopped here, and I copied the CD's onto a highly restricted part of the supercomputer. I'm the only one who can access them." Said Jeremy

"You're a genius Jeremy." Said Aelita

"Still, there's something I don't get. Why couldn't XANA's ghosts take control of Odd and me? And then have no trouble controlling Jeremy?" asked Ulrich

"No idea." Said Jeremy

"I might have an explanation. Apart from you, we're all used to fighting on Lyoko. Maybe that gives us more resistance to XANA." Said Yumi

"Maybe. But how can we protect me?" asked Jeremy

"Hmm… I just might have the answer." Said Odd

_Later…_

"Well?" Odd asked

"That's the last time I ever set foot on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"Why? Just because of a couple of Megatanks?" asked Ulrich

"It's really just not my thing. I'll never be able to hack it. You know, I think I'd rather be possessed by XANA than go back there. I'll just keep on the lookout for ghosts, that's all." Said Jeremy

"Well? What did he look like on Lyoko?" asked Aelita

"He looked, how… how can I say this tactfully?" asked Odd

"Ridiculous." Said Ulrich

"That's the word." Said Odd

_We all had a good laugh from that._

_That evening…_

_It looked like I was in a field of flowers, wearing a little girl's dress. With me was my mother and father. I don't think I've ever looked so happy in my life. I didn't see it, but I shed a single tear._

_**Finally! With all my school work and stuff, I'm glad I finished this! Please review, check out the poll on my profile, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Happy holidays!**_


	36. Saint Valentine's Day

Chapter 35: Saint Valentine's Day

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's sakuraphoenix here, and I'm back with a new chapter! I hope everyone had a happy new year, so why don't I just cut to the chase?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor the OC appearing in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_It was in the middle of the night, and well, I was sleeping just fine, until my computer woke me up. McKenna was still out like a light. I swear, nothing wakes her up, and I bet she'll sleep through the apocalypse! Anyhow, I noticed that I had a new e-mail, and the sender said that I had a gift outside my door. I opened the door, but there was no one there. I noticed a small wrapped package, and I picked it up. I unwrapped it, and there was a pendant in the shape of an orb that was glowing and it was colored red. I put it into my pocket and well, the next morning, I saw Aelita._

"Morning Aelita." I said

"Hey, Naomi, got a minute? I need to find Yumi." Said Aelita

"Why?" I asked

"You see, last night, I received a necklace." Said Aelita

"You too?" I asked

_We both thought this was too good to be true, so when we found Yumi, we pulled her into the nearest bathroom for a girl-only talk._

"Plain, but not bad." Said Yumi

"But I wonder who gave it to me." Said Aelita

"Same here." I said

"And why?" wondered Aelita

"Why? I might have an idea. You know what day it is today, right?" asked Yumi

"Um, Tuesday!" exclaimed Aelita

"Yes, but not just any Tuesday. It's Saint Valentine's Day! The day all lovers celebrate." Said Yumi

"Lovers?" wondered Aelita

"Um, or a more accurate definition, a day where a boy or girl have the chance to express their feelings for one another." I said

"And I can guess exactly which boys might want to give the two of you a present, can't you?" asked Yumi

"I know a certain someone." I said as I began to blush a strawberry red

_I raced to find Matt before class began, and well, I found him!_

"Matt! Xie xie ni." I said

"You know, I tend to say 'Good Morning' to whoever I see in the morning, but maybe I'm old fashioned." Said McKenna

"You actually understood that?" asked Matt

"Yeah, she said 'Thank You' in Chinese." Said McKenna

"Um…" started Matt

"For the necklace, it's really pretty, and it's my lucky color. Your Valentine's Day gift is really special." I said

"Oh, um, well…" started Matt

"Well, see ya in history. Zai jian." I said

"Does that mean 'goodbye'?" asked Matt

"Yes, it does." Said McKenna

"I can't believe I understood that." Said Matt

_In history class…_

_I was taking notes, and it was interesting. I didn't know that historians believed that Valentine's Day associated with the first day of spring on the Roman Calendar. However, Odd and Jeremy had caused a huge ruckus. Wonder what it was about? I decided to write in my diary._

_Dear Diary,_

_Matt is so sweet! He gave me this beautiful necklace, and it's also my lucky color too. He really didn't have to give me a present for Valentine's Day, but I'm happy anyway. I hope he likes the give I have for him. I looked forever for it. Well, class is almost over, so I have to book it._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_After class, I was in the restroom, and just as I was washing my hands, my vision started to grow black, and then, I splashed water on my face to clear my vision, but I then felt something on my face. Before I could figure out what, my whole world turned black._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

"So, let me get this straight, you didn't give her the necklace?" I asked

"Yeah, so I wonder who did." Said Matt

"I'm tempted to say Odd as a prank, but seeing that Jeremy and Odd fought this morning over the necklace Aelita was wearing, but if Odd didn't give the necklaces to Aelita or Naomi, then who did?" I wondered out loud

"I don't know." Said Matt

"For all we know, it could be XANA." I said

_There was an awkward pause of silence, and then we burst out laughing our heads off._

"That's a good one!" exclaimed Matt before he continued laughing

"I know, right? As if!" I exclaimed before I began laughing again

"Well, we have science next. I hope Naomi is there. She's definitely gotta be in class." Said Matt

_We walked to science, but, okay, I admit, I still like Matt, even though I admitted to Naomi that my crush on him was just a crush. We walked into science class._

"Settle down, and take your seats. Please open your textbooks to page twenty seven. The atomic structure of muscles." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Naomi, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you." Said Matt

"Um, I was doing some research, and I think I isolated the code needed for both mine and Aelita's anti-virus. Aelita and I already talked about it. She's going to try and convince Jeremy to go to Lyoko. Do you… want to go after class?" asked Naomi as she began to blush

"Um, well, yeah. I'd like that." Said Matt

"Then it's a date." Said Naomi

_Jeremy had just fallen out of his chair. I was so focused on Matt's and Naomi's conversation, that I didn't know what was going on. Jeez, he must be mad that something like that happened to him. After class, Aelita found Yumi, and she managed to convince her to go to Lyoko with her._

"Aelita!" exclaimed Naomi

"Naomi!" exclaimed Aelita

"Is it okay if Matt and McKenna come with us?" I asked

"Sure. The more the merrier." Said Aelita

_We then walked to Jeremy's room._

"Yumi said that she'd go with me to Lyoko!" exclaimed Aelita

"Same with Matt and McKenna." Said Naomi

"After everything that's happened today, it'd be nice to get something accomplished." Said Jeremy

_In the factory…_

"Ready ladies and gentleman? I'm starting up the process. Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Naomi. Scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Naomi. Virtualization. Hey, that's weird." Said Jeremy

"What's weird?" asked Matt

"The scanners picked something up on Aelita and Naomi. It's never done that before. Anyhow, I'll look into it later. Now it your turn you two. Transfer McKenna, transfer Matt. Scanner McKenna, scanner Matt. VIRTUALIZATION! Vehicles for you five coming up." Said Jeremy

_Our vehicles appeared, just like Jeremy said._

"Materialization. You need to go due east to get to the edge of the sector." Said Jeremy

"No way. I'm heading north." Said Aelita

"And I'm heading south." Said Naomi

"But, I don't understand, you're supposed to go to Sector Five." Said Jeremy

"Sorry Yumi." Said Aelita

"What she said, McKenna, Matt." Said Naomi

_Aelita and Naomi knocked all three of us off our feet. They then took their vehicles and headed into the opposite directions. Naomi had just switched gems, and from the looks of it, it was the summoner gem._

"Yumi, McKenna, Matt? Aelita, Naomi, what's going on? Yumi, McKenna, Matt, can you hear me? Are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"I'd be lying if I said I was. What's gotten into them?" asked Yumi

"I don't know! They've lost it! You've absolutely gotta stop them, they've headed due north and south." Said Jeremy

"I'll go after Aelita, but we're going to need some backup." Said Yumi

"Okay, I'm on it." Said Jeremy

"Hey, I just thought of something. Naomi didn't get that necklace from you Matt, right?" I asked

"Yeah…" said Matt

"So, why is she acting this way?" I asked

"XANA." Said Matt

"Precisely. We have to stop her." I said

"Guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but XANA's activated a tower! Stop Naomi and fast as you can and then head over to the ice sector!" exclaimed Jeremy

"And to think I was about to say it was getting too easy after we caught up with her." Said Matt

_He was right, because four Krabs were waiting for us. Good thing Naomi showed us how to use the weapons on our vehicles, but unfortunately, we lost her._

"Jeremy, have a visual on Naomi?" asked Matt

"She's in the Mountain Sector. Go through the Way Tower." Said Jeremy

"On the Override and Overwind?" I asked

"Well, yeah, you should be able to." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, if we crash before entering the tower, I swear to God that I'll…" started Matt

_He didn't finish that thought because we all managed to get through the tower safely._

"You swear to God that you'll what?" asked Jeremy

"Um, never mind." Matt admitted sheepishly

_We began chasing after her when someone riding a vehicle that was similar to Terra's Keyblade Glider appeared. He was also wearing Keyblade Amor._

"We must stop her, it's important, for XANA could cause devastation." Said the boy

"Who are you?" I asked

"What she said!" exclaimed Matt

"It doesn't matter! XANA's controlling her!" exclaimed the boy

"We learned that the hard way, which is why we're trying to stop her!" exclaimed Matt

_We managed to catch up to her, but before we could fire the weapons on our vehicles, well, let's just say that the guy who just joined up with us didn't know the meaning of discrete._

"Let her go!" exclaimed the boy

_Naomi then turned to face him._

"Leave me alone! Carbuncle, keep them busy!" exclaimed Naomi

_She then summoned a cute cat-like creature with multiple tails and a ruby on its forehead. I recognized it, and well, I also knew that it could create barriers._

"Zantetsuken!" exclaimed the boy

_He managed to defeat Carbuncle with ease._

"Firaga Burst!" exclaimed the boy

_The force of the attack caused Naomi's Overglider to get devirtualized, and she hit the ground at least ten times before rolling to a halt. He then walked over to her and placed a Keyblade near her throat._

"I will say it again. Release her, now!" exclaimed the boy

_Naomi looked at him in fear, but she smirked a few seconds later. Matt and I then heard the Scyphozoa, and it was behind us! He then turned around, but he held out his free hand._

"Atom Blazer!" exclaimed the boy

_He managed to make the Scyphozoa retreat, and well, let's just say that Naomi looked pale, well, as pale as one can get on Lyoko. He then turned to face her, again._

"As I said before, release her at once." Said the boy

"Grr… fine, you win this time boy, but be warned, Master XANA will get what he wants from me." Said Naomi

_What does he want from Naomi anyway? Just when XANA released her from his control, she fainted in the boy's arms. He then picked her up and carried her over to Matt._

"Here, she's been through much." Said the boy

"I hope she's okay." I said worried.

_At that moment, not only did she gain a new Aeon, but the gem on her necklace changed. When the light around her faded, she was wearing a grey-blue version of the suits from the Tron movie. There were two Powder Blue lines running up the sides of the both of them. There were also two belts with packs on them, and she also had what appeared to be daggers made from binary code. The boy then turned his back on us._

"I hope this new transformation helps her. Goodbye." Said the boy

"Wait, you haven't told us who you are. Who are you?" asked Matt

"I could be nobody, or anybody. It's up to you, whether you choose… to believe in me, or not." Said the boy

_He then disappeared in a data stream as Matt gently placed Naomi on the ground._

"Well, that doesn't help us." I said

"You can say that again. Now what?" wondered Matt

_We heard a groan as Naomi regained consciousness._

"What happened?" asked Naomi

"Naomi!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

"You're okay." Said Matt

"Um, yeah. What happened? Why are we on Lyoko? Did XANA attack?" asked Naomi

"XANA managed to possess you and Aelita with the necklaces you both received." Said Matt

"So, it wasn't you who gave it to me?" asked Naomi

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Matt

"You're in terrible danger. Protect Naomi with your lives." Said the boy

"It's that voice again." I said

_Naomi seemed to have a face of shock when she heard the voice._

"Taios! Taios, is that you?" exclaimed Naomi

_There was a long pause of silence. Then, Naomi looked down to the ground._

"It's you, isn't it?" asked Naomi with a hint of regret in her voice

"Okay, fess up. Who is this 'Taios' guy?" asked Matt

"A friend, a really old friend of mine, back from when I was a kid." Said Naomi

"Wait, do you remember everything?" I asked

"No, not everything. The only memories of my past that came back to me as of late, was meeting Taios, when I was a little girl. That's it. I swear." Said Naomi

"Well, why don't we head back, we gotta get rid of that necklace." Said Matt

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_When we got back to the factory, Yumi smashed the necklaces that XANA booby-trapped into a million tiny pieces. Jeremy then picked up the microchips hidden inside._

"I better study these. You never know, I might be able to get some interesting about XANA." Said Jeremy

"Anyway, Aelita, Naomi, from now on, you don't take any presents from anyone unless he or she shows it to you." Said Ulrich

"Promise. You know Jeremy saved my life, and that's the nicest Valentine's present anyone can hope for." Said Aelita

"Yeah, but that won't save him from being suspended, for missing four hours of detention. The principal's not gonna be too happy about that, but I'm sure there's a solution." Said Odd

"Hey, what are you looking at me for?" asked Ulrich

_Oh boy. What did I miss?_

_Later…_

"I'm really happy to be going to the concert with you, but you won't forget to talk to your father beforehand, huh?" asked Ulrich

"Don't worry, I'll get Jeremy out of this." Said Sissy

_They then walked away, together, much to my chagrin._

"Now that's a real friend, ready to sacrifice himself for his pal." Said Odd

"Are you sure he's sacrificing himself as much as all that? He doesn't seem to be bothered by it." Said Jeremy

"Maybe not, but it was for me he wrote the poem. Poor Sissy!" exclaimed Yumi

_We laughed together at that joke. Later after dinner, Matt, McKenna, and I were in my dorm, telling me what I missed no thanks to XANA. I can't believe I missed so much._

"Well, it's almost light's out." Said McKenna

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Naomi, this is your real Valentine's Day gift. I hope you like it." Said Matt handing me a small wrapped package

_I carefully opened it, and I was shocked! It was a limited edition Bleach Cell Phone charm! It had Rukia Kuchiki with her zanpakuto spirit Sode no Shirayuki!_

"Thank you so much Matt! I'll cherish it always." I said

_**Special thanks goes to Keybladeauraofpie for the transformation. It if weren't for him, I'd probably wouldn't have this chapter up right now. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	37. Final Mix

Chapter 36: Final Mix

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's now Chinese New Year, so for celebration, I'm going to update! Yep, I'm in a good mood, because this year is the Year of the Dragon. I'll have to wait for a few more years until my year, which is, regrettably, the Year of the Boar, and that's not for a long time. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad that Matt liked the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc DVD I got him. It took me forever to find. He didn't really like the Beast Swords part of the arc. Man, how time flies. It's almost time for the Science Final. I hope I can pass it. The only unit I had trouble with was the Chemistry unit, but thankfully I had Jeremy to help me out. Anyhow, I wonder what Ulrich and Odd are squabbling about now? I guess I'll find out._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

"I can't remember the equation. The square root of a quotient equals…" started Ulrich

"Uh, zero? Uh no, ten? No wait, I give up. Hey, wait, where are you going?" asked Odd

"To study for the Science Final. Its tomorrow, and I can't exactly count on you to help me." Said Ulrich

"You must be kidding. We'll miss the afternoon snack, and don't get all worked about that exam. I got a little something in mind." Said Odd

"This little something, does it start with 'cheat' and end in 'cheat' by any chance?" asked Ulrich

"Wow, you just read my mind." Said Odd

"Odd, cheating's wrong, even I know that." I said

"Well, you can forget about your dumb plan." Said Ulrich

"Gee, thanks a lot you two for being so supportive." Said Odd

"Wow! I'm really knocked out. Bet you can't guess why." Said Sissy

"Don't tell me, the members of the band Love Potion split up?" asked Odd

"Come on, that's old news you dork. Brian fell in love with Krystal Pearl so Jeffery had to kick them out. Now listen to this, huh? The news is my father said it was okay to use the gymnasium!" exclaimed Sissy

"He said yes?" asked Odd

"Mm-hmm." Said Sissy

"Yes! I gotta find William." Said Odd

"It's gonna be the dance party of the century." Said Sissy

"Count me out of it. I still have something I have to work on." I said

"Come on, what can be better than the dance?" asked Sissy

"A dance you're not attending." I said

_Sissy's face turned into a wolf on a bad day and huffed as she angrily walked away. Ulrich, Odd, and I laughed at her expression._

"Reason why you don't want to come?" asked Ulrich

"Um, truth be told, I… um, hey! Look at the time! Gotta book, there's a book signing in town today." I said

_I walked away before I could give an explanation, and it was a good thing too. There was no way I was going to admit that I don't know how to dance. Even Matt and McKenna don't know. I guess I'll make up some excuse. I better memorize these formulas, if there's one subject that I have more trouble with than Chemistry, its Physics. And that's on the test tomorrow._

_The next day…_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's time for the science final, but I honestly hope that I can pass this test, seeing that Chemistry and Physics aren't my strongest areas. Well, I just hope that the questions won't be too hard for me. But above and all, I really hope I can pass this test, seeing that I used Sparknotes for whenever I didn't understand something. Whoa, is that the right time? I have to run! It's time!_

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi_

_I wonder what was with the line today._

"Hey Naomi." Said Ulrich

"Hey guys, did you study?" I asked

"Nope, not me! But like I told Jeremy, it's in the bag. Huh? What's going on? Can't we go in?" asked Odd

"Inspection by G.I. Jim." Said Sissy

"One pen, that's all you can take in. You can go." Said Jim

"Ouch. That's an unexpected development." Said Odd

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Ulrich

_Now time for the test._

"You have two hours for physics and two hours for chemistry. My colleagues and I will correct the exams this afternoon. After that, the principal himself will announce the results. You may begin." Said Mrs. Hertz

_Four hours later…_

"The test is over! Put your pens down and stay where you are, while I collect all of your papers. Stay in your seats until I have all of them. Well done Odd, that's one of your best yet." Said Jim

_Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought. Later on, I told McKenna that I was going into town later because truth be told, I didn't know how to dance, and I didn't want to embarrass myself with the waltz._

"You are not going and that is that." Said Mr. Delmas

"But please daddy, it's the happening of the century." Said Sissy

"You should've thought of that earlier and studied for the exam." Said Mr. Delmas

_Ha! She got served! I would go to the dance, if I actually knew how to dance. I was about to grab something from my room, when a pair of arms got me from behind. When I turned around, it was Jim! His eyes had the eye of XANA in them! He tied me up to my chair, and duck taped my mouth!_

"Master XANA requires you and Aelita for his plan, so stay there until I get her." Said the currently XANAfied Jim

_Stay put my ass! He didn't take the time to take my cell phone out of my pocket! I somehow managed to rock myself to the floor, and then take the duck tape off my mouth, and boy did it hurt. I slid my cell phone out of my pocket, and activated the voice command feature. Ha, bet XANA didn't see that one coming._

"Say a command." Said an automated voice

"Call Yumi!" I exclaimed

"Calling…" said the automated voice

_After a few rings, she picked up the phone._

"Hello?" asked Yumi

"Yumi! XANA's launched an attack! He's managed to possess Jim! Where's Aelita?" I exclaimed

"Last we saw her, she was on the stage." Said Yumi

"Wait, you're not in the gym?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" asked Yumi

"Hurry up then! He's probably coming here next!" I exclaimed

"Well, considering we're already following Kiwi…" started Yumi

"I get the picture. Jeremy's probably stuck between a rock and a hard place. Where are you?" I asked

"Look behind you." said Yumi from both the cell phone and behind me

"Yumi!" I exclaimed

_She quickly untied me from my place._

"Thanks for that. I'm going to head over to the factory and head for Lyoko. At least, unlike Aelita, I can defend myself." I said

"Good luck then." Said Yumi

"Thanks." I said

_At the factory…_

"One delayed virtualization, coming up." I said to myself

_When I landed on Lyoko, unfortunately for me, my vehicle was stuck between a Megatank and a hard place. Good thing I knew how to defend myself in battle._

"Naomi, Aelita, you two okay?" asked Jeremy

"Jeremy! Yeah, I'm cool, just going Mexican stand-off with a Megatank, and I can't get to my vehicle with him in the way." I said

"Um, I got more bad news, the Scyphozoa is on the way." Said Jeremy

"Uh-oh. Looks like I need a little Keyblade action." I said as I slid in my Keyblade Heroine gem

_The Megatank was about to attack, when I accidentally touched the diamond. I braced myself for an impact, but all I heard was a clang! When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was in armor, and well, the Megatank's laser rebounded back to it, and I was in the clear. I touched the diamond again to go back into standard form. I then used my vehicle to get out of the rock chasm as I like to call it and find that stupid tower! Well, there's Yumi, Ulrich, Matt, and McKenna, so I'm on the right track._

"Hey guys." I said

"Naomi!" Matt and McKenna exclaimed

"Sorry about earlier, G.I. XANA caught me." I said

"Well, you're here now, and not a moment too soon." Said McKenna

"I agree, you got company!" exclaimed Jeremy

_And now we were getting chased by the hornets! These things annoy me to no end! Not long after, Ulrich got shot off the Overbike! Yumi made a U-turn to help him while she motioned for us to continue forward. I quickly switched to my newest transformation, which I've dubbed the Cyber Girl transformation. The daggers, well, I could use something more long ranged, like I don't know, something like Yumi's fans. And just then, the daggers turned into a set of fans. That saved me the trouble. We arrived at the crater, and I sliced the jellyfish's tentacles like sushi! It then retreated to who-knows-where. Ulrich showed up, with the welcoming committee, and he almost laughed at my transformation. I glared at him for that one. I then managed to slice and dice the hornets that were chasing us. The second Scyphozoa didn't show up. Must still be recovering after what Taios did last time, or so I'm told._

"Get to the activated tower! 25 degrees east, move it! Come on you guys, hurry up!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Got it!" I exclaimed

_We led Aelita to the tower, and hopefully we deactivated it in time. And with the Return to the Past, looks like Jim didn't faint after the XANA spell._

"Return to the past now." said Jeremy

_Thankfully, we all knew what was going to be on the test now._

"Okay, so that's a promise, right? Jeremy, you're gonna help me with Physics, and Aelita, you're gonna help me with Chemistry. And you're gonna help me until I get it, right?" asked Odd

"Promise." Jeremy and Aelita said in unison

"Wow, I am really knocked out. Bet you can't guess why." Said Sissy

"Your father said okay for the gymnasium?" asked Odd

"Huh? How did you know that?" asked Sissy

"Well, I've already lived through this day and I just traveled back through time." Said Odd

"You're a real loony. I feel sorry for you." Said Sissy

"By the way, you wanna come and study with us? Jeremy and Aelita are gonna give us a hand." Said Odd

"Study? Me? Looks like you've lost the only brain cell you had left." Said Sissy

"If she only knew what was coming." Said Odd

"Maybe. After final exams, I want you to teach me about techno, I love it! It's my new earthly passion. Will you come listen to me next Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"I promise." Said Jeremy

"Yeah well, I have some studying of my own to do." I said

"Oh no you don't you're coming to the dance this time." Said McKenna

"Um, actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said

"Huh?" wondered McKenna

_Later…_

"Are you serious?" exclaimed McKenna

"It's not a joke. I don't know how to dance. Can you please help me?" I asked

"Fine, I'll show you a few moves, but you have to wear something nice tomorrow. Deal?" asked McKenna

"Deal." I said

_It was test time again, and this time, because we all studied, because we knew what was on the test, we got better results this time, as for Sissy, she was still grounded. Now where was I? Oh yeah, in torture central, A.K.A. shopping with McKenna over dresses. She picked a few, but they weren't really my color. We were about to give up when I saw a red sleeveless dress that looked like it went down to my knees, and matching shoes. I managed to pay for it before McKenna could change my mind about the dance. It was finally time for the dance, and everyone showed up in something semi-formal or formal, well, almost everybody. Then Sissy showed up and came through the door. I had a clever thought in mind. I then called Mr. Delmas._

"Hello?" asked Mr. Delmas

"Mr. Delmas, its Naomi Jones. I was just wondering, wasn't Sissy barred from being at the dance?" I asked

"Yes, why?" asked Mr. Delmas

"Because she's here at the dance." I said

"She is? Make sure she doesn't leave, I'm coming immediately." Said Mr. Delmas

_Not long after that phone call, he showed up and dragged Sissy out of there! So much for the event of the century._

"Well, you're looking lovely tonight. Nice dress Naomi." Said Matt as he walked up to us

"Thanks." I said

"Aelita's up on stage, wanna dance?" asked Matt

"Um, I'm not a good modern day dancer, I'm more of a waltz person." I admitted

"Hey, you won't know until you try." Said Matt

_I only knew the few moves that McKenna managed to teach me, along with some of the dances I saw in anime, but what mattered the most to me at this moment was having a good time, and hopefully, forgetting about saving the world, even if it was for only one day._

_**Done and done! Man, this took me a while, but hey, what matters is that it's finished, right? Yeah, anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Have a happy Chinese New Year! Guo nian hao!**_


	38. Missing Link

Chapter 37: Missing Link

_**Hey everyone! Okay, seriously, I'm really running out of greeting, aren't I? Well, considering the fact that my life up to this point in time has been as busy as hell, well, it's a miracle that I found time to write. Yeah, well, anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Well, things are beginning to quiet down, even for XANA, which is a bit on the strange side. I have a bad feeling that he's planning something huge, and trust me, that's usually not good.'_

_Just then, my cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Jeremy. It read 'Meet in the factory'._

'_Gotta go, factory mission._

_Write more soon!_

_-Naomi'_

_I ran out of my room, and hightailed it to the factory. When I arrived in the scanner rooms, Ulrich, Odd, Matt, McKenna, and Aelita were waiting. I'm guessing that Yumi hasn't arrived yet._

"What could Yumi be doing? We have to get some data out of Sector 5." Said Jeremy

"It's not like her to be late." Said Ulrich

"Maybe she's with William." Said Odd

_I gave him a Gibbs-slap for that comment. I can't believe that he's going to become one of XANA's slaves in the future. Then again, when I first met him, by accident, not only was he a flirt, but he was a hothead. So not my type, besides, I'm taken anyway._

"Ow! Hey, I said maybe!" exclaimed Odd

"By the way Jeremy, have you made any headway on the anti-virus recently?" asked Aelita

"Well… actually, it's going kinda slow. I'm missing a lot of important codes." Said Jeremy

"But with a little luck, we'll find them today." Said Odd

"And then it's ciao XANA. We'll finally be able to shut down the supercomputer." Said Ulrich

"We better forget about Yumi. I'm transferring you." Said Jeremy

_McKenna, Aelita, and I entered the scanners first._

"Transfer McKenna, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Naomi! Scanner McKenna, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Naomi. Virtualization." Said Jeremy

_And welcome back to Lyoko it is for us._

"Now head for the edge of the sector, okay?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." I said

"Um guys, you might want to wait for a minute. It looks like Yumi just arrived." Said Jeremy

_Not long after he said that, she was virtualized onto Lyoko._

"A little longer and we would've started the party without you." Said Odd

"Where were you?" asked Ulrich

"I had something to do." Said Yumi

"Yeah right, like being with William." Said Ulrich

"Huh? Hey, don't you get tired of being jealous all the time?" asked Yumi

"Ah-ha, I knew it. You were with him." Said Ulrich

"You can believe whatever you want. Be a jerk if you want to." Said Yumi

"You must think I'm really dumb." Said Ulrich

"Ouch, that was harsh." I said

"I completely agree." Said Matt

"Careful, you have visitors." Said Jeremy

_And here come the Three Stooges._

"Hey, settle this later, okay? I'm gonna give them a little Odd Acupuncture." Said Odd

"Aelita, take cover." Said Ulrich

_She did so. Ulrich unsheathed his katana, Yumi pulled out her fans, Matt got his staff ready, McKenna was up in the air with a couple of spells ready, and I just changed gems to the Jeremy transformation, as I dubbed it. Odd took a look, but when I sent him my death glare, he didn't dare to laugh. The Kankrelats then began to fire at us._

"Laser Arrow." Said Odd

_One of them cockroaches bit the dust._

"One down. Great way to start off the morning." Said Odd

_Yumi then went into action and my daggers changed into the scythe that Marluxia uses. In my personal opinion, I didn't like the scythe design, but I needed something with reach, and I wasn't going to have something like Hope's boomerang-like thing from Final Fantasy XIII. Thankfully, with the scythe, I cut those cockroaches down to size._

"Watch it. More Kankrelats at five o'clock!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I then saw a timer on my scythe. Five minutes. Apparently my daggers had a time limit._

"Pretty interesting welcoming committee." Said Odd

"What'd you expect? XANA hates it when we go fishing in Sector 5!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Two more." Said Ulrich

_And now my timer was on 2: 59 and counting._

"Laser Arrow!" exclaimed Odd

_That took care of one more._

"Oh no! The Scyphozoa!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I turned around, and behind me I saw Yumi! She was captured by the Scyphozoa!_

"Yumi!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Hang on, I got this!" I exclaimed

_Now the timer was at 15 seconds. I threw my scythe like it was a boomerang, and it sliced the Scyphozoa's tentacles just as the time hit zero._

"Yumi, are you okay?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know. I feel kinda funny." Said Yumi

"Anyway, it seems to have scared the Kankrelats away." Said Odd

"Hey Odd, you're a poet, and I bet you didn't even know it." Said McKenna

"Now you're rhyming. Go write a sonnet Shakespeare." I joked

"Why would they go after you? We'll abort the mission." Said Jeremy

_Later…_

"Materialization Yumi, Materialization Naomi, Materialization McKenna!" exclaimed Jeremy

_When her scanner door opened, well, she wasn't there, period._

"Um, Jeremy…" started McKenna

"You must've tripped on your fingers Einstein. Yumi isn't here." Said Odd

"Huh?" wondered Jeremy

"Well?" I asked

"I must've made a mistake. I'll reboot the program. Materialization Aelita, Materialization Yumi!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Second time, it was a bust._

"Missed again." Said Odd

"You can say that again." I said

_This wasn't looking good, so we all headed for the lab._

"Don't worry, I'll find the bug. You're safe in the tower." Said Jeremy

"It's not XANA I'm worried about Jeremy, it's the principal." Said Yumi

"Huh?" wondered Jeremy

"Oh no, I almost forgot. Today's the class picture!" exclaimed Ulrich

"What class picture?" asked Jeremy

"Hello? Anyone in there? They're talking about the ninth grade photo. It's this morning! One day suspension for any unjustified absence. Thanks a lot Delmas." I said

"Can you just picture my parent's faces if I get suspended?" asked Yumi

"I'll do all I can Yumi. I promise." Said Jeremy

"Hey, I have an idea. You know what a great actor I am, right? With a wig, dress and a little make-up, I can take your place in the photo, and bam! Signed, sealed, and delivered." Said Odd

"Signed, sealed, and suspended is more like it. No way. I rather have Naomi do it." Said Yumi

_Then everyone turned to me._

"Don't even think about it. I am not going to take Yumi's place in that photo." I said

"Hang on a sec, huh? That's not a bad idea." Said Ulrich

"There, you see? Ulrich finally admits that I'm a great actor." Said Odd

"You? You stink. But I know a really great actress, though; she's not as good as Naomi. Believe me, when it was that Halloween Reading Contest, you knocked them dead with Elgar Allen Poe's _Raven_. You're just not photogenic, no offense Naomi." Said Ulrich

"None taken. That's why I didn't want to do it." I said

_And I had a bad feeling I knew who this 'actress' was. Ulrich and Odd went to go and find, whoever this actress was, which I really thought that the actress was Sissy._

"In my opinion, when the Scyphozoa attacked you, he gave you some kind of bug Yumi." Said Jeremy

"Could it have stolen some of my memory?" asked Yumi

"I doubt it. Remember, the Scyphozoa is after both me and Aelita because XANA is after something that is in our memories. Um, Jeremy, could I tell you something?" I asked

"Sure." Said Jeremy

"Every time the Scyphozoa managed to get me, not only did I have some, minor flashbacks of my past, but… I also, felt scared." I said

"Scared?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah, but I don't know why. But, when it attacked me the first few times, nothing happened, until…" I started

"Until?" asked Jeremy

"Um, I guess it was when we found the key my dad left behind and Franz Hopper's diary." I said

"But still, if you ask me, the Scyphozoa took something else from you. Stand still. I'm launching a digital analysis." Said Jeremy

_When the analysis was complete, her human genetic code was missing!_

"Oh no! I don't believe it!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What's the matter?" asked Yumi

"The Scyphozoa stole the sequence code for your human DNA." Said Jeremy

"What's that?" asked Yumi

"Want the long version, or the short version?" I asked

"Short." Said Yumi

"You really know how to ruin my fun, don't you?" asked Jeremy

"In other words, without your human DNA sequence code, you can't be materialized on Earth!" I exclaimed as I ignored Jeremy's comment

"Oh no!" exclaimed Yumi

"Sorry Yumi." I sighed

"Oh, this can't be true. What about my parents, and school, and my brother? You have to find a solution Jeremy. My whole life is on Earth!" exclaimed Yumi

"Don't panic Yumi. I'll do everything I can." Said Jeremy

"What if…" started Aelita

"You have an idea?" asked Jeremy

"I think so. Send me to Lyoko." Said Aelita

"What are you going to do?" asked Jeremy

"Just trust me this time." Said Aelita

"Alright. I'll bring you up close to the tower." Said Jeremy

_In no time at all, she was virtualized onto Lyoko, and Matt and McKenna were playing Go Fish in the corner._

"Okay Aelita. The tower is nearby at 10 o'clock. Just watch out for monsters. Aelita, now will you tell me what your idea is?" asked Jeremy

"No." said Aelita

_She then entered the tower. I had a bad feeling about what she was planning._

"Aelita, please tell me what you're up to." Said Jeremy

"There. Process launched." Said Aelita

"What process?" asked Yumi

"The process of transferring my DNA sequence code to your virtual structure." Said Aelita

"What? Are you crazy?" exclaimed Jeremy

"Yeah, what he said!" I exclaimed

"Jeremy, Naomi, Yumi's place is on Earth. If anyone should stay on Lyoko, until we find a solution, it's me." Said Aelita

"I don't agree with that." Said Jeremy

"Me neither. Aelita, stop the process immediately! Aelita!" I exclaimed

"Aelita, can you hear me? Aelita. I can't believe this." Said Jeremy

_It looked like Aelita was transferring her DNA sequence code to Yumi! That wasn't good._

"I don't even know how that kind of transfer works!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Sorry, I don't know anything either. Try something! Anything!" I exclaimed

_He then typed a series of codes into the supercomputer to see how he could stop the transfer, at least, I hope._

"Oh no! This is unbelievable!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Gee, ya think?" I exclaimed sarcastically

_I then used my cell phone to call Ulrich, but he hung up. Jeremy then called him._

"Jeremy, sorry. I didn't mean to hang up on you Naomi, but it was either that or getting caught by Yumi's mom." Said Ulrich

"Listen to me. Aelita is on Lyoko transferring her DNA sequence code over to Yumi." Said Jeremy

"So what? You mean that's not a good idea?" asked Ulrich

"No. Aelita doesn't know that when she transfers her code over, her memory will be exposed." Said Jeremy

"What? Are you saying that XANA will just be able to steal it at will?" asked Ulrich

"That's right. I'm sure that's why the Scyphozoa attacked Yumi. It's another one of XANA's evil schemes." Said Jeremy

"Then warn Aelita. Tell her to stop." Said Ulrich

"That's easier said than done. She's blocked all communication to the tower, so Matt, McKenna, and I need some back up on Lyoko, and fast." I said

"Jeremy, warm up the scanners, we're on our way." Said Ulrich

"Okay, meanwhile, Matt, McKenna, and I will head to Lyoko. Get here as soon as you can boys." I said

"Okay, now it's your turn to head for the scanners." Said Jeremy

"Roger

_In the scanner room…_

"Okay, here we go. Transfer Naomi, Transfer Matt, Transfer McKenna. Scanner Naomi, Scanner Matt, Scanner McKenna. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Jeremy then programmed the vehicles for us to use. Two minutes later, Ulrich and Odd joined the party._

"You should be able to spot the tower now." said Jeremy

"There it is. We'll be there in a minute." Said Ulrich

_I hope we can make it in time._

"Aelita! Stop right now!" exclaimed Odd

"If the transfer takes place, XANA will steal all of your memory. Aelita, stop everything right now." said Ulrich

_Thankfully, she stopped the transfer in time._

"Jeremy?" said Aelita

"Aelita. You're so stubborn! That was a silly thing to do!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was doing the right thing." Said Aelita

"I understand, and I appreciate it too." Said Yumi

"You're turning into a real human being. You're beginning to confuse generosity with stupidity." Said Odd

_He got another Gibbs-slap for that one._

"Anyway, we still have no idea how to save Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Don't bet on that. I just happen to have a brilliant idea. XANA has stolen Yumi's DNA code sequence, so it must in his memory. And how do we get access to XANA's memory?" asked Jeremy

"Sector Five!" everyone exclaimed in unison

_So that's how we all decided to do some deep cyber sea fishing. One transporter later, and we're all in Sector 5._

"Ugh, it's a good thing I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Said Odd

"By the way Yumi, just a little detail, without your human DNA sequence code, you're just as vulnerable as Aelita. If you get hit, you'll disappear forever." Said Jeremy

"Great. Come on, let's go." Said Yumi as the door opened

_Another mission into Sector 5._

"The countdown has started. You have three minutes to get out of the core zone." Said Jeremy

"First, we have to find the key." Said Yumi

"Check at the entrance to the corridor. I spotted the mechanism on the wall at the end of the room." Said Jeremy

_We reached the end of the hall._

"Yes, I see it over there." Said Aelita

_This was too easy! A little too easy._

"Looks like a trap to me, but when you gotta go, you gotta go." Said Odd

_I had switched to my Samurai transformation just to be on the safe side. However, the ceiling began to fall._

"Odd!" Ulrich and I exclaimed in unison as we activated our Super Sprints

_We managed to save him in time. But there came another ceiling._

"Watch out!" exclaimed Aelita

_This time, I was the one who moved Odd out of the way. Good thing I didn't have to smell his athlete's foot here in Lyoko._

"The whole ceiling is booby-trapped! Move it!" exclaimed Yumi

_So, in other words, hightail it._

"Faster guys, you have one minute left to turn the key!" exclaimed Jeremy

_These ceilings were getting on my nerves._

"Move it!" exclaimed Jeremy

_The ceiling was still getting on my nerves, but I was running out of breath. Odd then pushed me out of the way._

"Timber!" exclaimed Odd before he was devirtualized

"Odd!" Ulrich and I exclaimed in unison

_We moved out of the way just in time, and I touched the key before we had to deal with more ceilings._

"Okay." I said

"Good work you two." Said Jeremy

_Yumi, Matt, McKenna, and Aelita ran over to our side._

"After you ladies." Said Ulrich

_We then decided to catch a ride with the elevator._

"Here comes our taxi." Said Ulrich

"We better not miss it. Now!" exclaimed Aelita

_We all managed to jump onto the elevator in time. When the elevator stopped, we found ourselves in the Celestial Dome._

"Aelita, you know where to find Yumi's DNA sequence code?" asked Jeremy

"Not really. But I'll manage somehow." Said Aelita

"Without any help from Jeremy, if you don't find it in time, I'll have to pull out the Aeons for good measure." I said as I switched the samurai gem in my necklace to the Summoner gem

"A flying Manta's nest is about to hatch. We don't have much time left." Said Ulrich

_And we didn't have much time to spare._

"Uh, Yumi, I wanted to apologize for this morning. It was none of my business of what you've been doing." Said Ulrich

"That's true, but I'll tell ya anyway. I was buying two tickets for the Subsonics concert. But it wasn't easy, bad internet connection. Look out, the nest has hatched." Said Yumi

_I then summoned Bahamut and took to the skies. I then noticed the new gem on one of my rings._

"How's it going Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"Nothing yet." Said Aelita

_I then summoned the new Aeon, and it was Phoenix! Oh boy, they're in trouble now._

"*Gasp!* That's it! I got it. I'm sending it to you now Jeremy." Sad Aelita

_She then transferred the data._

"I've got it Yumi! I'll download it back to you in a second." Said Jeremy

"I'm gonna be really happy to go home." Said Yumi

_She was then devirtualized._

"Yumi!" exclaimed Ulrich

_Ulrich then charged in on top of the manta! Either he was really brave, stupid, or was plain mad. For my sake, I hope it wasn't stupid._

"Did you have time to reinsert her code?" asked Aelita

"I sure hope so. You five get out of there." Said Jeremy

"Anyone call for a taxi?" I asked as I flew over with Bahamut and Phoenix in the air.

_Matt decided to catch a ride with Phoenix, Aelita rode with me, so Ulrich and McKenna took their vehicles._

"The north tunnel. It's open!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We all safely made it to the north tunnel, and I got a new Aeon in my ring. I touched it to see what would happen, and my staff turned into a sword. I guess that saved me some defense, and gave me some offense. Now we were all back in the scanner room, and we saw Yumi on the ground._

"Yumi?" asked Ulrich as he went over to her

"It's okay, don't worry. She's out cold, but she's here with us." said Aelita

_And I guess the lovebirds were back together again. I bet five bucks that Odd knows what it's like to get flattened by a steamroller, and I bet it hurt._

_Later…_

_We were all standing in front of the vending machines when we saw Yumi give one of her tickets to see the Subsonics to Sissy. Now what did I miss?_

"Something's really fishy about the way Sissy's behaving." Said Odd

"Maybe deep down she's a really nice person." Said Aelita

"Or she's really crazy about Ulrich." Said Jeremy

"What a mess." Sighed Odd

"Mess doesn't even begin to describe it." I said, most likely paling

_**xD! I can't tell you how many times I cracked up in this episode! Seriously, Sissy a nice person? When that happens, that'll be the day when pigs fly, in my opinion that is. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	39. The Chips are Down

Chapter 38: The Chips are Down

_**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know, I have an update issue, but hey, at least I do have time this weekend to update my fanfics, right? Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Well, as much as I hate to say it, my dreams, well, I'm not even sure they can be called dreams anymore; they're turning more into nightmares. Every time I'm in that dream, I feel the little girl's emotions, though she's someone else. And on another note, some of my dreams, I'm in this dark, cold room, well, more like a prison, and it's really dark, and I feel like someone, or something is inside that room, just waiting to be freed, but what is he/she/it waiting for? It gives me the shivers just thinking about it. If this keeps up, I'll have to get therapy for those dreams. Oh no, look at the time, I have to run! I was supposed to meet up with the others like ten minutes ago!_

_Write more soon!_

_~Naomi'_

_I ran out of my room in order to meet up with the others, and thankfully, I found them, just as Ulrich walked up._

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey everybody." Said Ulrich

"Wow, that's a tough break." Said Jeremy

"You've gotta be kidding!" exclaimed Odd

"Unfortunately, I'm not." Said Yumi

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked

"Yeah, seriously." Said Ulrich

"I wish I could do something Yumi." Said Aelita

"That's very nice of you Aelita." Said Yumi

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on?" asked Ulrich

"Look, we'll talk about it after class, okay?" asked Jeremy

_The bell then rang, and we were left in the dark._

"Hey! What's with the cold shoulder?" I yelled at the group, minus me and Ulrich

"Well, don't mind us. Keep making it like we don't exist, okay?" asked Ulrich

"Why do I have a bad feeling that today's gonna be a bad day?" I asked

"You're telling me." Said Ulrich

_In class…_

"Say that again?" exclaimed Ulrich

"Yumi's father just lost his job. They're thinking about going back to Japan so he can find work." Said Odd

"You've gotta be kidding." I said

"It's not for sure yet, so don't panic." Said Jeremy

"What? Yumi's leaving. We may never see her again, and I shouldn't panic?" asked Ulrich

"You know what? There is an easy solution." Said Odd

"Oh yeah? What?" asked Ulrich

"Well, uh, ya see, if you marry Yumi, then she can get a green card." Said Odd

_I gave him a Gibbs-slap for that one._

"Very funny." Said Ulrich

"I'm just trying to lighten things up." Odd said as he rubbed his head

_Ulrich then stood up._

"Por favor, señor Caja?" Ulrich asked in Spanish

"Sí, Ulrich?" asked Mr. Caja

"Um, how do you say 'Can I go to the infirmary because I'm not feeling too well'?" Ulrich asked me

"Es, puedo ir al enfermería porque no siento muy bien." I said

"Puedo ir al enfermería porque no siento muy bien?" asked Ulrich

_That evening…_

"Seen Ulrich anywhere?" I asked

"No. He's not in our room. I don't know where he is." said Odd

"I get the feeling that Ulrich is taking this situation even harder than we are." Said Aelita

"You can say that again. For Ulrich, losing Yumi is… well, imagine how you'd feel if Jeremy had to leave Aelita, and imagine how you'd feel if Matt had to leave." Said Odd

_Aelita blushed, and I felt heat rush to my face._

"Why do you say that?" Aelita and I asked in unison

"'Coz I like making you two blush." Said Odd

_The next thing we knew, the Return to the Past was activated! What the heck? Did XANA take control of it again? I walked up to them, just like this morning._

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Aelita

"Don't look at me! I didn't touch the supercomputer last night." I said

"That is true, but then why did we return to the past?" Aelita asked just as Jeremy pulled out his laptop

"Could XANA have taken control of the back in time function? He's done it before." Said Yumi

"No way. I made a special program so he couldn't. The super scan doesn't show any active towers. This is really weird. I'll go to the factory after class and check it out." Said Jeremy

"I'll go with you. Maybe I can help." I said

"Thanks Naomi." Said Jeremy

_In class, again…_

"Ulrich, we're gonna check out things at the factory after class about the jump back in time. You coming?" asked Jeremy

"No, I uh, I have to, uh, study for chemistry." Said Ulrich

"Hey, mind if I study with you? I don't get Mendeleev's Periodic Table at all." Said Odd

"Odd, it's just a generic periodic table of elements." I said

"Oh. No wonder I don't get it." Said Odd

"You are so lame." I said

"Besides, I rather study by myself." Said Ulrich

_Okay, something's up, but what?_

_At the factory…_

"I don't get it; XANA had nothing to do with it. It's as if someone had set off the Return to the Past from here, except that Naomi and I are the only ones who know how to do it." Said Jeremy

"Unless, someone read your manual." Said Aelita

"What makes you say that?" asked Jeremy

"Who could be the only person who has a reason to activate the Return to the Past?" I asked

_Later…_

"Hi." Said Ulrich

"Hi Ulrich. I'm really impressed with your computer skills." Said Jeremy

"Who? Me? You are?" asked Ulrich

"Well, you did enter the code for the Return to the Past into the computer without making a single mistake. Well done." Said Jeremy

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich

"Don't waste your breath. We know it was you who set off the Return to the Past." Said Yumi

"And we even have proof." Said McKenna

"You broke rule number one Ulrich." Said Matt

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" exclaimed Odd

"I only did it for Yumi, so you could stay." Said Ulrich

"I didn't ask for your help." Said Yumi

"Do you realize what you've done Ulrich? You know that going back in time makes XANA stronger!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Why didn't you talk to us first, huh? Why'd you go have to go sneaking around?" asked Matt

"Yeah, what he said." Said McKenna

"I'm sorry." Said Ulrich

"It's too late for 'sorry'. You've betrayed our trust." Said Jeremy

_Yumi then had a piece of paper in her hand, which I identified as a lotto ticket._

"Here. You can take back your dumb ticket. My parents think you should keep the money." Said Yumi as she handed the lotto ticket to Ulrich and then walked away

"As of now, and until you hear otherwise, you're out of the group Ulrich." Said Jeremy

_Matt, McKenna, Odd, and Jeremy then walked away, leaving me and Aelita._

"I hope this will all work out." Aelita said before she walked away

"Come on Naomi; please don't tell me that you're mad too." Said Ulrich

"I'm not 100 percent mad; in fact, it's hard for me to be mad at you Ulrich. You had your reason to activate the Return to the Past, and it was for a good reason, but next time, if there is a next time, please, don't be so reckless." I said before I walked away

_In class…_

"Africa is the continent that suffers the most from problems related to a shortage of water and rural areas of Africa are affected to an even greater extent. Less than half of rural zones have any access to water…" started the history teacher

"Wow, when I think how much we complain all the time." Said Odd

_Just then, my watch began to beep as the super scan appeared. There was an activated tower!_

"XANA has launched an attack." Said Jeremy

"What?" asked Aelita

"My watch says the same thing. Since we have less than a minute left of class, we'll go to the factory as soon as the bell rings." I said

"Without Ulrich?" asked Odd

"Without Ulrich." Said Jeremy

_It was now time for a factory mission. To be honest, I kinda hope that I can find a new transformation this time._

"Ladies first. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer McKenna. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner McKenna. Virtualization. Now for you guys. Transfer Naomi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Matt. Scanner Naomi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Matt. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We touched down in Lyoko, and soon enough, our vehicles were waiting for us._

"Aelita, would you do me the favor of climbing aboard my humble board?" asked Odd

_She smiled as she climbed on._

"The activated tower is located two plateaus north." Said Jeremy

"Okay. Let's go." Said Yumi

_We all then raced towards the tower. Knowing XANA like we knew XANA, the sooner we took care of the tower, the better the world will be._

"No monsters on the horizon for the time being." Said Jeremy

"It's not monsters I'm worried about; it's XANA attacking on Earth. We still don't know what he's got in store for us this time." Said Yumi

"Yeah, well I'd rather we'd deactivate the tower before we find out." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, the sooner the better." I said

_As I was driving, I noticed something._

"Look, over there. A Krab." Said Aelita

_Then more came, a lot more. I don't think I've seen so many seafood platters in my life!_

"Holy crap! Where did all those Krabs come from?" I exclaimed

"I was about to say 'are my eyes playing tricks on me, or are there at least twenty of them'?" said Yumi

"Yumi, there are no mirages on Lyoko." Said Aelita

"That's what I was afraid of." Said Yumi

"By the way, thanks for warning us Jeremy. Jeremy?" asked Odd

_Just then, we heard some kind of weird laugh. Why did I have a bad feeling I knew who it was?_

"Jeremy, was that you? Answer me, will you?" asked Yumi

"That wasn't Jeremy." I said

"Yeah, she's right. Doesn't sound like him." Said McKenna

"Yeah, I'd recognize that laugh anywhere. It's Nicholas." Said Odd

"Nicholas? Are you sure?" asked Matt

"Nobody has a laugh that dumb. No one in the whole universe!" exclaimed Odd

_And here come a few more Krabs!_

"Watch out! The Krabs!" exclaimed Aelita

"We better get out of here, fast!" exclaimed Odd

"No duh about that!" exclaimed McKenna

"Yeah, I agree." I said

_With all the Krabs firing at us, it would be a miracle that we get out of this alive! Just then, a Krab shot Yumi! And that looked like it hurt, bad!_

"Yumi!" exclaimed Odd

_We all made a U-turn to make sure she was okay._

"Yumi, are you okay?" asked McKenna

"I don't understand, why does it hurt so much? Shouldn't I just lose some life points?" asked Yumi

"Something's wrong at the factory." Said Odd

"Odd, Naomi, McKenna, Matt, the Krabs. We're gonna have to take cover." Said Aelita

"Then cover we shall." I said as I switched to the alchemist gem

"I'll go and check it out." Said Odd

"No, I'll check it out. I can make some armor from the rocks." I said as I clapped my hands together

_In no time flat, I was clad in rock armor. I checked things out, and let's just say that things weren't looking good._

"We better move, like…" I started

_One of them hit me on the shoulder, and let me tell you, if it weren't for the rock armor, then I bet it would've hurt more._

"Man that does hurt." I said as I rolled back down to the bottom

_Aelita began to climb to the top._

"My turn." Said Aelita

_She then began to sing as she created a wall of moving sand. Wish I thought of that._

"It won't take them long to find a way around." Said Aelita

"Then I guess we better move." I said

_And fast to boot._

"Odd, Yumi, Naomi, McKenna, Matt, Aelita, can you hear me? Answer me, will ya?" asked Ulrich

"Ulrich. Is that you?" asked Yumi

"Uh-huh. Great, you're alive." Said Ulrich

"Yeah, but not in great shape." Said Odd

"What about Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"He's also in pretty bad shape. I don't get it. There's nothing on the screens." Said Ulrich

"That must be why the fire from XANA's monsters hurt us for real." I said

"Yeah, you said it." Said Matt

_Just then, we heard a weird noise._

"What was that noise?" asked Odd

_Looks like the Krabs broke through._

"It's just what I was afraid of. The Krabs have broken through the sand wall." Said Aelita

"Okay, I guess this a good time for me to switch gems." I said

"And this is definitely no time to drag your feet." Said Odd as I switched to the summoner gem

_We were now running for our lives from the Krabs. I wanted to summon Ragnarok, but at the rate we were at, well, I didn't think that summoning my sword was going to be a good idea. Just then, one of the Krabs hit Yumi's shoulder._

"Yumi! No!" exclaimed McKenna

_Before she hit the ground, she managed to get her acrobatics back! Jeremy must be back in good shape!_

"Yeah! We're invincible again!" exclaimed Odd

"Hold on, I'm sending you Ulrich." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy." Said Aelita

_Now that we had our powers back, not only did I summon Ragnarok, but I also managed to summon Bahamut as a little ride. Soon, Ulrich joined the party just as I got rid of two Krabs, and Odd got rid of one. I had a good feeling that at least one of these Krabs was carrying a transformation gem._

"Hi guys, didn't miss me too much, did you?" asked Ulrich

"Just a little, yeah." Said Yumi

"Yeah, but those guys aren't going to keep missing us if we stick around!" I exclaimed as I sliced a few more Krabs

_Just as I sliced one, it dropped a transformation gem. I'll figure out what it is later. Then the Krabs regrouped in front of the tower._

"Your vehicles are on the way. They may come in handy." Said Jeremy

"Thanks, but keep the Overglider in reserve. I still have a few flying Aeons." I said

"Okay, great. Now all we have to do is cross that line of monsters. You and Yumi, may as well go over the top." Said Odd

"And what about you?" asked Yumi

"Oh don't worry guys, this summoner…" I started

"Sorcerer…" started Matt

"Fairy…" started McKenna

"And cat do what we do best. Chef's surprise. Come on Aelita, we haven't much time." Said Odd

_Odd sprang into action first, but this was not what I had in mind._

"He's really lost it this time." Said Ulrich

"No more than you have. Come on, let's go." Said Yumi

_Yumi and Ulrich took care of the first line, while McKenna, Matt, and I took care of the second line. Good thing Bahamut really knew how to use his Mega Flare._

"Oh no! Another row of those guys." Said Odd

_I noticed them, and I signaled to Matt and McKenna that I was going to go and help Odd and Aelita. However, they were moving around too much._

"Would you quit moving around so much? How do you expect me to help you?" I exclaimed

"Cut me some slack, okay? I'm just trying to avoid getting hit!" exclaimed Odd

_I then urged Bahamut to move faster, Ulrich showed up to help, and we managed to slice two of the Krabs. One of the two dropped a transformation gem too._

"Odd, now!" I exclaimed

_He and Aelita just went through the gap._

"Jeremy, I think we've done it." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich, Naomi, you're the greatest!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get any credit?" asked Odd

_Aelita then entered the tower, and a new gem lit up in my ring. Suddenly, all of the gems that contained Aeons so far began to glow, and I heard a voice inside my head._

'_The Final Aeon, which you will one day seek, lies within the heart of this world. The circumstances in which you will seek him, will force you to relive your darkest memories._'

"What does that mean? My darkest memories?" I wondered out loud

_I then slid in gem number one into my necklace, and I was clad in Soul Reaper gear. Well, I was a fan of Bleach. I can't wait to learn my zanpaku-to's name. I then slid in gem number two, and well, all I could say about this transformation was this: why was I carrying some oversized sword and wearing armor that looks like Artix's from Dragonfable? Oh well, I guess I'll learn later, now that I've figured out that I'm a paladin._

_Later in the infirmary…_

"You say this is how he was when you found him?" asked Jim

"Yeah Uncle Jim, in the middle of the campus." I said

"That's very strange. He must've fainted. Nothing serious in any case." Said Yolanda

_We all then walked outside the infirmary. Not like we wanted to stick around._

"I know you did it for me Ulrich." Said Yumi

"But I should've asked you first." Said Ulrich

"Right." Said Yumi

"I'm sorry." Said Ulrich

_Jeremy then placed his hand on his shoulder._

"So, you back in the group or what?" I asked

"Um, looks like it." Said Ulrich

"So, what are you going to do with that lotto ticket?" asked Matt

"I've thought about it, and I've decided to give it to an association that builds wells in Africa." Said Ulrich

"Really? Oh that's a great idea." Said Yumi

_Her cell phone began to ring._

"Yes? Yeah mom, I'm listening. Uh-huh? Uh-huh. Alright. See you tonight." Said Yumi

_She then hung up her phone._

"My father's found work with Takashi." Said Yumi

"Takashi? You mean, in Japan?" asked Ulrich

"No silly! Right here!" exclaimed Yumi

_We all cheered at the good news Yumi just offered! It looks like she was staying after all._

_**Done and done! Well, this took me a while to write, but above and all, I finished it. I have to say, it did take me a while with all of the classes and stuff I have to handle, but hey, that doesn't stop me! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	40. Marabounta

Chapter 39: Marabounta

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey! Now that my SOLs are over (for those who don't know what they are, they're state-issued standardized tests) for now at least. Just wait until May, then I have more of them. Anyhow, less talk, more disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko period. I also do not own Taios. Credit goes to datazeroone.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Dear Diary,_

_I don't think I'm going to be looking forward to today's lesson on ants. All I know about the little insects is that they're pests, and they can be annoying, like, all the time. I hope XANA doesn't create a program based off the stupid insect. Damn it, it's time for the live presentation. I guess I have to go._

_Write more, well, as soon as I can while I'm in rehab from the lesson._

_~Naomi_

"Ants are social insects like termites or like bees. A single individual is incapable of any personal initiative. All of the decisions are made by the colony. Ants receive a few simple orders such as 'search for food', 'mark the path leading to the food', and 'follow a marked path'. As a result, we might have the impression that each ant is rather clever. In fact, this has more to do with a collective intelligence." Said Mrs. Hertz

"You mean an army of Sissy's could be intelligent? I don't believe it." Said Odd

_The whole class, minus Sissy of course, cracked up. That was hilarious!_

"Very funny. Shut up birdbrain." Said Sissy

"Settle down please. As I was saying, thanks to their numbers, they manage to accomplish some fairly difficult tasks such as finding food or defending themselves against an attacker. It would seem that ants even wage full-scale wars between different colonies." Said Mrs. Hertz

"What about Killer Ants? Do they exist?" asked Ulrich

"Well, yes, maybe in movies Ulrich." Said Mrs. Hertz

_Some members of the class laughed._

"But there are in fact Army Ants. They destroy everything in their path, and it's true you'd best stay out of their way." Said Mrs. Hertz

"And, uh, do any of those filthy bugs live around here?" asked Sissy

"No fortunately. They live in South America. Down there the phenomenon is called 'marabounta'." Said Mrs. Hertz

"Phew, I'm glad I live in a country where there's no danger." Said Sissy

_The bell rang. Despite my slight fear of bugs, I have admit, this was a cool lesson. Thankfully, it didn't ruin my appetite, but there was always Odd who could sometimes, I mean, well, where does he put it all? For a guy who's scrawny, he sure can eat._

"Saturday's my favorite day. No school in the afternoon." Said Odd

"I like Sundays better. No school at all." Said Ulrich

"You know, back in the U.S., Saturdays and Sundays, we don't have school on those days. I really miss that." I said

"Yeah, me too." Said McKenna

"Same." Said Matt

"You seem worried Jeremy. What's on your mind?" asked Aelita

"Franz Hopper's notes Aelita. Last night I decoded a really interesting part on a multi-agent system. It's a computer application that follows the principle of an ant hill. What happens is…" started Jeremy

"Oh no. Mrs. Hertz has already bored us to tears with all that ants stuff. Don't you start now." said Odd

_Everyone except for me, Jeremy, and Aelita laughed._

"Seriously. This time I might've found a way to weaken XANA. Let's meet up at the factory after lunch. I'll explain everything." Said Jeremy

"Well, um, normally I'd love to, but I have to finish my Italian homework. See ya." Aelita said while getting up

"Um, no, I have to practice for a skateboard competition." Said Odd

"Yumi?" asked Jeremy

"Sorry, I've got swimming after school. Bye." Said Yumi

"What about you Ulrich? Are you doing anything later on?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah. I've gotta be somewhere." Said Ulrich

"Oh yeah, where?" asked Jeremy

"The swimming pool." Said Ulrich

"Naomi?" asked Jeremy

"Sorry, I've got some Egyptian History to look up for my Egyptian project." I said while walking away with my finished lunch

_Later…_

"… 'The Egyptians were polytheistic because they worshipped many gods and goddesses in their culture. For example, the Sun God Ra was considered to be the ruler of all of the gods, until Horus, God of Falcons, took over his throne after his mother/sister Isis tricked Ra into revealing his secret name. The culture of the Egyptians is very intriguing, which is still the icon of various Egyptologists today.' And that should be it." I said

"Sheesh, I thought I would be stuck in Egypt Central for like, ever. I never knew you knew so much about Egyptian Mythology." Said McKenna

"Well, House of Anubis got me back into it." I said

"House of what?" asked McKenna

"House of Anubis. It's a TV show, and I am so hooked." I said

_Just then, my phone began to ring._

"Hello?" I asked

"It's me Jeremy. I have something amazing to show you guys! Can you meet me at the factory?" asked Jeremy

"Okay, as soon as possible." I said

"Great. Odd's going to pick up Aelita." Said Jeremy

"What about Ulrich?" I asked

"He's um, in a bad mood." Said Jeremy

"Okay, we'll be there soon." I said

"Okay." Said Jeremy

_I hung up the phone._

"Jeremy's called a meeting at the factory." I said

"Count me in on the action!" exclaimed McKenna

"Okay, let's go get Matt." I said

_In the factory…_

"Hey Jeremy." I said as the elevator door opened

"Hey guys. Glad you're here. Odd and Aelita are waiting in the scanner room." Said Jeremy

"So, what's this program?" I asked

"It's marabounta. My own creation." Said Jeremy

"And what does it do exactly?" asked Matt

"It's a multi-agent system that functions according to the same principle as an ant hill. But instead of ants, we have these little spheres whose mission is to search and destroy XANA's monsters." Said Jeremy

"Um, I think I get it. While the monsters are getting wiped out by your program, XANA leaves us alone on Lyoko, right?" asked Matt

"You guessed it." Said Jeremy

"Hey, that's great!" exclaimed McKenna

"But what if there's a real bug in the program?" I asked

"Impossible. Remember, Franz Hopper was a genius." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, that's right. What do you say we go to Lyoko to make sure it's okay?" asked Matt

"Yeah, if this thing really does work, then nothing should happen." Said Matt

"That's exactly what Odd said. I'll transfer you guys with them. If there's one problem, I promised Aelita that I'd pull the plug." Said Jeremy

"Okay." I said

_In the scanner room…_

"Here we go. Transfer Aelita, Transfer McKenna, Transfer Naomi. Scanner Aelita, Scanner McKenna, Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_After a few minutes, the boys dropped in._

"You guys are south of the marabounta. Take the path to your right. Sorry, but you'll have to go without vehicles. I don't have enough machine resources to bring them up. And watch out for the bad guys, XANA may have his hands full, but you never know." Said Jeremy

"Roger general." Said Odd

_We then took off to find the marabounta._

"Krab at two o'clock! Follow it! It's heading in the right direction." Said Jeremy

_When the Krab passed us, we followed it, deciding to keep it in seeing distance, but we stay out of its sight._

"Target dead ahead." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, I've got it! I can see the marabounta!" exclaimed Odd

"Well? What's it like?" asked Jeremy

_We saw the thing engulf the Krab. I have one word for this, scary._

"Pretty… scary." Said Odd

_And this thing swallowed the monsters like it had no end to its stomach. In a way, it reminded me of Odd._

"I'd never thought I'd ever say it, but I really feel sorry for XANA." Said Odd

"I'll upload a visual to you Jeremy." Said Aelita

"It's working even better than I thought it would." Said Jeremy

"If you want my opinion Einstein, you've invented yourself a nasty piece of work." Said Odd

_Yeah, okay, this was making me sick._

"Jeremy, I've seen enough. I wanna come in." said Aelita

"Yeah, okay Aelita, I'll bring you back. Head southwest, there's a tower nearby." Said Jeremy

"Got it." Said Odd

_Odd, Matt, and McKenna went on ahead. Aelita and I were about to go, but the marabounta surrounded us! This wasn't good._

"Odd! Matt! McKenna! Look!" Aelita exclaimed while panicking

_They turned around, and they saw us being surrounded by the Marabounta_

"Get us out of here!" I exclaimed

"Odd, Aelita, Matt, McKenna, Naomi, what's going on? Answer me." Said Jeremy

_Matt cast a freeze spell while Odd fired a few laser arrows to clear a way out for us. Now it was chasing us!_

"Laser arrow!" exclaimed Odd

"Hono!" exclaimed Matt

_That was a fire spell. Now what?_

"Odd, Matt, say something!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Your marabounta seems to have it in for us!" exclaimed Odd

"This is no time for jokes. I programmed it to attack XANA's monsters only." Said Jeremy

"Well, could you program some eye glasses for it then?" asked Matt

"This can't be right. Did you do something special?" asked Jeremy

"Well, nothing, except that Odd and I had to attack it! You call that special?" exclaimed Matt

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, Odd and Matt didn't have a choice. The marabounta was coming after me and Naomi!" exclaimed Aelita

"How can that be? Unless… oh Jeremy, idiot! It's my fault! It's the virus implanted in Naomi and Aelita, the marabounta thinks they're XANA's monsters!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Great, nice work Frankenstein. I thought we had nothing to worry about." Said Odd

"I was wrong. Okay, head for the tower. I'll kill the program. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no, no!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Whenever you're ready Jeremy!" exclaimed Odd

"I can't deactivate the program. It seems that the marabounta doesn't want to die. The marabounta's become autonomous. It will submerge everything and everyone in its path. I'll brief Yumi and Ulrich." Said Jeremy

_I don't know how long we ran, but we eventually lost the marabounta._

"Hey Jeremy, I think we've lost your monster. Now we're kinda lost ourselves." Said Odd

"I, um, sorry guys. Take off, uh, due west; the marabounta hasn't hit that sector yet. In the meantime, I'll find a way to stop it." Said Jeremy

"Don't blow it, okay? I don't wanna end up as chewing gum." Said Odd

_We ran as fast as we could to get to the tower, but we were too late._

"Jeremy, bad news, the marabounta got here first. The tower's unreachable." Said Odd

"This won't take me long. I'll find a way to stop it, I promise. And Ulrich and Yumi are on the way; at least, I hope they are." Said Jeremy

_Everyone who could fight against the marabounta did the best that they could, but this crazy program kept multiplying like rabbits. I had to constantly switch gems just to keep up!_

"If this goes on any longer, all of Lyoko will be destroyed." Said Jeremy

_The marabounta quickly surrounded me and Aelita, and I was out of laser arrows. I quickly switched to the ninja gem. Thankfully, my main jutsu was the Crystal Release, but even this wouldn't keep XANA down for long._

"Careful, XANA's sending some monsters." Said Jeremy

_Two Krabs are more like it! But they didn't attack us, more or less, they asked for us to grab onto its legs, and they flung us over to the others! Did the Krabs just save us?_

"That's crazy. Those Krabs just sacrificed themselves for you. I don't get it." Said Odd

"That's weird. Oh! I think I understand. XANA knows he can't let Aelita and Naomi die, he needs their memories." Said Jeremy

"Hey, what's the matter with them?" asked Odd

"They're protecting us." I said flabbergasted

"Naomi's right. Use them as allies to defeat the marabounta!" exclaimed Jeremy

_A few more of those annoying spheres showed up, from behind. I threw a few exploding Kunai at the things._

"I'll be right back guys." I said

"Odd, Aelita, Naomi, McKenna, Matt, don't worry, the Calvary's coming." Said Jeremy

_The Bloks, Krabs, and Kankrelats were on the offensive. And soon enough, Yumi was virtualized on Lyoko. She accidentally destroyed one of the Bloks that were helping us._

"No Yumi. Not them, the marabounta's the one to go after." Said Aelita

"Huh? Ah! What is that horrible thing?" asked Yumi

"One of Jeremy's bright ideas. Luckily, XANA's here to give us a hand." Said Odd

"The world has turned upside down." Commented Yumi

_I was defending the western front as best as I could, when I finally realized two things. One, I was out of ammo. Two, I was about to fall off the edge to the digital sea. Just before that happened, someone, clad in Keyblade Armor, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me up._

"Hmph, you should be more diligent Naomi." Said the boy

_I have no doubts, it has to be Taios._

"Taios! Thanks for saving me." I said

_He then gave me the silent treatment, and destroyed a large amount of the marabounta. Holy cow._

"Naomi, could you switch to your archer transformation for one second?" asked Jeremy

"Sure, what's up?" I asked

"I'm going to install a virus into your arrows, and I can't do that without you in your archer transformation. If you hit a sphere, it'll infect the whole colony! But it can only take effect if you hit the first sphere, the one I transferred to Lyoko, which created all the others. It's at the heart of the marabounta." Said Jeremy

"Great, how am I supposed to get to the heart of the marabounta? Hope that Jerome and Alfie in their camel costume show up?" I asked

"Naomi! Get on my glider, so you can have a better advantage." Said Taios

"Naomi, there's no other way." Said Jeremy

"Okay." I said

_I then jumped onto Taios' vehicle._

"So, mind telling me what the first sphere is going to look like in all this mess?" I asked

"I'll guide you." Said Jeremy

_We dodged the occasional geyser of the marabounta. I hope we get there soon._

"You're almost there Naomi. I'll give you the exact location of the first sphere." Said Jeremy

"Actually I think I see it. That's all I need. My arrows never miss." I said

"I hope that's not bragging right there." Said Jeremy

"Actually it's not. One shot is all I really need." I said

_I lined my arrow up with the first sphere, and it hit dead center. That took care of the whole colony. I looked back to see the others, and other than Yumi, everyone was accounted for. I noticed that the monsters near them bowed. I then got off Taios' vehicle._

"Thanks again Taios. I owe ya." I said

_He just gave me the silent treatment again and took off on his vehicle. What did I do to deserve that? I then noticed another gem on the ground. Guess he dropped it. Looks like it could come in handy. I ran over to the others just as XANA's monsters hit the road. Later on, we were getting back to school._

"Next time you wanna play at being a mad scientist, close in a little more, okay?" asked Odd

"Well, I really tried to, but you all had better things to do. But you're right Odd, because this time I was a big zero from start to finish." Said Jeremy

"You found a way out of it Jeremy, that's what counts." Said Aelita

_We were all walking back to campus._

"Well if it isn't the whole crew." Said Sissy

"Well if it isn't the brainless frog face." Said Odd

"Ha ha ha, you crack me up. By the way Ulrich, are you feeling better after what happened at the pool?" asked Sissy

"Cool it Sissy." Said Ulrich

_We were all inside, at the stairs which lead to the dorms._

"So what happened at the pool, Ulrich? Come on, out with it." Said Odd

"Nothing." Yumi and Ulrich said in unison

"What?" wondered Odd with his mouth open

_I wonder what happened indeed._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	41. Common Interest

Chapter 40: Common Interest

_**What's up everyone? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey! This is going to be one hard chapter to write for a very good reason, and that reason is because, well… I think you know already. If not, well, you're just going to have to find out the hard way. Let's move onto the disclaimer, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I groaned as I got up. I didn't have a good night's sleep. My heart stopped too many times for me to count. I don't know if this is a XANA attack or cardiac arrest. I just grabbed my diary when McKenna got up._

"Hey, morning. This isn't like you. You don't usually sleep in." said McKenna

"Uh, I had a rough night. Go on and wash up. I'll catch you later." I said

"Okay." Said McKenna

_I opened my diary and began to write._

'_Dear Diary,_

_I had a rough night last night. I didn't exactly get the best sleep in the world, but I didn't think I actually got sleep either. My heart stopped a few times into the night. I think that's just XANA playing around with me. I should probably meet up with the others._

_Write more later_

_~Naomi_'

_I walked over to the others, and they were talking about something._

"Hey guys, morning." I said

"Hey Naomi. You know, you don't look too good." said Odd

"I uh, had a rough night, and it wasn't from McKenna snoring for once." I said

"Wow, you complain about that a lot, and if that wasn't the case, then you really have it rough." Said Ulrich

"Anyhow, this morning, I heard that the criminal Peter Duncan escaped, without any outside help." Said Yumi

"What? Peter Duncan escaped from the police transport van without any outside help?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, that's what they said on the radio." Said Yumi

"You know, ever since David Copperfield made the Statue of Liberty disappear, nothing surprises me anymore." Said Odd

"What bothers me is that the two police officers who were guarding him talked about a supernatural force." Said Yumi

"You think XANA is involved?" asked Ulrich

"Not a chance. The super scanner doesn't show any activated tower, I just checked." Said Jeremy

"I hope you're right. Imagine public enemy number one under XANA's control. Talk about double trouble." Said Yumi

"A public enemy? What did this Duncan guy do?" asked Odd

"Oh nothing much. Fine art theft, safecracking, kidnapping, bank robberies." Said Jeremy

_I clutched my head in pain the same time Aelita did, surprisingly. Aelita dropped her bag onto the ground._

"You okay Aelita? And you Naomi?" asked Yumi

"Yes, I just didn't sleep very well last night." Said Aelita

"Yeah, same." I said

_The bell then rang._

"Don't forget, we have a math test. You two gonna be alright?" asked Jeremy

"No problem." Said Aelita

"I can handle math tests even with the little sleep I got." I said

_We all headed for math class. I wasn't so sure I could hold out for long._

"As you all know, the exam covers the principles of division. I hope you've studied hard." Said Mrs. Meyer

"Hey Ulrich, what's the last digit of the number divisible by two, huh?" asked Odd

"Zero." Said Mrs. Meyer

"Oh yeah, that's the answer. Well done ma'am." Said Odd

"No, that's the grade you're going to get if you keep trying to cheat." Said Mrs. Meyer

_I could do this stuff in my sleep! I finished in one minute. Sooner if I had gotten more sleep._

"Well Jeremy, Naomi, is there a problem?" asked Mrs. Meyer

"We finished ma'am." Jeremy and I said unison

"I see. Good work. Excellent in fact you two." Said Mrs. Meyer

_I suddenly felt light-headed the same time Aelita put her hand on her head._

"Aelita, Naomi, are you two okay?" asked Jeremy

"I'm…" I started

_I couldn't finished because I felt my heart stop and everything went black._

_Matt's P.O.V._

_Naomi just collapsed right next to me!_

"Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Naomi!" I exclaimed

_Mrs. Meyer called the hospital, and I hope they're going to be okay. I rode in the ambulance with Naomi while Jeremy was in the one with Aelita._

"Okay, what do we got?" asked the doctor

"Adolescents, 12 and 14 year old girls. Very weak pulses, irregular heartbeats." Said one of the paramedics

"Put them in bay one." Said the doctor

_I followed them until I could no more. The suspense was killing me! Naomi…_

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I opened my eyes as I heard the sound of a heart monitor. Wait, a heart monitor? Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm in the hospital! This isn't good! My secret will be out of the bag for sure! Not to mention McKenna's and Matt's!_

"Those kids got a real guardian angel, that's for sure." Said one of the doctors

_Matt's P.O.V._

_We were all in the waiting room, hoping that Aelita and Naomi will be okay. A doctor then came out._

"So, how are they?" asked Jeremy

"They're fine, don't worry. They're going to be alright, but it's an extraordinary case. By the way, your friend with the brown eyes, we tried looking her up, but she has no medical records. We're currently asking why that's the case." Said the doctor

"Could we see them?" asked Yumi

"I don't see why not, but not too much noise. They need to rest." Said the doctor

"Don't worry doctor, everyone knows I'm quiet and calm." Said Odd

_Naomi's P.O.V._

"So let me get this straight, you're from the United States, you had your medical records with you but, you lost them?" asked one of the doctors

"Yes. I found out when I landed, and by that time, it was too late." I said

"Alright, we'll let you off the hook miss…" started the doctor

"Natalie, Natalie Jones." I said

"Okay then. Your friends are waiting outside." Said the doctor

_The doctor walked outside just as the others walked in._

"How were your test results?" asked Yumi

"Completely normal." Aelita and I said in unison

"Maybe it's got something to do with the fact you're not really human." Said Ulrich

"Hey! What am I then?-! A Hylian?-! I don't have the pointed ears!" I exclaimed

"It could be the virus XANA implanted in us." said Aelita

"Did you find anything Jeremy?" asked Yumi

"Dead calm as far as XANA's concerned. No activated towers, although the super scan seems to have reset itself. It's not giving the right results." Said Jeremy

"Kinda like me. I guess it didn't study either." Said Odd

"No class this afternoon. I'm gonna pay a visit to the factory to check it out." Said Ulrich

"I'll stay here." Said Yumi

"Me too." Said McKenna

"We can all have a girl-to-girl talk for once." Said Yumi

_Later at the factory, Matt's P.O.V._

"That's exactly what I was afraid of." Said Jeremy

"What?" asked Ulrich

"The superscan bugged up. I'll find out why in a minute." Said Jeremy

"The real question is, can you fix it?" asked Odd

"Well, normally yes, but the debugging phase takes time. I don't know if it's a minor bug or something more serious…" Started Jeremy

"Okay, okay, if XANA's activated a tower, we'll find it much faster by going directly to Lyoko. You coming you two?" asked Odd

"Mm-hmm." Said Ulrich

"Be right there. If this possible XANA attack is why Naomi's in the hospital, he's in for a world of hurt when my magic gets to him." I said

_We all went down into the scanner room._

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Matt. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Matt. Virtualization!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We touched down in the ice sector, so far, nothing._

"All clear here. We're gonna have search all the sectors." Said Ulrich

"Don't panic. I'm calling up your vehicles guys." Said Jeremy

_He brought them up for us to use, and we were on our way._

"Jeremy! How's it going with the superscan?" asked Odd

"Not too great." Said Jeremy

"Well anyway, you might as well forget it. No way! We found it!" exclaimed Odd

"Activated tower dead ahead." Said Ulrich

"Right, I got it. 25 degrees north, northeast. Nice job you guys." Said Jeremy

"Now all we gotta do is bring Aelita here to deactivate it." Said Ulrich

"Okay, I'm bringing you in." said Jeremy

_Jeremy was sure taking his time bringing us back from Lyoko._

"Hey Jeremy, not that we're in a rush, but, uh, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich

"You sure are taking your time Einstein." I said

"Jeremy?" asked Ulrich

"Must've forgotten to pay his phone bill." Said Odd

_Back at the hospital, Naomi's P.O.V._

_We were all laughing at something Yumi was telling us._

"Funniest part is, Hiroki says to my father, 'Papa, when I grow up, I'm gonna look like you, but with muscles." Said Yumi

_I was laughing out loud at that! That was hilarious! Suddenly, I felt my heart stop again, and my world turned to black._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_Naomi and Aelita just passed out, and their heart monitors were flat._

"Oh no. I don't believe it." Said Yumi

"We need to get a doctor, STAT!" I exclaimed

_Back on Lyoko, Matt's P.O.V._

"Hey Jeremy, you gonna bring us in or not?-!" exclaimed Odd

"We'll have to manage without him. Get ready." Said Ulrich

_Odd readied his lasers while I fired up a fireball._

"One, two, three!" exclaimed Odd

_We fired, but it ended in what Naomi likes to call an epic fail._

"W-w-we can't be devirtualized." Said Odd

"The scanners must be offline. What is going on around here anyway?-!" exclaimed Ulrich

"I have no idea, but we've got a real problem." I said

"That's the understatement of the year." Said Ulrich

_Just then, the sector began to disappear. That's normal. Wait, what? The sector's disappearing?-! YIKES!_

"What is that?-!" exclaimed Ulrich

"How about, a gigantic, invisible eraser?" offered Odd

"Let's get out of here!" I exclaimed

_We hightailed it to our vehicles, when I remembered that this was the episode Common Interest._

"Jeremy! Do something fast, huh?-! Before it's too late!" exclaimed Ulrich

_We all hopped onto our vehicles, and got out of there as fast as we could! I didn't want to become Digital Seafood!_

"Jeremy, can you hear us? We have a big bug here!" exclaimed Odd

_Ulrich's Overbike then began to disappear._

"Ulrich!" Odd and I exclaimed in unison

"AH! HELP!" exclaimed Ulrich

_Odd then dove to get Ulrich. He got him just in time. I stayed next to them just to be safe._

"Thanks." Said Ulrich

_Our vehicles began to disappear as well, and we fell. This isn't good._

_Back at the hospital, McKenna's P.O.V._

_The doctors were currently performing CPR on Aelita and Naomi in an attempt to restart their hearts. I hope they're not too late._

_Back in Lyoko, Matt's P.O.V._

_Just as fast as the Ice Sector was disappearing, it reappeared, and Ulrich, Odd, and I held on for dear life. Thank you Jeremy! We all climbed back up just as the sector was reforming._

"Looks like Lyoko's recharged its batteries." Said Ulrich

_Back at the hospital, Naomi's P.O.V._

_I opened my eyes to the sound of the heart monitor, again. What in the blue blazes is going on around here?_

_Later, Matt's P.O.V._

"The uranium in the nuclear battery is almost all used up, so the supercomputer keeps failing and pretty soon, it'll turn off altogether." Said Jeremy

"Oh, is that all? Then we just have to change the battery." Said Odd

"A supercomputer is not the same as a Gameboy Odd. You can't just pick a bar of uranium at the corner store." Said Jeremy

"But isn't there a kind of emergency back-up battery?" asked Ulrich

"No, I checked." Said Jeremy

_Naomi's P.O.V._

"XANA is dying." Said Yumi

"And so are Naomi and Aelita, and all on account of those miserable viruses." Said Jeremy

"No way!" I exclaimed

"I don't believe it." Said Aelita

"The next time our hearts stop may be the last time. I don't believe this. XANA needs us alive, he knows that just as much as we do. Knowing that miserable AI, he's probably thinking of something." I said

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, me too." Said Matt

_Matt's P.O.V._

_I was staring at my hot chocolate with a down look on my face. The girl I love is dying, and there's nothing I can do about it. Just then, Peter Duncan appeared in front of us, and he had the Eye of XANA in his eyes! Uh-oh._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Odd, Ulrich, and McKenna were in our room._

"Hey Princess, hey Animorph. Is this the best TV set they could find?" asked Odd

"Don't bother trying to cheer us up." Said Aelita

"We heard what Jeremy said." I said

_Yumi then came in the room_

"Jeremy and Matt have disappeared!" exclaimed Yumi

"But they couldn't have left just like that." Said Ulrich

_I then felt my heart stop. This is probably the last time. Everything then went black, again._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_Aelita and Naomi just passed out._

"Aelita! Naomi!" exclaimed Yumi

_Ulrich cell phone began to ring._

"Ulrich, it's me." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, where are you? Aelita and Naomi just had another attack." Said Ulrich

"That figures, Jeremy just turned off the supercomputer." Said Matt

"Matt? Why did you let Jeremy do that?" asked Ulrich

"Because Peter Duncan is under XANA's control! He kidnapped us to make us replace the battery." Said Jeremy

"That means that Aelita and Naomi is saved too then. Fantastic!" exclaimed Ulrich

"One problem with that, when Duncan wakes up after Jeremy replaces the battery, he's gonna maul me and Jeremy!" exclaimed Matt

"The only way to rid of Duncan is for you to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower. Get Aelita and Naomi out of the hospital and get here ASAP." Said Jeremy

"Aelita's and Naomi's hearts can't take an awful lot more of this." Said Ulrich

"We know, so hurry it up!" exclaimed Matt

_We shooed the boys out after Ulrich hung up to get them into their clothes. We then hightailed it to the factory._

_Matt's P.O.V._

"This ougtha do the trick." Said Jeremy

_He replaced the battery, and held his hand on the switch._

"Please let Aelita…" started Jeremy

"And Naomi…" I started

"Still be alive." Jeremy and I said in unison

_He turned on the supercomputer, and it was online! We quickly got out of the biohazard suit and ran for the elevator. I got there first but Jeremy was a bit slow, and Duncan got up._

"You two won't get away from me!" exclaimed the XANA-fied Duncan

_He hit the elevator, that had to hurt. Hope XANA's smart._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I groaned as I got up, wait, I'm alive! I feel like a million bucks! The elevator opened, and Matt came out._

"Naomi! How are you feeling?" asked Matt

"Fit as a fiddle and ready to roll!" I exclaimed

"Launch the procedure for Yumi, Aelita, McKenna, Matt and me. We're gonna deactivate that darn tower." Said Odd

"But what about Ulrich?" asked Jeremy

"You didn't think we're gonna let you have all the fun with Peter Duncan, did you?" asked Ulrich

"Okay, hang on." Said Jeremy as he went up

"Ladies first." Said Matt

"Why thank you good sir." I said in a mock Old English accent

"Okay, I'm ready. Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Naomi. Scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_A couple of minutes after we dropped down, the boys and McKenna came in._

"You should see the tower." Said Jeremy

_We looked around for our tower, and Yumi spotted it._

"Over there." Said Yumi

"Watch out." Said Aelita

_We looked in her direction, and we saw the good old Roachers. Um, do they call them Kankrelats now?_

"Kankrelats. We haven't see you guys in a while. I missed you." Said Odd

_Some of the Kankrelats had their attention on Odd while we were taking care of them on our end of things._

"Jeremy, we're gonna need our vehicles." Said Yumi

"Your rides are on the way." Said Jeremy

_We defended the best that we could, but we got hit by a couple of lasers._

"Yumi! Naomi! You're both down 10 lift points. Your vehicles are materializing. Hurry up guys!" exclaimed Jeremy

"We're doing our best, it's not a picnic out here." Said Odd

"No time Odd!" Yumi exclaimed on the Overwing

"Yeah! Let's go!" I exclaimed on the Overglider

"It must be your lucky day you little Kanker-creeps!" Odd exclaimed while jumping on the Overboard

_We all hurried to get Aelita to the tower._

"Tower dead ahead." Said Odd

"Great." Said Jeremy

_We got to the tower, and there were a couple of Tarantulas_

"Two monsters in view." Said Yumi

_She and Aelita got up close and personal while the rest of us got close to the other one. I slid in the new gem I got, but at first, I thought I was in some useless transformation, until I saw the Transer on my left arm. I opened it up, and I saw a couple of buttons, one pink, and one red. I waved my hand over the red one, and I saw an image of Lyra Note after her EM Wave Change transformation. I knew exactly what to do now._

"Here we go! EM Wave Change! On air!" I exclaimed as I pressed the red button

_One transformation sequence later, I was in the Lyra Note costume, I even had the crazy guitar!_

"Yoo-hoo! Tarantulas! Eat this! Shock Note!" I exclaimed as I played a few strings on the thing

_One down, one to go. I just saw Yumi and McKenna get devirtualized, and Aelita just created a fissure over the last one. Score! She deactivated the tower, and thankfully, we don't have to deal with another crazy criminal for a while._

_The next day…_

"Peter Duncan was found unconscious in front of police headquarters. The police are investigating, but for the moment, don't have any leads as to how the escaped prisoner ended up outside the police station." Said Yumi

"Even if we did tell the truth, they'd never believe us." said Ulrich

"You're right. That's how it is for unsung heroes like ourselves. We gotta act and win, and remain in the shadows. I guess that's what being a true hero is all about. But someday, everyone is gonna know just how brave we are, and we'll reap the real benefits and rewards true heroes deserve." Said Odd

"Hey, speaking of rewards, I just saw Mrs. Meyer." Said Jeremy

"Uh-oh." Said Odd

"She gave me the results of the math test." Said Jeremy

"Great, what did I get?" asked Odd

"8650 plus 51 minus 10000 plus 1299." Said Jeremy

"You mean I got um, uh, wow! I got 100?" asked Odd

"Hate to burst your bubble Odd, but no. Zero." I said

"Don't worry Odd, one day everyone's gonna know how brave you are by not studying, and you'll reap the rewards that an unsung hero like you deserves." Said Ulrich

"But don't hold your breath." Said Yumi

_We all laughed at that one! I guess Odd sunk and lost his game of battleship._

_**Done and done! Whew, this one took me a while, but above and all, it's finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	42. Temptation

Chapter 41: Temptation

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, I know, I suck with updating, but hey at least I'm updating. Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Okay, in all honesty, I think XANA's really ticked at us. Now we're in the forest, and dodging XANA's monsters for our lives._

"Say Odd, why do you always have to wait for the last second?" asked Aelita

"Because it's more fun. That's why." Said Odd

_He dodged a few more trees, and a hornet ran into one._

"Is that what you call 'fun'?" asked Aelita

"No, it's just fun because we're not the ones crashing into trees." Said McKenna

"Well it looks more like insanity if you ask me." Said Aelita

"Oh really? You mean there's a difference?" asked Odd

_The hornet was gaining on them, but before I could fire my wing arrows, Yumi threw her fan. That got rid of it._

"Thanks Yumi." Said Odd

"Don't mention it." Said Yumi

_We had a few more on our tail. Good thing Matt and Ulrich were on back duty._

"Odd and Aelita, you're only a few minutes from the activated tower!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Bummer, I was just starting to enjoy myself." Said Odd

"Careful! Behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

_A hornet had managed to hit the Overboard._

"Whoa! Lots of action! Sorry Aelita, we're gonna have to jump." Said Odd

_They got off in time, and I just got off my Overglider to give Odd some help._

"Hurry! I'll cover you." Said Odd

_Odd and I were doing just fine with the welcoming committee, but Skippy then showed up behind me. Great, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Thankfully for me Ulrich slashed its tentacles._

"Good job Yumi and Ulrich." Said Jeremy

_Aelita entered the tower, and that's one less hassle for us._

"Okay, I'll start the Return to get you all home." Said Jeremy

"Really? Why? XANA didn't even have time to launch an attack on Earth." Said Yumi

"You can't be too careful." Said Jeremy

"Uh, may I remind you that going back through time makes XANA stronger?" asked Ulrich

"I know what I'm doing, alright?-!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Well if you know then explain it to us." Said Odd

"Just trust me, okay?" asked Jeremy

"Um, not to sound like I'm doubting you or anything, but… do you have a few screws loose or what?-!" I exclaimed

"That's my final answer. Return to the Past now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We went back in time, and there was really no need for it. I really think he has more than a few screws loose._

"Jeremy's really becoming a pain. He just flies off the handle for no reason at all. He's like a time bomb." Said Ulrich

"Who knows, maybe he's got family problems." Said Yumi

"Or else he's only just realized that he has a split personality and that when the moon is full he becomes the son of Dr. Shrank, capable of grafting animal body parts onto human beings, and he now knows that he must face up to a fate worse than death." Said Odd

_As much as I want to laugh, that was just too ridiculous._

"You've been watching Horror at the Hospital again, huh?" asked Ulrich

"How could anyone pass up such a fantastic program?" asked Odd

_Matt, McKenna, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and I held our drinks up in the air as if we were raising our hands._

"Well, there he is." Said Ulrich

_Jeremy was walking up to us at this point._

"How's life Einstein?" asked Odd

"Where were you?" asked Aelita

"In my room, why? Is there a law against it?" asked Jeremy

"Chill, will you? We were worried, that's all." Said Yumi

"I'm a big boy now so just get off my back." Said Jeremy

"Who died and made you crabby?" I asked

"Hey, you might just have something there with your Dr. Shrank theory." Said Ulrich

"Ah! You see, I told you so! Right, in the meantime, I also have to face a fate worse than death." Said Odd

"What's that?" asked Ulrich

"Mrs. Meyer's class." Answered Odd

_Ha! He's scared of math._

"Vale's property allows us to calculate length. For example in a triangle marked ABC, with straight lines called RS and BC which are parallel. First we calculate x, then SC." Said Mrs. Meyer

_I was only paying half attention. Right now, I was watching Matt doodle in his math book. Sure beats this stuff._

"Ma'am?" asked Jeremy

"Uh, yes Jeremy? Question?" asked Mrs. Meyer

"May I go to the infirmary?" asked Jeremy

"Oh, yes of course." Said Mrs. Meyer

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Aelita

"No." said Jeremy

_What the heck is up with him?_

"Jeremy skipped History class?" asked Yumi

"And gym class too, and now he's skipping lunch." Said Ulrich

"Gym class and lunch, I can understand, but skipping history class is not Jeremy's style at all." Said Odd

"I'm gonna check his room." Said Aelita

_That left us to eat lunch. I swear Odd's a walking stomach. Now there was almost no one left in the cafeteria._

"You sure you're done now?" asked Yumi

_Yumi's cell phone began to ring._

"SOS XANA." Said Jeremy

"Okay Jeremy, we're on the way." Said Yumi

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Jeremy

_She hung up promptly afterwards._

"XANA has launched an attack. We have to go to the factory." Said Yumi

"You over there. Sit back down." Said Rosa

_We all then got up in confusion._

"I said, sit down." Said Rosa

_She then started to throw plates at us. I guess we knew what the attack was._

"I shouldn't have said her mashed potatoes looked like barf I guess." Said Odd

"This is not the time to be a food critic." I said

"Besides, if you ask me, this looks more like a XANA-fication. Cover me, I'll try to reach Aelita and Jeremy at the factory." Said Yumi

"McKenna and I will go with you. Can you cover us?" I asked

"No problemo. Ulrich, Matt, on three. One, two, three!

_They threw some plates at Rosa while we made the escape. We soon met up with Jeremy and Aelita at the factory. I hope he's in a better mood._

"What on earth are they doing?" wondered Jeremy

"They're doing what they can. XANA has possessed Rosa. We'll have to make do without them." Said Yumi

"Hurry up. I'll start the virtualization process." Said Jeremy

_McKenna, Yumi, and McKenna entered the scanners first._

"Transfer Yumi, transfer McKenna, transfer Aelita! Scanner Yumi, scanner McKenna, scanner Aelita. Virtualization! Naomi, you're going in. Transfer Naomi. Scanner Naomi. Virtualization!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I dropped down, and saw the tower_

"The activated tower should be straight ahead of you." Said Jeremy

"We can see it Jeremy, but there's also an army of monsters blocking our way." Said Yumi

_Yeah, an army of Kankrelats to boot._

"I have a funny feeling we should take cover. Come on." Said Yumi

_We then hid behind a huge rock. This wasn't looking good for us._

"Yumi, Aelita, McKenna, Naomi. Are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"We'd be a lot better if you could materialize the Overwing, Overglider, and Override." I said

"Okay, coming up." Said Jeremy

_Thankfully we got the vehicles, but the next news was bad, real bad._

"Come on ladies, get a move on! Odd, Ulrich, and Matt are really in a bad way." Said Jeremy

"No kidding. All we need here are some sandwiches for a nice picnic." Said Yumi

_Aelita took a peek at the front line, and well, things weren't looking good with the three stooges in our way._

"We'll never get through." Said Aelita

"Hold on a second, I've got a little idea." Said Yumi

"I think I know what you're thinking." I said

_We both walked a small distance away from the rock in front of us._

"Little or big, it doesn't matter as long as it works." Aelita said in a panic

_Yumi and I both used telekinesis to move the rock. With the both of us at work, things were a little easier. We made road kill out of those Kankrelats! Suddenly, something flew through the air, and I caught it. It was another transformation gem._

"This looks useful." I mused

_I slid it in, and I was in an outfit that slightly seemed to be a crossover of Avatar Korra's and Katara's outfits. Why do I have a feeling that I'm a waterbender? We dropped Aelita off at the tower, and then I took care of the three stooges. I was about to waterbend these guys, when well; let's just say that a few caught me between a rock and a hard place. Just before one got me, I subconsciously extended my hand with a fist, and well… I shot lightning. Wait a minute, waterbenders can't lightningbend! Only firebenders can. Do I have an Avatar transformation? Maybe. I'll find out later._

"Get ready. Return to the Past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Back in time, one more time._

"What's he up to? He should be here already." Said Ulrich

"Why don't we go check his room?" offered Aelita

_We all nodded. When we got to Jeremy's room, Aelita knocked the door. He didn't answer, so Aelita opened the door._

"Jeremy!" exclaimed Aelita

_He had collapsed onto the floor. This ain't good. We took him to the infirmary. Odd gave me the signal for 'let's try something'._

"Jeremy! Wake up!" exclaimed Odd

"Yeah! It's terrible! Horrible! A tragedy! Aelita's fallen in love with Herb!" I play-acted

_No reaction! This is bad._

"No reaction. This is really serious." Said Odd

"Right, I'm calling the hospital." Said Yolanda

"Look! His eyelids are moving." Said Aelita

_They really were._

"He must be dreaming." Said Yolanda

_We then all got out of the infirmary._

"What could've happened to him?" wondered Ulrich

"Something must've happened during the last Return to the Past." Said Aelita

"XANA?" asked Yumi

"I have no idea, but I think it's worth checking out the supercomputer." Said Aelita

"I'll go with you." Said Odd

"Me too." Said McKenna

"Me three." Said Matt

_They walked away promptly after that._

"Should we search Jeremy's room?" asked Yumi

"I really don't wanna do that but…" started Ulrich

_In Jeremy's room…_

"Nothing special, except I just found out that Jeremy still wears underwear with kangaroos on them. I'll have to tell him to move onto boxers." Ulrich said while holding up one pair of Jeremy's underpants

"No activated towers, but there's a ton of files. Hey, I can't open this one. It's called 'My Journal'." Said Yumi

"Let me take a crack at it. Knowing Jeremy like we know him, it's probably computer program protected." I said

_I tried some of the tricks that Jeremy tried along with a few of my own, and I was in!_

"And I got it! It wasn't easy, but I did it. These are video files." I said

"Just open the first one." Said Yumi

_I did just that, and look what we have here. It's Jeremy._

"_Today I've decided to start a video journal, a bit like the diary Franz Hopper kept. This way, if anything happens to me, others might be able to continue my research. My search to find the anti-virus which will free Aelita and Naomi from XANA has never been closer to total success, and it's thanks to Franz Hopper's diary, and thanks to the data recovered from Sector Five that I was able to decode part of his diary that explains how the use of Returns to the Past to logarithmically increase your intelligence. I immediately tried it. It's amazing. It's as if my brain suddenly had the processing power of 10 computers linked in series._" The virtual Jeremy said

_He was holding some weird headset. I immediately recognized it._

"An anural headset? Why does he have one?" I wondered

"Open the most recent entry." Said Yumi

"Okay. This one's from yesterday. There's nothing from today." I said

_He was wearing the headset in this entry._

"_Every time I use the headset, my mental and physical health gets worse and worse. But I'm moving so far forward in my research. I can't stop this close to success._" The virtual Jeremy said

_The video feed then cut itself off._

"That's all we needed." Said Ulrich

"Is there anything we can do to save him?" I wondered

"Let's go to the factory. But I'll meet you there later. I wanna stop by the infirmary. I wanna make sure that XANA's attack isn't directed at Jeremy." Said Yumi

_We soon went to the factory. Ulrich and I reached the lab just as we saw the others in front of us. Aelita was at the computer and she almost launched the auto-virtualization process. When she saw me, she went to the elevator, and I took the controls. I then called Yumi._

"Yumi, it's me." I said

"Hey Naomi. XANA's taken control of Jeremy's ambulance. I'm gonna try and do something, but I'm really counting on you guys." Said Yumi

"Don't worry; the others will deactivate the tower as fast as they can. Promise." I said

_I then hung up._

"Matt, Odd, Ulrich, you guys in position?" I asked

"Ready." Said Odd

"Ready." Said Ulrich

"Ready." Said Matt

"Then here we go! Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Matt! Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Matt. Virtualization!" I exclaimed

_Whew, I did it._

"Okay girls, your turn." I said

"You're not going into Lyoko?" asked McKenna

"Someone's gotta man the supercomputer. Anyhow, get ready. Transfer McKenna, transfer Aelita. Scanner McKenna, scanner Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!" I exclaimed

_They made it._

"Okay guys, you should be able to see the tower." I said

"We see it." Said Ulrich

"Don't worry, vehicles are on the way. Aelita, the Overglider is for you. That way, you'll be able to defend yourself." I said

"Thanks Naomi." Said Aelita

_They were making some headway, and that's when I saw the alarm._

"Watch out guys! XANA's sending some Tarantulas!" I exclaimed

_Three of them to boot._

"Maybe you shouldn't have said it so loud." Said Odd

"I've got an idea." Said Ulrich

"I love it when you say that." Said Odd

_I saw on the screen that they split the ice up._

"You got any other ideas Ulrich?" asked Odd

_Well, at least he had one._

"Yumi? What's up?" I asked

"Are they any closer to the tower?" asked Yumi

"Um, let's just say they're playing a game of 'Don't Break the Ice' with some tarantulas." I said

_I then noticed an activated scanner, and Ulrich's life points just hit zero._

"And Ulrich just got devirtualized." I said

"Well hurry it up!" exclaimed Yumi

"Hey, they're going as fast as they can." I said

"Considering the fact that we're in the river, hurry!" exclaimed Yumi

_Oh now she tells me._

"Guys, I don't mean to rush you, but Yumi and Jeremy are stuck between a rock and a hard place." I said

"Now the problem is to reach the tower." Said Odd

"Yeah and fast! Yumi and Jeremy will be quite literally, swimming with the fishes." I said

"Just a little Tarantula to get rid of first." Said Odd

_I noticed that Aelita just created a bridge of ice. Oh man, I wish I had been there. I would've kicked butt with my possible Avatar transformation._

"Nice one." Odd, Matt, and McKenna said in unison

_They were all devirtualized in a heartbeat. Aelita managed to dodge the Tarantula's lasers, and made it to the tower. I exhaled in relief._

"Yumi, it's okay. Aelita just deactivated the tower." I said

"Super. Now we can drown in peace." Said Yumi

"Don't worry, I know what to do. Get ready. Return to the Past, now!" I exclaimed

_And here we go again._

"Don't tell me he's out cold again." Said Ulrich

_We went to his room, and we were in for a shock._

"Jeremy, no!" exclaimed Aelita

"I checked the calculations I've made over the past few weeks. Most of them are wrong." Said Jeremy

"So you were destroying your health without even improving your brainpower. I wouldn't call that a very good deal." Said Odd

"Do you think that XANA had something to do with it?" asked Yumi

"He certainly put me on the trap, but the information did come from Franz Hopper's diary." Said Jeremy

"In some way we have not just one but two enemies." Said Ulrich

"Hopper is certainly not an enemy. His discoveries are out of our league. I think we better be careful." Said Jeremy

"For now the important thing is you get back to being your old self again." Said Aelita

"That's for sure. Seeing you so grouchy, you were getting to be Dr. Shrank, or even worse. Huh, Ulrich?" asked Odd

"Hey, I am not… grouchy." Said Ulrich

_We all laughed after that._

"Yeah right, give me a break." Said Jeremy

"Well, alright." Said Ulrich

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but it's finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	43. A Bad Turn

Chapter 42: A Bad Turn

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm finally back! Okay, so I finally got my computer replaced, and I have to say this one rocks, in a good way of course. I'd love to stick around and explain more, but I have a disclaimer to type.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were all climbing out of the sewers. Another successful Sector 5 mission._

"Just a few more missions like that in Sector Five, and I'll have all the elements I'll need for Aelita's and Naomi's anti-virus." Said Jeremy

_Ulrich just helped Yumi out of the sewers._

"See you tomorrow Yumi!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Yumi

_She then whispered something to Ulrich._

"Yeah, later." Said Ulrich

_Now I have a good idea what it was. We all then started at him._

"Well, what?" asked Ulrich

"Hello? Anyone home?" Odd asked while acting as if his forehead was a door

"What are you waiting for anyway?" asked Jeremy

"You know they're right Ulrich. You really oughta go for it." Said Aelita

"But, now?" asked Ulrich

"No, wait 'till she starts going out with another guy because she's sick of waiting for you to make a move, right?" asked Odd

_He was about to go, when he hesitated._

"A-and what if Jim notices that I'm missing?" asked Ulrich

"We'll cover for you." Said Odd

_We all gave him the thumbs-up, and then he ran off to follow Yumi home. Soon we all got into our PJ's, and waited in Odd's room for Ulrich to come back. He was talking about this one joke._

"So then I told her I was gonna order a T-Shirt on the internet, and she asked if it was gonna come out of the printer." Said Odd

_We all laughed at the joke, and then we heard the door open, and saw Ulrich._

"Here's our hero. Hey champ, how'd it go?" asked Odd

_He didn't talk to us, and just lied down on his bed. Guess someone's in a bad mood._

"Well then, I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." Said Aelita

"Yeah, me too." Said Jeremy

"Me three." Said McKenna

"Four." Said Matt

"Make that five." I said as I walked out of the room

_The next day…_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Either the world has turned upside down, or people don't believe in teaching Driver's Ed at the age of 16 anymore. No comment after that._

_~Naomi'_

"Some of you are already riding scooters, and at this stage I don't think it would be a waste of your time to go over the rules of the road, and this training day will familiarize you with the correct way to drive a vehicle. Assistant Warrant Officer Garrick here has agreed to take you under his responsibility today as part of the exchange program between the police force and the board of education. Our physical education teacher Jim will assist you as well." Said Mr. Delmas

"Corporal Jim Morales. Seventeenth divisionary battalion. Sir, number 9-2-12-1." Jim said while saluting the police office

_Sometimes I can't believe that I have to pretend that I'm related to him._

"At ease. You were in the army?" asked the warrant officer

"I'd rather not talk about it captain." Said Jim

"I'm only a warrant officer." Said the warrant officer

"Oh. Excuse me lieutenant." Said Jim

"I'll turn operations over to you Jim. Can I count on you?" asked Delmas

"Affirmative Mr. Delmas!" exclaimed Jim

"Driving any vehicle is serious business. Caution, concentration, safety of the people in the car is very important. Now I'm gonna call you, one by one to take a drive around the circuit. The rest of you can go back to your seats. Delmas, Elizabeth." The warrant officer said

_Sissy got into the car, and I had a good feeling we were going to laugh later. Turns out, I was right. Poor Sissy, what a shame. Who knew she was such a bad driver?_

"Della Robbia, Odd." Said the warrant officer

_Hey, are we Speed racer here?_

"Ishiyama, Yumi." Said the warrant officer

_She did better than Odd_

"Shawn, Herb." Said the warrant officer

_I was getting sick looking at Herb's driving._

"Stones, Aelita." Said the warrant officer

_Well, she's doing okay. Soon, after my turn, which I swear, I'm never getting behind the wheel again until I'm 16, I have to admit, William's a pretty good driver. But Ulrich, well… I'd rather not talk about it._

"Hey, you're not any better than I am. What a morale booster." Said Odd

"Will you just shut up?" asked Ulrich

"Hey, it's not Odd's fault that you drive like a dork." Said William

_Uh-oh, that got Ulrich mad. Mad enough to attack William. I don't believe it._

"Stern and Dunbar! Where do you think you are?-! Get up! Straight to the principal's office!" Jim exclaimed while carrying Ulrich and William by the back of their shirts

_After the torturous Driver's Ed…_

"Don't worry Aelita, it'll work out. They're not the first guys who've fought over a girl." Said Odd

"How about you? Would you fight over me Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"I fight for you everyday Aelita, against XANA." Said Jeremy

"Aw, that is so beautiful." Odd said while faking to cry

_Jeremy's laptop began to beep the same time mine, McKenna's, and Matt's watches did._

"Speak of the devil. I've got an activated tower here." Said Jeremy

"Let's head for the factory. The sooner we deactivate it, the better." Said Yumi

"What about Ulrich?" asked Aelita

"We'll manage without him." Said Jeremy

_We took the sewers to the factory, and when we got there, we were met with an ugly surprise._

"Over there, look out!" exclaimed Odd

_It was one oversized seafood platter._

"Well, now we know what XANA has in store for us." Said Odd

_Yumi's cell phone began to ring._

"Hello? Hiroki?" asked Yumi

"Yumi! There's a big monster at the house!" exclaimed Hiroki

"What?-!" exclaimed Yumi

"No, I swear, the monster looks like some kind of weird spider. Daddy's outside." Said Hiroki

"I'm coming." Said Yumi

_She then hung up her phone._

"XANA's virtualized a Tarantula. It's at my house. My parents are in danger." Said Yumi

"Go ahead then. Odd, Naomi, Matt, McKenna, and I can manage on Lyoko." Said Aelita

"Take care of yourselves." Said Odd

"You too." Yumi said before she ran off out of the factory

"We're gonna need some back-up." Said Jeremy

_He called Ulrich's cell, but I guessed that he didn't get him by the look on his face._

"I got his voicemail. What bad luck. We'll have to do without Ulrich. Right, I got a plan. Okay, this is the gallery, which I'm going to call 'G'. This is where we are, this is where the elevator landing which I'm going to call 'E'. We got to get to point E without being spotted by the Krab, 'K'. You get it?" asked Jeremy

"No, but I got another plan." Said Odd

"What is it?" asked Jeremy

"Bonzai!" exclaimed Odd

_He ran past a startled Jeremy._

"Odd!" exclaimed Jeremy

_He jumped right in front of the Krab, which fired at him._

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" asked Odd

_The Krab focused its attention at Odd._

"Get into the elevator. I'm coming." Said Odd

_Odd lured the Krab away from the elevator, long enough for us to sneak into it._

"Hurry up." Said Jeremy

_He rolled under the grate to the elevator, and when we entered the lab, we were in for a nasty surprise._

"The supercomputer!" exclaimed Jeremy

"No way. I guess that Tarantula must've done this." Said McKenna

"Does the Return to the Past still work?" asked Matt

_He tried to open the program, but couldn't._

"No! It's all bugged up!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What about the virtualization process?" I asked

_He tried to start up the program, and it apparently worked seeing the look on his face._

"It works!" exclaimed Jeremy

"That's great!" exclaimed McKenna

"Get to the scanner room. I'll start up the virtualization process." Said Jeremy

_When we arrived in the scanner room, we were in for a nasty shock. 'Who left this scrap metal all over the floor' would be one question to ask, but I was asking myself, 'What in the blue blazes happened to one of the scanners?-!'_

"You okay? Are you there Odd?" asked Jeremy

"Uh, yeah, but uh, we've got a little problem here. Our friend, Mr. Krab has busted all the scanners." Said Odd

"Not all of them." Said Aelita

"Yeah, two of them are still online." I said

"Okay, I'm going to virtualize Naomi and Aelita first. We're going to need Naomi's expertise for this one. The activated tower is in the Mountain Sector, 35 degrees north. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Naomi. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Aelita and I both safely touched down in the Mountain Sector._

"I'm programming the Overboard and the Overglider." Said Jeremy

_As if on cue, the Overglider and Overboard appeared._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

"Your turn McKenna, Odd." Said Jeremy

"Okay." I said

_The scanner doors opened, and we got two more Krabs. It was a trap!_

"Uh-oh, Jeremy we got another problem." Said Matt

"What kind?" asked Jeremy

"Well, it's a big banquet. XANA's sent us two whole seafood platters." Said Odd

_We all ran for the ladder when the Krabs destroyed the last two scanners._

"What was that?-!" exclaimed Jeremy

"The last two scanners getting destroyed by a Krab." I said

"Aelita and Naomi are on their own now." Jeremy said solemnly

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_What was taking them so long to virtualize the others?_

"Okay then, there's no time to lose." Aelita said while jumping on the Overboard

_I've gotta hand it to her, she was handling the Overboard better than I would've if I had no choice._

"The activated tower is 15 degrees northwest. Be very careful." Said Jeremy

"Don't worry Jeremy, I learn very fast." Said Aelita

"You better." Said Jeremy

"Don't worry; she's got me as a bodyguard." I said

_As we got closer to the tower, the turns were getting sharper. At one point, Aelita created a ramp for her to ride the Overboard on. She does learn fast._

"Aelita! Naomi! Behind you! Squadron of four hornets coming in!" exclaimed Jeremy

_They came behind us alright, but they thankfully, I transformed into my Waterbender transformation. That's what I'm calling it until I can confirm that it's an Avatar transformation. Oh well, only one way to find out._

"They'll do everything they can to slow you down." Said Jeremy

"That's for sure. They'll wanna give the Krabs time to take care of Yumi and the others." Said Aelita

"Well, let's see how they handle a roadblock." I said

_I noticed a few boulders in front of us._

"Aelita, you might want to duck." I said

_She lowered the Overboard near the ground as I raised my hand and focused on trying to lift the rock. When I did, I flung it over to the hornets, which effectively got rid of most of them._

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed

_Aelita soon did some off-road handling with a hornet. Talk about Benedict Arnold. I have to admit, she's rocking it on the Overboard! As for me, I was bending elements, left and right, but hey, I got some of the hornets in a tornado. Now if this were the ice sector, I'd probably freeze them next. This proves it. I have an Avatar transformation._

"Well done Aelita. Odd would be proud of you." Said Jeremy

_We both met up with each other on the ground, but the Hornets were not giving up._

"They're catching up with you!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I got an idea." Said Aelita

"It isn't dangerous is it?" asked Jeremy

"Uh, no." Aelita said in an innocent tone

_Oh boy, it is._

"Odd showed it to me." Said Aelita

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Jeremy

"Well it's not for me! I have a better chance going into the Avatar State than the plan Aelita's thinking!" I exclaimed

_And somehow, her plan worked. Let's hope we can get to the tower in time._

"You're about to arrive at a hollow mountain." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, could you dematerialize the Overboard and Overglider when I give you the signal?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, sure, but why?" asked Jeremy

"Whatever it is, it must be for getting rid of the Hornets on our tail." I said

_I saw the tower in the distance. We're going to make the home stretch. There was barely any room to move around in the mountain, so I had to use earthbending to create rock armor to protect myself. We then came to a place, perfect for two hornets to have a head-on collision._

"Now!" exclaimed Aelita

_The Overboard and Overglider were disappearing just as the Hornets appeared. Thankfully, they disappeared just in time._

"Thanks Jeremy." Aelita and I said

"Nice job you two. I'm sending you the Overwing." Said Jeremy

_It materialized in front of us. I took the front while Aelita held onto me. Now to deactivate that tower._

"The activated tower is not much further. Dead north!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Before we reached the tower, I saw a Tarantula, and the two Skippy's were back!_

"Aelita, Naomi?" asked Jeremy

_I quickly made a U-Turn, but the Tarantula had other ideas. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Aelita. We both hid in the hollow mountain, and she made a couple of clones of us. Can't wait to see this one._

"Aelita, Naomi, get out of there!" exclaimed Jeremy

_The Scyphozoas took our clones, but before they got to the brain, Aelita made the illusion disappear. Meanwhile, I was on the air scooter, riding over to the tower._

"Decoys." Said Jeremy

_Aelita was heading to the top of the tower while the screen appeared in front of me at the base._

"Naomi, I just deactivated the tower." Said Aelita

"Okay, it's my turn now." I said

_I placed my hand on the screen in front of me._

NATALIE

CODE:

HEART

COMMAND?

"Return to the Past, now!" I exclaimed

_We went back in time to the Driver's Ed class, and I have to admit, Ulrich did a lot better than last time._

"Hey, you really do know what you're doing Ulrich." Said William

"Thanks." Said Ulrich

"You wanna come with me to my Go-Kart club? We'd have a great time together." Said William

"Sure. Why not?" asked Ulrich

_Two things, one, now I knew why William's a good driver. Two, what happened?_

_**Done and done! Well, summer's here, and I have a lot of things I need to do. Please review; check out my poll 'coz it's going to close soon, and until next time. I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	44. Attack of the Zombies

Chapter 43: Attack of the Zombies

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! This isn't one of my of my favorite episodes, and any Code Lyoko fan will know why. If you can't remember, well, continue reading. Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Class had just let out. Thank goodness for that._

"Hi. So how'd the Italian test go?" asked Yumi

"I couldn't string two words together." Said Jeremy

"Sei veramente no lago italiano il mio Jeremy." Said Odd

"Hmm?" asked Jeremy

"It means 'you're really lame at Italian Jeremy ol' buddy'." Translated Odd

"You see? I didn't even get that." Said Jeremy

_I then saw a somewhat fuming Sissy pass by._

"Sissy, what do you think of your father's decision to set up a language exchange program with China? Our readers want to know." Said Millie

"My dear Millie, your paper doesn't have any readers. And anyway, I don't need the whole school knowing what I think, understand?" asked Sissy

"No danger of that Sissy. You'd need a brain to think!" exclaimed Odd

"Good ol' Odd is unfunny as ever. Shut up, will you?-!" exclaimed Sissy

_She then walked away with her posse in tow._

"Oh, I hate her." Said Millie

"You're not the only one." Said Odd

_Later on, during dinner…_

"So you're not going to be finishing your chocolate pudding?" asked Odd

"Isn't that your sixth one?" asked Aelita

"Odd is like a cow. He has more than one stomach." Said Ulrich

"The better to dig out with my dear." Odd said in a somewhat creepy voice

_Everyone in the cafeteria then heard the sound of screaming, and Millie just burst through the door in her bathrobe._

"Tamiya came after me. She looked… so strange and… her eyes were completely white. They were horrible! She looked like Dr. Shrank!" exclaimed Millie

"Who's Dr. Shrank?" asked Jeremy

"The psycho TV brain surgeon in Hospital of Horrors." Said Odd

"Smells like XANA, doesn't it?" asked Aelita

"I'm launching a super scan." Said Jeremy

"Calm down, it'll be alright. You must've had a bad dream." Said Rosa

"No! I didn't. It was real." Said Millie

"Activated tower." Jeremy said when the super scan detected a tower

"Let's head for the factory." Said Odd

"I'll let Yumi know." Ulrich said as he called Yumi

_And Millie was having a nervous breakdown, at least, that's what Rosa seemed to think._

"I think it's serious. Sissy, go get your father." Said Rosa

"We'll go with you." Said Ulrich

_We all walked outside, and saw Jim doing his rounds._

"Hey, Jim. There's a problem with Millie Solovieff. Jim?" asked Sissy

_He turned around, and well, can a zombie Jim explain our XANA attack? Whatever the case, Sissy was scared out of her mind._

"Sissy! Come back! We'll meet up at the factory!" Ulrich exclaimed as he ran after her

_Leaving us with the zombified Jim_

"Over there." Said Aelita

_Apparently he wasn't the only one. What the hell did XANA do to start this one?-!_

"About face everybody!" exclaimed Odd

_Jim was about to get us, but thanks to Odd's quick thinking, he kicked him back, and all six of us took shelter in the cafeteria._

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Rosa

"Oh nothing. We're surrounded by zombies ma'am." Said Odd

"Zombies?" asked Rosa

_One of the guys got a chair for Rosa to collapse in, for she fainted. Soon enough the zombies surrounded the cafeteria._

"There! You see, I wasn't dreaming!" exclaimed Millie

_For some random reason, they retreated._

"I bet they'll be back with reinforcements." Said Herb

"The problem with the living dead is that you can't kill them, because they're already dead." Said Nicholas

"I hope Ulrich got away alright." Said McKenna

"Don't worry. He's probably at the factory right now, and we've gotta join him ASAP." Said Odd

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked William

"Uh, outside." Said Jeremy

"No way, it's too dangerous." Said William

"That's our problem William." Said Odd

"Sorry, I'm the oldest one here, so I'm the one responsible for the group, and I'm telling you, you're staying here waiting for help. I don't want the zombies to get you, and what's more, if they attack the cafeteria again, we'll need as many of us here as possible." Said William

_He then turned to face the others._

"Anyone who tries to get out, has gotta get past me first. Understand?" asked William

"Oh great. William thinks he's Bruce Willis. That's all we need." Said Odd

_Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, we're gonna have a Return to the Past anyway. What's the harm in telling them about Lyoko?_

"A supercomputer that lets you go into a virtual universe where you have to battle an evil enemy called 'XANA'." Said William

"Uh, yes. When you put it that way, I admit, it sounds a little weird." Said Matt

"If you wanna stop the zombie attack, Odd, Jeremy, Matt, McKenna, Naomi, and I have to get to the factory right now." Said Aelita

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't believe you, so we're all staying together." Said William

_So much for plan a._

"Okay, plan b. I'll distract him, and you guys take off." Said Odd

_He walked over to William, and it was going great, until Herb opened his big mouth._

"Hey you!" exclaimed William

_He then pushed Jeremy to the ground._

"Sorry, but it's for your own good. You'll thank me when we get out of this safe and sound." Said William

_I rolled my eyes and muttered a curse in Chinese._

"Safe and sound, yeah. Thanks a lot." Said Jeremy

"Ta shi yi ge ben dan." I said

"Huh?" asked McKenna

"I said 'he's an idiot'." I said

_Jeremy's cell phone then rang._

"Hey Jeremy, it's me. Are you at the factory?" asked Ulrich

"Still not there. This joker William won't let us out." Said Jeremy

"Right. I'll see what I can do." Said Ulrich

_Odd then took a look outside through the blinds._

"They're coming from all sides." Said Odd

_We all then heard Kiwi._

"Wait, there's Kiwi, look. He found me. See how smart he is? Yeah, my little diggity dog." Said Odd

"Hey, that's the same dog we saw in the hallway just before Tamiya got zombified. Wait Odd." Said Millie

_Kiwi then bit Odd._

"Ow! Kiwi, what's wrong with you?" asked Odd

_It then appeared that Odd noticed something about Kiwi._

"XANA." Said Odd

_The XANA-fied Kiwi walked away, and Odd… well, let's just say we now know what's causing the zombies to appear._

"William, quick, we have to tie him up!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Jeremy tried to stop him, but Zombie Odd threw him back. It took a team of Nicholas, William, and what's-his-face, to hold him down and tie him up, plus a gag for safety measures._

"So you're saying Kiwi is possessed by this… this XANA?" asked William

"Right, but now, thanks to you, Kiwi's somewhere, ready to bite us. What's more, we're surrounded by an army of the living dead. If you had let us out before, we wouldn't be in this mess." Said Jeremy

_He then grabbed Jeremy by the shirt._

"Listen, if you had gone out, you might have been assaulted yourself by now idiot! I'm getting tired of hearing about this factory and your supercomputer!" exclaimed William

"He's telling the truth! We don't have time for one of your ego trips William! Either you let us out, or have more zombies on our hands. Your call." I said

_Zombie Jim and the rest of the zombies were outside, but something appeared to grab their attention._

"Open up! It's me, Sissy! Hey! Open up I said! I'm not one of them!" exclaimed Sissy

"She's lying." Said Herb

_He then walked over to the door._

"Prove it." Said Herb

"Um, I uh, I have a subscription to Pretty Girl, and I still sleep with Riven, my stuffed moose." Said Sissy

"That has nothing to do with it. That just proves with a lame-o." said Herb

_And the zombies were back!_

"You open this door you bunch of pea-brained dorks!" exclaimed Sissy

"Okay, that's Sissy alright." Said Nicholas

_She ran through the doors, but Jim and the other zombies came in too! Are my Spidey senses detecting an opportunity?_

"Come on! It's now or never!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We all ran out of the back and made our way to the factory, while trying to outrun the zombies. They almost got to us, until Yumi came to our rescue._

"Hurry up! Let's get back to the factory!" exclaimed Yumi

_We all ran from the oncoming zombies, and safely into the factory._

"Get into the scanners. I'll start the virtualization process." Said Jeremy

_So that left me with Yumi, Aelita, McKenna, and Matt._

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to roll. Transfer Yumi, Transfer McKenna, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, Scanner McKenna, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization! Alright, it your turn now. Transfer Matt, Transfer Naomi. Scanner Matt, Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We safely landed on Lyoko._

"And here come your vehicles." Said Jeremy

"Wow, you're getting better Jeremy. Soon we'll be landing right on top of them." Joked Yumi

"Okay, on your way, and watch out for nasty surprises." Said Jeremy

_We all traveled to find the activated tower, and soon enough, we found it._

"Activated tower in sight." Said Yumi

"Krabs also in sight." Said Aelita

"Great, just another chance for me to Lightningbend." I said

"Wait, did you get a Firebender transformation Naomi?" asked Matt

_I switched to the Avatar gem._

"That's Avatar Naomi to you." I said jokingly

"XANA's played his cards right. He wanted to bring you two onto Lyoko with the fewest bodyguards possible. That's why Kiwi bit Odd, but not you, Naomi, or me. Be careful, but now, XANA doesn't need me anymore." Said Jeremy

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi

"You gotta deactivate the tower fast. If Naomi get devirtualized, and if I get zombified, neither of us will be able to launch the return in time. And then… I don't wanna talk about the mess we'll be in." said Jeremy

_We quickly got the Krab's attention._

"Ready Aelita?" asked Yumi

_She nodded her head._

"Okay. We're gonna try and push our way through." Said Yumi

"That's suicide! If you guys don't make it, Aelita and Naomi will be all alone with the Scyphozoas!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Yumi went on the attack from the bottom, while McKenna, Matt, and I took the air. Even though firebending, let alone lightningbending, was the exact opposite of waterbending, I was actually doing pretty well. Now I know how Avatar Korra feels. Out of three, one was down, and we turned tail, and one of the two Krabs were on our tail._

"They're on our tail." Said Aelita

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you know what you're doing." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, so do I Jeremy." Said Yumi

_And the last Krab was following us. When we got far enough, I blasted the thing with lightningbending, so we all decided to head back to the tower, until a nasty Kankrelat devirtualized our vehicles._

"Don't drag your feet. Come on, I'm getting an air scooter ready." I said

_I readied it, and Matt held onto me. If only he could see the blush on my face. We got through the chasm, when the tower disappeared._

"Jeremy, the tower's disappeared!" exclaimed Aelita

"Maybe we went the wrong way." Said Yumi

"No, the tower is there, I can see it on my screen." Said Jeremy

"One way to find out." I said

_I shot lightning into the distance, and the lightning made an outline of the tower._

"You're right Jeremy. It's straight ahead. How are we going to get to it?" asked Aelita

"I can tele-transport Aelita." Said Yumi

"And I can fly Naomi there." Said McKenna

"You two are crazy. If you two fail, they'll fall right into the digital sea!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Got a better idea?" asked Yumi

"I trust Yumi Jeremy." Said Aelita

"And I trust McKenna." I said

_Yumi used her telekinesis and McKenna carried me to the tower, just to be on the safe side._

"Yumi! McKenna! Behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

_A Kankrelat, two to be exact were attacking Yumi and McKenna. After a few more tries, we were both falling, and I thought we were going to hit the digital sea, until I landed on solid ground._

"It's one of XANA's tricks." Said Aelita

"Come on, there's a tower with our name on it." I said

_I created the air scooter, and Aelita grabbed onto me for dear life. And then there came yet another Krab._

"Jeremy! A Krab!" exclaimed Aelita

"Keep going. Normally it wouldn't dare fire at you." Said Jeremy

_We both sped into the tower, and Aelita was heading to the top floor. The screen for the Heart Code appeared in front of me as I waited for Aelita to deactivate the tower._

"Naomi, do your thing. The tower's deactivated." Said Aelita

"Okay." I said

_I placed my hand on the screen in front of me._

NATALIE

CODE:

HEART

COMMAND?

"Return to the Past, now!" I exclaimed

_We went back in time to just before the zombie attack, and after the Italian test._

"You see? I didn't even get that." Said Jeremy

"Sissy, what do you think about your father's decision to set up a language exchange program with China? Our readers want to know." Said Millie

"My dear Millie. Your paper doesn't have any readers. And anyway, I don't need the whole school knowing what I think, understand?" asked Sissy

_She then walked away with her posse, again._

"Oh, I hate her." Said Millie

"It's true that she's a pain, but you know, I think deep down, she really likes you." Said Ulrich

"And I think she can be real brave and real nice person, when she wants to be." Said Aelita

"What?" wondered Millie

"Yeah, in fact, you can never guess a person's true colors, can you?" asked Jeremy

_We all nodded in agreement, but I knew one thing, I'm not going anywhere near a scary movie for a long time, unless it's Harry Potter._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took a while to finish, but hey, it's finally done! If you don't know why this isn't my favorite episode, well, I guess I'll tell you know, because I have two words for this: pobre Kiwi. In other words, poor Kiwi. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	45. Ultimatum

Chapter 44: Ultimatum

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter folks! I know that it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So you're saying that this thing can destroy someone who's under XANA's control?" asked Yumi

"It isn't a 'thing'. It's an EMP bomb. It makes an electromagnetic explosion that affects anything electronic. And because the pixelated body of someone under XANA's control is held together by a force field, well…" started Jeremy

"Uh, Jeremy, we've got a class in twenty minutes. Can you give us the Cliff notes version?" asked Odd

"Bomb explodes, guy under XANA's control, obliterated." Said Jeremy

"Great." Said Aelita

"Right, except for one little thing, we haven't come up with a mini-version yet." Said Jeremy

_Not only was it big, it was heavy! Later on, we were all outside of the cafeteria, just chilling out._

"Huh, what do you know? Yumi isn't here with you. Oh of course not, I just saw her with William. How stupid of me." Said Sissy

"You got that right." Said Ulrich

_She soon walked away with her 'fan club'._

"I swear to God, she pisses me off." I said

"Why is it that whenever you see Sissy, you feel like being nasty?" asked Jeremy

"Maybe it's because being with someone nasty rubs off on you." Said Ulrich

_Jeremy's laptop beeped just as mine and Matt's watches did._

"An activated tower! XANA's on the move again. Too bad for our music class, let's get to the factory." Said Jeremy

"And to think I was interested in the violin today." I said

"We're just listening to some classical music." Said Jeremy

_We were stopped by G.I. Jim._

"Where do you think you kids are going? That's the way to your classroom." Said Jim

"Oh no." said Ulrich

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_Odd and I were in front of the Science building talking with William and Yumi._

"Well, we've got to get to music class with the others." Said Odd

"Same." I said

"Lucky you two. We've got chemistry." Said William

"If it makes you feel better, Naomi feels the same about Chemistry and Physics." I said

_We then saw Mr. Delmas approach us._

"Usual with the principal." Said Odd

"Good morning Mr. Delmas, we were just on our way to class. Hey! That hurts!" Yumi exclaimed as Delmas grabbed her

_He then grabbed me and Odd. What's going on?_

"What's the matter with you sir? You can't treat students that way. Wait! What are you doing?-!" exclaimed William

_He pushed him back into the Science building. He must be possessed by XANA! He then opened up a car, while still holding onto us._

"Help!" exclaimed Yumi

"Help!" Odd and I exclaimed in unison

"Let go of me sir! You're hurting me!" exclaimed Yumi

_He tossed us in the back of the car, and locked the doors._

"Hey! Stop!" exclaimed William

_Delmas then started to drive off._

"Hey! Yumi!" exclaimed William

"William!" exclaimed Yumi

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Well, I knew I was going to fall asleep at this rate. Suddenly, Nicholas burst into the room._

"Delmas has just kidnapped Ishiyama, Della Robbia, and Luck." Said Nicholas

"XANA." Said Jeremy

"What kind of nonsense is this?" asked the music teacher

"But it's true sir. He even beat up William Dunbar." Said Nicholas

_We were all shocked, but knowing XANA, it's likely._

"Don't you move. I'll be right back." Said the teacher

_My watch and Jeremy's cell phone began to beep, showing that we had a message._

"Yumi isn't answering, Odd and McKenna isn't either." Said Ulrich

"A message from XANA." Jeremy and I said in unison

_We opened the messages._

"Aelita and Naomi at 2 o'clock in the Ice Sector to give themselves up to the Scyphozoas. If not, Odd, Yumi, and McKenna will be liquidated." Jeremy and I read in unison

"We don't have any time to lose, let's go." Said Ulrich

_Then the teacher came back. Not good._

"I want everybody in their seats right now." Said the teacher

_This is gonna take a while._

"How do people expect us to save the world if they don't leave us alone?" wondered Matt

"Quiet down." Said the teacher

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_Yumi just began to wake up. All I knew is that we were freezing._

"Where are we?" asked Yumi

"Given the temperature, I would guess somewhere in Northern Siberia." Said Odd

_Yumi then checked her pockets for her cell. Too bad XANA was in the doorway._

"My cell phone." Said Yumi

"He must've taken them from us." Said Odd

"And my watch too." I said

"We've gotta get out of here, before we freeze to death." Said Yumi

"Uh, M-Mr. Delmas, sir?" wondered Odd

_He was pushed back into the railing behind us._

"Odd!" Yumi and I exclaimed in unison

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, sure, I am, but I wouldn't count on his cooperating with us." Said Odd

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Now Jim was taking command._

"Right, everyone here? Classes are canceled for the rest of the day. Sissy, William, the detective would like to ask you a few questions." Said Jim

_While he was talking, we were sneaking away._

"Stern, Belpois, Stones, Knight, and Jones." Said Jim

"Definitely not our day." Said Jeremy

"I wouldn't be surprised if they knew something about what happened to my father." Said Sissy

"Come on you five, come with me." Said the detective

"Ready?" asked Ulrich

"Go!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What? Hey! Come on, get back here!" exclaimed Jim

_We ran over the fence, and effectively outran Jim, despite the fact that Jeremy wasn't the best athlete in the world. Frankly, neither was I. Unfortunately, Jeremy, Aelita, and Matt were caught._

"I'll handle this!" exclaimed Jim

_Oh, he handled it alright, by running into a tree. Ulrich and I managed to get away, and once we reached the bottom, I took my medicine, as in my inhaler for asthma-related emergencies, and then grabbed my skates before heading to the factory. At least I know how to find the others._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_And we were still freezing in the ice house._

"My friends are really cold!" exclaimed Odd

_No response._

"Hey, XANA, apparently you plan on keeping us high, or, you'd already blown us away." Said Odd

_Nothing again._

"Uh, in case you didn't know, cold can kill us too, so if I were you, I'd do something about it." Odd said

_He tossed his jacket over. Bad feeling sinking in here._

_Matt's P.O.V._

_If this is a bad day, you do not want to see me on a very bad day. We're stuck in the principal's office for God's sake!_

"Nice going Sissy. You really messed up this time. It so happens we're the only ones who can help your father." Said Jeremy

"What do you mean?" asked Sissy

"Your father is uh, p-possessed." Said Aelita

"Oh yeah, right. Like in Hospital of Horrors? And he's been taken over by a demonic entity who will make him do unspeakable things, huh?" asked Sissy

"For once, you're on the ball." I said

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_When Ulrich and I reached the factory, his cell phone rang and my watch began to beep. The homing beacon was active!_

"Yumi, are you okay? Where are you?" asked Ulrich

"If you ask me, we're at the refrigerated warehouses on the wharf, just a…" started Yumi

"Yumi? Yumi!" exclaimed Ulrich

"I got a GPS fix on their location. Let's bring it up on the supercomputer." I said

"Can you do that?" asked Ulrich

"If I can do it on a normal computer, then yes, I can do it on the supercomputer." I said

"Okay, any other pieces of advice?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, just one." I said

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Bring the bomb with you." I said

_We turned to face the EMP bomb. I hope it works._

_Matt's P.O.V._

"So, in order to help my father, you have to go and deactivate a tower that's in a virtual universe?" asked Sissy

"That's right." Said Jeremy

"My last question, why should I help a couple of completely wacko pathological liars, huh?" asked Sissy

"Keep it down." Said one of the police officers guarding the door

_We quieted down when the officer stared at us. He then turned back to face the door._

"It's not us you'll be helping, it's your father. You have to trust us. I'm begging you." Said Aelita

_The door to the principal's office opened as William walked out._

"Thank you, you can go home now. Elizabeth Delmas, it's your turn." Said the detective

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_We were now trying to figure out how to work the bomb. Jeremy sure can make one without a manual to help us._

"Jeremy, next time, leave us an instruction manual." Ulrich and I said in unison

_We tried flipping both of the switches, and it was a go!_

"Yes!" Ulrich and I exclaimed in unison

"Okay, here's the plan, when Jeremy and the others get here, they'll need someone to give them a play-by-play. I'll man the supercomputer since I know how to operate it." I said

_Ulrich was about to protest with the plan when I cut him off saying:_

"Don't worry; I'm not going to virtualize myself onto Lyoko. I'll use the cell phone link on the computer."

_Matt's P.O.V._

_Sissy's been in the principal's office for a while, probably ratting us out. Suddenly, the detective burst into the room._

"Evacuate the school." Said the detective

"Huh?" Jeremy, Aelita, and I wondered in unison

_I can't believe it. She believed us. We ran for the sewers from the principal's office. That was close._

"Thanks for trusting us Sissy." I said

"Don't mention it, but if your story about a virtual world turns out to be phony, you're gonna regret it." Said Sissy

_Jeremy just picked up his cell phone._

"Naomi! Where's Ulrich?" asked Jeremy

"On his way to the refrigerated warehouses on the wharf. He's going to try and set Yumi, Odd, and McKenna free." Said Naomi

"XANA's ultimatum expires in 15 minutes." Said Jeremy

"He can only go so fast with the EMP bomb with him. See you at the factory. I'll give him the message." Said Naomi

_He hung up the phone, and we all started to run for the passage._

"Sissy, what are you doing?" asked Jeremy

"I'm coming with you! Remember, my father's involved in this, and I wanna check out this virtual world business you've been blabbering about." Said Sissy

"Oh, alright." Said Jeremy

_We ran for the sewers. Hope we're not too late._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

"Ulrich, ya there yet? There's like seven minutes left until the ultimatum is over! I don't wanna go onto Lyoko with the jellyfishes waiting!" I exclaimed

"Isn't there something one of your transformations can do that can solve that problem?" asked Ulrich

"Well, no, um, actually, maybe." I said

"Maybe?" wondered Ulrich

"It's my Avatar transformation. I can access the subdivisions of earth, water, fire, and air, if there is a subdivision for airbending, but that's not the point! The point is the subdivision of waterbending might help, but I'm against using it! Plus, there are certain conditions that need to be met!" I exclaimed

"Like?" wondered Ulrich

"A full moon." I said

"Are you serious?" asked Ulrich

"Totally! Now if I could access it with the one in a million chance that I don't need it…" I started

"Before you go any further, what is the subdivision called?" asked Ulrich

_I hesitated to answer him._

"Bloodbending. It's considered to be the darkest art of bending. With it, one can control the fluids inside anything and anyone. It can only be accessed with the full moon, but there have been benders who have used it without its help. It's really dangerous." I said

"Now I see why you're so hesitant. Alright, I'm here. I'm going in." said Ulrich

"Be careful." I said

_The elevator doors opened, and I saw Jeremy, Aelita, Matt, and Sissy?-! What's she doing here?-!_

"Wow, I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie." Said Sissy

"Ulrich, want the good news, bad news, more bad news, or the insane bad news?" I asked

"Good news." Said Ulrich

"The Calvary has arrived." I said

"And the triple bad news?" asked Ulrich

"Let's see, Sissy's here, the Scyphozoas are waiting for me and Aelita, and the ultimatum has two minutes left. Get a move on!" I exclaimed

"Well, I'm trying!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Wait, actually, on second thought, just listen for screaming." I said

"Why?" asked Ulrich

"The ultimatum is up." I said with a grim look on my face

"Naomi, get Jeremy on the line." Said Ulrich

"Okay." I said

_I handed the earphone over to Jeremy and got out of the chair._

"Jeremy, that bomb you made, it won't blow away the principal, will it?" asked Ulrich

"Uh, well, theoretically speaking, no." said Jeremy

"Watch out!" exclaimed Ulrich

_There was a long moment of silence. I hope they're okay._

"Ulrich! Ulrich, can you hear me?" asked Jeremy

"You said that that bomb fried anything electronic, so that would mean cell phones too, right?" asked Aelita

"Oh, I'm such a dork! I hadn't thought of that!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Can we find out if it worked? My father might be dead by now." Said Sissy

"Or in great shape, giving Odd, Yumi, and McKenna a piece of his mind. Oh no! What rotten luck!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Uh Jeremy, Matt?" asked Sissy

_She knocked them out cold! She is good._

"Nice job. Where'd you learn to punch like that?" asked Aelita

"I took Pencak Silat classes to impress Ulrich, but it didn't work. By the way, why did you ask me to do that?" asked Sissy

"We had to help Ulrich, Odd, McKenna, and Yumi. Only I can deactivate the tower, and Jeremy would never let me do it. And knowing Matt like we do, he'd feel the same way." Said Aelita

"I'm totally against it, but there's something I want to try. I'm also against that." I said

"Why's that?" asked Aelita

"It's considered to be a dark art, and it repulses me to the core of my being. There, the process is launched. Hurry." I said

_We made it to the scanner room, just in time. We touched down on Lyoko, and I brought up the air scooter. Soon enough, we were being attacked by Kankrelats from behind. While I had the air scooter up, I focused on changing some of the water in the Ice Sector into water, and used the water whip on the suckers! When I saw that the slide was ahead, I stopped the air scooter just before we got off. It was either the slide, where the Scyphozoas were waiting for us, or the Kankrelats behind us. I saw from behind that one of them stopped dead in its tracks, the second one pushed it down, and the third one had more velocity than the second, because they all went down the slide. They really are the Three Stooges. When we reached the end of the slide, one of the Three Stooges hit the ice behind us, and that's all she wrote. Then another one emerged and landed safely on the ice. I readied the water whip when I heard the Scyphozoa behind me. One of them got Aelita, and the other was about to get me. I quickly froze and shattered the Kankrelat behind me, but the other one got me. I tried to get out of its grip when I suddenly felt a surge of power go through me. Just when the Scyphozoa's tentacles reached my head, it let me go. I extended my left hand, and the Scyphozoa screeched in pain. I then extended my right hand, and the other Scyphozoa screeched in pain, causing it to let Aelita go. I focused all my might around the Scyphozoa's brain, and turned my hands into fists. The Scyphozoas then exploded, and they both dropped two transformation gems. I collapsed, as I was suddenly exhausted. I then saw Yumi and Matt next to us._

"Will you two be alright?" asked Yumi

"Uh-huh." Said Aelita

"Yeah, I will be, as soon as I recover from the fact that I just bloodbended." I said

"You bloodbended?-!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah, and I think I was in the Avatar State too." I said

"Whoa." Said McKenna

"Okay you two, saddle up." Said Yumi

_I picked up the two transformation gems and I put in the purple gem in my necklace. Suddenly, I found myself in a black leotard with a turtleneck and long sleeves with a belt with green gems on a gold-colored belt along with pink ankle-high boots. I was also wearing a pink cloak with a green gem with a raven inside of it and had light grey skin. Oh dear, now I know which transformation this one is. I levitated off the ground and flew after Yumi and Aelita._

"The activated tower should be straight ahead of you. Watch it now. Move it, Ulrich must be taking a beating up there." Said Jeremy

_We arrived where the tower was, but we couldn't see it. I think I know where the tower is._

"Jeremy, there's no activated tower here." Said Yumi

"Yeah there is. You just can't see it." I said

"Your pals the Tarantulas are there." Said Jeremy

"Thanks for the tip." Said Odd

"I'll handle the one in the middle. Matt, Odd, take the one on the right. Yumi, McKenna, the left." I said

"What can you do?" asked Yumi

"Something that requires me to be temporarily emotionless." I replied

"Look! It looks like an entrance to an ice cave." Said Aelita

_Matt and Odd got the one on the right, and I levitated in front of one of tarantulas._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I exclaimed

_A huge pile of ice appeared, and crushed the tarantula in front of me._

"Aelita, at the right moment, you're gonna have to jump." Said Aelita

"Hurry! Ulrich's getting massacred! And so is Sissy now." Said Jeremy

_Odd and Matt just got devirtualized. Looks like I need to get the last one._

"Change of plans, you take the controls." Said Yumi

_The tarantula started attacking us, but between me, McKenna, and Yumi, we were holding out just fine._

"Now!" Yumi, McKenna, and I exclaimed in unison

_She jumped in! The tarantula devirtualized Yumi and McKenna just as I sent it packing with another ice barrage. Curiosity getting the best of me, I slid in the gold gem I found. Suddenly, I found myself in a white cloak with a black sleeveless jumpsuit, hot pink boots, and a thin rapier on my side. I also had an armband around my right arm. Jeremy went on ahead and materialized me with Aelita in the scanner next to me. All four of us walked up into the lab when we heard Odd._

"Go on ahead Einstein. I wonder which would be worse, being blind or having to see this?" asked Odd

"See what?" asked Yumi

"Return to the past, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_And just in time before music class._

"Oh, what do you know? Yumi isn't here with you. Oh of course not, I just saw her with William. How stupid of me." Said Sissy

_Ulrich stayed silent this time. That's weird._

"Ciao." Said Sissy

_She walked away with her posse._

"Uh? Ulrich? Hello? You still thinking about what happened on the bridge?" asked Jeremy

"What happened on the bridge?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, what did happen on the bridge?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, seriously?" I asked

"Nothing." Said Ulrich

"Odd? Matt?" asked Yumi

"But it's true. Nothing happened." Said Odd

_The bell then rang_

"Okay, it's time for class." Said Jeremy

_The boys then walked off._

"Something smells really fishy." Said Yumi

"What could they be hiding?" asked McKenna

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just another boy thing." Said Aelita

"Or maybe not." I said as I saw Ulrich let Sissy pass him into the music classroom

_**Done and done! Sheesh, I shuttered at the ending. I mean seriously, Ulrich being nice to Sissy is like Jerome and Amber from House of Anubis on a date. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	46. A Fine Mess

Chapter 45: A Fine Mess

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy. I also may have forgotten to mention that the Sage transformation was Keybladeauraofpie's idea last chapter. Anyhow, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia or Rina. Credit goes to D.J. Scales.**_

_**This will begin in Matt's point of view, and enjoy!**_

_Ulrich, McKenna, and I were waiting in the scanner room for the others while Ulrich was flipping a coin._

"Heads. It's Odd coming first." Said Ulrich

"Let's find out." Said McKenna

_The scanner doors opened to reveal Naomi._

"Huh Naomi. I lose." Said Ulrich

_Naomi was looking at herself strangely, like it was a sort of invasion of the body snatchers gig._

"Hey Naomi, are you okay?" I asked

_The scanner doors opened to reveal Odd and Yumi._

"What am I doing over there?" asked Yumi

_Wait a minute, she sounded like Naomi!_

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Said Odd

_And Odd sounded like Yumi! Oh no._

"Uh, I uh, I think we got a little problem here." Said Odd

"You call this a little problem?-! I call it a disaster!" exclaimed Naomi

"Let's go before you do explode. I don't what's worse, Dr. Shrank, Dr. House, or this." Said McKenna

"Who's Dr. House?" asked Yumi

"The crazy TV doctor with a cane from House M.D." said Naomi

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I honestly hope Jeremy can fix this problem ASAP. We entered into the elevator, and when we got into the lab, we saw two girls with Jeremy at the computer. One of them had black hair that was shoulder length and wore clothing that seemed to be from the days of Ancient Egypt. The other girl had green hair that was waist-length and was wearing a shirt with puffed sleeves, a corset, and a skirt that was slightly past her knees._

"Jeremy, who are they?" asked Ulrich

"I'm Lisianthus, but call me Sia please." Said Sia

"Name's Nerine, but call me Rina." Said Rina

"And what are they doing here?" asked McKenna

"They've known about the Supercomputer for some time, and they scanned themselves in the scanners, so we can't hide the truth from them." Said Jeremy

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we have a problem!" I exclaimed

"Yumi? Why do you sound like Naomi?" asked Jeremy

"I _am_ Naomi! Something must've screwed up with the Materialization process!" I exclaimed

_A shocked Jeremy then tried to figure out the problem. But all we got were a couple of red X's in front our faces. Imagine if he were in Lyoko._

"Well?" asked Odd

"I guess there's a little bug in the rematerialization program." Said Jeremy

"You call this a little bug? We can't stay this way!" exclaimed Yumi

"Um, what if we went back to Lyoko and devirtualized all over again? Maybe all three of us can go back to normal." Said Odd

_I gave him a Gibbs-slap, but softened up because he was in my body._

"And what if the program messes up again, and we don't have body's period? I'd rather be a Heartless than try that stupid stunt." I said

"Uh, okay. Bad idea." Said Odd

"Uh, so, what do we do then?" asked Ulrich

"Gotta fix the program." Said Jeremy

"How long will it take you? A couple of hours at the most?" asked Odd

"Um, if I work through the night, it might be ready tomorrow morning." Said Jeremy

"What?-! You mean I'm gonna have to sleep in a guy's body?-!" exclaimed Yumi

"Well I'm not gonna get any sleep at all I'll have you know." said Jeremy

"And if you haven't noticed, I have a dynamite body! Better than yours Naomi. For example, something's itching in my back. It's a… I think it's the strap to your…" started Odd

"Don't you dare take it off, you hear?-!" I exclaimed

"Odd, I feel your pain. That's why I don't wear…" started Sia

"Sia, I think we get the picture." Said Rina

"Don't you guys worry about it. I'll be helping Jeremy tonight. Everything will be fine by tomorrow morning." Said Aelita

"I hope so." Said Odd

"For once we agree." I said

"Not as much as I do." Said Yumi

_Later, after we got out of the lab, we were going through the passage in the sewers._

"Okay, so what's my schedule for this evening?" asked Yumi

"Well, try the three B's. Bacon, bath, bedtime. What about me?" asked Odd

"Pretty much the same, except there's study before bedtime. And me?" I asked

"Dinner, bath, then bed, but in Japanese style. Just try not to do anything stupid in front of my parents. Can you eat with chopsticks?" asked Yumi

"Hello? Have you forgotten that I'm half-Chinese on my mom's side? She'd obviously teach me how to use chopsticks." I said

"Oh yeah. Don't do anything stupid with my body either." Said Yumi

"So long as I don't mix up my Chinese up with my Japanese, I'll be fine." I said

"I think you better brush your teeth and go to bed early tonight." Said Yumi

"Say Odd, isn't tonight the night you're supposed to break up with Magali?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, that's right. And with Claire too." Said Odd

"You're going steady with two girls at the same time? I didn't know that." Said Ulrich

"Neither did Magali or Claire, up to now that is." Said Odd

_Later outside the cafeteria…_

_Ulrich was still flipping that coin while I was sitting with him on the stairs._

"You know you don't have to wait for Odd and Yumi to get back from your room with your good-luck charm right here." Said Ulrich

"I know, but it's more than a good-luck charm. My grandmother on mom's side gave it to me. It helps me boost my confidence with my foreign language skills." I said

"So, you're worried that Yumi's family is gonna say something you don't understand in Japanese?" asked Ulrich

"Exactly." I said

"Well, look who's here, Romeo and Juliet." Said Sissy

"Sissy." I muttered

"My dear Ulrich, when will you understand that I am the girl for you? What do you see in this string bean anyway?" asked Sissy

"At least I don't have the mind of a vegetable." I said

"Huh?" wondered Sissy

"Not only are you as dumb as a troll, wait, you're dumber than a troll. Not only that, but you have bad taste in fashion. I've seen better in the bargain bins at the mall." Said Rina

_She puffed her cheeks up, and then stormed off, but not before Sia taped a 'Kick me' sign on her back. That was followed by Millie kicking her in the rear. We all laughed at that. Soon, we saw Yumi and Odd coming our way._

"Did you guys find it? I've had it for a while now." I said

"Yeah, here it is. It's the Buddha necklace, right?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks a million." I said

_Later that evening…_

"Why Yumi, what's the matter?" asked Yumi's dad

_She didn't tell me tonight was raw fish night at her house! I can't stand eating raw things! Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try, unless I get botulism. I ate a small amount of the sushi, and goose bumps appeared all over my body._

"I'm uh, not very hungry tonight, so, um, I'll just head off to bed early. Oyasumi. (1)" I said

_I quickly excused myself before they could ask what's up. I hope I didn't say the wrong word. I quickly washed my face and as I turned off the water my hand somewhat disappeared. What's going on?_

_The next morning…_

_Things weren't any better. Now both my hands were disappearing._

"Yumi, are you up, could you give me a hand with breakfast?" asked Yumi's mom

"Uh, yeah! I'll be right there!" I exclaimed

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_I woke up with the sun in my face. It looked like Sia and Odd were looking through Naomi's wardrobe. I left the room to get ready. Sia had stayed with us overnight to make sure that everything would be okay, but considering that Odd was looking through her jeans and short-sleeve jackets, I think he's gonna be okay, as long as he doesn't wear that hideous headband it took forever for me to convince Naomi to stop wearing. Then again, at the same time that happened, she out grew her bangs._

"Okay, I think I got the outfit ready." Said Odd

"Let me help you out, just in case." Said Sia

"What can you do?" asked Odd

"You'll see." Said Sia

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_We were walking with the others, minus Odd and Sia. Where were those two?_

"It only lasted for a few seconds, but my hands completely disappeared." Said Yumi

"Strange. I'll be a lot happier when all three of you are back in your own bodies. I fixed the program. We just need to restart it from Lyoko. We'll go to the factory at lunch time." Said Jeremy

"See, everything's fine." Said Ulrich

"Take that back. Everything's not fine! It's bad!" I exclaimed in horror

"Ni hao." Said Odd

"Okay, first of all, when I say 'good morning' to someone, I say 'zao shang hao'! And what are you wearing?-!" I exclaimed

_He was wearing a Chinese-styled dress with heels and the headband I've been meaning to throw out!_

"Well, they're your clothes. Cool, huh? Looks really good." Said Odd

"You are so lucky that you're in my body right now, otherwise I would've killed you right here and now! Go back to my dorm and change clothes. NOW!" I exclaimed

"Well, I can see yelling is in the gene pool." Said Odd

_A camera flash behind me stopped me from ranting any further._

"Naomi Jones, transformed by love! Cool headline, huh?" asked Millie

"It'll double our circulation." Said Tamiya

"Um, actually, I uh, dared her to wear a dress today. That's it, just a dare. She'll be back in normal clothes after lunch. Now don't you have a class you need to go to?" I asked

"Not yet." Said Millie

"Oh yeah, that's me. Math. See you guys later." I said

_I walked into Yumi's math classroom and sat next to William. I honestly don't know what she sees in this guy._

"Take out your pens please. Pop quiz on linear functions." Said Mrs. Meyer

_Too easy. I can do this in my sleep. In no time at all, I finished._

"Yumi, is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Meyer

"No ma'am. I finished." I said

_The whole class was stunned as she picked up my paper._

"Well I'll be. Good work. Excellent work in fact. This is going to boost your grade to an 'A' for this quarter." Said Mrs. Meyer

_Before I could cheer, my hand disappeared again._

"Um, ma'am, may I please go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling too good." I said

"Of course." Said Mrs. Meyer

_I sprinted to the park as soon as I was out of her classroom. I then saw Jeremy and the others._

"No one noticed anything in class?" asked Jeremy

"They were too busy with the math quiz." I said

"Huh? There was a math quiz this morning? Did you manage?" asked Yumi

"It was on linear functions. I can do that in my sleep." I said

"What do you think the problem is Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"Odd, Yumi, and Naomi have been rematerialized in bodies that aren't their own, and so they aren't stable." Said Jeremy

"And?" asked Ulrich

"If we don't take care of the problem immediately, their atoms might split." Said Jeremy

"What do you mean our atoms might split?" asked Odd

"In the 'Something for Idiots' version, if we don't do something fast, it's bye-bye." I said

"Great." Groaned Yumi

_At the factory…_

_The doors just opened up for the lab._

"Head for the scanner room. I'm sending you down to the ice sector. You'll have to get to a way tower due north from where you arrive. Aelita will reboot the program from that tower, and the nightmare should be over. Aelita, Ulrich, and Matt, you guys go in first. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Matt. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Matt. Virtualization. Sia, Rina, go in with McKenna. Watch out for the fall. Transfer Sia, Transfer Rina, Transfer McKenna. Scanner Sia, Scanner Rina, Scanner McKenna. Virtualization. Transfer Odd, no, I mean, that is um, Yumi, no wait, uh, whatever. Transfer, Scanner, VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We touched down on Lyoko, but we were still not in our bodies! Oh come on!_

"And now let's hear it for Catwoman." Said Yumi

"And the geisha." I said

_Odd tried walking in the extreme high heels of my cat girl transformation. At least he knew how to switch gems. We all got a good laugh out of that one. Sia on the other hand looked like Yasmin from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, that is, the Gravekeeper's Assailant, while Rina looked like the Dark Magician Girl, staff and all. Minus the hair. When Odd looked up, his mouth dropped to the ground and apparently had trouble speaking. I gave him a Gibbs-slap to snap him out of it. We all laughed even harder, but we had business to attend to._

"There's the tower." Said Aelita

"Hurry up. XANA might want to send a welcome committee." Said Jeremy

_So we all ran full speed towards the tower._

"Be right back." Said Aelita

_She walked into the tower while we were waiting around, but it didn't help that now our entire bodies were disappearing!_

"I hope Aelita makes it fast. This is turning into an emergency here." Said Odd

_And the Three Stooges are our welcoming committee._

"Gee, thanks for the heads-up Jeremy." Said Matt

"Sorry, but watch it. Whatever happens, Odd, Yumi, or Naomi can't be devirtualized. If they go, it's bye-bye for good." Said Jeremy

_I reached for my bag with my gems, only to remember that I didn't have them. Idiot! We had to duck for cover._

"Odd, how do the arrows work?" asked Yumi

"Imagine you're firing. You concentrate a little bit and bingo, it fires." Said Odd

"Like this?" Yumi asked as she fired an arrow

"Hey!" exclaimed Odd

"Oops, sorry." Said Yumi

"Congratulations, you've wasted an arrow." I said

_Yumi just glared at me. Another Kankrelat came our way, but Ulrich got rid of it._

"Thank you for caring." Said Ulrich

"We're doing all we can you know." Said Odd

_Aelita then came out of the tower._

"Hurry, we have to get to Sector 5." Said Aelita

"Huh? But what for?" asked Sia

"I'll explain on the way. I'm bringing up your vehicles. Odd, change into Naomi's Raven transformation." Said Jeremy

"What good will that do?" asked Odd

"Just do it. It's the purple one." I said

"They all look the same to me." Said Odd

"If you tilt the gem, you'll see a symbol. The Raven one will have a raven symbol." I said

"Oh." Said Odd

_He put it in and well, was in the transformation._

"Then what?" asked Odd

"Imagine that you're flying." I said

_He did more than that, he shot up into the sky like a rocket before he levitated above the ground. Sia and Rina took my Overglider while I was on the Overwing and Yumi was sitting on the Overboard. Aelita was on the back of Ulrich's Overbike while McKenna was on her Override and Matt was on the Overwind._

"Are you absolutely sure we have to go into Sector 5?" asked Yumi

"We don't have time for me to try and crack the millions of codes to find those inhibitors. Remember, if you don't get back into your own bodies quickly, it means disintegration!" exclaimed Jeremy

"And what's more, seeing how you handle those arrows, you might accidentally kill Odd before then." Joked Ulrich

"Are you ready? I'm entering the code Scipio." Said Jeremy

_And Sector 5, here we come. But before we could get there, Megatank alert. Ulrich went into a suicide attack to save us. When we arrived, it was Yumi who got sick this time._

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Yumi

"Oh yeah, the transporter does make me feel like throwing up. Just barely." Said Odd

"Watch out. The wall is about to open." Said Aelita

_It opened right in front of us with Odd taking the lead. This was one strange corridor, we had to jump all over the place, except for Odd, he just levitated through._

"The countdown has started, so hurry it up. Also, watch out for the Scyphozoas." Said Jeremy

_We kept running, or flying forward, until we reached a dead end._

"Problem here." Said Aelita

"XANA's a pretty lame architect. He forgot to put the stairs in." said McKenna

"There's the key." Aelita said while pointing to it

"Great, anyone know how to fly?" asked Yumi

"Hello, I can." Said Odd

"You can only levitate over solid ground. If you want to fly, repeat after me." I said

_That was until we all saw the Creeper. We dodged it while Yumi fired._

"Great shot. You missed a Creeper ten yards in a hallway?" asked Odd

_He tried to attack, but failed. I then pulled out Yumi's fan, and it missed. I tried looking for the Creeper, only to find out I was floating. Hey, this place has no gravity._

"XANA's modified the gravity in this room." Said Jeremy

_I floated back to the start point, and then pushed myself towards the key. I then saw a Creeper behind Sia, Rina, Matt, McKenna, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi_

"Look out!" I exclaimed

_They dodged and Rina took out the Creeper with a Dark Magic Attack._

"Naomi, move it. We're coming to the end of the countdown." Said Jeremy

"Easy for you to say. It's like swimming through Fettuccine Alfredo sauce." I said

"Heads up." Said McKenna

_She flapped her wings, and blew me towards the key. I touched it just in time._

"Great job!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I floated towards the other side._

"Odd, about those words, just say 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'." I said

"Like this? Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" exclaimed Odd

_He flew towards me, and stayed in the air._

"How do I get down?" asked Odd

"Look at the ground." I said

_He then looked towards me._

"Wait, not on…" I started

_I couldn't finish because he landed on me._

"Watch it! Creepers!" I exclaimed

_Yumi grabbed Aelita and fired laser arrows to gain momentum. McKenna carried Matt across while Rina used Dark Magic Attacks on the other Creepers to get to where I was._

"Aelita, Naomi, the Scyphozoa!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Only one showed up though. Guess XANA's still reprogramming the other one. Just then, our bodies disappeared again._

"Oh no, not now." Said Odd

_When we rematerialized, I threw my fan at Aelita, more like the Scyphozoa's tentacles._

"Yes!" I exclaimed

_Yumi then fired at the Scyphozoa, causing it to retreat._

"You okay Aelita?" asked Yumi

"Yes." Said Aelita

_I ran for it, with Yumi kicking my back, which lead to me kicking Aelita to Yumi, who kicked her across._

"Here I go." Said Aelita

_Matt, McKenna, Sia, and Rina went on ahead._

"Jeremy, every time we dematerialize, it lasts longer and longer." I said

"Aelita better find the code and fast!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Careful a creeper!" exclaimed Yumi

"Odd, repeat after me. Necronon Hesberek Mortix!" I exclaimed

"Necronon Hesberek Mortix!" exclaimed Odd

_That sent the Creeper packing._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_We all just jumped onto the elevator._

"Aelita, what's going on?" asked Jeremy

"We're almost there." Said Aelita

_We all exited to the platform._

"Quick! Deactivate the inhibitors as fast as you can, and don't hang around there too long! Things are gonna get messy." Said Jeremy

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_With spells flying left and right, Odd was getting exhausted. We needed the teleport spell, but I don't remember the words!_

_McKenna's P.O.V._

"Aelita, hurry. They're in the final stage of disintegration. Hurry up Aelita." Said Jeremy

"That's it. I'm done Jeremy. You can take over again now." Said Aelita

"Okay, I got it. I'll transfer back to the rematerialization program." Said Jeremy

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Yumi just got devirtualized._

"Yumi!" Odd and I exclaimed in unison

_Then we were hit. Next thing I knew, I was in the scanner room, back in my own body._

"Odd, is that… is that you?" asked Ulrich

"Of course. What's the matter with you? Don't you recognize your own friends?" asked Odd

"Dork. It's okay Jeremy. We got full recovery." Said Ulrich

"Well, since you're back in your body…" I started

"What?" asked Odd

_I punched him in the face and gave him a black eye._

"Ah, that made me feel so much better. Now if you excuse me, I have to change clothes." I said

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_Ulrich was still flipping the coin while we were standing around the vending machine._

"Heads, its Naomi who shows up first. Tails, and it's Odd. Tails." Said Ulrich

"Tails is…" started Jeremy

"Naomi wasn't too mad at me in the end, I mean, about general stuff. She is really cool." Said Odd

"By the way, did you see Sissy?" asked Sia

_We were about to ask when William kicked her on the behind. We all laughed then saw the new 'kick me, I'm a spoiled brat' sign. Then Naomi came running and she looked mad._

"I don't like this." Said Odd

"Odd Della Robbia!" exclaimed Naomi

"Sia, help me." Said Odd

"With what? The clothes I helped you pick out?" asked Sia

"You told him to wear the dress and the briefs? And also for the fact, I found out I wasn't wearing a certain something!" exclaimed Naomi

"Well, I did warn him." Said Sia

"ODD!" exclaimed Naomi

_**Oh man, Odd is in trouble now. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Oyasumi means 'good night' in Japanese**_


	47. XANA's Kiss

Chapter 46: XANA's Kiss

_**Yo! What's up people? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I am back with a new chapter! School starts in less than two weeks for me, so I'm updating all I can before the school year can begin, and Senior Year starts. Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Looks like today is gonna be a great day. I just have this feeling that it could for once be a XANA-free day. I'm not gonna let anything ruin my day, especially if that person is named XANA or Sissy. Gotta book. Promised Matt that I'd eat breakfast with him._

_Write more soon!_

_~Naomi'_

_I walked out of my room and saw Emily with Matt. I was about to say 'zao shang hao' when I saw Matt kissing Emily! What is he doing?-! Is he trying to get me mad! If I was Will Vandom right now, my hair would be crackling with electricity. I stormed down to the cafeteria and saw Matt outside. How dare he nonchalantly wait for me when he knows what I saw._

"Hey, you look steamed. What happened?" asked Matt

_Instead of opening my mouth, I slapped him across the face._

"Don't play innocent with me playboy. Humph!" I huffed as I entered the cafeteria

_I got my food, a smaller amount than I usually get in the morning, and Rosa noticed._

"Hey, is something wrong? You usually get two croissants with a bowl of rice soup." Said Rosa

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said

"Hey, you really are Jim's niece." Commented Rosa

"Just leave me alone." I said in a cold tone

_I got to the table where the guys were sitting at and sat next to McKenna. Sia and Rina were here too, but since they were graduates of Kadic, they sometimes came around for a visit. They also made a deal with Jeremy the other day to keep an eye on the supercomputer while we're in class so we can get a better chance at getting XANA where it hurts._

"You're not saving a spot for Matt?" asked McKenna

"Not gonna even bother. You can sit next to him." I said

"Is something wrong?" asked McKenna

"Okay, I saw him kissing Emily, and then he's waiting outside of the cafeteria like nothing's wrong. I hate people who use duplicity." I said

"Huh?" wondered Odd

"Duplicity: Deception by pretending to feel and act one way while acting another." I said

"You've been studying. And what's up with the glass of water and only one croissant? You usually get more." Said McKenna

"I'm not very hungry." I said

"You know the same thing happened this morning between Jeremy and Heidi. Believe me, I wasn't very happy." Said Odd

"Hey everyone, slide over and make me some room." Said Jeremy

"You can have my seat. I'm finished with breakfast." I said

"What's eating you?" asked Jeremy

"Matt kissed Emily this morning." Said McKenna

"I did what?" asked Matt

"Don't play coy, I know what I saw. I can't believe you Matt. I thought you were more honest than this." I said

_I walked out the exact same time as Aelita, Odd, Sia, Rina, and Ulrich. Honestly, I just want to be alone before class starts._

"Hey Ulrich, glad I ran into you. In case you haven't heard the latest news, Yumi is going out with Mathias Burel." Said William

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Morning everyone. Hey, thanks Ulrich." Said Yumi

"So, uh, you really like Burel, do you?" asked Ulrich

"He's a nice guy, why?" asked Yumi

"How does he kiss, huh?" asked William

"Kiss? How should I know?" asked Yumi

"Cut out the acting Yumi, will you? William saw you." Said Ulrich

"I saw you." Said William

"What?" wondered Yumi

"Naomi! Hey, can we talk?" asked Matt

"Wo bu xiang gen ni shuo hua! Ni shi yi ge hun zhang!" I exclaimed

_I ran off before he had a chance to follow me. I basically told him that I didn't want to talk, and that he was well, I'd rather not say. How could he do that to me? If I don't get an explanation by the end of the day today, I'm breaking up with him._

_Sia's P.O.V._

_Rina and I were at the principal's office when we knocked the door._

"Come in." said Mr. Delmas

_I opened the door and boy was Mr. Delmas surprised to see us._

"Sia. Rina. What brings you two back to Kadic Academy? I haven't seen you since graduation." Said Mr. Delmas

"Just decided to drop in for a visit Mr. D. So, what's up?" I asked

"The usual for a school principal, but with more on his plate with my daughter. She's been failing her classes, and I don't know why." Said Mr. Delmas

"No offense or anything, but did she ever try studying?" asked Rina

"Every time I go to her room, she has a book open." Said Mr. Delmas

"Then, no offense or anything Mr. Delmas, but you really need to get a backbone. If she doesn't pass her classes this year, she'll have to be put in the remediation class, and you know that won't be good for her." I said

"Very well, I'll see to it. It was nice seeing you two again." Said Mr. Delmas

"Yeah, you too Mr. Delmas." Said Rina

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I got into the history classroom early, and started drawing. I really wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing, but when the bell rang, I jumped in surprise, and looked at what I was drawing. It looked like some kind of prison, but what surprised me was that the girl from my dreams was in there. Why did I draw this? Either I'm going nuts, or my clairvoyant dreams have evolved into clairvoyant drawings. It looks like the door to this prison-like place is opening, but who's opening it? And who has the key?_

"And now my first question is, when did Gallume die?" asked Mr. Fumet

_What does this all mean? Who is this girl, and what's her connection to me? Does it have to do with my lost childhood?_

"Well class, I'm waiting. Ulrich, when did Gallume die?" asked Mr. Fumet

"Uh, well, uh, at the end of his life?" asked Ulrich

_That deserved a well-earned laugh! After class, I snuck into the dorms to hide the drawing I made in class when I ran into Aelita, literally._

"Naomi! Can you come with me please?" asked Aelita

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Jeremy accused me of kissing Nicholas! And I didn't do it!" exclaimed Aelita

_She then looked like she was about to cry._

"It's okay now. Don't cry. I believe you. Who'd kiss the biggest loser in the school?" I asked

"Thanks. And nice drawing. Did you do that in class?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, and I'm scared of it." I said

"Why?" asked Aelita

"I'll explain later. Think we can talk in the Hermitage?" I asked

"Yeah. I was just heading there anyway." Said Aelita

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_Ulrich had gotten the message for the XANA attack from Sia and Rina the same time Jeremy called. We were all in the park waiting for Jeremy, Aelita, and Naomi. I bet she's still steamed at Matt. We still had no idea about what the XANA attack was all about, but if it has anything to do with Naomi's slap and her calling him a hun zhang, whatever that meant. Somehow, I get the feeling that it doesn't mean anything good. Suddenly, Jeremy ran up to us, hopefully with news about the latest XANA attack._

"Right, I can explain everything. All this kissing is another one of XANA's schemes." Said Jeremy

"That doesn't make any sense. He can't control us." Said Odd

"I know that, but I also know that I did not kiss Heidi, so there must be a Jeremy clone somewhere." Said Jeremy

"And a Yumi clone." Said Yumi

"And an Ulrich clone also." Said Ulrich

"Definitely there has to be a Matt clone. Naomi doesn't curse in Chinese unless she's pissed." I said

"You knew what she said?" asked Matt

"I got the 'I don't want to talk to you' part and the 'You're a something' part after that, but I don't know what she called you. It has to be a curse word." I said

"Right, and I bet they're just all one big polymorphic clone." Said Jeremy

"A poly-what?" asked Odd

"A polymorphic clone. It can change its appearance at will. XANA must've sent a kind of ghost that can look like anyone it wants to." Said Jeremy

"But why?" asked Rina

"To make trouble in our group. To divide and conquer." Said Yumi

"XANA's really smart, not like us." Said Ulrich

"I guess Odd was right, jealously makes people crazy." Said Jeremy

"I believe his exact words were 'jealously makes people go bananas'." Said Matt

"Listen, we got to go to Lyoko to solve this. Hey, where are Aelita and Naomi?" asked Odd

"Aelita's gone, and all because of me. I don't know where Naomi is though." Said Jeremy

"Oh bravo. Where did she go?" asked Sia

"Hmm… I think I might know." Said Jeremy

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_We were in the remains of Aelita's room, and well I knew one thing for sure, this beats going to Lyoko to have our brains exposed to the jellyfish._

"Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"Naomi?" asked Matt

_I saw Matt and Jeremy in the doorway._

"Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"Matt?" I asked

"I'm really sorry Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, me too. Now I know why you were mad." Said Matt

"You're… not mad at me anymore?" asked Aelita

"And you know? Of course you do." I said sarcastically

"Yeah, we figured it out. You see, XANA was using a polymorph that can change its appearance at will." Said Matt

"So, you really didn't kiss Heidi?" asked Aelita

"And you didn't kiss Emily?" I asked

"No, let's go now. We have to get to the factory fast." Said Jeremy

"You're not too upset with us, are you?" asked Matt

_Jeremy and Matt then kissed me and Aelita. What's gotten into him?_

"Let's go!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Jeremy and Matt dragged me and Aelita out of the room. We were about to enter the sewers when we saw someone._

"Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Naomi." Said Matt

_Holy cow, there's two of them?_

"Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"Matt?" I asked

"It's XANA. He made a clone of us to trick you." Said Jeremy #1

"Don't listen to him Aelita." Said Jeremy #2

"Yeah, they're the phonies." Said Matt #2

"If I got this straight, two of these guys are the polydorking clone, right?" asked Odd

"Polymorphic clone Odd." Said Rina

"Aelita, Naomi, trust us." Said Matt #2

"Don't listen to them! We're the real Jeremy and Matt. You know we are. We kissed you." Said Matt #1

_I shook him out of my grip the same time as Aelita._

"That's exactly why you two are the fakes! The real Matt and Jeremy would never do that! You two are the real hun zhang's!" I exclaimed

_The Eye of XANA flashed in their eyes and they tried to grab us._

"Keep your hands off her!" Jeremy and Matt exclaimed in unison

_Odd and Rina got them in the face, and they temporarily depixilated._

"Quick, to the factory!" exclaimed Aelita

"You guys go on, I'll take care of them." Said Odd

"Me too." Said Rina

_We entered the sewer system, and Matt tapped me on the shoulder._

"So, what does hun zhang mean anyway?" asked Matt

"You really don't want to know." I said

"Well, I'm curious." Said Matt

"It means either 'scoundrel' or 'bastard'." I said

"Oh. Yeah, I didn't need to know that." Said Matt

_We arrived at the factory, and at the lab first._

"Head for the scanners." Said Jeremy

_We all nodded as we headed for the scanner room. McKenna, Aelita, and Sia went first._

"I'm launching the virtualization process. Transfer Aelita! Transfer Sia! Transfer McKenna! Scanner Aelita! Scanner Sia! Scanner McKenna! Virtualization! Yumi, Naomi, your turn. Transfer Yumi! Transfer Naomi! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Naomi! VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We touched down in the Desert Sector._

"The tower isn't that far away. Direction north, northeast." Said Jeremy

"There! Across the bridge." Said Aelita

_This looks too easy._

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Jeremy

_And we were ambushed by a squadron of hornets._

"Aelita, head for the tower. Naomi, Sia, back her up. I'll take care of them" Said Ulrich

"Got it." I said

_I switched to the Sage gem and ran with Aelita to the tower. Just a few more meters._

"You're almost there Aelita." Said Jeremy

_Suddenly, I looked behind, and the bridge just got deleted. It's a trap!_

"Aelita, hurry up." Said Jeremy

"We're nearly there." Said Aelita

"Yeah, but I'm suddenly getting a pit in my stomach." I said

_I heard the Scyphozoa, and only one showed up. Man, is XANA trying to make a bloodbending-resistant Scyphozoa? 'Coz he's gonna fail._

"Jeremy, we're trapped." Said Aelita

_And Skippy went after her._

"How do we get Aelita out of there?" asked Sia

_More monsters. Not my day._

"When you find an opening, slice the tentacles. If you can't, I'll bloodbend it.

_Sia went to take care of the Hornets on the left, and I took out the Avatar gem. I used firebending to create a barrier around me and the Scyphozoa, and then tried to bloodbend the sucker, but I couldn't do it. Did I have to be in the Avatar State to do it? I focused my energies into my chi paths, and I felt the surge of power again. I then successfully bloodbended it. It let go of Aelita just before I destroyed it, and Ulrich made it over to the other side._

"You okay Aelita?" asked Ulrich

"Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"I'm… I'm okay." Said Aelita

"Well I'm not feeling so great." Said Odd

"You can say that again." Said Rina

_I switched back to the Sage Gem and picked up the gem that the Scyphozoa dropped. Aelita then entered the tower._

"Aelita, quick!" exclaimed Jeremy

_As the tower deactivated, a gemstone appeared in my armlet, and a new gem appeared in my necklace. It was based off Sia's Lyoko Incarnation, and out of curiosity, I slid in the new gem. So far, nothing happened._

"**Naomi Jones of Earth, you have great love in your heart.**" Said a female voice

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" asked Ulrich

"Must've been in my head." I said

_Suddenly, a violet ring appeared in front of me._

"**Do you accept the ring?**" asked the ring

_Talking rings, what's next? But somehow, I get the feeling that this involves my newest transformation. Even though I couldn't see it, my eyes turned into a lavender hue, and the symbol of the Star Sapphire Corps was reflected in my eyes._

"I accept." I said

_The ring slid itself onto my finger._

"**Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps.**" Said the ring

_I suddenly felt pain shoot through my entire body as a crystal cocoon formed around me. The next thing I knew, I emerged from the crystal in a new outfit. It looked like I was in a purple and lavender swimsuit with a turtleneck with arm bracers, long lavender stocking with purple high heels, and a tiara. I'm just glad this outfit isn't too revealing._

_Later…_

_We were back at school, and I forgave Matt for the whole kissing ordeal. I can't believe I fell for that. I'll have to be more careful next time._

"So, how'd you guess that I was the real Yumi?" asked Yumi

"Because you called me 'pea brain'. XANA would never call me that. He's got too much… respect for me." Said Odd

_I snickered at that thought._

"Oh no, XANA just doesn't know you as well as Yumi does." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, would you come with me for a minute?" asked Aelita

_He then walked over to Aelita_

"Um, I like to check something, you mind?" asked Aelita

"Uh, no. Go ahead." Said Jeremy

_She then gave him a kiss! And he froze up like a frozen dinner in my mom's freezer._

"I knew it." Said Aelita

"Uh, and Jeremy, come back down to earth. Let's hope that XANA leaves us alone for a little while. I think Jeremy's gonna need some time to get over that one, huh guys?" asked Odd

_We all laughed at that one, and then we saw Sissy pass by. Sia then taped a new 'kick me' sign on her back, but I recognized Ulrich's handwriting. Mathias and Heidi saw the sign and kicked her rear, which earned more laughs._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_The girl was seemingly frustrated about being in her prison._

"How much longer do I have to stay in this hell hole?-!" exclaimed the girl

_She then noticed a screen popping up, and saw Naomi in her dorm room, and then the drawing of her and the one about her prison opening its doors._

"So, our little Natalie can draw the future. It won't be long now until I'm finally free." Said the girl

_**And I'm getting goosebumps already. Believe me, it's only gonna get harder for the Lyoko Warriors from here. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	48. Vertigo

Chapter 47: Vertigo

_**Hey everyone! It's me, and I'm back! I know it's been a while, but well, I've just been busy. Anyhow, enough with the excuses, onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We all just got off the transport into Sector Five. I was currently in my Sage transformation, and ready to get some more data._

"Welcome to Sector Five." Said Jeremy

_And we were all on our guard. Who knows what XANA could pull here?_

"The wall's gonna open any second now." Said Yumi

_And it opened right in front of me._

"Let's go." I said

_We ran into the corridor, and the hallway opened up for us._

"Three minutes to find the key. Go!" exclaimed Jeremy

_And he really knows how to push it. We're in the middle of the room when the walls begin to cut us off from getting back into the corridor, or going forward for that matter._

"Uh-oh. The doors are in the wrong place." Said Odd

"Here come our old friends." Said Rina

"Creepers. They just can't stay away from us." Said Odd

"Remember guys, the clock is running. I found the key at 2 o'clock directly above Yumi." Said Jeremy

_We all either readied our weapons or pulled them out._

"That's a job for a cat." Said Ulrich

_A creeper then fired a laser at Odd. Great, we have to be his body guard! Or maybe not, considering that we have our hands full. Just when I finally destroyed another Creeper, Odd got devirtualized! Thankfully, he got the key._

"Nice one." Said Jeremy

_Nice one indeed. He got the key while we don't have to listen to any more of his lame jokes for the rest of the trip. Now all that's left is to get on the stupid elevator._

"Now." Said Ulrich

_We made it onto the elevator, and soon we got to the terminal._

"I'm connected Jeremy." Said Aelita

"Come on Aelita! We gotta gather the data before the Flying Mantas come. The Mantas are about to hatch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_And here they come! At least, they should be here._

"Hey Jeremy, newsflash, there are no mantas. I don't see any." Said McKenna

"Strange, I can see them on my screen. Stay on your guard; they may come from the other end of the sector." Said Jeremy

_Speaking of being on guard, we were getting attacked by a Creeper, and it devirtualized Yumi! I just activated the topaz on my armlet, and the only thing that really changed was my cape. The creeper was about to attack when a shield of light appeared in front of me. Wait a minute; the gem in my armlet gives me specific powers! How cool is that? The topaz must be halokinesis, also known as light manipulation. I then created a spear made from light, and it sent the sucker packing!_

"Done Jeremy. You can take over again." Said Aelita

"Okay, I'm on it. I'm programming the vehicles. Sia, Rina, the Overwing and Overboard are for you. I don't have any other vehicles handy." Said Jeremy

"We're still working on yours." I said

"Thanks. It'll do for now." Said Rina

"Hang on princess." Said Ulrich

_We started up our vehicles, and I heard the mantas. They're close._

"Okay, the passage is open." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, we got a problem. We just found the Flying Mantas." Said Matt

"You should be able to lose them." Said Jeremy

"If worse comes to worse, I'll hit them with plan B." I said

"Hang on, what are those?" asked McKenna

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of them." I said

"Jeremy, they're hatching flying mines." Said Aelita

"Well then, plan B is a go." I said

_I noticed that there was a gauge on the topaz, so I made it count by making separate tri-layer shields. It worked, for when the gem timed out, not only did we all escape safe and sound, but I got another gem in the bracelet. It looks like an emerald._

_Back in the lab…_

"Well, these are codes for XANA's subsystems. I cracked them three weeks ago. Hey, yeah. This one looks like the source code to a virus." Said Jeremy

"Do the words 'anti-virus' ring loud and clear in your brain? Because I say yes. We could just use that to cure me and Aelita of this stupid virus." I said

"That is, if the virus inside the two of you is anything like this one, I might be able to free you both from XANA!" exclaimed Jeremy

"You mean, like soon?" asked Aelita

"Yeah." Said Jeremy

"Okay, rewind. What's going on?" asked Sia

"Long story short, Aelita and I have been infected with a virus that allows XANA to pull our plugs if his plug is pulled. So until we can find an anti-virus, which could be right in front of us, we've been forced to continue fighting XANA." I said

"Oh. That explains it." Said Rina

"Okay, we're out of here. There's a big climbing competition tonight. Gotta practice." Said Odd

"I already told you, I'm not doing it." Said Ulrich

"Really? Why not?" asked Yumi

"'Coz." Said Ulrich

"At least come and watch me." Said Odd

"Come on Ulrich. For once, Odd's found a sport where being scrawny is the plus." Said Yumi

"Hey, I am not scrawny. I've svelte. It's not the same." Said Odd

"You going to it Naomi?" asked McKenna

"No way Jose. I may have liked rock climbing in the past, but that was before my fear of heights." I said

"And to think you survived the Grand Canyon." Said Matt

_Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it._

"Come on, let little miss 'I'm not an athlete' stay here and work on the anti-virus." Said McKenna

"Okay, you two wanna see me rock climb? I'll give you rock climbing." I said

_Later in the gym…_

_Jim was watching Herb and Odd climb the rock wall._

"Come on, keep it steady." Said Jim

"You should've left your zits down there, huh Herb? They're too heavy." Said Odd

"Della Robbia, I'm gonna…" started Herb

_And he fell on the mat._

"I'm the king of the world!" exclaimed Odd

"Okay Naomi, you're next." Said Jim

"Um, do I have to?" I asked

"What's wrong Naomi? Lose your nerve?" asked Sissy

"Oh you're so on Delmas." I said

_I walked up to the wall with Sissy on my left._

"Come on girl. Humiliate her, and let's go eat." Said Odd

_I looked at the wall and fought the urge to gulp._

"On your mark, get set, go!" exclaimed Jim

_Sissy and I began climbing the wall. She initially had the lead because the ones on the bottom were the easiest to have a grip on, but closer to the top, she began to slow down. I may not have the best upper arm strength, but I knew how my rock walls worked. When I reached half-way, I was in the lead, until Sissy grabbed my ankle for a minute trying to pull me down._

"You know Sissy, if you didn't spend so much time in front of your mirror, you could lose a few pounds. How much do you weigh? 150? 180? 280?" I asked

"Why you…" started Sissy

_She lost her grip and almost took me with her, but she was the only one who hit the mat, and Jim did not look very happy with her. I reached the top and breathed a sigh of relief. I then saw William make a challenge to Ulrich. Oh dear. I can tell that Ulrich really wants out. I made my descent and walked next to Ulrich._

"You don't have to climb if you don't want to." I said

"Yeah, but it became personal." Said Ulrich

"Ulrich, there's a time and place for your pride, and now isn't it." I said

"Come on, are you encouraging him to be a coward?" asked William

"No, I'm encouraging him to use his common sense, unlike someone I know." I said

_I was watching him from a distance, because I got a bad feeling. William usually is a bad feeling._

"What is he doing? Hey, come on Ulrich! Move it!" exclaimed Odd

"Don't pressure him." I said

"If you can beat him, go for it Ulrich!" exclaimed Yumi

"What did I just say?" I asked

"Come on, huh Spiderman. You spinning a web, or did you fall asleep?" asked William

"Oh great. This isn't going to end well." I muttered while pinching the bridge of my nose

"Hey, Stern! What's the matter with you?" asked Jim

_That one blew it. Ulrich ended up on the mat._

"Ulrich!" I exclaimed while I ran up to him

"Oh, I get it. A little nap before lunch, right?" asked Odd

"Leave me alone." Said Ulrich

"We've… you've got vertigo, that it?" asked Yumi

"Yumi, he probably doesn't feel comfortable about it." I said

_Ulrich then got up from the mat, and then began to walk away._

"Ulrich, wait!" exclaimed Yumi

"Let him chill out a while. Give him time to get over it." Said Odd

"And as for you Sissy, you're coming with me to the principal's office. You have some explaining to do with your father." Jim said as he dragged Sissy away

"Sometimes I'm glad he's my uncle." I said

_Sia's P.O.V._

_I knocked the door to the principal's office._

"Come in." said Mr. Delmas

_I then opened the door._

"Sia, this is another surprise. How is life?" asked Mr. Delmas

"Just fine. Anyhow, I came to inform you that during gym class today with the ninth grade group, I saw Sissy grab Naomi Jones' ankle while they were on the rock wall." I said

"She did what?-!" exclaimed Mr. Delmas

"Grabbed her ankle. If Naomi didn't have such a tight grip on the wall, then when Sissy fell off, she could've taken Naomi with her." I said

"I'll have a serious word with her. If I hear that she does anything like that again, I'll see to it that she takes extra classes. You may go now." Said Mr. Delmas

"It was a pleasure speaking with you again." I said

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I decided to go back to my room. Thankfully, my computer had access to the supercomputer, so I took a closer look at the data Jeremy obtained._

"Hmm… looks like the virus he found wasn't everything. It looks like a video file." I said to myself

"_Right, is this thing working? Good._" Said a male voice

_That voice, and the person, it can't be._

"Dad?" I wondered

"_Natalie, or anyone who has found the supercomputer, heed this message. Before I go back to my world with my daughter Natalie, there is something you should know. Inside her is a key, a special key. It doesn't connect her to Lyoko, but rather, keeps someone who resides in Lyoko in a special prison that Waldo and I developed. What's in this prison is a weapon, a weapon with the sole purpose to serve XANA. Now the key can't be removed under normal circumstances, and by normal, I mean operating table. Ugh, bad joke. Never saying that again. It's funny how something can sound right in your head but not so much out of one's mouth. Oh, time limit, right. Getting down to business, make sure XANA doesn't get that key, otherwise, it won't look good for the future._" Said my father

_And the video footage ended right there and then. I tried to play it again, but the video file was gone._

"It must've been a self-destruct video message. Once it's played, you can't access it again. But what's the weapon? What does it have to do with me? What's so important about it?" I wondered

_I ran my fingers through my hair out of frustration._

"Come on, think, think, think, think, think. What could it be? A clone. Nah, too sci-fi. Some kind of super weapon? I don't know. What is it?" I wondered

_I jumped as I heard a knock on my door._

"Come in." I said

_The door opened to reveal Jeremy and Aelita, and they looked like they had some great news._

"We found the anti-virus, and I've already given it to Aelita. All that's left is to give it to you." Said Jeremy

"Were there any problems with the application, because I want to be sure before I get any vaccines." I said

"Nope." Said Jeremy

"All we have to do now is give it to you, and then shut down the supercomputer, and it's adios XANA." Said Aelita

"But not without the others." I said

"Sia and Rina are already at the factory. I just saw them come out of the principal's office." Said Jeremy

"I have a feeling that it involves what happened today in gym." I said

"What happened?" asked Aelita

"Sissy tried to cheat." I said

"Oh." Said Jeremy

"Yeah. Anyhow, I'll head for the factory. I'll see if Sia and Rina could use some help with the computer." I said

_They left my room as I was putting on my watch and grabbed my gadgets when I accidentally knocked over a stack of papers. I really gotta get organized. I was about to put them away when I noticed that the drawings of the girl and the prison were on top of the mess. No way. They were just dreams, and that prison can't be real. Can it? I decided to leave the pile alone as I made my way to the factory._

"Nice to see you made it." Sia said as the elevator door opened

"What's up?" I asked

"XANA's launched an attack." Said Rina

"Matt, McKenna, do you copy?" I asked

_There was no answer._

"Matt, McKenna, do you copy?" I asked

"This is McKenna. We read you loud and clear." McKenna finally said

"What's happening on your end?" I asked

"We're surrounded by a pack of wolves." Said McKenna

"That must be XANA's attack." I said

_The elevator opened to reveal Jeremy._

"Hey, where's Aelita?" I asked

"I'm here." Said Aelita

"Huh? Are you… invisible?" I asked

"Yes." Said Aelita

"Head for the scanners Aelita. I'll see what happened." Said Jeremy

_The elevator then went down._

"I'm here Jeremy." Said Aelita

_He then scanned Aelita, and I sense a problem with the anti-virus._

"It isn't XANA; it's a bug in the anti-virus! I'll have to deactivate it, but it's gonna take a little while." Said Jeremy

"What about the activated tower? What's the attack?" asked Aelita

"The others are surrounded by wolves. Aelita and I have only two bodyguards, not counting myself. I can't protect my skin and Aelita's at the same time while I have no idea what XANA wants from me." I said

"We don't have a choice." Said Rina

"Alright, head for the scanners." Said Jeremy

_I opened up the trapdoor that led down to the scanner room._

"Sia, Rina, and I will go first, since we can see each other, no offence Aelita." I said

"None taken." Said Aelita

"Okay, here we go. Transfer Sia, Transfer Rina, Transfer Naomi. Scanner Sia, Scanner Rina, Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We touched down on Lyoko, and Aelita followed suit._

"Jeremy, I'm here. It's good to be visible again." Said Aelita

"I've programmed the Overwing and Overglider for you four, and the activated tower shouldn't be far." Said Jeremy

_Aelita and Rina hopped onto the Overwing while Sia and I hopped onto the Overglider._

"No Scyphozoas in sight Jeremy." Said Aelita

"That's good news for us." I said

"Anyway, be careful." Said Jeremy

_We made a pit stop at the cave where I knew there was a tower, and when we reached the tower, it was the same one! Score! Aelita tried to enter inside it, but it was a no go. The tower didn't recognize her!_

"What's going on? Jeremy, we've got a problem." Said Aelita

"Don't worry, the Calvary's on the way Aelita. Naomi, look out! Behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I turned around and saw the stupid Scyphozoa! I was about to change into my Avatar transformation, but it stung my hand! On another note, Sia, Rina, and Aelita were caught between a rock and a hard place by some Hornets. Nice going XANA. The jellyfish surrounded me with its tentacles and began doing whatever it was doing. I didn't know how much time had passed, but then the Scyphozoa suddenly dropped me, and I felt drained of energy. As that Scyphozoa retreated, another one appeared. I have to do something. I chose a gem at random and slid it in my necklace._

"Huh, I almost forgot about you. As much as I don't like Saïx's claymore, I don't have a choice. I really hope this stupid transformation doesn't turn me into a lunatic." I said

_I then saw Odd behind me, followed by Matt. There was no way they were going to get past the hornets that were attacking me right now! Odd then put his foot in the water, and shivered. I saw him plug his nose, and then he took a dip in the water. That was distraction enough for me to take out the hornets._

"You okay?" asked Matt

"No, XANA got what he wanted from me, and I have a bad feeling the worse has yet to come." I said

"Jeremy, how's it going with the anti-virus?" asked Odd

"I'm working on it." Said Jeremy

"Naomi, are you saying XANA has the dimension key?" asked Matt

"No, I don't think so. I think he has something else." I said

"The anti-virus is deactivated. Aelita, you can get into the tower now. Hope this works." Said Jeremy

_I saw Aelita get into the tower and it quickly deactivated. No new transformation this time. Then again, I wasn't in the last one I got._

"It's okay Jeremy!" exclaimed Odd

_And I took out my frustration on the extra hornets that showed up. XANA got what he wanted, and that girl is going to appear soon._

"Return to the Past, now." Said Jeremy

_We went back in time to gym class, and I was on top as Sissy was on the mat. I quickly got back down as William walked up to Ulrich._

"First one to the top. Well?" asked William

"No thanks." Said Ulrich

"You chicken? You have vertigo or what?" asked William

"Yeah. What about it? No worse than being afraid of spiders." Said Ulrich

"Hmm? Hey, how did you know that?" asked William

"I have my spies. Anyway, see you around Spiderman." Said Ulrich

_We quickly walked away as Jim took Sissy to the principal_

"So, Aelita, what's it like being invisible? I always wanted to be like, you know, Sue and the Fantastic Four." Said Odd

"What I want to know is what's going to happen to Sissy?" I asked

"Detention for 8 hours." Said Rina

"That'll get her to study." I joked

_We all laughed at that one, and behind the smile I was wearing, I was worried. Now that XANA has what he wants, what's going to happen now?_

_Third Person P.O.V._

_The doors to the girl's prison began to open up, and she looked towards the light that appeared._

"At long last, I'm finally free!" exclaimed the girl

_**Oy, that ain't good. It's really going to get harder for the Lyoko Warriors from here on out. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	49. Cold War

Chapter 48: Cold War

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Okay, I know it's been a while, so you're thinking 'what's the excuse this time?' Well, I was busy with the usual stuff for a college senior. Anywho, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia or Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was woken up by the sound of my computer. Groggily, I got out of bed to see what was going on. The Super Scan was active. This isn't good._

"Alright, tell me where you're hiding your little tower XANA." I said

_I looked, and there was nothing._

"Something isn't right here." I said

_I rebooted the scan, and still nothing!_

"What'd ya mean 'it's a quack'?" I asked

_Seeing that this was getting nowhere, I decided to go back to sleep._

_The next morning…_

'_Dear Diary_

_Something's fishy around these here parts, and it starts with XANA. Now that he has whatever he wanted from me, we're screwed tenfold. Maybe Jeremy knows what's going on._

_Write more soon!_

_~Naomi'_

_I hid my diary and walked over to Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door before Ulrich opened the door, and saw that Matt and McKenna beat me here. That's a first, and what in the world is Odd looking for?_

"And you're sure about the alarm last night?" asked Aelita

"Not 100 percent. I was pretty groggy. Odd, could you make a little less noise?" asked Jeremy

"Wow, and to think I was about to say the same thing." I said

"About the noise?" asked Jeremy

"About the alarm." I answered

"And to answer your question Einstein, no! If I don't find the DVD of my short film in the next three seconds, I'll turn into a pumpkin." Said Odd

"Which short film? _Nature Grandeur 2_ or _I Guess Our Guest is a Ghost_?" asked Ulrich

"_I Guess Our Guest is a Ghost._ If you want me to become rich and famous, I absolutely have to give it to T.V.!" exclaimed Odd

"T.V.? Who's T.V.?" asked Aelita

"His real name is Thomas Vincent, but everybody calls him T.V., because he's the famous news reporter on TV. TV, get it?" asked Odd

_Yumi, Sia, and Rina then burst through the door._

"T.V.'s gonna be here in five minutes." Said Yumi

"My career is snipped in the back!" Odd exclaimed before he pretended to cry

_I guess he noticed his short film right in front of him, because he then stopped_

"Hey, yes! Fame, fortune, and glory are mine." Said Odd

"Well, your fame, fortune, and glory may have to take a detour towards something called class." I said

"Hey, that reminds me, Mrs. Hertz asked us to help her out in her presentation since Rina and I did a science fair project last year that relates to the topic she's teaching in class today." Said Sia

"Well, I guess we'll see each other in class." I said

_In Mrs. Hertz's class…_

"Now, let's continue with our study of plant life. After our field trip last week, I asked you to calculate the yield of the field of corn that we visited. Now, before I allow our guest speakers to speak today, who can give me the answer? Poliakoff?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"What? Uh, 1,527 tons." Said Nicholas

"Really Nicholas? Well done, you've solved the problem of world hunger." Joked Mrs. Hertz

_Everyone in the room, minus Nicholas of course, laughed at that one._

"Quiet down." Said Mrs. Hertz

_The door opened to reveal a man, really old, like my grandfather old, and a middle-aged woman with a camera._

"Yes?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Give me panoramic shots of the kids." Said the man who walked in

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Yes, get out of the shot." Said the man

_More like a grumpy old man with an ego problem._

"Do our schools still provide a future for our youth? Faced with the teachers lax attitudes, we have reason to doubt to see how bad it's become, all you need to do is pick out a student at random, and ask him his grade point average. You for instance." The man said while pointing his mic at Jeremy

"99.87 out of 100." Said Jeremy

"Huh?" wondered the man

_Ha! That'll teach him_

"Cut, that's too high. Who here has a below 60 average?" asked the man

_Odd raised his hand. Although it is true, I know his true reason. He just wants to give that short film to the guy, whom I finally figured out is T.V., AKA Thomas Vincent. Man, he's a jerk. Even my dad's grumpy attitude can't compare to this guy._

"Okay son, so you're flunking out of school, right?" asked T.V.

"Me? Not exactly. On the other hand, I have this great DVD to show you." Said Odd

"This cannot be happening. What's with this batch of…" started T.V.

_Saved by the bell, but I really wanted to hear Sia and Rina speak today._

"I'm so disgusted. T.V. didn't even want to see my masterpiece." Said Odd

"Is that what it means to be a starving artist?" asked Aelita

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What?" asked Sia

"The same reason my watch is going off. XANA's launched an attack." I said

"I'll warn Yumi." Said Ulrich

"Well, I sure hope this goes quickly because I don't wanna miss today's meatballs and gravy! We haven't had that for ages." Said Odd

_One virtualization process later, we're on the mountains in Lyoko. I quickly changed to my Sage gem transformation, and tried the green gem for fun. I noticed that my cape now had a green tint, and I also had a small bag filled with seeds. We quickly ran for the tower._

"Watch it. You got company." Said Jeremy

"Aelita, stay behind me." Said Yumi

_We all prepared our weapons for the incoming swarm of hornets. Haven't seen these guys in a while._

"Everyone bring their insecticide?" asked Odd

_While the hornets were chasing us, I decided to see what the seeds were for, so I threw them, and some of them got onto the hornets. This crazy idea of mine better work. I extended my hand, and a bunch of vines grew, even on the hornets! I can control plants with this one! How cool is that?! Just then, I saw Yumi make a jump ahead while getting rid of two hornets. Wow, that girl is a gymnast in Lyoko, I swear. Thankfully, with all eight of us working together, we got rid of the hornets, and made it to the tower._

"Thanks Yumi." Said Odd

_Just as quickly as they came, they left. That's weird._

"Hey! Bunch of chickens!" exclaimed Odd

"Weird. I guess XANA is not up to snuff today." Said Yumi

"Well, weird or not, it's better for us because we have something waiting for us, meatballs and gravy!" exclaimed Odd

"So hurry up." Said Jeremy

_We then made a break for the tower, and no more resistance._

"Well my lady, your tower is served." Said Odd

"Aelita, wait. Look, the tower is deactivating itself." Said Yumi

"Well, what do you know." Said Ulrich

"What does that mean Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"I wish I knew." Said Jeremy

_After Jeremy rematerialized us, my watch began to beep again._

"Oh crap! Another one! In ice skating central!" I exclaimed

_As soon as it started, it stopped._

"Huh? She me wen ti? (1)" I wondered

"What's going on?" asked Odd

"The tower just deactivated by itself. I don't get this at all." Jeremy and I said in unison

"Do you think it's a bug in the supercomputer?" asked Aelita

"Or a new plot by XANA." Said Odd

"Go to lunch, I'll stay here and try to work all this out. If anything happens, I'll give you a shout." Said Jeremy

"I'll stay with you. With the two of us, it'll go faster." Said Aelita

_I followed Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, McKenna, and Matt to lunch, and just as Odd was about to get his serving, TV reporter with a big ego just cut the line. That was rude, even my mom has a better attitude than him._

"What's with these little mini-servings? Come on, cookie, don't be shy. Load up the meatballs." Said T.V.

_It was obvious that Rosa was reluctant to do so, and put extra meatballs on T.V.'s tray. When he left, I noticed that Odd had fewer meatballs than usual._

"Wait, what? Where are all the meatballs?" asked Odd

"On T.V.'s tray." Said Rosa

_We watched him eat, and then he spat out the meatballs._

"Oh, this is awful!" exclaimed T.V.

"And now you know why I hate men with big egos and apparently too flashy cars." I said

"What makes you say the car part?" asked Matt

"I saw Sissy going nuts over a sports car out front." I said

_Although our lunches were small, at least they were enough. I then noticed that Ulrich was pointing outside._

"Look, it's snowing." Said Ulrich

_The entire lunchroom cheered while I began to get a bad feeling._

"Calm down everyone. Stay in your seats." Said Jim

_While everyone was outside performing a snowball fight, I got my jacket and some of my winter gear. I have to thank Matt for the ski goggles. When I got back out, I was hit in the face with a snowball! When I cleared the snow from my face, I saw that Odd was just laughing. That was until I threw one back into his face. Now we're even._

"That's enough now. Everyone inside." Said Jim

_He got hit in the face with a snowball himself. That was hilarious. I saw Yumi and the others near the tree, when Yumi hung up her phone._

"XANA's attacking." Said Yumi

_The wind then blew faster, like a blizzard!_

"Inside, on the double!" exclaimed Jim

_We all quickly ran in to avoid freezing to death. Yumi quickly called Jeremy to inform him about the attack._

"Jeremy, we're stuck at school because of the blizzard." Said Yumi

"A nightmare! XANA's back to his old self! Good thing Rina decided to stay behind. I wonder what Sia was doing." Said Jeremy

"Probably something along the lines of snowball plus Sissy." Said Odd

_Jim began passing out coats, scarfs, and other winter gear to the others who didn't have them on._

"Here Mr. T.V. This'll keep your hair in place." Said Jim

_I couldn't help but crack up! It was that hideous Christmas gift I lost on purpose! Mr. Delmas then decided to head us down to the boiler room, and we stuck together to figure out XANA's plan._

"Edna, stop wasting film. An unbelievable deep freeze is taking hold of the city, and what are you shooting? Six brats in a basement! It's not even PG-13! People expect spectacular TV from T.V., so let's get out of this rat hole, and go where the action is, the city!" exclaimed T.V.

"Not with me." Said Edna

"Oh yeah? Fine. You're fired!" exclaimed T.V.

_Wow, he has really bad ego problems._

"Can't have cold feet on this job." Said T.V.

_He took the camera and was about to walk out when Jim tried to stop him._

"You can't go outside, it's forty below out there." Said Jim

"My car keys." Said T.V.

_Jim checked his pockets, and they weren't there._

"Um, I… I think I left them in the ignition." Said Jim

"Idiot!" exclaimed T.V.

"Did you hear that? Forty below, and there's no reason for XANA to stop there." Said Ulrich

"The only solution is to deactivate the tower on Lyoko. But if we go out, we'll end up as ice sculptures." Said Odd

"We have to try. We'll sneak out of here and search the rooms for warmer gear, and then we'll head for the factory." Said Yumi

"Okay." Said Odd

"I have some stuff back in my room. It's not much, but if we layer our clothing, we can conserve our body heat." I said

"Good thinking." Said Matt

_We managed to head up into our rooms and find warmer gear, but before we could get to the factory, we saw T.V. crash his car._

"Did you see that?" asked Ulrich

"We gotta go help them." Said Yumi

_We slid down the snow, and saw that Sia, Sissy, Herb, and obviously T.V. were inside the car._

"It wasn't my fault. I-I-It was the power steering. I…" started T.V.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you make yourself useful in the meantime? Get Sissy and Herb into the boiler room, fast!" exclaimed Yumi

"I had a feeling we'd find you with Sissy Sia. We brought these." I said as I held a jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves

"Where did you get the hat, scarf, and gloves?" asked Sia

"They're… mine. I have a lot of spares." I said

_I then heard the tree next to the car begin to fall_

"Ulrich, look out!" exclaimed Yumi

_Thankfully, Ulrich, Odd, Matt, McKenna, Sia, and I were okay._

"That was close." Said Odd

"Yumi!" exclaimed Ulrich

"This is why… I like bonsai's better." Said Yumi

"We'll get you out of there. One, two, three!" exclaimed Ulrich

_We pushed with all of our might, but the tree wouldn't budge._

"Forget it. It's much too heavy. Go to the factory. That's more important." Said Yumi

"We can't just leave her here. She won't last long in this cold." Said Odd

"Okay, you, Naomi, Matt, McKenna, and Sia get to Lyoko. I'll stay here with her." Said Ulrich

"Good luck." Said Odd

"We may need these. I screwed off the wheels of a few skateboards I found. We can use them as snowboards." I said

"But you have bad balance." Said Matt

"I'd rather have bad balance in this weather than have bad balance in the summer." I said

"Good point, this way, we'll get to the factory faster." Said Odd

_We all then snowboarded down to the factory, and we couldn't have gotten there sooner! Aelita and Rina needed our help, and Odd plus Sia collapsed onto the ground._

"Odd!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Guess they can't stand the cold like we can." Said Matt

"We never dealt with weather from Alaska." I said

_Jeremy placed Odd and Sia into the Scanner while I prepared myself._

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sia, Transfer Naomi! Scanner Odd, Scanner Sia, Scanner Naomi! VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We landed on top of our vehicles._

"Oh no, more ice." Said Odd

"Quit complaining." I said

_We got there just in time. I opened my fans, and threw them at the jellyfish! Odd then managed to catch her._

"Can I drop you off at the next activated tower perhaps?" asked Odd

"I wouldn't say no." said Aelita

"Look out behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

_They were flying mantas! I quickly switched to my Star Sapphire gem just as they managed to devirtualize my vehicle. At least I can fly in this form. Unfortunately, they were dropping more mines for us to run into._

"Another field of flying mines!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Hang on." Said Odd

_It was hard for me to maneuver in this mine field, and the mantas didn't make it easier._

"Guys, the flying mantas are behind us!" exclaimed Aelita

_We ducked below the field, and one of them slid on the ice, and bit the dust. Soon, I saw Odd's plan form in mind._

"Ah-ha, right where I want them." Said Odd

_He readied his arrows while I formed a purple bow and arrow construct. I loaded the arrow, and closed one eye._

"Here we go." Said Odd

_He fired his arrows as I fired mine, and we did it!_

"Yes! There's an open passage!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Hurry, we'll cover you!" exclaimed Odd

_Matt and I guarded the entrance while everyone else went into battle mode. Odd, Sia, and McKenna got devirtualized just as the tower was deactivated. While that happened, I got a new transformation gem in my necklace. Say hello to the Dark Magician Girl._

"Return to the Past, Now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We were back at lunch when T.V. cut in line. He's still a jerk in my book._

"What's with these little mini-servings? Come on cookie, don't be shy. Load up the meatballs." Said T.V.

_Odd winked to Rosa._

"Do you really want it?" asked Rosa

"Oh yeah. What are you? Deaf too?" asked T.V.

_She dumped two spoonfuls of meatballs onto his hair! That earned a laugh!_

"And if you're still hungry, there's seconds." Said Odd

_Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at that one, but I have a feeling XANA's not done with us yet._

_**Done and done! Whew, this one really took a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Means 'what's the problem' in Chinese**_


	50. Deja Vu

Chapter 49: Déjà vu

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but hey, I'm back now! Anyway, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia or Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. I also do not own the OC appearing in this chapter. He belongs to Detroid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was walking around in some kind of military base, but this place looks abandoned, like no one's been here for years. I was about to look for more when I saw the feds right in front of me! I immediately began running away from them, but I was ambushed, safe for another hallway. As I began running, I hid myself in some kind of lab, and then…_

"AH!" I heard someone scream

_Well, that was one way to wake up from a nightmare. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face when I saw Aelita._

"Had a bad dream?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Aelita

_Then Sissy burst in. Sheesh, bad timing Delmas._

"Was that you screaming, huh?!" exclaimed Sissy

"It's uh…" started Aelita

_She suddenly burst into tears._

"Aelita. Hey, it's okay. Calm down." I said

"Sissy! What's all this about?" asked Jim

"It's Aelita Stones, Jim. She isn't feeling well." Said Sissy

"And what are you doing up Naomi?" asked Jim

"I heard her scream, so I came to see what's wrong." I said

"And what about you Sissy? You're not sleeping." Said Jim

"Me? Uh, well, she uh… uh, woke me up." Said Sissy

"I'll take her back to her room. Try to get some sleep Naomi." Said Jim

"Okay." I said

_The next morning…_

"It was daytime, there were these men in black coming after me. It was horrible." Said Aelita

"Wow, suddenly we're having similar dreams. Last night, I had a nightmare that I was being chased around an abandoned military base by the feds." I said

"You two shouldn't get worked up. It happens to everyone." Said Yumi

"Yeah, that's right. Happens to me all the time. One night, I dreamt I was on a date with Sissy. Can you think of a worse dream?" asked Odd

"Speaking of which, how's your internet dating going Odd?" asked Yumi

"Great. There's this fantastic girl that I've really flipped over too, and I just found out that she's a student right here at Kadic Academy. It's totally crazy. I see her every day and I have no idea who she is." Said Odd

"And what's worse, he stayed up all night exchanging chat messages with her. I didn't sleep at all thanks to him." Said Ulrich

"She sends me these messages that are so romantic. I mean, like poems. Listen to this: Love is not looking at one another." Said Odd

"It's looking together in the same direction, huh?" asked Sia

"Hey! How do you know that?" asked Odd

"It's a poem by the guy who wrote The Little Prince. She may be romantic, but she's not very original." Said Rina

"Okay, it's time to get wet. You gonna cut swimming again Einstein?" asked Ulrich

"No, I can't. Jim has already warned me. 'No more dumb excuses, you hear'?!" Jeremy said while doing an impression of Jim

"Great. We'll finally get to see that buff athletic body of yours. I can't wait!" exclaimed Odd

"You may be surprised." Said Jeremy

_Somehow, I highly doubt it. Now that we're at the pool, clad in swimwear, we get to hear another boring lecture by G.I. Jim._

"The human body is made of 90 percent water, and that is why it floats, because contrary to what you might think, water floats. Don't forget Archimedes principal, anybody plunged into a liquid and um… is, uh…" wondered Jim

"Comes out wet?" asked Odd

"Uh, yeah right. No! That's not it!" exclaimed Jim

"Archimedes came up with his principal when he was trying to determine if the king's crown was made out of real gold, or fake gold. He got the idea while he was in the public bathes. He submerged the crown in the water, and the displacement was too much if it was an actual gold crown, so he ran through the streets naked shouting 'Eureka', or, in English 'I did it' after his discovery. His principal states that a mass placed in liquid displaces liquid equal to its mass." I said

"That's it! Thank you Naomi. No one has to be scared of the water, unless of course you're off at sea somewhere in the middle of the Indian Ocean. In that case, you would certainly have the right to say 'wow, that's a lot of water', which reminds me of when I was a salvage diver." Said Jim

"You used to be a salvage diver Jim?" asked Nicholas

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Jim

_Oh boy, looks like Odd and Ulrich are about to get caught talking._

"Stern and Della Robbia! Uh, I'm sorry if I'm boring you. Right on deck! Let's see what you can do." Said Jim

_Insert headache. What's going on here?_

"You alright?" asked Matt

"Yeah, perfectly fine." I lied

_It was now getting worse. Am I seeing my dreams as hallucinations? The next thing I knew, I found myself in the water, and I frantically swim to the surface. I then saw Jeremy dive in, but why? I got my answer when he came up with Aelita._

_Later…_

"This time it was much more detailed. There was still the men in black, but I was at the Hermitage." Said Aelita

"Same in my case, except I got a name for the military base. Fort Belvoir." I said

"Fort Belvoir? That place isn't abandoned. It's still an active military base." Said McKenna

"I know, but the area I was in definitely looked abandoned." I said

"And the doctor said you passed out from the cold." Said Rina

"That may be, but what about the visions? Where are they coming from Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"I haven't the slightest idea, although, I am sure that it's no big deal. The best thing is for you to get some rest now. We'll talk about it later." Said Jeremy

"And who knows, maybe your memories are coming back." Said McKenna

"Um, explain?" asked Sia

"Later." I said

"Right, I gotta go. I'm already late." Said Yumi

"Us too. Mrs. Hertz is gonna kill us." Said Jeremy

"Wait a minute. I'm just about to find out who she is." Said Odd

"Come on Odd, you can talk to your cyber girlfriend after class." Said Ulrich

"Take the computer with you." Said Jeremy

"Thanks." Said Odd

"See you in a bit Aelita. I'll come back again and check on you after science." Said Jeremy

"And I'll take the notes you need." I said

"Thanks Naomi." Said Aelita

"Now let's hurry before Mrs. Hertz blows a gasket." Said Matt

"Don't remind me twice." Said McKenna

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on her." Said Rina

"Thanks you two." I said

_We made it to class on time, but Mrs. Hertz wasn't having any of it._

"Settle down and be quiet please! Open your books to page 99!" exclaimed Mrs. Hertz

_My watch was beeping. Oh great, why now of all times?_

"Ma'am, can I go to the bathroom?" asked Jeremy

"Uh, me too?" asked Ulrich

"Me too." Said Odd

"And me." I said while raising my hand

"Oh no you don't! It's always the same with you four! You should've gone before class! And put that computer away before I take it away!" exclaimed Mrs. Hertz

_Great, and here comes another headache. What is it with these visions today?_

"Mercury freezes at 38 degrees below zero Celsius. At room temperature, it is therefore in a liquid state. We use it in certain devices such as thermometers for instance, because it expands with heat." Said Mrs. Hertz

_I checked my watch again, and there wasn't just one activated tower, there were two!_

"It's also a very heavy metal, which means, what? Sissy?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Uh, uh… it means… that a pound of metal weighs nearly uh… a ton?" asked Sissy

_Nice one! That's incorrect! Nice try Sissy! That one earned a good laugh, and saved by the bell!_

"Warn Yumi. I'll go get Aelita. We'll meet up at the factory." Said Jeremy

"And a warning in advance Jeremy, we got two towers to take care of." I said

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Don't worry; we'll head for the factory." I said

_It wasn't helping that the headaches were getting worse in the woods. I then saw an image of my father burying something in the crossroads. I could worry about it later, now it's factory time, but when we got to the factory, just where was Aelita?_

"Just thirty seconds more and you can head for the scanners." Said Jeremy

"What are Aelita, Sia, and Rina up to?" asked Ulrich

"They said they'd be right over. I should've gone to pick her up." Said Jeremy

"Look! There you are at last. Hey Cinderella, we said midnight on the docks." Said Odd

"Aelita, are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"I… I had some more visions. I saw a man, and it was…" started Aelita

"Who?" asked Jeremy

"Franz Hopper." Said Aelita

"Huh? Are you sure?" asked Yumi

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm sure it was him." Said Aelita

"What if this is XANA's offensive?" asked Odd

"What?" asked Aelita

"I mean, these strange visions." Said Odd

"And I've been getting them too, and they seem to get stronger when I'm close to the Hermitage too." I said

"Exactly. XANA's perfectly capable of stimulating their cerebral cortex through the virus that links you two to him, and from that he can paradoxically stimulate in you an artificial sleep, and involuntary psychic activity that goes with it." Said Jeremy

"Oy, that's nuts." I said while slapping my forehead

"In short, you mean, XANA's showing you two free movies." Said Odd

"But why?" asked Ulrich

"Let's not hang around to find out." Said Matt

"Yeah, let's go to Lyoko and deactivate that tower." Said McKenna

_We then took the elevator down to the scanner room._

"Ulrich, Odd, and Matt first. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Matt. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Matt. Virtualization! McKenna, Yumi, Rina, your turn. Transfer McKenna. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Rina. Scanner McKenna. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Rina. Virtualization! Last train for Lyoko now leaving." Said Jeremy

"That was as lame as one of Odd's jokes." I said

"I heard that! Transfer Aelita. Transfer Sia. Transfer Naomi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Sia. Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Touchdown! We made it onto Lyoko._

"Okay, you're all there now. Don't waste any time." Said Jeremy

_We jumped onto our vehicles, but the headaches were beginning to bother me. Good thing XANA isn't very smart. He doesn't know that my clairvoyance is helping me keep sane._

"XANA's monsters up ahead! See them?" asked Jeremy

"We'd have to be as near-sighted as you not to see them!" exclaimed Odd

_Yeah, we got some Blok-heads and Spiders, also known as Bloks and Tarantulas._

"Odd, McKenna you handle the Bloks. Everyone else will handle the Tarantulas." Said Ulrich

"You got it!" exclaimed Odd

_Aelita jumped off, but something seemed to bother her, since she was looking at the edge of the sector. She suddenly began walking towards the edge._

"Whoa! Aelita, what's wrong? Where are you going? The tower is that way." I said pointing to the tower

_And here comes the transport!_

"The transporter. But I didn't call it up." Said Jeremy

"Aelita, what in the name of sanity are you doing?" I asked

"Sorry, but I want some answers. I have to find out where these visions are coming from." Said Aelita

_The transporter started up, and Aelita tried to knock me out. She didn't do that, but she succeeded in making me feel a lot of pain. I quickly switched to my Avatar transformation. I'm gonna need it if the annoying fish was here, and I was right, but this going to be one contest, not! Good thing this is an Avatar transformation. I can just airbend my way across. I jumped into the air, and used the air to thrust myself to the other side, and I began bloodbending the jellyfish. It screeched in pain as it dropped Aelita, and then I crushed my hand, which effectively got rid of it, and it dropped another transformation gem. I slid it in, hoping for something good, and I was in a Guardian outfit, like W.I.T.C.H. guardian. I wore a Chinese-styled top that revealed my shoulders and revealed my mid-drift. I also wore a mini-skirt, striped stockings, and boots that were past knee-length. I also had a bow in my hair, and my hair grew. I love the hair. Anyway, I used the wings and flew to deactivate the countdown._

"Now what do we do?" asked Aelita

_I saw a boy with blue hair and green eyes over at one of the corridors. It seemed like he was leading us that way. He wore a blue headband on his forehead, a black and red jacket that reminded me of the Akatsuki group from Naruto, and dark orange shoes._

"This way." I said

_I flew as Aelita began to follow me. We managed to make it to the Celestial Dome where the others met up with us._

"As soon as you get to the Celestial Dome, get out of Sector Five and head for the desert sector, fast, okay Aelita?" asked Jeremy

_At least we had vehicles to work with. I stuck with the wings, but Aelita accessed the interface._

"Aelita, what did I tell you? We're not getting any data. You have to deactivate the tower!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Aelita!" exclaimed Ulrich

"This will only take a few seconds." Said Aelita

"It's one of XANA's traps Aelita! He created these visions to lure you onto Sector Five. Give me the controls! Did you hear me? Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Houston, we're going to have some monsters coming." I said

"Can you fight in that transformation?" asked Yumi

"I hope so. I hope it's something good." I said

"Yumi, Ulrich, Matt, McKenna, Sia, Rina, Naomi, drag Aelita out of there by force!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What do you want us to do? Knock her out?" asked Yumi

"It won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for." Said Aelita

_Great, we have to deal with the flying stingrays._

"Aelita, even if you do find the origins of these visions, what's the point if XANA takes your memory away from you?" asked Jeremy

_I extended my hand and a tornado of air shot out, hitting the manta, and making it so dizzy that it exploded after a few seconds. Cool! I'm a guardian of air! Unfortunately, one of the manta's shot my wing, which caused me to fall. Thankfully, Matt caught me._

"Thanks for the save." I said

"No prob." Said Matt

_I switched to the sage gem and touched the topaz, and created steps made out of tangible light, and struck a manta with my rapier._

"Guys, we got trouble. The Scyphozoa has got Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Not for long." I said

_I threw my rapier, surrounded by light, like a Frisbee, and sent the jellyfish on its way._

"You okay Aelita?" I asked

"It's time we deactivated that tower." Said Matt

"The tunnel's open!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Thankfully, I was able to make wings for myself with this transformation, and we were off to the desert. Thankfully, the towers were close to each other, and on the bright side, I got two new gems in the armlet. We got back to the school, and made it in time for lunch_

"Hi you two. Any more visions?" asked Yumi

"Gone." Said Aelita

"You see? It was just a trap made in XANA." Said Jeremy

"But I don't get how Naomi saw through it." Said Ulrich

"I'm clairvoyant in my dreams. My already-active psychic powers helped me this time. If XANA wants to attack my brain with visions, he's gotta try harder." I said

"But I'd still would really like to know where those memories came from." Said Aelita

"I think that XANA must've made the whole thing up." Said Ulrich

"And Fort Belvoir? He couldn't have done that." I said

"So maybe the memories came from someone else implanted into you by XANA in order to scare you." Said Yumi

"That could be it." Said Jeremy

"It's very strange though. I was really under the impression that I was reliving the events that I was seeing." Said Aelita

"That however can't be." Said Jeremy

"Yes, I know." Said Aelita

"So Odd, how's your cyber sweetheart?" asked Ulrich

"She is too cool! I've really got it bad this time guys. I'm gonna meet her." Said Odd

"When?" asked Yumi

"Now! At the vending machines. Later." Said Odd

"Yeah, anyways, I gotta get going." I said

"Why?" asked Jeremy

"I need to check something out." I said

_I passed the vending machines on my way to the woods where I saw Sissy with a laptop! This is too hilarious! Odd's mystery girl is his nightmare! I borrowed a shovel and dug where I saw my dad, and I hit something. It looked like some kind of disk, and when I held it, a note popped out._

'_Dear Natalie,_

_If you are reading this, then you are most certainly aware of the Dimensional Transporter. The object you are holding is not the real deal. It's a fake I created to lure XANA away from the real one. It's only good for one trip and will send two people who are not natives to this dimension back to where they belong. I know you will use it when the time is right._

_Sincerely,_

_Kenneth Jones'_

"Dad… you were worried that I would come back here one day, and I did. Thank you… for protecting me. But now it's my turn to protect you." I said

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while, but I finally finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Happy New Year!**_


	51. Tip-Top Shape

Chapter 50: Tip-Top Shape

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know that it's been a while, but I've been as busy as heck! I'm not gonna waste time, so disclaimer it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. I don't own Taios, he belongs to infinitestories. Finally, I do not own the other OC that will be making an appearance in this chapter. He belongs to DetRoid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Why today of all days did it have to be school physical day?! I cannot have the nurse telling me I have glasses! I need to find an eye chart, and stat!_

_Panicking,_

_Naomi'_

_I then noticed that Julian was looking at something._

"Hey Julian, you mind telling me what you're studying?" asked Ulrich

"An eye chart. I'm nearsighted, but I don't wanna have to wear glasses. That'll be too lame." Said Julian

"Welcome to my world, population, me. We hope you enjoy your stay." I said

_Ulrich and Julian cracked up at my joke._

"Where did you get that one?" asked Ulrich

"Made it up." I said

"That's cool." Said Ulrich

"Yeah, so I know how you feel. I hate the feeling of being as blind as a bat. You haven't noticed lately that I've been going up to the front of the room to take my notes?" I asked

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Said Ulrich

_Julian then walked away as I sat next to Ulrich._

"Holding up the wall, huh Odd?" asked Ulrich

"No. Push-ups. Why? Can't you tell?" asked Odd

"No." Ulrich and I said in unison

"I'm sick of hearing Yolanda telling me I'm scrawny." Said Odd

"But you are scrawny." Said Ulrich

"I am not scrawny. I'm svelte." Said Odd

"Ulrich, wanna look over my health record with me?" asked Sissy

"Uh…" started Ulrich

"Look at my weight curve, just right. And my growth curve, just right. Perfection is really wonderful, isn't it?" asked Sissy

"You were 100 pounds last year. I was 95 then. You need to lose some weight girl." I said

_Sissy glared at me while Ulrich laughed._

"Alright, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, and Julian Xao." Said Yolanda

"Go on ramble. Blow them away!" exclaimed Ulrich

_That earned a well-deserved laugh._

"I bet ya five bucks Odd's angry about being called scrawny, right about… now." I said

_We then heard Odd's voice from the other side._

"That's five I owe you." Groaned Ulrich

"I wasn't talking to you. It's Sissy who owes me." I smirked

"What?!" exclaimed Sissy

"Naomi Jones, Elizabeth Delmas, and Aelita Stones, please." Said Yolanda

_We walked inside the room where I walked up to Miss Yolanda first._

"I uh… kinda lost my copy of my health records before I came here miss. Sorry." I said

"It's okay. Read the first line of the chart for me." Said Yolanda

"Um… H… O? No wait, that's a… E, right? Um… P… V… L? No wait, I, no wait, ugh." I groaned

"Yep, you're near-sighted." Said Yolanda

_I resisted the urge to groan. She then checked my weight and height._

"For someone like you, you're about average weight and height. Five foot five, weighing 107 points." Said Yolanda

_Considering that I was a few inches taller than Sissy, I wasn't surprised. She then checked up on Sissy._

"WHAT?! Your scale must be broken. That's five pounds over!" exclaimed Sissy

"The scale is perfectly accurate Elizabeth." Said Yolanda

"It's Sissy! This is outrageous. I'm gonna tell my father." Said Sissy

"I'd run over to his office if I were you. It might help you lose a few pounds." Said Yolanda

_I laughed so hard I nearly coughed._

"Your turn Aelita." Said Yolanda

"I'm really sorry ma'am, but I forgot to bring my health record." Said Aelita

"Oh, it's no big deal. I'll just put your results on a separate piece of paper that you can staple into your file later on." Said Yolanda

"Great, while you're at it, you can tell uncle that I need glasses." I groaned

"And I should've left my health record at home too." Said Sissy

"But why?" asked Aelita

"Because she doesn't want to accept that she's overweight." I said

"Well you can't tell by looking at you." Said Aelita

_Yolanda then came up to me and Aelita, but then I noticed the Eye of XANA. Uh-oh. Next thing I knew, everything went black._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

_I was in the factory with Jeremy, Sia, and Rina when Ulrich called._

"Yolanda has been possessed by XANA!" exclaimed Ulrich

"She'll probably try to get to the factory so she can transfer Aelita to Lyoko, and then deliver her to the Scyphozoa." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, along with Naomi!" exclaimed Ulrich

"I don't get it. XANA already has what he wants from her. What else does he need?" asked Matt

"I don't know, but I'll try and stop her." Said Ulrich

_Just as Yumi and Odd entered the lab, Sia and Rina entered the elevator._

"We're gonna help him out." Rina said before the elevator doors closed

"Without Aelita, we can't deactivate the tower!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Uh, how about we block the elevator? That might buy us a little time." Said Odd

"Okay, but it's only gonna give us five or six minutes. No more." Said Jeremy

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Yumi

"Hang on, what's going on?" I asked as the super scan became active

_Jeremy then saw that a tower was activated on Lyoko, but XANA didn't activate it._

"Huh?! Wh-who activated the tower?" asked Jeremy

_Ulrich then called again._

"Jeremy, it's me. I don't know what's going on, but it looks like Naomi's fighting Yolanda… on equal terms. She's fighting like she's XANAfied or something." Said Ulrich

"That's probably what the tower was for. Someone reached out and possessed her." Said Jeremy

"We can't assume the person is a good guy or not yet, so for now, keep an eye on her." Said Matt

"Will do." Ulrich said before he hung up the phone

"This gives me an idea. We could fight Yolanda on equal terms." Said Jeremy

"Say what?" asked Yumi

"I've been studying XANA's specters for a while now. I think I can manage to pixelize you." Said Jeremy

"You mean you're going to turn us into people like the ones possessed by XANA?" asked Yumi

"And whoever's possessing Naomi at the moment." Said Matt

"Instead of being XANAfied, we're gonna be Jeremified. Do get it guys?" asked Odd

"Couldn't that be a bit risky?" asked Yumi

"I could say no, but I'd be lying." Said Jeremy

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Yolanda was still fighting against a possessed Naomi on equal terms while Sia and Rina managed to be back-up. What all three of them didn't notice was that Naomi's eye color had changed during her possession. Instead of the usual brown, her eyes were now green, like Aelita's._

"You know miss, you're supposed to be a nurse, and nurses don't hurt people." Said Sia

_She then charged up a ball of electricity, and Naomi managed to effortlessly swat it aside before shocking Yolanda. She then ran up to Aelita._

"Aelita." Said Naomi

_She then stirred awake._

"Naomi?" asked Aelita

_She then noticed the change in her eye color. Before she could ask, the nurse was up again._

_Matt's P.O.V._

"Jeremy, Yolanda and Naomi are still going at it, but Yolanda's forcing her into the corridor." Said Ulrich

"Hold her off as long as you can." Said Jeremy

"How much time do you need?" asked Ulrich

"Ideally, about three months, but I'll see what I can do to speed things up." Said Jeremy

"So how do you plan on pixelizing us Frankenstein?" asked Odd

"First step, activate a tower." Said Jeremy

"You know how to do that?" asked Yumi

"Well… theoretically… uh, yes." Said Jeremy

_He began typing away on the keyboard while we watched the screen._

"It doesn't work." Said Jeremy

"Yes it does. Look." Said Yumi

_We watched as the screen showed that Jeremy had successfully activated a tower._

"I, uh, I activated a tower! Now, thanks to this activated tower, I'm gonna send a digital impulse, which will travel at hyper speed through all networks and gather huge amounts of energy! I'll guide it by remote control toward the exit I choose, like the cables on my screen, and the impulse will come out as a specter." Said Jeremy

"Uh, English translation please?" asked Odd

"Well, I'm gonna send a specter, and you'll become invincible." Said Jeremy

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Odd

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi

"I've got a little score to settle with Yolanda Perraudin." Said Odd

_Incoming call from Aelita._

"Jeremy!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita, are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't get through the corridor." Said Aelita

"We're coming. How's Naomi holding out?" asked Jeremy

"So far so good." Said Aelita

"Get ready Odd, this is gonna be big time." Said Jeremy

"If this ends badly Jeremy, you promise to look after Kiwi?" asked Odd

"If this ends badly, they'll be nobody to look after Kiwi!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Jeremy then pressed a button, and a specter came out and went into Odd. He held out his arms for a while as a yellow aura surrounded him._

"Odd, how do you feel?" asked Yumi

"Fully charged." Said Odd

_The computer then beeped, and the tower that activated earlier was suddenly deactivated._

"Uh-oh. Naomi's in for a wake-up call." Said Jeremy

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Ugh, what just hit me? One minute I'm knocked out, the next, I'm standing… shoot. Duck for cover! That was a close one, especially since the nurse is XANAfied! I quickly dialed Jeremy's number._

"Jeremy, we got a bit of a problem here." I said

"I've noticed. How do you feel?" asked Jeremy

"Let's see… other than the fact I have no idea what's going on, or how I woke up on my feet, perfectly fine." I said

_She threw another lighting attack, and I ran down into the corridor, where Aelita was._

"Naomi." Said Aelita

"Okay, so what's the status?" I asked

"You can see it." Said Aelita

_We slowly began backing up… and got caught off guard when Odd attacked Yolanda like he was XANAfied. Aelita and I began walking down the corridor down to the lab._

"Naomi, you read me? Naomi?" asked Jeremy

"Loud and clear." I said as I climbed down the ladder

"You're alright. We almost thought that you had become XANA chow." Said McKenna

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically

"What about you Aelita? Are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"I'm alright." Said Aelita

"What about Ulrich?" asked Yumi

"Here I am. Am I dreaming, or has Odd turned into a superhero?" asked Ulrich

"I wish we could say that's not true." Said Sia

"But we'd be lying." Said Rina

"Still, I doubt he'll compare to how Naomi was kicking butt up there." Said Ulrich

"Huh? I was what?!" I exclaimed

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Ulrich

"Remember what? Last thing I remember was the nurse telling me I needed glasses." I groaned

"Oh." Said Ulrich

"To get you guys up to speed, Jeremy's managed to Jeremify him." Said Yumi

"Oh yeah? That's weird." Said Ulrich

"Yeah, but compared to earlier, I don't know how long he'll last against Yolanda, so we have to deactivate the tower that's controlling her." Said Jeremy

_We took that as our cue to head into the scanners._

"Transfer Sia, Transfer Rina, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Sia, Scanner Rina, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization! Alright, your turn Aelita." Said Jeremy

"Got it Jeremy." Said Aelita

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Naomi, Transfer McKenna. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Naomi, Scanner McKenna. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Ulrich and Matt shortly followed afterwards._

"The Overbike, Override, Overwing, Overwind, and Overglider are on the way. The activated tower is above the forest, in front of you." Said Jeremy

"Let's move." Said Yumi

"Any news from Odd and his private nurse? Last time I checked, the atmosphere was electric." Said Ulrich

"He should be hanging in there, for now that is, but you guys better be careful. XANA's sent out some monsters to stop you from reaching the tower." Said Jeremy

"Wow, isn't that a surprise?" Ulrich asked sarcastically

_As we raced to the tower, there was a Krab in our way._

"Yumi, can you hear me?" asked Jeremy

"Yes Jeremy." Said Yumi

"It's about Odd. We've got a big problem." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, well it's not too easy at this end either." Said Yumi

_As fast as the monsters were attacking, we were still able to beat them, even though we did outnumber them. Unfortunately, a couple of lasers from a Krab plus a Kankrelat equaled devirtualization for McKenna._

"Listen, XANA is taking control of the tower I activated for Odd and there's nothing I can do to stop him." Said Jeremy

"Whenever you and Odd start messing around, it means trouble for us." Said Ulrich

"But how's that gonna affect Odd? Will XANA take control of him too?" asked Yumi

"Well it looks as if he'd rather just pump all of his energy." Said Jeremy

"You mean, until he…" Yumi trailed off

"Yeah." Said Jeremy

"Where's the other tower?" asked Yumi

"In the mountain sector. There's a way tower to the west." Said Jeremy

"Got it. I'll go with Aelita." Said Yumi

"I'm coming too. Saving Odd is top priority." I said as I switched to the sage gem

"We'll stay here." Sia said

"Yeah. We gotta clean up XANA's mess." Said Rina

_I jumped off the Overglider and hit the topaz so I could create wings made out of light to fly after Yumi and Aelita._

"Yumi, Aelita, Naomi, hurry up! Odd doesn't have much time left." Said Jeremy

_We exited the tower, but all I saw was a thick, dense fog, and my topaz just timed out. The other four gems were still lit up though._

"Okay ladies, the tower is dead ahead of you. Can you see it?" asked Jeremy

"Uh, no." said Yumi

"To tell you the truth, we can't see anything!" I exclaimed

"XANA had already pulled this one on us." Said Aelita

"Hey, watch out!" Yumi exclaimed as she heard the sound of hornets

_And that one sent the Overwing packing._

"You're right at the edge of the cliff. You have to hang on real tight… now!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Yumi and Aelita managed to grab on, but I wasn't so lucky. I was falling until I landed on something, Taios' glider!_

"Next time I save your ass, don't say thank you. I'm already hurting enough as is." Said Taios

"Taios, listen, I know you're probably hurting as is, but this is important! Whatever XANA wanted from me, and whatever it had to do with that girl I keep seeing, he has it!" I exclaimed

"I know… there's nothing I can do to keep her locked up forever, and yet, even this was to be expected when you came back to this place." Said Taios

"Wait, I've been here before? In this dimension?" I asked

_He said nothing and flew up to Yumi and Aelita, whom were getting directions from Jeremy._

"You guys need help getting to the tower, right?" asked Taios

"Yeah." Said Aelita

"But how are we going to get there when neither of us can see right?" asked Yumi

"Simple. I'm going to guide you." Said Taios

"You can see through this fog?" asked Yumi

"If I couldn't Naomi would be dead by now." Said Taios

"More like permanently virtualized." I groaned, remembering my first trip into the Digital Sea

_He then landed his vehicle, and removed his helmet, revealing his face. I almost blushed, seeing how handsome he's grown. Whoa, back up! Why am I thinking about his looks?! His hair was spiky now, and his eyes… there's so much torment behind them._

"Follow me." Said Taios

"What's XANA got in store for us next?" asked Yumi

"There's a rock ahead. We're going to go around to the left." Said Taios

_He walked around it without trouble as the rest of us felt our way around. The blue gem on my armlet began to glow faintly, and I wonder if that's the key. I touched it, and then… I could see through the fog. It was almost as if the gem manipulated the fog somehow, and that's when it hit me, the gem allows me to control water._

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jeremy

"What?" asked Yumi

"You've got company." Said Jeremy

"Go! I can see through the fog now." I said as Taios readied his weapon

_And there was a bunch of hornets on guard duty today. I used the water from the fog to freeze the hornets so Taios could smash them into oblivion, that is, until the timer ran out, then I was blind again. The red gem then glowed, and I touched it, but this time, I felt fire burning at my fingertips. I could soon see again through the fog, and I used the red gem's power to incinerate the monsters after a new gem appeared in the armlet._

"Jeremy, any news from Odd?" Yumi asked as she ran up to me

"No." said Jeremy

"Aelita's coming out of the tower. We're going back to Ulrich, Matt, Sia, and Rina right away." I said

"You mean Ulrich and Matt. Sia and Rina are in the lab right now. I'm programming the overboard for you." Said Jeremy

"Take my vehicle if you want." Said Taios

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah." Taios said as he walked away

_He then disappeared before I could tell him to wait. We managed to make it to the tower in no time._

"It's about time, we were getting a little lonely out here by ourselves." Said Ulrich

"What about the monsters?" I asked

"What monsters?" asked Matt

_Boys._

"It's getting pretty hairy over at the factory." Said Ulrich

_Aelita entered the tower, and the attack was over._

_Later…_

"Listen Sissy dear, stop this nonsense and tell me what really happened!" exclaimed Mr. Delmas

"Why don't you ask Yolanda?" asked Ulrich

_Later…_

"Mrs. Perraudin wasn't feeling very well, so she went out for some air." Said Aelita

"Out the window?" asked Mr. Delmas

"Uh, yes, of course. Why not?" asked Aelita

"Is that really what happened Yolanda?" asked Mr. Delmas

"Well, uh, yes, I… I mean, I don't really remember. It's as if I blacked out, but I don't see why Aelita would want to lie." Said Yolanda

"As for you, we have an appointment with the eye doctor." Jim said as he dragged me out of the office

"Good luck four-eyes!" exclaimed Sissy

"Oh yeah? Good luck with your weight problems quarter pounder!" I exclaimed

_Later…_

_I came back to my room, glasses in a case, and McKenna was asleep. Great, she decided to take a nap. I then saw two slips of paper from Jeremy. One was a note reading 'Dear Naomi, can you please translate this into English when you can? It's in Spanish, and none of us know Spanish. Thanks, Jeremy', and the other was the message in Spanish. It read, 'Hola Lyoko guerreros. Mi nombre no es importante, pero voy a decir esto. Yo tengo algo que ver con Aelita. Contar Aelita que ella me va a saber muy pronto. Buena suerte.'_

"Whoever sent this message… knows Aelita, but how?" I wondered

_**How indeed. Anyway, now that the chapter is done, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Guo Nian Hao! Happy Chinese New Year!**_


	52. Is Anybody Out There?

Chapter 51: Is Anybody Out There?

**_Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Okay, I know! I'm totally late and left you guys hanging the last time I updated! I'm sorry! I got really busy and had barely any time to update anything! Be thankful that I'm doing a double update for this fanfic, because I don't do a lot of those. Anywho, disclaimer time._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. I also do not own the OC appearing in this chapter. He belongs to Detroid434._**

_Enjoy!_

_Dear Diary,_

_I get the feeling that there's a reason why whoever left the message left it in Spanish. It's almost as if the person doesn't want to be revealed yet, and yet, is leaving behind clues about his identity. I can't help but worry about whoever sent the message and Taios, who's still on Lyoko. I don't have my memories back, but I wish I did. Maybe I could figure out more. On the minus side, I have to wear glasses now! Sulk now, talk later._

_Sincerely,_

_Naomi_

"Emily, 77. Good work. Jean, 87. Very good. Elizabeth, a quadrilateral is not a quadrant that you'll do later. 10. Jeremy, I deducted two points for the ketchup stain on your diagram. 98. Naomi, well done, 100. Ulrich, there's some good, but not enough to make up for what's bad. 58." Said Mrs. Meyer.

_I picked up my test, and saw that there was a slip of paper under it. It read: Meet me in the boiler room at midnight. Sissy. Ugh, she probably meant to give it to Ulrich. Speaking of notes, I finally finished translating the other one._

_During lunch…_

"So, did you finish translating the note?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah." I said

"So, what did it say?" asked Ulrich

"It read, 'Hello Lyoko Warriors, my name isn't important, but I will to tell you this. I have something to do with Aelita. Tell Aelita she will know me soon enough. Good luck'." I said

"So, the person who sent the note knows something about Aelita's past?" asked Jeremy

"Probably before you started the supercomputer Jeremy. Maybe he or she knows something about Franz Hopper." Said Aelita

"Yeah, I mean, it's likely." I said

_Later that day, we were all dressed up in our PJ's, when G.I. surrogate Uncle Jim just had to make a military school speech._

"May I remind you that in the evening, girls and boys are prohibited from straying from their respective bedroom floors. Okay, for any of you who might be thinking of trying to pull anything, remember that the floors are different from each other and they are either upstairs from or downstairs from the one above. Girls are upstairs and boys, downstairs. Coming and going from upstairs to downstairs and from downstairs to upstairs are strictly forbidden. If I ever catch anyone going from downstairs, upstairs, or anyone going from upstairs to downstairs, he or she is really going to regret it-stairs. You've been warned. Dismissed." Said Jim

"Ay carumba." I muttered under my breath

_I then got some shut eye, and my watch gave me a jolt 30 minutes before midnight. I've gone totally Dante Vale. That's it. I need to stop being a fan girl. I got dressed, checked around for G.I. Jim, and got the last of the things Sissy's probably gonna need. I'm kidding. Tonight's a full moon, and I'd like to make a circle outside with these candles in my bag. I snuck down to the boiler room, and knocked on the door._

"Password?" asked Sissy

"Uh, you didn't give me one." I said in my best impression of Ulrich's voice

"Cor-hey! What are you doing here?! I thought Ulrich was coming." Said Sissy

"Couldn't make it so he asked me to come instead. Something about a midnight movie viewing and Jennifer Lawrence. Maybe Catching Fire?" I said

"Oh well, since you're here, come in." Sissy said in defeat

_I walked inside, with the bag, and then down into the boiler room, and saw Nicholas and Herb inside a spray-painted Pentagram._

"Isn't this a little… round for you?" I asked before chuckling at my joke

"It's not round! It's a tempergram." Said Sissy

"Pentagram." Herb and I said in unison

"Whatever. Thanks to this and my psychic powers, I'm going to conquer up the spirit of that poor Leon Corbet. I'm sure if we can communicate with him, he can finally rest in peace." Said Sissy

"Two things, one, you're not psychic. Two, what makes you think I'm gonna stay for this epic fail of a plan?" I asked

"It won't fail! Now step inside the pentagon with me. We will bring together our ping and pong energy and summon up the dead man's ghost." Said Sissy

"It's Yin and Yang. Try this necklace for plenty of that stuff." I said as I brought out one of my good luck charms before I laughed at my joke

_She dragged me inside the circle. I'm not gonna like this._

"And now let the ceremony begin." Said Sissy

_Nicholas and Herb began talking gibberish. This made Greek sound easy to learn._

"I summon you, Leon Corbet." Said Sissy

_I then saw what appeared to be electricity, then some kind of howling, before the door on the boiler closed shut._

"Yes Leon, I'm listening." Said Sissy

_The door then opened again, and I have to say this: XANA!_

"Don't step out of the pentagalon Naomi, it protects us. Uh, Leon… Corbet?" asked Sissy

"Nope, not even close. Time to vamoose." I said while grabbing Sissy's hand and running out of there

_When we got out of the boiler room, she shut the door, and I barricaded it with lockers. I just hope XANA's ghosts can't go through walls._

"Let's upstairs, and fast." I said

_We snuck past Jim, and we approached my room. I was about to open the door when Sissy really looked uncomfortable._

"Listen, I don't wanna sound like a prick, but you should go back to your room right now." I said

"No, don't leave me all by myself. Please?" asked Sissy

"Okay, okay, but keep it down. I don't want Jim knowing we're up." I said

_She snuck inside my room._

"Stay here. There's something I need to check." I said before I gently closed the door

_I snuck downstairs, and shook Jeremy awake._

"Einstein, wo men you yi ge wen ti. We have a problem. Two things, one, I think the superscan's busted, and two, XANA's on the offensive." I said

"Get my laptop. We'll know in a minute." said Jeremy

_He opened it, and I was right, no tower was activated, but I still think XANA's on the offensive._

"Nope. There are no activated towers." Said Jeremy

"Then if I'm wrong, we could have a real ghost on our hands." I said

"A what?" wondered Jeremy

_We then heard sounds of trouble, and Jeremy and I raced out of his room, to find Jim in the air. I made my high-pitch whistle, and the ghost dropped him._

"You okay Uncle?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Hey, what are you doing down here?" asked Jim

"I heard you screaming, so I came downstairs." I said

_Suddenly, we all heard a noise, like someone was running on the ceiling._

"What's that noise?" I asked

"I don't know, but it's getting closer." Said Jeremy

_Something then grabbed Jeremy, and Jim tried to stop him, and then I got a fire extinguisher, and sprayed it in Jeremy's general direction. We then saw our ghost, and then it pixilated._

"You saw that, right Naomi? The monster did pixilize when you hit it." Said Jeremy

"So, I was right, the superscan is busted. We have to warn the others." I said

"I'll get Aelita, can you wake up Ulrich and Odd?" asked Jeremy

"No problemo." I said

_I snuck inside their room, and then I whistled as loud as I could. That woke them up, and made Kiwi angry._

"Sorry Kiwi. I'll make it up to you little guy." I said as I scratched him behind the ears

"What's with the wakeup call?" asked Odd

"XANA alert. Jeremy's getting Aelita. Get Matt up and running, and call Yumi, Sia, and Rina. I'm heading back up to get McKenna." I said

_I almost reached my room when I heard screams. I turned off the lights, and saw the specter! I saw a ruler, and used it like a sword, and jabbed the specter._

"No time to hang around." I said

"We got McKenna and Matt." Odd said as he, Ulrich, Matt, and McKenna ran up behind me

_We headed for the sewers, and Odd opened the manhole. We all climbed down, just before ghosty arrived. In no time at all, we made it to the factory, where Sia, Rina, and Yumi were waiting._

"What took you so long?" asked Yumi

"XANA's attacking us, but the superscan didn't detect anything." Said Jeremy

"Do you believe in ghosts?" asked Ulrich

"No." said Yumi

"Wrong answer." Said Ulrich

"What he means is, we've got a ghost on the loose, and Sissy's dead set on believing that it's Leon Corbet's, whoever the hell that is." I said

"Hey, that's weird. XANA's managed to corrupt the superscan. There's an activated tower, but it can't detect it." Said Jeremy

"Right, so what do we do now?" asked Ulrich

"Yumi, Aelita, and Naomi, get to Sector Five as quickly as you can and try to fix the superscan. Odd, Ulrich, Matt, McKenna, Sia, and Rina, in the meantime, you can check out the other sectors. With a little luck, you'll be able to spot the activated tower." Said Jeremy

"Negative, the specter will strike back soon. I'm staying with you." Said Ulrich

"Me too." Said Sia

"Okay." Said Jeremy

_We all then headed for the scanners._

"I'll launch the process. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Naomi. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Yumi, Aelita, and I landed in the desert, and ran for the edge of the sector._

"Can you bring up the transporter Jeremy?" asked Yumi

"It's on the way." Said Jeremy

_And in no time at all, the transporter appeared, and we were in sector five. We had to wait for a while before the corridor opened._

"The countdown has started. Remember, you only have three minutes to find the key." Said Jeremy

_We ran down the corridor, and ended up in a big room. Wow, talk about classy. This seems too easy though._

"I see the key." Said Aelita

_We ran ahead, but stopped in the middle of the room._

"Too good to be true." Said Yumi

_Nice jinx Yumi._

"Look out!" exclaimed Aelita

_She almost fell, and we got her in time. We then had to play a game of leapfrog to get across the room, but we eventually ended up on the one platform that was still standing, and Aelita barely made it. We pulled her up to safety. That was too close for comfort._

"Jeremy, how much time do we have left? Jeremy? Jeremy?!" exclaimed Aelita

_We then looked down after hearing a noise, and here comes a creeper._

"This is getting creepy." Said Yumi

_Correction, we have four creepers on their way up._

"Great, just what we needed." I said sarcastically

_Yumi and I pulled out our fans, ready to fight. We threw one of our fans at two creepers, and I got one while the other shot her fan away._

"I must be jinxed." Said Yumi

"Wait, I have an idea." Said Aelita

_She began using her creativity power, and created a floating platform for us to use._

"Alright, we get it." Said Yumi

"I'm glad I didn't switch gems then." I said

_Yumi and I began using our telekinesis to move the platform towards the key, and touched it, but nothing happened._

"Shouldn't something be happening here?" asked Yumi

_I looked back, and the sector was beginning to close!_

"No!" I exclaimed while slamming my fist on the key

"Concentrate you two, there's still time to get out of here." Said Aelita

_Yumi and I both focused our telekinesis on the platform, but then Yumi was knocked off by a Creeper's laser. She quickly got back onto the platform, and we hustled back to get out of the sector in time. We ran through the corridor, and hurried to get out. Aelita and I made it, but Yumi was trailing behind._

"Come on Yumi! You can make it!" I exclaimed

_She was almost there when the corridor closed on her, devirtualizing her._

"Yumi!" Aelita and I exclaimed in unison

"We didn't get the key, and now we're fish bait. Unless…" I started

"Unless what?" asked Aelita

"It's a long shot, but maybe I can remotely access the supercomputer with my Cyber Girl transformation." I said

"Well try. We don't want the Scyphozoas to show up and steal our memory." Said Aelita

_I switched the gems, and got to my cyber girl transformation. I then noticed a small computer on my forearm, and opened it, and the jellyfishes had just arrived. Come on, come on!_

"Yes! I can access the computer!" I exclaimed

"Jeremy!" exclaimed Aelita

"No, it's not Jeremy, it's Odd." Said Odd

"Did you find the tower?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" asked Odd

"No reason. Entering Code: Scipio!" I exclaimed

_The transporter then came up, and Aelita and I dived for it._

"Guys, the activated tower is in the northwest part of the ice sector." Said Odd

"Okay, we're on it, but where's Einstein, Ulrich, and Sia?" I asked

"Uh, no idea. I'll go look for them." Said Odd

"Just be careful." I said

_The transporter set us in front of the tower, and a couple of spiders were waiting for us. Aelita and I raced for the tower, but slipped and fell, so we belly slid towards it, and saw one of the Tarantulas blast one of its friends. Thankfully, we made it into the tower. Aelita and I made it to the top platform._

AELITA

CODE:

LYOKO

_One tower deactivated._

"Tower deactivated." Said Aelita

"We couldn't fix the superscan, so it's plan B. Ready for a return trip?" I asked

"Yeah. We really need it." Said Aelita

"Yeah. I wouldn't activate it without a reason, but we have no choice now." I said

_I then placed my hand on the screen._

NATALIE

CODE:

HEART

COMMAND?

"Return to the past, now!" I exclaimed

_Back in time to Sissy's stupid séance._

"And now let the ceremony begin." Said Sissy

_Nicholas and Herb began chanting their gibberish again._

"I summon you, Leon Corbet!" exclaimed Sissy

"Who dares call my name?!" exclaimed Odd

_Nice one Odd. I almost didn't recognize you with that voice._

"Well, I do." Said Sissy

"Beat it Miss Delmas. You don't know who you're dealing with. SCRAM!" exclaimed Odd

_That scared the idiot brigade out of there! As soon as they were gone, I laughed like mad._

"Nice one Odd. You can come out now." I said

_When he didn't emerge from behind the boilers, I began tapping my foot._

"You're really wearing at my patience. I'm waiting." I said

_I finally looked behind the boilers when I saw… no one. There was a note though, so I picked it up and opened it. This time, it was in Chinese. It read 'Sui zhe shi jian de tui yi, dou jiang bei jie shi. Zhao gu hao zi ji, wo men hui zai jian mian de.'_

"'All will be revealed with time. Take care of yourself as we will meet again someday.' It's you again. The same person with the connection with Aelita. So then… you were the one who scared Sissy, not Odd. I guess he's asleep with Kiwi. Oh well. I'm a patient girl after all. I think I can wait for a mystery. But still, Sissy won't be waking the dead for a very long time." I said as I exited the boiler room

**_Done and done! Sorry about the long wait, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!_**


	53. Aeon

Chapter 52: Aeon

**_Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I told ya I was gonna do a double update because of my lack of updates, and since I have less than three weeks left of school, I can fit more time into my schedule to write fanfics! Anyways, disclaimer time._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. Taios also doesn't belong to me, as he belongs to my good friend infinitestories._**

_Enjoy!_

_I tossed and turned in my sleep, as I saw myself in what appeared to be The World that Never Was. I walked through the area, and suddenly came to a cross-road where the girl from that prison was. She turned my way and was about to attack me when… I gasped as I woke up. Man, three in the morning? Sheesh, these dreams are… hmm? That's weird, where's McKenna gone to? She's usually a heavy sleeper, like me half the time. I got up, and got changed into more appropriate clothes. I walked outside where I saw McKenna. I was about to call her over, but then I heard another voice. Matt's voice._

"McKenna, it's not that I don't want to, but I'm still loyal to Naomi. She's my girlfriend after all, but… but I like you as well, almost as much as I love Naomi." Said Matt

"Really?" asked McKenna

"Really. I'm going to tell her today. Maybe it's just time we saw other people McKenna, Naomi and I that is." Said Matt

_All I could do was watch as I saw Matt kiss McKenna. I couldn't even believe my eyes. I just ran away from the scene crying, not even wanting to look at them. I ran back to my room and pulled out my diary and furiously began writing._

'_Dear Diary,_

_I am so torn right now! I just saw Matt and McKenna kiss each other! Was Matt… was he cheating on me behind my back? I thought I knew everything about him, but I guess I was wrong. He apparently doesn't care about my feelings anymore, so why the hell should I care about his?_

_Sincerely,_

_Naomi'_

_I closed my diary, and pretended to be asleep when I heard McKenna walk into the room._

"She's still asleep. Man, she can really sleep." Said McKenna

_I bit my cheek out of frustration. Why did Matt keep this a secret from me? Did he not have the guts to say 'It's over?' because, if anything, he could've just been honest with me, and I would've understood. I guess I dozed off because the next thing I knew, it was daylight. McKenna was still out like a light, and I headed for the cafeteria for an early breakfast. I really didn't want to be near the others right now._

"Hey, you're up early. I guess you really wanted some hash browns with pancakes, huh?" asked Rosa

"Uh, yep. Can't go wrong with that in the morning." I said while putting a fake smile on my face

_After I got my breakfast, I got some orange juice, and sat down at a table, and quickly finished my breakfast. I really didn't feel in the mood to stick around school today, at all._

"What's wrong? Feeling a little down? Did Matt dump you? I guess you're going to head off home to the United States, or even China?" asked Sissy

"Yeah, why not China? At least I'd feel like I'm home somewhere where my heart doesn't have to be in pain!" I exclaimed as I ran off into the park

_McKenna's P.O.V._

"Ulrich Stern?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Here." Said Ulrich

"Odd Della Robbia?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Present." Said Odd

"Jeremy Belpois?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Present." Said Jeremy

"McKenna Luck?" asked Mrs. Hertz

"Yep." I said

"Naomi Jones? Naomi? Has anyone seen Naomi?" asked Mrs. Hertz

_That's when I noticed that her seat was empty._

"I saw her. She said she was going to China." Said Sissy

"Huh? China?" asked Aelita

"Yeah. She even said 'At least I'd feel like I'm home somewhere where my heart doesn't have to be in pain', whatever that last bit meant." Said Sissy

_My eyes widened the same time Matt's did. She knew about us?_

"Um, ma'am, may I please go to the infirmary? I don't feel too well." I said

"Okay, McKenna." Said Mrs. Hertz

"May I go with her?" Aelita and Matt asked in unison

"Uh… sure. But come back right away." Said Mrs. Hertz

_I ran out of the classroom as soon as I could with Matt and Aelita running after me._

"Where are you going?!" exclaimed Matt

"To our room to find clues!" I exclaimed

"Do you even know where she could be?" asked Aelita

"She said 'At least I'd feel like I'm home somewhere where my heart doesn't have to be in pain', that implies that something she saw hurt her, and she's somewhere that she can call home, and I know two places like that. It's either our dorm, or the Hermitage!" I exclaimed

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I set up the auto-virtualization process in the factory and headed for Lyoko. I really just wanted to be alone, and McKenna plus Matt plus same classroom equals more heartbreak for me. I touched down on Lyoko in the forest. I always felt calmer in the woods. Maybe it's because in my dimension, my house is surrounded by pine trees. I always enjoyed the sight of them. I walked listlessly through the sector, and heard the sound of a tarantula. I quickly made a break for it, while switching to my Cyber Girl transformation. I was about to enter the Scipio code when the tarantula fired at my feet, causing me to slip off the edge of the sector, and into the Digital Sea. After that, my whole world turned black._

_McKenna's P.O.V._

"She definitely had a new entry today. She's mad, at us." Said Matt

"She's not here. I hope Aelita found her at the Hermitage." I said

_Matt's cellphone then rang._

"Hello?" asked Matt

"I couldn't find her at the Hermitage. She's not even here. Sia and Rina just arrived in the factory. I hope she's there." Said Aelita

"Okay, we got the message." Said Matt

_He then hung up his phone._

"Okay, let me think… if Naomi's not here, and not in the Hermitage, then the only place she could be is…" I trailed off

"Lyoko!" Matt and I exclaimed in unison

_Later in the factory…_

"What do you mean she's not on Lyoko?" I asked

"She's not on Lyoko. We've made an entire scan of the sectors. Nothing." Said Sia

"Wait." Said Jeremy

"What's up Einstein?" asked Odd

"I'm checking the virtualization logs." Said Jeremy

"You can do that?" I asked

"Yes." Said Jeremy

_He typed in some codes, and another window opened._

"She was here. She was virtualized about an hour ago." Said Jeremy

"We got here fifteen minutes ago, so we wouldn't have caught her. But that doesn't explain how we can't find her." Said Rina

"What if she fell into the digital sea?" asked Yumi

"That explains why we can't find her!" exclaimed Jeremy

"This is all my fault. I should've told her about me and McKenna. If I had, she wouldn't have dove into the sea." Said Matt

"Even if it was, she wouldn't just dive into the digital sea. Why would she even think about doing that?" asked Yumi

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_Ugh, my head. That sure was a doozy. I began to sit up, and opened my eyes._

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed

_I was in the World That Never Was! But then… why am I still in my Cyber Girl outfit? If this was a dream, then I wouldn't be in the last transformation I was in on Lyoko._

"Wait… oh good lord. I don't want to stick around here. But still, at least I should find a tower to enter the heart code. I can't swim back to Lyoko, and I need to use Code: Earth to bring myself back since I'm stuck here. If I were a tower, I'd be… up there. I really hated that place in Kingdom Hearts II, and I think I'm gonna really hate it when I get around to playing Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance." I said

_I began running towards the Castle That Never Was, until I saw Taios right in front of me, clad in armor and all._

"Taios!" I exclaimed

_He then turned to face me._

"So this is where you were hiding this whole time. You can't even imagine how many times I've tried to find you." I said

_Instead of answering back, he ran off._

"Hey, wait up!" I exclaimed

_After trying to run after him for a while, I eventually lost him._

"Great, back to plan a." I said

_I continued walking back to the castle, when I hit a crossroads, and I saw the girl from my dreams. Wait, I saw this coming! But I don't know what happens next._

"So interesting. He created this sector from pure data. It's no wonder it couldn't be found until now, and for discovering this place, I must thank you… Natalie." The girl said before turning to me

_I turned my daggers into the disks in the Tron: Legacy movie. How does she know my real name?!_

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" I exclaimed

"Oh, I'm hurt. You don't remember me? Geez, talk about heartless. But… if you wanna know more about me, come to the highest point in the castle. I'll be waiting." The girl said before she disappeared

_She knows my real name, and has something to do with my unknown past. A past that unknown, even to me. What does she know about me that I don't? I guess there's only one way to find out._

"I can't ask Jeremy for a vehicle unless I find my own way up there faster. Oh wait, I do have a faster way." I said as I slid in my summoner gem

_I touched the gem for Valefor, and flew towards the castle. Just as I almost reached the top, someone, or something destroyed Valefor. I screamed as I fell before I hit a balcony of the castle, hard. I groaned as I began to get up, and I saw a guy with spiky black hair, wearing an outfit that reminded me of Cecil Harvey's from… which Final Fantasy game was he from anyway? Anyways, he did not look friendly! I dodged another sword strike._

"Okay, as much as I don't like to fight, I don't have a choice in this matter. Ragnarok!" I exclaimed as I touched the gem which stored the power to change my staff into a sword

_I slowly began to circle him, as he did with me. He was analyzing my moves, to see what I would try, and more importantly, who would strike first. Despite my reluctance to fight, I had to do what I came here to do, find a way out of here, despite my own curiosity about my own past. He began charging up some kind of light spell, and when he released it, I jumped into the air, catching him off guard, before striking him… stopping before I reached his heart._

"I don't know who you are, or what you're trying to do, but please understand, I don't wish to fight you. I only want to get back to my friends, despite my feelings in my heart right now." I said

_My sword turned back into a staff, and to my surprise, he bowed to me._

"My name is Atlas. You may call upon me anytime." Said Atlas

_He turned into white energy, and found his way into my ring. Wait, Atlas… is my Final Aeon! But… only the spirit of a dead person could become a Final Aeon. Does that mean that Atlas is some kind of data ghost, like in Fate: Extra? I quickly shook my head at the thought. No one could be killed in the virtual world, could they? Maybe if the scanners were offline, but still, something's giving me a bad feeling right now. I continued further into the castle, and got to Xigbar's stupid place. It took me forever to beat him! Plus he's an annoying pain in the ass! But still, as I walked in, I saw Taios on the other side, in his armor, but the helmet was gone._

"Taios!" I exclaimed

_I started to run up to him, but stopped when I felt an angry air in the atmosphere. Wait, angry?_

"You shouldn't have come here you know." Taios said as he turned around to face me

_Oh boy. He was mad at me. I quickly put my hands up as if I was surrendering_

"Hey, it was an accident." I defended

"I call it bullshit. Do you realize that you made a major mistake?! Do you even realize that you doomed us all?!" exclaimed Taios

_Out of shock, and mainly brain shutdown, I just shook my head, which caused him to face palm._

"God, if you really are this oblivious, then I have no choice but to test you." Taios said as he summoned his Keyblade

_I gave myself a face palm immediately afterwards._

"I said it was an accident, and _that's_ how you treat me?! I don't have time for this, and yet at the same time, I can't get out of it! Carbuncle, Phoenix, I need you help!" I exclaimed

_The familiar fire-bird and little creature with a ruby on its forehead appeared. Carbuncle rubbed itself next to my legs and Phoenix stretched its wings._

"Hey guys, I could use a little help." I said

_Taios got his helmet on, while I got Ragnarok out, ready to use. When he charged in, I used Ragnarok to parry, with Phoenix forcing him back with some fiery feathers. He tried again, but hit a force field, thanks to Carbuncle. After a lot of fighting, I knew I couldn't hold him off forever. I charged in with a final strike, and his armor disappeared. He was wearing a black vest with grey straps leading to a Mark of Mastery symbol while wearing an green and orange shirt. He wore pants that reminded me of Sora's, except they were black, blue, and orange. His shoes were mainly black, but had a yellow stripe on them, and a blue part on the front. He looked exhausted, but got up, and I began to worry, but to my surprise, he dismissed his Keyblade. I dismissed my summons afterwards. He then got up and walked over to me, with an ashamed look on his face._

"Naomi… I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in my anger… that I didn't even acknowledge your feelings." Said Taios

"I forgive you. Just… what is this place? Please, tell me what this place is. I'm stuck in the Digital World now. I need to find a tower to get out of here." I said

"I don't use towers, and this place… it's a fusion of The World That Never Was from 3D and KH 2." Said Taios

"Oh great." I groaned

"Think of this sector as the shadow of Lyoko. Like there are five sectors, there are opposite coins to each one. Just like how you use towers to move between sectors, there's a way to move between the shadow sectors, like a key. I'd explain more, but we gotta deal with Naxita first." Said Taios

"Naxita? Wait, that girl, she's Naxita?" I asked

_He didn't say anything, and I took the silence as my hint._

"Taios… there's a connection between her and my past, isn't there?" I asked

"You catch on quick. I promise, I'll explain everything, but after we get out of here." Said Taios

"Okay." I said

_We quickly made a run for it, and the next thing I knew, we were at the Alter of Naught, and she was there waiting. Naxita._

"Naxita." Said Taios

"Look who's arrived, the boy I thought I killed all those years ago, and the girl who's suffering from heartbreak as we speak." Naxita said as she turned to face us

"I'm not a kid anymore Naxita, and it was you who did that to my dad all those years ago! If you didn't exist, then my dad would still be alive!" Taios exclaimed out of anger as he summoned his Keyblade

"Your dad?" I asked in curiosity

_He remained silent while Naxita just smirked at his pain. She's insane, isn't she?_

"Oh, he didn't tell you? His dear dad was once friends with our father and Franz Hopper, until he died of course, by our hands." Said Naxita

_What?! Did she say 'our father' and 'our hands'? I'm no murderer, so why is she talking like I actually did that by my own free will?_

"What are you talking about? I don't even have a sister! And even so, why the hell would I even kill anyone?!" I exclaimed

"That's because you wouldn't." said Taios

_Naxita just smirked, and her smile almost turned into the Cheshire Cat's stupid grin._

"You haven't even told her yet, have you?" asked Naxita

"Tell me what?" I asked

"Natalie… think about Ven and Vanitas, but instead of them, think about you and her." Said Taios

_Suddenly, I knew exactly what he meant. Naxita didn't just look a lot like me, she, in a sense, was me._

"So then… that's why I lost my memories?! Because of her? Then… then I…" I stammered

_She just smirked at my obvious pain, and began walking towards me._

"Aw, it must be painful to realize that we killed him. Don't worry about it, once we take over this world, and the real world, we can move onto our home world, and take for Master XANA. And destroy anything that stands…" started Naxita

_She was cut off when Taios attacked her. He… he just protected me._

"I won't let you harm her!" exclaimed Taios

"But it's up to her to decide, after all, you aren't going to force her to make a decision after she saw her boyfriend kissing her best friend, after all, are you?" asked Naxita

_I saw him tighten his grip on his weapon, and get into a fighting stance._

"All I want is to protect Naomi… even if it means stopping you and XANA myself. I won't let someone like you make her sad and upset!" exclaimed Taios

_I looked shocked at Taios before I began to cry tears of joy._

"Taios… thank you, but we won't fight her alone. I think I know who you are now, so please, help us Atlas." I said as I raised the ring with the single diamond into the air

_As soon as the diamond began to glow, I took it off and threw it into the air, and with a bright flash of light, Atlas appeared, and the ring returned to its original spot. Just as he appeared, Naxita looked shocked._

"It seems that more ghosts of the past have shown themselves." Said Naxita

"Death cannot stop me Naxita. I shall aid my son and Naomi." Said Atlas

"Ready Taios?" I asked as I summoned Ragnarok

"More than you are. Let's kick her ass." Said Taios

"You got it!" I exclaimed

_Whenever Naxita was distracted by Atlas, we would strike her from behind, and when we had her attention, Atlas would cast a powerful spell which would catch her off guard. After a while, all three of us teamed up to stop her with a powerful combo attack. After that one, she was on the ground, catching her breath before she got up again, but was in no condition to fight._

"Just you wait, in time, XANA will take what he desires, and rule all worlds." Said Naxita

"Like that'll happen! We'll make sure that XANA is destroyed." Said Taios

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Naxita said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke

_There was an awkward pause of silence, before Taios broke it by saying:_

"Let's head back to reality."

_Before Atlas returned to the ring, he opened some kind of door._

"A door?" I wondered

"I call it a gate. It allows me to cross anywhere between this world and the real one, but this one will take us back to the scanners." Said Taios

"The scanners it is then." I said

_We walked through the gate, and the next thing I knew, the scanner doors were opening. I saw Taios fall out of the scanners. He had semi-spiky brown hair, blue eyes, purple headphones around his neck, a black overcoat, blue jeans, and black shoes. As I was about to walk up to him, the elevator doors opened, revealing the others. Matt ran up to me first. I'm gonna give him the welcome he deserves._

"Naomi, you…" started Matt

_I cut him off by slapping him across the face on his cheek. If he couldn't tell that I was pissed off with him as is, that should give him the hint. I then heard Taios groan, and I walked up to him. He was rubbing his head._

"Ugh, my head. I guess it'll take time for the materialization process to kick in for me." Said Taios

_I then moved one of his arms around my neck and helped him up, much to his surprise._

"In that case, I'll help out Taios, that is, if you want my help." I said

"Thanks." Said Taios

"Naomi, just who is this guy?" asked Aelita

"I'm the guy who's been saving your behinds for quite some time now." Said Taios

"In other words, it's Taios." I said as the elevator doors closed on us

_We headed towards the school, seeing that was the best place for Taios to recover, when he suddenly moved his arm off my neck and began walking on his own. I took that as the hint that he's okay. He suddenly stopped walking and turned to face me with a serious look on his face._

"Naomi… there's something you don't know about Lyoko. Remember the sector I made?" asked Taios

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked

"That wasn't the only one I made, and XANA's looking for something in one of them." Said Taios

"And what might that be?" I asked

"Well, I'm not sure, but now that he has half the key, all he needs is the lock, and whatever he wants in that sector isn't good." Said Taios

"Wait, if he has half the key, where's the other half?" I asked

_He paused before saying:_

"You."

"Me?" I asked dumbfounded

"Yeah. I'll give you guys the bombshell of it all when we get together." Said Taios

"Okay, and besides, we better get you registered for the school, and watch out for Sissy. The last thing we need is a bad case of her." I said

_We both laughed at that one. I have a feeling that things are gonna be interesting around here._

**_Done and done! Man, this one took me a while, but I'm finally done! Also, before I end this chapter the way I usually do, check out Detroid434's page. I'm sure you'll like what you see. So, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!_**


	54. Franz Hopper

Chapter 53: Franz Hopper

_Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Well, it's safe to say that this fanfic will be coming to a close soon, after two years of writing it, but fear not, you'll have the sequel to look forward to! Anyways, disclaimer time!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also don't own Taios. He belongs to infinitestories. Sia and Rina aren't mine either. They belong to D.J. Scales. I also do not own the other OC that will be appearing in this chapter. He belongs to Detroid434._

_Enjoy!_

_My watch was really noisy now. Seriously, it's almost midnight! I took a look at it, and my eyes nearly shot out of my head! Five activated towers?! Man, XANA's got a social life, not!_

"Rise and shine! It's Christmas!" I exclaimed

"Five more minutes." McKenna replied sleepily

"XANA's on the move, big time. We've got five activated towers." I said

_That woke her up. She went downstairs to get the boys while I woke up Aelita._

"Aelita, we got a problem. XANA's on the offensive. There are five activated towers on Lyoko." I said

"What?!" Aelita exclaimed as she nearly jumped out of bed

"That's what I thought. Come on, we better get moving." I said

_Aelita and I ran downstairs the same time the others got out of their rooms, and made it to the factory. I pressed the switch, and here comes the elevator._

"I've got a bad feeling about this one." Said Jeremy

"No, relax Einstein. We'll take out your five towers in no time." Said Odd

_And Yumi, Sia, and Rina made their entrance._

"I got here as quickly as I could." Said Yumi

"Same here." Sia and Rina said in unison

_We took the elevator down, but as soon as we reached the lab, there was someone already there! On the computer nonetheless!_

"Ah, there you are." Said the person

_The person turned around to reveal that it was a male, with tinted glasses, grey hair and matching beard and mustache. He also wore a lab coat. So he's a scientist, or a doctor?_

"I've been expecting you." Said the man

_We all exchanged looks on our faces. Who the hell is this guy?_

"That XANA. Locks the door but leaves the window wide open." Said the man

_He then deactivated the towers remotely. Whoa! If we could do that, that'd save us a lot of trips to Lyoko._

"Uh, b-but I mean, wh-wh-what are you doing here?" asked Jeremy

"I'm deactivating the towers." Said the man

"Without going to Lyoko?!" I exclaimed

"Of course." Said the man

"But, uh, who are you?" asked Aelita

_He then looked at Aelita with a look on his face._

"What? Haven't you understood yet? I'm Franz Hopper." Said the man

_Franz Hopper?! The same dude?! Man, talk about a shocker._

"I'm the one who created Lyoko and XANA too, but then I lost control of it. In the very beginning it was a program that I and some colleagues of mine had designed to counter a military project, based on a multi-agent system." Said Franz

"You mean my father and Taios' dad too!" I exclaimed

"But, what about me?" asked Aelita

"Hmm? I created you to be the guardian of Lyoko, but I'd never thought I'd see you one day in flesh and blood." Said Franz

"But then, where have you been for these last few years?" asked Ulrich

"Well, let's say that I was a kind of, prisoner, but finally managed to escape." Said Franz

"What now then?" asked Yumi

"We've got to destroy XANA once and for all." Said Franz

"Easier said than done." Said Taios

"What Taios said. We'd love to, but XANA's given Aelita and Naomi a bug. If we switch the supercomputer off then, Aelita and Naomi switch off too." Said Jeremy

"We'll find the anti-virus. He'll see." Said Franz

"Sure, but how?" asked Taios

"Well, that young man is why I came. I'm here to help." Said Franz

_We soon headed back to Kadic, but Taios and I were taking the long route through town._

"Taios, do you, think there's something up with Franz Hopper?" I asked

"What makes you say that?" asked Taios

"It's just… he didn't call me by my real name, Natalie, and didn't even address your father and my father by their names. I may just be paranoid, but I really have a bad feeling." I said

_Yeah, and it's the 'I think XANA's up to something and it ain't pretty' feeling._

_The next day…_

'_Dear Diary,_

_No time to talk but I do have a surprise to plan with the others._

_Write later,_

_Naomi'_

_We snuck into Einstein's room with Odd holding the present we all pitched in to buy just as his dad called him._

"Happy Birthday Einstein!" We all cheered in unison

_I stood by the door as the others began messing with him as he was talking with his dad._

"Uh, yeah, sure. Okay dad, sure. Uh, listen, I have to go, my friends just came in. Talk to you soon." Jeremy said before he hung up the phone

"Here, a present." Odd said as he gave Jeremy the gift

"What are you waiting for? Go on, open it." Said Ulrich

_I watched as he opened the gift, excited for what he would think about it._

"Wow! It's great!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We did pitch in with the frame, but the drawing was priceless, literally._

"Yeah! And I drew it from memory." Said Odd

_I Gibbs-slapped him for that one._

"You mean I did. If you drew it, all we'd have would be stick figures! Besides, you can just imagine the effort it took if Odd really did draw it." I said

_Everyone except Odd chuckled at my joke._

"Thanks everyone. Hey, how about going over to the factory now. I can't wait to see Franz again." Said Jeremy

_Yeah, not a good idea Einstein. I'm getting a bad feeling, and sleeping on it didn't help._

_At the factory…_

"You use the scanners to virtualize human beings?" asked Franz

"Well, yes. It's the only way we could find to deactivate towers on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"The virtualization process was not ready for that yet. It's a very dangerous procedure with serious side effects." Said Franz

"Such as?" asked Yumi

"Cell degeneration." Said Franz

_Now I know something's up. Dad had a doctorate degree in Chemistry, plus minored in computer science. He should've been able to fix THAT kind of problem, no sweat. But still, I need hard-core evidence to prove anything. I had to go along with what he said._

"All the boys seem to be okay, Sia and Rina too." Said Franz

"I'm going down there now." I said as I entered the elevator to the scanner room

_I entered one of the scanners and then I got back to the lab._

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you and Yumi. You both have had neurological degeneration." Said Franz

_Now I know something's wrong._

_Later…_

"I can't believe it. What a nightmare." Said Yumi

"Nice one Einstein. Dr. Shrank transplants animal limbs onto human beings, but compared to you, he's small time." Said Odd

"He didn't know." I said while acting that I was sad

_I have to act. I can't let XANA, if this is a XANA attack that is, know that I'm onto him._

"I'm sorry you two." Said Jeremy

"You're sorry? That's not gonna help cure Yumi and Naomi." Said Matt

"Yumi, I…" started Jeremy

"Leave me alone Jeremy. I need to be by myself. Coming Ulrich?" asked Yumi

_They left with us just watching them leave. I sat with Jeremy during dinner time, and Taios sat next to me. He seemed as upset about it as much as the others were._

"I'm sure there's a way to cure Yumi and Naomi." Said Jeremy

"We don't even know exactly what's wrong with them." Said McKenna

"I'll work it out. I promise I will." Said Jeremy

"I think you've done enough damage as it is." Said Ulrich

"What do you mean by that? That everything's been my fault from the start?" asked Jeremy

"You're the brains in this outfit, _Einstein._" Ulrich said with venom in his voice

_I took my half-finished dinner and left the dining room and headed back for my room. Just as I entered the room, my watched beeped. Just before I could open the message I received, Yumi sent me a text that said that Franz had news for us. Might as well check now. Let's see… it's in English! Dear Lyoko Warriors and XANA, if you are reading this, then I have news that regards the attack with the XANAfied nurse._

"The nurse? What the hell are you talking about?" I wondered out loud

'_If you want to know more, come to the mountain sector.'_

_That was enough for me. I snuck into the factory, and knocked out Hopper with a metal pan that I 'borrowed' from the kitchen, but Franz was out cold. He's not gonna be happy when he wakes up._

"Right, first things first, as soon as I activate the auto-virtualization, this program should delete the latest virtualization log." I said as I finished typing in the auto-virtualization code

_I hurried into the scanner room and made it to Lyoko's mountain sector, where I saw a black tower. I guess I'll find my answers there._

_Taios' P.O.V._

_The next morning, we made it to the factory, but we couldn't find Naomi. She left her cell, meaning she's going to come back. But still, why disappear on us?_

"I now know how to program the anti-virus which will free Aelita and Naomi. All I need now is the data from Sector Five." Said Franz

"Great. We'll go get it then." Said Aelita

"I thought the scanners were too dangerous to use." Said Jeremy

"If we wanna get to Sector Five, then we'll have no choice." Said Franz

"It'll be our final mission." Said Odd

"Okay, then what am I supposed to do?" asked Jeremy

"If I were you, I'd stay out of the way." Said Franz

"It's not fair! Everyone blames me for everything, after all, we all turned the supercomputer back on together." Said Jeremy

"Perhaps, but you were the one who played the sorcerer's apprentice, you're the one who put your friends lives at risk, you're the one who allowed Naomi, the daughter of the creator of the Dimensional Transporter system to put her life in danger, and you're the one who let XANA destroy my diary." Said Franz

"Fine, I get it." Said Jeremy

_Wait, Naomi would've never told anyone about that, heck, her father wouldn't even have let that slip, would he?_

"Jeremy…" Aelita started before the elevator door closed

"Right, shall we?" asked Franz

"What about Naomi?" I asked

"I'll wait for her here with Aelita. It's too risky with XANA wanting whatever he wants." Said Franz

_Now I know something's wrong._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_When I saw the tower, I didn't think I'd be on a wild Tarantula chase! I don't know how many life points I lost, but I can't risk devirtualization! I'm almost to the tower! Just a little faster… and I made it! Talk about too close for comfort. At the center of the tower floor, there was someone in an Akatsuki coat… wait a sec, it's the same guy from Sector Five a few weeks back! Don't tell me that he's the guy who sent the message._

"I got your message, so what's up? Bad question, I'll just cut to the chase. You mentioned the XANA attack with the nurse a few weeks back, the same one I can't remember. I can't help but think that the two events are connected, you sending the message and the XANA attack. Know something or what?" I asked

"You could say that." Said the boy

"A little more specific please?" I asked

"Simple really, I took the memories you had of the event away." Said the boy

"Wait, hit the pause button, you took my memories?! Why?!" I exclaimed

"It was either I did that, or Aelita figures out my identity." Said the boy

"You know Aelita?" I asked

_A screen then appeared in front of him, and it showed the others in Sector Five! They're in trouble, and why is Odd boxing with a creeper? Is this Mortal Kombat or what?! Better question, why is there an activated tower in Sector Five?!_

"Your friends are in trouble." Said the boy

"Problem, if I went there now, I'd be devirtualized in a heartbeat. There are Tarantulas and Megatanks outside this tower!" I exclaimed

"Easily remedied. I'm going to teleport you to Sector Five from here." Said the boy

"From here?" I asked

"Yes. Any questions?" asked the boy

"Yeah, how are we going to deactivate that tower?" I asked

"You'll see. I'm going to send some help too." Said the boy

_Before I could ask, he placed his hand on the screen in front of him, and the next thing I knew, I was in Sector Five's celestial dome! Not only that, I was riding a manta! But the thing is, this one didn't have XANA's symbol. I guess this is the help. I then saw Aelita running down the other end._

"Someone call a taxi?" I asked as I grabbed her

"When did you get to Lyoko?" asked Aelita

"After I knocked out Franz-XANA. I deleted the virtualization log too, sorry." I said

"It's okay. Where did you get the manta?" asked Aelita

"Uh, long story." I said

_We flew via manta into the room with the tower where we saw a creeper with a XANA symbol get rid of the other one and the manta we were riding stopped next to the tower. She got in and deactivated the tower. All's well that ends well after all._

_Later…_

"Of course I'm not angry with you, what's more, I checked your bio-schematic during your rematerialization phase. There's no sign of alteration whatsoever." Said Jeremy

"Oh, what a relief. He really had me scared, that Franz Hopper." Said Yumi

"Fake Franz ya mean. Never trusted him from the start." I said

"Uh, yeah you did." Said Matt

"I was acting! Seriously, what kind of person deletes her own virtualization log and knocks out people with a frying pan anyway? Besides, he did give away a lot of clues that he was a fake. The real Franz Hopper is who-knows-where." I said

_We heard a knock on Einstein's door and then it opened to reveal a middle-aged man who looked old enough to be Jeremy's dad._

"Dad!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Are you ready son? Let's go." Said Jeremy's dad

"Wait, uh, things have changed. Let me explain." Jeremy said as he led his dad out of his room.

_I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was that about?_

"Hey, what's going on here? Where were you going?" asked Odd

"Nowhere." Said Jeremy

"Your father seems like a really nice guy." Said Aelita

"Yeah, I love him. He's great." Said Jeremy

"Like father, like son." Said Ulrich

_He can say that again._

_Done and done! Man, this took a while, but I finally finished! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!_


	55. Contact

Chapter 54: Contact

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, what's with the update, right? Well, I've decided to do a special update since this is technically the second episode in the four episode season two finale. Anyways, disclaimer time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. I also don't own Taios. He belongs to my good friend infinitestories. Finally, I don't own the OC that is appearing in this chapter. He belongs to my friend Detroid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

'_Dear Diary,_

_I just hope I can get through the rest of my day. I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden._

_Write later,_

_Naomi'_

_Just as I was walking out of my room, the newspaper duo was waiting for me. I was twitching an eyebrow. How in the world did Millie and Tamiya find me, especially at this time of day?_

"Naomi! We would like to interview you for the Kadic newspaper!" exclaimed Millie

"Is this about Odd's short film that I happen to have a role in with Sissy?" I asked

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" asked Millie

"It's what everyone's been hounding me about for the past day." I said

"Well, can you at least describe the film?" asked Millie

"Spoilers." I said before I walked upstairs

_Surprisingly, that got them to be quiet. Soon enough, it was movie time._

"Welcome to the Kadic Academy cinema class short film night!" exclaimed Mr. Chardin

_Okay, don't blame me if I can barely understand him through that very thick French accent. Wow… I'd never thought I'd think that in my lifetime, plus I am in France._

"This short film, is, was, and always will be an important art form, which can say as much as a full-length feature. Our first film is by Odd Della Robbia, and is titled rather poetically, _Nature Grandeur_. No one has seen it yet, but it isn't hard to imagine the project as, the fragility of our ecosystem." Said Mr. Chardin

_Thankfully, the film started, and the opening scene was of Odd and me with a terrified look on our faces with a giant Sissy overlooking us._

"Help! Help!" exclaimed Odd's film self

"Jiu ming le! (1)" exclaimed my film self

"She's awake! Oh no!" Odd's and my film self exclaimed in unison

_Our film selves ran, but were stopped by 'Uncle Jim'._

"What's all this racket about, huh?" asked Romain, who was playing Jim in the film

_Even though that was an act, I couldn't help but laugh. It never got old._

"We have to get out of here! Sh-sh-she's coming!" exclaimed Odd's movie him

"It's no exaggeration to say that she's as big as her ego!" Film me exclaimed

"That's impossible. You know how big that would make her? I think you two have lost your senses. Alright, let's go to the infirmary." Said Romain

_Our film selves were then 'escorted' by 'Jim' to the infirmary. In real life, even though I was in the film, I was laughing like a mad woman, until giant Sissy appeared._

"It's too late! She's found us!" exclaimed Odd's film self

"Run for the hills!" exclaimed my film self

"Oh rats. I just broke a nail." Said Sissy's film self

_I was laughing so hard I almost began crying. Unfortunately, the film was cut short by a very angry Sissy._

"Odd, you are nothing but a… you're nothing but a…" started Sissy

_She then started talking gibberish, but then I felt a sudden headache form. The next thing I knew, everything turned to black._

_Taios' P.O.V._

_Naomi just fainted next to me just as Sissy began talking gibberish. She then began walking to Jeremy and started talking to Jeremy._

"Is something wrong sweetheart?" asked Mr. Delmas

"I'll take care of this Mr. Delmas. I think you've lost your senses. Alright, let's go to the infirmary." Jim said as he was about to Naomi and Sissy to the infirmary

"Alright children, I want each of you to go quietly back to your rooms. Jim, take care of the students, I'll take Sissy and Miss Jones to the infirmary." Said Mr. Delmas

"Do you think it's XANA?" asked Yumi

_We headed to Einstein's room, but there was nothing. No towers, no nothing._

"Nope. No activated towers. XANA's got nothing to do with it." Said Jeremy

_Yumi then opened the door to Einstein's room._

"The nurse said that Sissy received an electric charge. She's in shock, but fine, there's nothing to worry about. But Naomi's another story. The nurse has no idea what's wrong with her. It's almost like she's comatose." Said Yumi

"Oh poor Sissy. I have to admit that her acting was really electrifying." Said Odd

"Right, false alarm, we can all sleep easy now." Said Jeremy

"Yeah, that works out just find because tomorrow is Sunday, and on Sunday…" started Ulrich

"We sleep in!" Odd exclaimed as he lied down on his back on Einstein's bed

_Aelita's P.O.V._

_I was woken up by the sound of my door opening, and I saw Naomi in her pajamas._

"Naomi! What are…" I started

_I noticed her eyes were green again, just like when the nurse was possessed. She walked over to the table and got a pencil and a piece of paper and began writing. When she finished, she fainted in the chair. I then tried to shake her awake, but her eyes were brown now. Whoever was possessing her is gone._

"Aelita? What am I doing here? What happened?" asked Naomi

"It's a long story. You need to go back to the infirmary." I said

"Any reason?" I asked

"You fainted earlier, and if the principal finds you gone, guess who's gonna be in trouble." I said

"Good point." Said Naomi

_I looked at the paper after Naomi left, but it was in Japanese, but why? But on the other side of it was some kind of code, but what is it for?_

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_The next morning, I still have no idea why I was in the infirmary, and the others won't even tell me._

"A message in code?" asked Ulrich

"Written by Sissy?!" I exclaimed

"And there's more. Remember the nurse?" asked Aelita

"The attack? For the umpteenth time, no! Because some people won't tell me!" I exclaimed

"When the nurse was possessed by XANA, another entity had possessed you, allowing you to fight Yolanda on equal terms until the tower was deactivated by XANA." Said Jeremy

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"We… didn't know how you would react." Jeremy said sheepishly

_I glared at him before he got back to work._

"Aelita and I spent practically all night scanning it into the supercomputer to translate it, and look at what it turns up for what Sissy wrote." Said Jeremy

_Jeremy then played it as if it was an audio recording._

"I can help you?" I wondered

"And this is the other one. The first message is in Japanese. Yumi?" asked Aelita

_Yumi then took the paper._

"Lyoko Warriors, if you're reading this, then there's a white tower that will need to be protected right now in the forest sector, so get to the factory on the double." Yumi read from the sheet of paper

"And there's more. This is the code from the paper." Said Jeremy

"Check it out." Said Aelita

_The other wasn't an audio like the last one, but rather, when I took a look at it, I gripped my head in pain, and I saw some kind of vision. It was the forest sector of Lyoko, and there was the white tower._

"It has to be a trap by XANA. He must've managed somehow to possess Sissy without activating a tower." Said Ulrich

"No, it's not XANA. Someone did activate a tower on Lyoko, but it isn't XANA. It's the tower mentioned in the note." I said

"And how do you know that?" asked Sia

"After I saw the second code translation, I saw the white tower in the forest. Besides, if Sissy was XANAfied, she would've tried to get me and Aelita to Lyoko so Skippy one and Skippy two can steal our memories." I said

"Naomi's right. If you ask me, someone, or something wants to contact us through Sissy, and the other person is using Naomi to help us whenever possible, but it's not XANA." Said Jeremy

"Well then, who is it?" asked Odd

"No idea. To find that out, we'll have to talk to Sissy again." Said Jeremy

"Okay. I'll bring her over. Anyone care to join me?" asked Yumi

"I will. I'm your man Yumi, I mean, you know what I mean." Said Odd

"I'm headed to the forest. First clairvoyant dreams, now a vision. No coincidence. Someone's managed to find a way to access the psychic part of my brain. And if that is true, there's a tower that needs protection." I said

"I'll go with you." Said Aelita

"With the Scyphozoa and everything? It's too risky." Said Jeremy

"Jeremy, stop worrying about me, hmm?" asked Aelita

_Jeremy glared for a brief moment._

"Besides, we got them covered, right sis?" asked Sia

"Yeah." Said Rina

_With that persuasion, Jeremy, reluctantly, let us into the scanners, along with Ulrich._

"Transfer Sia. Transfer Rina. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Sia. Scanner Rina. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization! Alright, it's your turn. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Naomi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Ulrich and I landed on Lyoko next to the Overglider and Overbike._

"Great timing. Nice work, Jeremy." Said Ulrich

"Thanks. Okay, make it fast. It's just a reconnaissance mission. Watch out for that tower." Said Jeremy

"We know. Relax. We won't go crazy." Said Ulrich

"Unlike someone we know." I said

_We rode our vehicles, and there it was, the white tower._

"Ulrich, Sia, Rina, Naomi, Aelita, everything okay with you guys?" asked Jeremy

"Well, we just found the white tower." I said

"What?!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Hang on, I'll send you a visual." Said Aelita

_I can only imagine Einstein's shock right now._

"What the heck is this white tower supposed to mean?" asked Jeremy

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Said Ulrich

"Do you think this tower has something to do with Sissy?" asked Sia

"Or with the being who's trying to contact us?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know." Said Jeremy

"Come on, I'd like to see this close-up." Said Aelita

_We drove ahead to the tower._

"Guys, behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We got Megatanks!_

"Faster!" exclaimed Aelita

_Easier said than done! I'm at max speed!_

"I've got it floored." Said Ulrich

_So do the rest of us!_

"Turn left." Said Aelita

"Whoa, are you sure? There's nothing to the left." Said Ulrich

_Aelita used her creativity, and we made the turn just in time, but we weren't their target, they were after the tower!_

"Well done Aelita, but it's really weird they didn't come back to attack you." Said Jeremy

"That's because the tower is their target, not us. XANA doesn't like it, and he's out to destroy it." I said

"Hold them off." Said Jeremy

"Feel like a little game of bowling?" asked Ulrich

"A what?" asked Aelita

"Forget about it. It's a bad joke." Said Jeremy

"Sometimes you really crack yourself up Ulrich." I said

_We started our engines and headed for the tower._

"Guys, I've got some bad news." Said Jeremy

"Hang on." Said Ulrich

_He had Aelita in the driver's seat while I had switched my Overglider into combat mode. The tanks missed us by a mile, and then Ulrich ran up the tower the same time I flew alongside the tower before I flew off it, and then fired a wing arrow at a Megatank, and Ulrich destroyed the other one._

"So Jeremy, what were you saying?" asked Ulrich

"Activated tower in the ice sector." Said Jeremy

"What should I do with Aelita?" asked Ulrich

"Sia, Rina, take her to the ice sector! I'm staying here with Ulrich!" I exclaimed

_Sia, Rina, and Aelita raced off to the ice sector while I switched gems to the Gunner gem. I'm so glad I've got two guns in this transformation. While Ulrich was racing around, I was firing my guns. I didn't realize I was out of ammo, until, well… I was out of ammo! I braced myself for an attack, but it never came, and that's when I noticed that it was the guy from last time! He showed up, and with reinforcements._

"We have to protect this tower!" exclaimed the boy

_I then pushed him out of the way of a Megatank attack, and not only did I found out that it wasn't the real him, but I learned that a Megatank's laser is strong enough to push one into the Digital Sea when it's closed._

"Cool." Ulrich and I said in unison

_At least this gave his tanks the idea of firing when closed. At least we have an edge, if you know what I mean._

"Ulrich? Naomi?" Jeremy said with worry in his voice

"Relax Jeremy, we're on it!" exclaimed Ulrich

_Unfortunately, another Megatank showed up, and Ulrich was trying to stop the laser._

"Jeremy, I can't hold out much longer!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Ulrich!" I screamed as he was devirtualized

_I jumped out of the way of an incoming attack, when I tried to fire my guns, when I remembered I was out of ammo. The Megatank fired at me, and I was promptly devirtualized. I tried the elevator, after I helped Ulrich up, and it was a no-go. We climbed back up into the lab, where I saw an unconscious Sissy. Guess we didn't protect it after all._

"Something wrong with the elevator?" asked Ulrich

"I'll explain later. Hurry on up to help Yumi." Said Jeremy

"Sorry, I'm staying here. I have a bad feeling that it's a nurse that's XANAfied again. Knowing my luck, I might get possessed again to fight him or her off." I said

_Ulrich quickly climbed up as I was worried for Yumi's sake. Soon enough, Aelita entered the tower, and that was one less activated tower. Not only that, but the other tower that was activated had just deactivated. Talk about luck._

"Wow! Great job Aelita!" exclaimed Jeremy

_After the attack, Aelita explained to me what had happened on her end. Not only was she nearly cornered by the Scyphozoa, but some Tarantulas and Bloks without XANA's symbol appeared to help her out. One of the spiders even offered her a ride to the tower!_

"That's just crazy!" I exclaimed

"Not as crazy as whoever possessed you. I know he may be an ally, but I just get this nagging feeling that there's more to him than meets the eye." Said Aelita

"I'm sure we'll find the connection between him and your past, and possibly mine too." I said

_We soon headed over to Einstein's room, where we saw Sissy storm off._

"Did we miss something?" I asked

_Everyone started laughing. Seriously, what was the joke?_

"Come on." Said Aelita

"Tell us." I said

"Odd just offered Sissy a role in his next film." Said Ulrich

"It's the story of a girl driven by a mysterious being who tries to make contact with humans, all of which takes place in a virtual universe full of danger!" exclaimed Odd

"What did she say?" asked Aelita

"That no one would ever believe such a ridiculous story." Said Jeremy

"Ha! Ya don't say." I said

"So, what about the decoding Jeremy?" asked Aelita

"Finished. The computer deciphered all of the lines of code that Sissy spoke while she was spellbound." Said Jeremy

"So, what's it say? Let's hear it." Said McKenna

"Tons of interesting stuff! And a whole lot of elements that are going to help me find the anti-virus for Aelita and Naomi." Said Jeremy

"And… do you know who this mysterious entity who wants to get into contact with us is?" asked Taios

"Well, take a look." Said Jeremy

_He then opened the CD drive on his computer to enter in the disk he was holding._

"I'm warning you, this is completely crazy." Said Jeremy

"I can help you. I want to enter into contact with you now." Said the voice on the computer

"Wow! I can't believe it." Said Matt

"I am Franz Hopper." Said the now-identified Franz Hopper

"I am Franz Hopper." Aelita said with her eyes widening in shock

_**Done and done! Man, this one took me a while, but I finally finished! Thankfully! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Jiu ming le means 'Help' in Chinese.**_


	56. Revelation

Chapter 55: Revelation

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know the drill, so I'll cut to the chase.**_

_**I do not own Code Lyoko. Sia and Rina don't belong to me either. They belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't mine either. He belongs to infinitestories. Finally, the OC appearing in this chapter doesn't belong to me. He belongs to my good friend Detroid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Another trip into Sector Five. Seriously, how many trips do we need in order to find the data for the anti-virus? I hope not long, because these Mantas are becoming a pain in the neck, especially since I was in my Guardian of the Veil transformation._

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Are you almost done Aelita?" asked Yumi

"Yes. Almost." Said Aelita

_I hope so, because not only were Matt and McKenna just devirtualized, but Odd and Ulrich together just took care of one nasty Manta._

"Watch out. Another squadron of Mantas is headed your way." Said Jeremy

_As if on cue, they appeared, but I quickly blew them away, for now at least._

"Done. The controls are all yours Jeremy." Said Aelita

"It's about time! If it weren't for the fact we were just devirtualized, we would've been out by now!" exclaimed McKenna

"McKenna…" warned Matt

"What?" asked McKenna

_The Mantas were about to sneak attack us, when I blew them away, effectively destroying them while gaining a new transformation gem, one they dropped. I caught it, and wondered what it could be. I'll worry later, but for now, it's time to get out of here!_

"Great. Here come your vehicles." Said Jeremy

_And one ticket out of this sector and the flying death traps, at least._

"Okay guys, the passage is open." Said Jeremy

_And we safely made it out okay. As soon as we got back into the lab, we saw Jeremy began to decode the data._

"So? Anything good?" asked Aelita

"No, I wouldn't call it good." Said Jeremy

"Huh?" I wondered

"More like amazing!" exclaimed Jeremy

"With these, it looks like we can crack Franz's diary!" exclaimed Taios

"Way cool." Said Ulrich

"The only problem is I'm gonna need a supercomputer to process such a large amount of data. I'll have to activate a tower or two." Said Aelita

"Remember last time? That didn't go too well." Said Matt

"Matt's right, besides XANA hates it when we play with his toys." Said McKenna

"I know, but we don't have a choice." Said Jeremy

"Right, can we go eat now? It's mashed potatoes today!" exclaimed Odd

"You can have mine. I better stay here to prepare the mission, that way; you can set out after lunch." Said Jeremy

"Well, nothing like a healthy lunch to gain some stamina for a potentially dangerous mission. Wanna join me Taios?" I asked

"Sure!" exclaimed Taios

_Well, I knew one thing for a fact, the Kadic Academy mashed potatoes were better than my school's mashed potatoes. Maybe it's because these were actually cooked fresh on the day they were prepared instead of being freeze-dried then served._

"Um, Jeremy's not coming. He said I could have his portion too Rosa." Said Odd

"Hmm…" started Rosa

"Yeah." Odd said as he began to drool at the sight of the mashed potatoes on his tray

"With everything you put away, I just don't understand how you can still be so scrawny." Said Rosa

"I am not scrawny! I'm svelte!" exclaimed Odd

"Right and I'm a ballerina." I sighed

"You take ballet." Said Ulrich

"_Took_ ballet. Past tense. Mom's idea, not mine, besides, I didn't like the teacher." I said

_We found a table soon enough to use, thankfully far away from Sissy._

"So come on Ulrich, stop wimping out on us. What's your overall average?" asked Odd

"73 for the term." Sighed Ulrich

"Oh me? I got 75! I beat ya." Said Odd

"Only because you made up some points in art class. What about you Taios?" asked Ulrich

"Well, I just got admitted into the school, and thanks to the few tests, quizzes, projects, and other assignments, I got an 88 for the term. Math was never my best subject." Said Taios

"Well, I can say I did worse than you Ulrich. 70 for the term." Said McKenna

"Same with me." Said Matt

"How about you Aelita? What did you get?" asked McKenna

"95.2." said Aelita

_The others had shocked looks on their faces._

"Um, but it's only because of math." Said Aelita

"Yes, but still, you must've gotten good grades in all your classes. It's great, especially since you're not really…" started Ulrich

_I gave him a very light Gibbs-slap._

"Do you want me to pull the Hylian on you again?" I asked

"Uh, no." said Ulrich

"Don't worry; I know very well I'm not really human. But still, sometimes I get a strange feeling, as if, as if I already lived here, weird, huh?" asked Aelita

"Oh, that's just the magical Odd effect, you know, you see me once, and you feel you've known me forever." Said Odd

"Magic Odd effect my behind, especially since you got some mashed potatoes on your face." I said

_That earned a laugh from everyone else._

"By the way, what's your grade point average?" asked Matt

"97.6, but it's only because of Spanish, Math, and Art." I said

_That shocked the others. We were about to head to the factory when my cell began to vibrate. I had a new text message, and when I read it, I felt like I wanted to punch the guy._

"Bummer me Horus." I said

"Something wrong?" asked Ulrich

"Sorta. Some wise guy wants me to meet him in the woods." I said

"Really?" asked Matt

"Yeah, but I'm just going to go and find out who it is. I don't recognize the number. Tell Einstein I'm gonna be a little late for the mission. I'll see you in a bit." I said

_I walked into the woods and made it to the crossroads when I could've sworn I heard something. Just then, my phone vibrated._

"Ulrich? SOS XANA. Great, an excuse!" I exclaimed with a smirk on my face

_I then heard it again, and when I tried to look for the source of the voice, I heard something behind me, and I saw… me. After that, everything turned black._

_Taios' P.O.V._

_We got down to the lab to see Jeremy, Sia, and Rina._

"Where's Naomi?" asked Sia

"I sent her a text message, but she was meeting some mystery dude." Said Ulrich

"What guy?" asked Jeremy

"No clue. Like Ulrich said, it was a mystery dude, and mystery dudes don't give names." I said

"I hope she won't be much longer. Not only do we have to decode Franz Hopper's notes, but now we have to deactivate the tower as well." Said Jeremy

"Okay, let's go." Said Yumi

"She's not answering. Forget her for now. She'll meet you later. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Matt. Transfer, Taios. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Matt. Scanner, Taios! VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_The girls soon dropped in, and not long after that, Naomi did._

"Naomi?" asked Jeremy

"I'm here Jeremy. Everything's fine." Said Naomi

"There was a bug during the transfer. Oh, no way! Huh? The tower has just deactivated itself." Said Jeremy

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah. The super scan shows all clear, as if XANA has called off his attack." Said Jeremy

"He must've forgotten to recharge his batteries from the last one." Said Naomi

_Odd was laughing up a storm._

"Hey, that was a good one!" exclaimed Odd

"Still, that's one less thing for us to worry about." Said Sia

"Here are your rides. Please remember we have a diary to decode. I've chosen the tower at 72 degrees south and 55 degrees west." Said Jeremy

_We quickly got onto our rides and headed for the tower, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Naomi, but what? It's like she's not being herself._

"There it is." Yumi said while pointing to the tower

_Aelita promptly entered the tower, while we were standing guard. As soon as Einstein activated the tower, a fog began to form._

"Uh-oh, I spoke too soon. Watch out. XANA's creatures headed your way." Said Jeremy

"Where from? We can't see anything." Said Yumi

_I quickly activated my armor, which allowed me to see through the fog, seeing three Tarantulas, and a face I hoped I wouldn't see in a long time._

"Over there!" I exclaimed

"Wow, XANA's pulled out the big guns." Said Ulrich

"But who's that girl behind them?" asked Sia

"Danger. She's working for XANA! Whatever you do, don't let her get into the tower!" I exclaimed

_Just as we were about to attack, Yumi's hand nearly got cut off by… Naomi's fan?!_

"Hey!" exclaimed Ulrich

_Naomi switched to the gem that was based off Odd's transformation after she devirtualized Yumi._

"Jeremy, XANA's taken over Naomi!" exclaimed Rina

"What?" asked Jeremy

_She began firing laser arrows like a mad woman, and it didn't help that the Tarantulas were right behind us!_

"Yeah, we're sure of it!" exclaimed Sia

_The others took to the skies, but before I could, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Naxita._

"It hurts, doesn't it? To see the girl you care about so dearly working for my master, right? You poor thing." Naxita said while pretending to be hurt

"He can ease the pain, like he did with me. Join us." Naomi said as she extended her hand

"Haven't you gotten it through your thick skulls?! I'll never work for him!" I exclaimed

_I quickly cast a Salvation spell, and took off into the skies. Naomi, why are you working for XANA?_

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I woke up to feel water around me. Wait, water?! Oh man and I'm wearing denim! It's gonna take forever to dry as soon as I get out of here, wherever here is. My watch is still working, and I'm glad I have the habit of bringing my stuff in a waterproof case._

"Matt, McKenna, can you hear me? Please come in! Matt, McKenna! Ugh, what am I thinking? Taios, if you guys are receiving this, help! I'm in some kind of pit and it's filling up with water, fast! I can't climb the walls either, they're too slick! Get me out of here!" I exclaimed

_Taios' P.O.V._

_We were dodging not only Naomi's attacks, but Naxita's as well. That struck me as weird. Why didn't she try something, because I know she's capable of a lot more if she merged her digital code with Naomi's._

"I don't know how XANA did it!" exclaimed Rina

"I do. It's not the real Naomi. It's one of XANA's creatures, a polymorphing specter." Said Jeremy

"In English Einstein?" asked Odd

"The creature that took our forms and kissed almost everyone on campus? That was a polymorphic specter Odd!" exclaimed McKenna

"But where's the real Naomi then?" asked Yumi

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I wasn't getting any drier down here. After many tries and fails, I wasn't getting out soon._

"Hey! Is someone up there? Help me, please!" I exclaimed

_Taios' P.O.V._

_They were still on our tails!_

"Talk about a tailgater. Worse than Sissy!" exclaimed Ulrich

"You said it!" I exclaimed

"Guys, it's a trap! They're trying to lead you away from the tower!" exclaimed Jeremy

"But why?" asked Matt

"Guys! XANA's about to take control of the tower! You have to stop it!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Yeah, but… ow!" McKenna exclaimed as she was devirtualized

"That's it! Now I'm mad! Air gyro!" Matt exclaimed as he activated his vehicle's weapon system

_That one hit Naxita head-on, and forced her into the Digital Sea. Thank you Matt!_

"Uh, right, okay, but how?" asked Ulrich

"You have to isolate the tower. Try to cut the cables. Hurry!" exclaimed Jeremy

_We sped off to the tower, and got rid of the Tarantulas, but then fake Naomi showed up._

"You're wasting your time XANA! Naomi hasn't beaten us all together yet!" exclaimed Ulrich

_The specter then changed itself into a perfect copy of Ulrich, just with paler skin, a different color scheme for his costume, and orange sclera with the Eye of XANA._

"Uh, yeah, well, okay, uh, that changes things." Said Ulrich

_Ulrich and the rest of us were dealing with his clone, when Matt was devirtualized. Great, it's down to me, Ulrich, Odd, Sia, and Rina._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I was quite literally swimming now!_

"Jiu ming le! Help me!" I exclaimed

_Taios' P.O.V._

_While Ulrich was dealing with his clone, XANA brought in more monsters, which quickly devirtualized Odd, Sia, and Rina, leaving only me to deal with the rest of the Tarantulas. Suddenly, more of those creepy crawlers showed up, but they didn't have XANA's symbol! Could it be the same person as last time?_

_Naomi's P.O.V._

"Help! Help!" I exclaimed in my best impression of Odd's voice

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but right now, I could use one of Odd's jokes._

"At least now I don't have to climb. I'm holding the bars. I hope that water displacement can help me lift this." I said to myself

_I tried to lift it up, but it was a no go._

"I never thought it'd end this way. That I'd drown to my death." I said to myself

_Taios' P.O.V._

_I was cutting as many cables as I could, but the tower was still going from green to red to green._

"XANA's about to take over! Taios! Ulrich! What are you guys doing?!" exclaimed Jeremy

"I'm almost done with the cables!" I exclaimed

_At that moment, one of XANA's Tarantulas devirtualized me. Not good._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

"Help me! Please! Anyone!" I exclaimed

_I was running out of ideas, and it wasn't good._

_Taios' P.O.V._

_I saw Ulrich enter the lab with the others. We're sunk. XANA's won._

"XANA is about to steal all my data! We're done for." Said Jeremy

_Suddenly, the super scan was acting up! Not only was there a tower activated, but XANA was losing control over the tower we activated!_

"What's going on? Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"I don't get it. It looks like XANA lost control of the tower." Said Aelita

"Franz Hopper. Franz Hopper's helping us! What's going on, on your side?" asked Jeremy

"The decoding program is going full speed!" exclaimed Aelita

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I was beginning to lose air, and thought I was done for when someone fished me out of the water! I couldn't clearly see who it was because not only did I lose my glasses at the bottom of the pool, I was losing consciousness. The person then whispered into my ear:_

"Run, run you clever girl, and never stop running. Never stop running forward to a future without XANA. Remember." Said the boy

_That voice… the next thing I remembered was darkness. When I woke up, I was in my room, but man, did I have a killer headache, my nose felt like it was clogged up, and the others were there too._

"Hey, did I miss something?" I asked

_I just coughed a bit._

"You have a cold. You're gonna be out of it for a while." Said Odd

"Oh gee, thanks." I said through a clogged nose

"Still, you had us worried. What happened?" asked Yumi

"Uh… let's see… I was in some kind of pit, it was filling up with water… and now I'm here. I guess I nearly drowned." I said

"I'm glad you're alright." Said Matt

"Oh gee, thanks for caring backstabber." I said before I glared at him

"You're still upset about that?" asked Matt

"Maybe." I huffed

_Jeremy cleared his throat, so we could pay attention._

"Franz Hopper was the creator of XANA. In his diary, he wrote down everything that happened during the creation of Lyoko. Everything." Said Jeremy

"That means you'll be able to find the anti-virus." Said Aelita

"Yeah, it does, but there's something more." Said Jeremy

"What? Come on, spit it out." said Ulrich

"Naomi, Taios, his diary mentioned your dads, and where you guys are from, like, are really from." Said Jeremy

"You mean… that's in there?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Jeremy

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Yumi

_I looked at Matt, McKenna, Taios, Aelita, and Jeremy, whom all nodded their heads._

"The truth is… we're not from this world. We're from a different dimension." I said

"A different dimension?" asked Odd

"Or a parallel universe if that's easier to understand. That's where Taios, Matt, McKenna and I are from. Taios and I once visited this dimension years ago, the difference being that I forgot about the trip as my memories were taken away from me. Taios was trapped here until now, when I found him again. I can only imagine the pain you had to go through Taios." I said with a sad look on my face

"Hey, it doesn't matter. We're still friends, right?" asked Taios

"Yeah, that's true." I said

"And you kept it a secret?" asked Odd

"I… didn't know how you guys would react. That's why. Aelita knew up until now, because I felt like I could easily trust her with the info." I said

"And there's something else. Well… before Franz Hopper virtualized himself on Lyoko along with Naomi, Taios, and their fathers, and before being taken prisoner by XANA, he lived here on Earth." Said Jeremy

"We already knew that." Said Yumi

"Yes, but what we didn't know was that he had children, a little boy and girl." Said Jeremy

"Really? What became of them?" asked Odd

"He virtualized them on Lyoko the same time as himself with Naomi, Taios, and their fathers." Said Jeremy

"And? Did they fall victim to XANA too?" asked Yumi

"No. They stayed on Lyoko." Said Jeremy

"But that's impossible! If Hopper's daughter and son were on Lyoko, I would've definitely known! I…" started Aelita

_Reality sank in. Aelita isn't an artificial intelligence, and the guy who was activating black towers on Lyoko has to have been Hopper's son!_

"I'm… not…" started Aelita

_It makes sense now. Aelita… is Franz Hopper's daughter, and the guy I keep seeing on Lyoko and who was activating towers… is his son._

_**Done and done! What a shocking revelation! Hence why this chapter is called 'Revelation.' Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	57. The Key

Chapter 56: The Key

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with the latest chapter of Code Lyoko: A New Journey! No intro from me, just a disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. I also do not own Taios. He belongs to infinitestories. Finally, I do not own Caleb. He belongs to my good friend Detroid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were in the elevator headed down for the lab, looking for Einstein. I haven't been writing in my diary lately. Maybe it's because I'm on the last page of my new one, and I want to save that page for something important, like an important event. The elevator doors opened, and we found Einstein in the lab alright, along with Sia and Rina._

"Hey Einstein. We've been looking everywhere for ya." Said Odd

"I spent the whole night reading Franz Hopper's diary. Listen to this." Said Jeremy

"June 6th, 1994, day 67. Project Carthage was a military program used to block enemy communications." Said Franz

_Jeremy paused the diary._

"Wait, it's further down." Said Jeremy

"…So I built the supercomputer, created Lyoko, and last of all, XANA, to destroy Carthage." Said Franz

_Jeremy fast-forwarded the video again._

"June 6th, 1994 day 639." Said Franz

"It's still further." Said Jeremy

"June 6th, 1994, day 1265. Someone's watching me. Someone wants to get rid of me." Said Franz

_He's fast-forwarding through it again._

"I wanted to destroy the supercomputer, and destroy all the evidence of my activities. That's when I discovered one of its fascinating properties, returning to the past. It gave me all the time I can possibly need to perfect my great project. The only thing that would allow me to escape my enemies." Said Franz

_Another fast-forward._

"June 6th, 1994, day 2530. Today, I encountered someone strange, someone I've never seen before in the days of repeating themselves, two men with their children. They told me their names were Kenneth Jones and Hope Williams, and introduced me to their children, Kenneth's daughter, Natalie, and Hope's son, Taios. Like me, they were seeking a way to destroy a project called a Dimensional Transporter, and they pointed out flaws in my work. Their skills are amazing." Said Franz

_One more time._

"June 6th, 1994, day 2546." Said Franz

"This is it." Said Jeremy

"The scanners and the virtualization programs are ready. In a few hours, I will go to Lyoko with Aelita and Caleb. Just like me, they will hold the Keys to Lyoko. Together, we will be the absolute masters; we will live together, forever." Said Franz

_Franz's video diary then ended._

"The Keys to Lyoko. That's what XANA wants to steal from Aelita's memory!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Uh, Einstein, it looks like you missed a file." I said

_A confused Jeremy looked, and saw that I was right! He opened it, but it was dad this time! My father!_

"June 6th, 1994. I've made a terrible mistake. In my own fear, I've allowed myself to take my daughter and transplant one of the keys to the dimensional transporter into her brain. With that key, the parameters are hidden within that implant. If XANA obtained the parameters, then without a doubt he will try to replicate his own dimensional transporter, and with the girl that was created from my daughter's digital code, I have to keep her safe. Her memories prior to now are no more. Maybe it's for the best that she doesn't remember, for I fear once she remembers, she will hate me with all her heart. I will send her home to our dimension, along with myself, to be safe. Her mother will know how to take care of her better than I ever will in years. As for me, I must go into hiding. I am the last living person to know the original plans to the Dimensional Transporter. Hope… is dead. His son, hiding in Lyoko. For my family's sake, I must leave, and as Franz's final wish, I must shut down the supercomputer. I hope Natalie will forgive me someday." Said my father

_The video then cut off._

"The parameters to the Dimensional Transporter? That's what XANA wants from you Naomi." Said Jeremy

"But what could XANA do with them?" asked Ulrich

"Escape from the supercomputer." I said

"And take over the world." Said Aelita

_At that moment, we left the factory and went to the cafeteria for lunch. Aelita just stirred her spoon in her chocolate milk while I was taking small sips of my milk through my spoon._

"Aelita, Naomi, you two should've stuck around until the end. I didn't have time to tell you two the best news of all. It turns out, I've been wrong all along." Said Jeremy

"You have? Why?" asked Ulrich

"I thought that XANA had given Naomi and Aelita a virus, so I've been looking for an anti-virus, but thanks to Franz Hopper's diary, I finally understand. XANA didn't give them anything at all. In fact, he took something from them." Said Jeremy

"He did? But what?" asked Yumi

"I don't really know yet. They're fragments that belong to them. I've located them in Sector Five." Said Jeremy

"We can go and get them tonight, after the end-of-the-year dance." Said Odd

"Awesome! It'll be our final mission, and then it's time for a well-earned real vacation." Said Ulrich

"Out of the question!" Aelita and I exclaimed in unison

_Without an explanation, we left the cafeteria._

"Aelita, wait." Said Jeremy

"Naomi, hold up, please." Said Taios

"Leave me alone Taios." I said

"What's gotten into you?" asked Taios

"What do you think? I don't ever want to set even a hair on Lyoko ever again!" I exclaimed

"Why?" asked Taios

"Dad stole our lives from us. He was nothing but a second-rate magician who cared about no one but himself! Because of him, I'm… I'm fish bait on Lyoko!" I exclaimed

"Hey, don't worry, we're gonna get that fragment back, you'll see. We'll shut him down, and then we can go home where you'll be free from XANA." Said Taios

"What if it goes wrong? What if XANA gets the parameters to the DT system in my memory?" I asked before walking away

_I secretly headed into the boiler room and into the sewers where I saw Aelita's scooter at the base of the entrance to the factory. I quickly climbed up and into the factory and dove for the elevator in time._

"Naomi! I… I can…" started Aelita

"You wanted to shut down the computer?" I asked

_She guiltily nodded her head, and when we arrived, she was surprised to see me walk over to the switch._

"It's for the best. We can't have the others worry about us anymore." I said

"On three?" Aelita asked as she placed her hand on top of mine, which was on the switch

"Three. One. Two. Three." I said

_We flipped the switch, and everything turned to black. The next thing I knew, I heard Jeremy's and Taios' voice, and someone trying to shake me awake. I opened my eyes to see Taios, and he put my glasses on._

"You two are insane! Why did you do that?" asked Jeremy

"To save the world." Said Aelita

"To save you all." I said

"We'll save it together, and then you have your whole life in front of you." Said Taios

"A brand new life." Said Jeremy

_Taios held me close to him, and I immediately began blushing, not because I liked him, because it was embarrassing! I've never had a guy hold me this close to themselves! Soon enough, he let me go, and we entered the lab, just when Sia and Rina arrived, and Einstein was calling Ulrich._

"Yes?" asked Ulrich

"It's me? You at the dance?" asked Jeremy

"No. I don't wanna go." Said Ulrich

"Glad to hear it. Aelita, Naomi, Taios, and I aren't going to go either. Come to the factory. Its mission time. Let Odd and Yumi know too, okay?" asked Jeremy

"Okay." Ulrich said before he hung up

_Let's hope we don't have to wait long. And this was a new record, everyone's here in under ten minutes._

"This is the big one guys. We're gonna recover Aelita's and Naomi's fragments and get rid of XANA once and for all." Said Jeremy

"Let's go then. I'll lead the way." Said Odd

"Be careful." Said Jeremy

_We arrived in the scanner room, and the boys went first._

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Taios. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Taios. Virtualization. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Naomi. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Naomi. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_McKenna, Sia, and Rina then dropped in, followed by Matt, in the Ice Sector nonetheless._

"There you go. The edge of the sector is north, northeast." Said Jeremy

_We hopped onto our rides, and rode away._

"No monsters?" asked Jeremy

"Nope." Said Odd

"Don't you think that's weird?" asked Yumi

"Don't worry. XANA wasn't expecting us." Said Jeremy

"Enter the code." Aelita said as we reached the edge of the sector

"Okay. All aboard for Sector Five!" exclaimed Jeremy

_In no time, we made it!_

"What's wrong with you? You feel like throwing up as usual?" asked Ulrich

"No, I don't. That's what I can't understand." Said Odd

"Everybody ready? I'm gonna enter the coordinates of the room where Aelita's and Naomi's fragments are." Said Jeremy

"Get ready. The wall's about to open." Said Aelita

_True to her word, the wall opened, and here comes the corridor._

"You have three minutes to find the key and stop the countdown." Said Jeremy

_We reached the room at the end of the hall, and well, no key that's easy to reach._

"I see it." Said Yumi

"Out of reach, as usual." Said Odd

"Not for long." Said McKenna

_And we've got company._

"Look out!" exclaimed Matt

_We've got a bunch of Creepers! Still, nothing Odd can't handle._

"Hi there Creepers. Still as ugly as ever, huh?" asked Odd

_Yumi was working her way up. I guess being a geisha really works right now._

"Only one minute to go." Said Jeremy

_And we were fighting Creepers like crazy!_

"Yumi! Only ten seconds left! Hurry!

_And she got the key! Good job Yumi!_

"Nice job." Said Ulrich

_The floor was beginning to open right below us! Not only that, but a flight of stairs was prepared for us to use!_

"We'll see how low you can go, huh guys?" asked Odd

"I thought you were gonna lead the way. Go on." Said Jeremy

_As the expression goes, going down. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, there was something on the other end of the hall._

"Jeremy, there's something shining over there." Said Ulrich

"That's it! That's Aelita's and Naomi's missing fragment!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Unfortunately, we were not alone._

"Look out!" exclaimed Sia

_We've got Creepers! I'd love to stay and chat XANA, but we've got a couple of fragments to recover. We ran for it, but we were just a gap and a barrier away from our fragments. Yumi, Ulrich, Sia, Rina, and Taios showed up, but Odd, Matt, and McKenna were devirtualized by the Creepers. They tossed us across, but were, quite literally, hanging. Yumi was devirtualized, and Taios was falling. I pulled out my fans and devirtualized him. Sorry about that Taios._

"Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Matt, McKenna, and Taios are down." Said Ulrich

"I know. Get Aelita's and Naomi's fragments." Said Jeremy

"And we've got some kind of barrier right in front of us. Can you analyze it?" I asked

"Well, yes. It seems to be powered by sound. With the right frequency, we can disable it, but we need to be spot-on." Said Jeremy

"I guess it's a go for my newest transformation." I said

_I slid in the gem, and the next thing I knew, I was in Yuna's songstress outfit from Final Fantasy X-2!_

"Okay, I'll handle the barrier. Cover me." I said

_I touched the barrier, and I immediately had a song come in mind, only part of it would work, but part was all I needed._

_(I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to show to me…_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me…_

_Not that easily) (1)_

_And just like that, the barrier disappeared. But suddenly, I was getting a bad feeling._

"The whole room is falling apart! Run for it!" exclaimed Jeremy

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ulrich

_The good news is, we got rid of the Creepers, bad news, we were on some Mantas! Wait a sec, some of the Mantas are glowing, and the others don't have XANA's symbol! Caleb, you've saved us again!_

"Jeremy, it's getting worse." Said Ulrich

"Uh, no. It's getting better." Said Jeremy

"You're crazy! What's going on?" asked Ulrich

"One, Caleb's saved us with some of his Mantas, second; I think Franz Hopper is controlling the other ones." I said

"This is amazing." Said Jeremy

_You said it Einstein. Who knew that riding a Manta would be so cool?! The Mantas dropped us off at the top platform, where our fragments were. One of them had Aelita's digital avatar, while the other had my base avatar. We touched our respective fragments, but suddenly, they disappeared! The whole room was falling!_

"It's a trap!" Jeremy and I exclaimed in unison

_We tried to get back onto the Mantas, but they were crushed by the destruction of the room. In the end, the platform Aelita and I were on was the only thing left standing._

"Help me!" exclaimed Aelita

_And if worse came to worse, two Scyphozoas appeared! I tried to switch to the Avatar Gem, but the bag with all of my transformations was gone! It must've fallen off earlier when we were fighting the Creepers to beat the countdown._

"Aelita! Naomi! Behind you!" exclaimed Jeremy

_Taios' P.O.V._

_I looked at the screen horrified as I saw both Scyphozoas take the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita's memory, and the parameters to the Dimension Transporter from Naomi's memory. Soon, they both hit zero._

"Aelita and Naomi… they're dead!" exclaimed Jeremy

_XANA was now activating towers like crazy! He's going to escape the supercomputer, and after he understands the parameters, escape this world._

"What's going on?" asked Yumi

"X-XANA got what he want. He has the Keys to Lyoko and the parameters to the Dimensional Transporter. He'll be able to get out of the supercomputer." Jeremy said through tears

_Then, something unbelievable happened! Aelita's memory… it's being restored!_

"What's going on Jeremy?" asked Ulrich

"It's Franz Hopper. He's bringing Lyoko back to life." Said Jeremy

"Look. It's incredible." Said Yumi

"Franz Hopper is saving his daughter." Said Jeremy

_Aelita's P.O.V._

_I looked around, and saw that I was on Lyoko, and Naomi was asleep next to me._

"Naomi, I'm okay. You need to wake up now. Naomi." I said while trying to shake her awake

_She wasn't responding, and I noticed that she wasn't breathing! I bit my cheek to fight back the tears, and noticed that I was being devirtualized. Before time ran out, I created a box around Naomi, to keep her safe, with an inscription on the top surrounded with a carved rose, her favorite flower. It read:_

_Natalie Hope Jones_

_A true friend, Lyoko Warrior, and classmate_

_May we meet again someday_

_The next thing I knew, I was in the scanner room. I feel to the floor weak, and Jeremy picked me up._

"Jeremy." I said

_I began crying for the loss of my friend, knowing that I'll never see her again._

_Later…_

_I was mindlessly petting Kiwi. I couldn't help but think of the times I saw Naomi be far away from the lovable dog, scared out of her mind about him._

"Right, would someone please say something funny before I have a heart attack?" asked Odd

"Right now, that would've been Naomi's department." Taios said while looking to the ground sadly

"My father sacrificed himself for me, and we don't even know if he's still on Lyoko." I said sadly

"Fine. Excuse me while I have my heart attack." Said Odd

"All those memories of your life on Earth, that was the fragment that XANA took from you, and I can only guess that Naomi's memories, prior to Naxita's creation, was the fragment XANA took from her, to bind the two of you to him, and Franz Hopper managed to give them back to you." Said Jeremy

"A fragment she will never have, because she's not coming back." Taios said sadly

"Taios, cheer up. Naomi wouldn't want you to be sad. If there's something we know about her, she hates other people being sad. She hates seeing that." Said Yumi

"Thanks." Said Taios

"But now, Aelita's free, but unfortunately, so is XANA." Said Ulrich

"Shutting the supercomputer down is not gonna kill XANA anymore. What are we gonna do?" asked Yumi

"Same as always. We'll fight. XANA may have become more powerful, but I don't think he's invincible. If he attacks, we'll counterattack. We'll find a way to get rid of XANA for good! We'll do it in Naomi's memory!" exclaimed Jeremy

"And we'll do everything we can to find your dad and brother Aelita." Said Yumi

_I shooed Kiwi away for the moment._

"You're right. The fight has to go on. After all, fighting XANA is my job." I said

"No Aelita." Said Jeremy

_I looked surprised when everyone else extended their hands to me, as if to form a circle._

"It's our job." Said Jeremy

_I smiled as I took Odd's and Yumi's hands. He's right. It's not just my job. Not anymore._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_A hooded figure wearing an Akatsuki coat walked to Naomi's grave. A low voice that sounded like singing filled the air, and the top of Naomi's makeshift casket opened. The figure gently lifted up Naomi's dead body while his hood fell off, revealing blue hair and green eyes._

"Don't worry Natalie. You'll be safe. I know a way to bring you back." Said Caleb

_**Done and done! Nice cliffhanger, eh? Please review, and until the next chapter, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) The song is called 1000 Words, and it's sung in Final Fantasy X-2. It's only a fragment of the song, but still, I felt like it needed to be in there.**_


	58. As One Chapter Closes

Chapter 57: As One Chapter Closes

_Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I am back! So I kinda left you guys with a cliffhanger last time, so we've got the penultimate chapter to Code Lyoko: A New Journey. Anyways, disclaimer time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't mine either. He belongs to infinitestories. Finally, I don't own Caleb. He belongs to my friend Detroid434._

_This will start in Caleb's point of view, and enjoy!_

_My mantas were fighting off XANA's Mantas as I accessed the interface to search for Naomi's missing fragment, but with my Mantas losing ground, I needed to act, and fast. I concentrated, and some of my monsters appeared, with slight modifications to them. For the Megatanks, I added a little flying power, literally. As for the Hornets that showed up, XANA's gonna be mad now. They have a tendency to go, well… kamikaze. I finally found the fragment and sent the data. One of my Mantas sensed that I was done, and flew next to me. At that moment, I lifted Natalie off the ground and got onto my Manta after I opened one of the tunnels. As soon as I was out, the Digital Sea was directly underneath me. Soon enough, a transport orb was waiting for me, so I used the Manta I was riding as a springboard, and entered the orb, where it transferred me to home, the home I created that is. I was safe here for a while, but now, I have to save her._

"Home sweet home. Welcome home." I said to myself

_I was in the middle of a city, a digital one at that. I created this place before Natalie's dad shut down the computer, so, obviously, I have a place where I would rest when I needed to. A home. I entered inside, and placed her on one of the beds with the terminal immediately next to it. I accessed the data from Sector Five and began to transfer it into her, when I found out that XANA had pulled a final trick, and deleted part of her fragment!_

"XANA! You little virus! I'm so sorry Natalie… I can't save you. Unless…" I trailed off

_I rushed to the other side of the room and pulled out a small box-like device_

_*Flashback*_

"_Please, keep this safe." Natalie's dad said as he gave me the box-like device_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_It's for emergencies only. This device can perform the impossible, but it can only be used once." Said Natalie's dad_

"_But, when will I know when to use this?" I asked_

"_You'll know when you need it." Said Natalie's dad_

"_But… this can only be used once, right?" I asked_

"_Yes." Natalie's dad said while nodding_

"_But can't you make another one of these?" I asked_

"_I don't have the time or the resources right now. I have to go back and shut down the computer soon. Save that device for when you really need it." Said Natalie's dad_

"_Okay." I said_

_*End Flashback*_

"This is for you Kenneth Jones." I said

_Immediately, a sphere of data began to surround Natalie._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_As the sphere surrounded her, she began to regain her memories_

_*Winter 1998*_

"_Did you see that mama?" A younger version of Naomi said in mixed English and Chinese as she was building a snowman with her father_

"_Yes dear." Naomi's mom said smiling while standing near the door of their house_

_*May 3rd, 1999*_

"_Happy Birthday Natalie!" Naomi's mom and dad exclaimed together_

"_Aren't you going to open your present?" asked Naomi's mom_

_Naomi did so, and it was a Pegasus plush toy._

"_It's so cute! What should I call it?" asked Naomi_

"_How about Naomi? In Japanese, the name means 'beautiful honesty' while in Hebrew, it means the same thing." Said Naomi's dad_

"_Do you like it?" asked Naomi's mom_

"_I do! Thank you mama! Xie xie baba! (1)" Naomi exclaimed while smiling_

_*Summer 2000*_

_Naomi and her father, along with Taios and his dad were running in an old part of the Fort Belvoir military base._

"_Daddy, what's going on?" asked Naomi_

"_Listen to me. Those men are very dangerous. You have to trust me." Said Naomi's dad_

"_Of course I will." Said Naomi_

"_Good. I'm activating a machine that will get us out of here, like, uh, magic. Now be brave. I don't know where we'll be, but we'll be safe sweetheart." Said Naomi's dad_

_At that moment, the machine activated, sending them to the Code Lyoko World, almost a year before the virtualization process was completed, but with the continuous use of the Return to the Past, in Naomi's perspective, it was the same day._

"_This is Franz, a friend of mine. Sweetheart, you have to trust him." Said Naomi's dad_

"_Yes daddy." Said Naomi_

"_Taios, that applies to you too." Said Taios' dad_

"_Okay." Said Taios_

"_Listen, take them to my lab. I need to get Aelita and Caleb. I fear I don't have much time." Said Franz_

_Naomi, Taios, and their dad ran through the sewers to the factory to Franz's lab the same moment Franz arrived in the factory._

"_Who are you?" asked Aelita_

"_I'm… N-N-Natalie." Said Naomi_

"_Taios." Said Taios_

"_I'm Aelita. This is my brother, Caleb." Said Aelita_

_She pointed to a boy with blue hair that resembled Aelita's hairstyle, but different, and had green eyes, who was about the same age as herself while Franz activated the virtualization process._

"_But… where are we?" asked Aelita_

"_In my laboratory. Come on." Said Franz_

"_Where?" asked Caleb_

"_To a world where we will be safe, forever. Kenneth, the controls are yours." Said Franz_

_Naomi's dad nodded as he activated the virtualization process and sent Franz, Aelita and Caleb to Lyoko._

"_Hope, the controls. I want to go in with Naomi." Said Naomi's dad_

"_I'll follow you with Taios." Said Taios' dad_

_They headed down into the scanner room._

"_See you in a moment sweetheart." Said Naomi's dad_

"_See you in a minute daddy." Said Naomi_

_*End Flashback*_

_Caleb's P.O.V._

_The sphere faded away, but she didn't regain consciousness. It didn't work._

"Damn it! It didn't work. It didn't work! I'm so sorry Kenneth. I'm sorry!" I exclaimed

_At that moment, I heard her breathing. She's alive! I then noticed her eyelids moving. She's waking up!_

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar location. I'm… alive?_

"Natalie… are you okay?" asked a male voice

_I turned my head to see someone hooded in an Akatsuki coat. That voice… I know it all too well. I finally remember._

"Caleb? Is that you?" I asked

"Yes. Yes it is. It's been a long time Natalie." Caleb said as he removed his hood, revealing his face

_You haven't aged a day since I last saw you._

"Too long." I said

"Yes it has." Said Caleb

"What happened though? The… the last thing I remember… I was on Lyoko, with Aelita. We were trying to recover a fragment of some sorts, then… it was a trap set by XANA. And then… and then I don't remember." I said trying to remember what had happened." I said

"XANA got what he wanted. He drained your memory dry to get the parameters to the Dimensional Transporter. Now he's gained more power than ever. You had died on Lyoko when he drained your memory. To save your life, I had to find your fragment, but it wasn't enough. I had to use something your dad gave me to save you." Said Caleb

"All of that…" I started

_I felt tears forming in my eyes. I failed you dad. I failed to stop XANA. Then, I was caught off guard when Caleb hugged me, immediately stopping my tears._

"At least you're alive now, and I think the others would love to see you again, especially Taios." Said Caleb

_I used my right hand to wipe the tears that already fell and nodded my head before saying:_

"You're right."

"Yeah. In any case, you better get going, if you want to save your room at the school." Said Caleb

_That caused alarm bells to ring in my head._

"Okay, got a weapon?" I asked

"Uh, just a sword. Why?" asked Caleb

"Shoot me." I said while closing my eyes

_I heard him unsheathe his sword, and the next thing I knew, I was in the scanner room. I didn't have time to waste! I have to get back to the school! As I was running to make it to the principal's office, I literally ran into Odd and Ulrich. Talk about a dog pile._

"Naomi! Is that you? But… but we thought you were dead!" exclaimed Odd

"No, I'm the ghost of Naomi who's come to haunt you for the rest of your life!" I exclaimed in my creepiest voice

_That scared Odd enough for his already-spiky hair to become even spikier._

"Save me Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed as he began backing up and hid behind a column

_I winked at Ulrich, and he got the hint._

"From what?" asked Ulrich

"T-t-t-there's a ghost!" exclaimed Odd

"You're delusional. There's nothing here." Said Ulrich

_Odd then really turned pale, until the others came, and ruined my fun._

"Naomi!" Aelita exclaimed as she pulled me into a bear hug

"Can't… breathe… losing… oxygen." I said while really struggling to breathe

_She then let me go where I immediately resumed breathing._

"But… but how… when… you…" stammered Matt

"Was dead? Yeah, past tense." I said

"So how are you alive?!" exclaimed McKenna

"Let's just say that someone helped me." I said

_Before I could explain more, the principal exited his office, and saw us._

"Now what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Delmas

"Uh, well, uh, we were uh, just, talking, about, the band practice, isn't that right?" asked Odd

_We quickly nodded our heads in agreement._

"Ah, I see. Perhaps you'd be interested in the end of year Talent Show. It was Sissy's idea to have people sign up for the show and have the people in the audience vote for whoever they think is the best out of all the students who participated in the show." Said Mr. Delmas

"Is there some kind of award?" asked Odd

"As of right now, I don't have one yet, but you may sign up for the talent show." Said Mr. Delmas

"Already taken care of sir." Said Taios

_Delmas smiled but then retreated back into his office while began to panic._

"Odd, don't tell me that Nicolas quit the band along with Jim, though Jim I can understand." I said

"Nah. It's because he's too freaked out that you're alive." Taios said while smirking

"True." I said

"I'll worry about a drummer later. We have a show to put on." Said Odd

"Right!" exclaimed Taios

"You know, Rina knows how to play the drums." Said Sia

"Really?" asked Odd

"Yeah. Since I was little was on the drums while Sia played guitar." Said Rina

"Perfect!" exclaimed Odd

"Yeah, you guys go ahead with band practice." I said

"Yeah, me and Naomi have to talk." Said Taios

_I gulped as the others left, leaving me and Taios alone in the administration building._

"Naomi… _never_do that again. You scared me so much that I thought I'd permanently lost you." Taios said while having a sad look on his face

"I'm sorry. The truth is, I thought I was a goner." I said

_Taios then caught me off guard when he hugged me._

"Please… don't do that… it just hurts me on the inside." Said Taios

"I'm sorry. I really am." I said

_He then let me go and smiled at me._

"Let's go have fun with the others, yeah?" asked Taios

_I smiled as I nodded my head. For the next few days, Odd and the others were practicing like maniacs for the talent show. We decided to wait until the show to find out who we were up against. There were only two days left until the show, and Odd raced to up to me, as if there was a major problem._

"Naomi, help!" exclaimed Odd

_He dragged me to the auditorium where I saw Yumi drinking water._

"Ni you she me hui shi? What's your problem?" I asked

"Yumi. She has laryngitis. She can't sing." Said Ulrich

"That's why I was looking for you to help! You're my only hope! Please sing for the band for the talent show!" Odd exclaimed while latching onto my leg

"Alright, alright, I'll help, now please, let go of my leg. You're cutting off circulation." I said

"Thank you so much Naomi!" exclaimed Odd

"Alright, now we're gonna have to get to work right away, wanna know why?" I asked

"Why?" everyone else asked

"Because we are in a big time rush." I said

_Everyone cheered as we got practicing on our music, singing, and Odd was helping me with the dancing for the songs we could potentially sing. Finally, it was talent show day, and I was nervous wreck, and I don't think that the outfit was helping me at all. I honestly couldn't believe that I found this dress, in this color nonetheless. I was aiming for red or pink, but the only color left on the shelf was orange, and I have to admit, it didn't look that bad on me. It was a simple orange dress with rhinestones lining the collar, with puffed sleeves and a black belt around my waist. I was wearing ballet flats that matched the dress to help me dance on stage, and I was wearing black tights with the outfit, just to be on the safe side. Thankfully we were last, and unfortunately Sissy thought that her singing was angelic and signed up to sing. Unfortunately, the only thing she achieved in the show was a lot of busted eardrums._

"And now, for the last performance of the evening, we have Odd Della Robbia and the Pop Rock Progressives!" exclaimed Chardin

"Let's do it guys." Said Odd

_We all nodded our heads and walked up on stage. I really hope that all of the work that we did pays off. The music started to play, and I focused on the melody, and not the people in front of me, and began to sing._

_(Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_There's no point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to evade it_

_I know I got a problem_

_Problem with misbehavin'_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold_

_Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_

_If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart_

_Told you from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart) (2)_

_The crowd cheered as we finished the song, and we knew one thing for sure, Sissy was gonna lose, and wanna know why? Her voice was terrible! But still, I was a nervous wreck just waiting for the results._

"Thank you for voting and we have the results. Honorable mention goes to Elizabeth Delmas. It was a nice try, but as they say, better luck next time." Said Chardin

_We had a good laugh from that one._

"In third place, we have Naomi and her drum act." Said Chardin

_Everyone clapped for her, and I have to admit, for a beginner, she is pretty good._

"Second place goes to Romain's impression of various students and faculty around the school." Said Chardin

_I did have to admit, his Odd impression was pretty good._

"And the winner of this year's talent show goes to…" started Chardin

_Now I was really, really nervous._

"Odd Della Robbia and the Pop Rock Progressives!" exclaimed Chardin

_Suddenly, the whole auditorium erupted into cheers at our win. I can just imagine Sissy's face._

"Congratulations for your stunning performance. Would you like to give the audience an encore?" asked Chardin

"Ooh, well, I don't know… what do you think guys?" I asked everyone else

"Well, I'm up for it." Said Ulrich

"Me too. We can even sing that song we were practicing together." Said Odd

"Encore it is then." I said

_Everyone cheered at our decision, and I went backstage to get some extra microphones and it seemed like Taios beat me to it._

"Ready to sing?" I asked

"You know it." Said Taios

_I got back and handed two of the mic's to Odd and Ulrich while Taios came on stage with the last one. Thankfully, we had a mic stand to use for Ulrich so he could continue using the keyboard while Sia picked up a guitar and began playing the music._

_(All: The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_Odd: Rollin' past graffiti walls_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Every one of us on a mission (oh yeah)_

_Got a whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep, beep, when they pass us by_

_We ready to get down to business (mm-hmm)_

_Taios: We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls scream, there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is callin'_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_We're the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_All: Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_Ulrich: My, my, look how we roll_

_Was it only a month ago_

_Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh, ooh)_

_Now we're here like, yeah we told ya_

_Still far, but we're that much closer_

_And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)_

_Naomi: We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls scream, there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is callin'_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_We're the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_All: Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_Ulrich: We gotta believe_

_Its destiny callin'_

_So night after night_

_We rock the whole place out_

_As hard as it seems_

_I know if you want it_

_Then it's gonna happen some how_

_All: Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_Odd: The city is ours) (3)_

_The crowd cheered once again, and as I was looking, I could've sworn that at the far side, I saw Caleb. As if he acknowledged that I saw him, he smiled before leaving. Caleb, I know that I'll see you again. I know it. You're more than just a friend to me. You're a mystery that I want to solve. I believe that time can mend the friendship we have. But, before he left, he threw something towards me and I caught it and looked at it to which shocked me. A picture of my father, Caleb's father, Taios' father and us._

_Done and done! Man, this took me a while, but I finally finished! Now you know where she got her nickname from. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!_

_(1) Xie xie means 'Thank you' in case you forgot, and baba is Chinese for 'dad'._

_(2) The song 'Break Your Heart' is sung by Taio Cruz_

_(3) The City is Ours, sung by the band Big Time Rush_


	59. Epilogue: Another Chapter Opens

Epilogue: Another Chapter Opens

_**And we've reached the ending of Code Lyoko: A New Journey. Anyways, I won't waste time. Here's the disclaimer for the last time for this fanfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't mine either. He belongs to infinitestories. Finally, Caleb doesn't belong to me either. He belongs to my good friend Detroid434.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I've had the same thoughts over and over again, and my mine's made up. I have to send them home. XANA's too dangerous as is now that he's escaped. I sent them a quick text that said 'Meet me in the woods at the crossroads, now. P.S. pack your things.' I headed for the woods with the fake DT device in tow. Soon enough, they showed up with their things._

"Okay, what's the rush? Are we going on a trip?" asked McKenna

"Sorta." I said

"Where?" asked Matt

"Home." I said while revealing the fake system

"Is that…" started McKenna

"Yeah. The DT system. This will send us home, but it can only take two at a time." I said

"Then you should go first, with McKenna. I'll follow." Said Matt

"No. I have to be last. Only a person with the keys to the system can work this thing right. Besides, if you two go first, I'll feel at ease." I said

"Alright." Said Matt

_He pulled me into a half hug, and I took my chances and slipped the letter I wrote before into his pocket._

"Okay, I just need to activate this. This has a ten second delay, and it'll teleport whoever is holding the device back home. And… activated." I said

_McKenna and Matt held on tight, and they disappeared as a strong wind blew, and the busted fake system was on the ground. They'll know I'm not coming back when they read that letter._

_Matt's P.O.V._

_I opened my eyes and found myself in my room! I'm back, and it looks like an hour passed. I quickly ran to my computer, and found that it was the same day that I left too! Or… was it all a dream? I soon saw that I was wearing clothes that were a size or two too big for me, and… wait a minute! These clothes… it wasn't a dream! I then found something in my pocket, and it was a letter, addressed to me and McKenna._

'_Dear Matt and McKenna,_

_If you're reading this letter, then you're home again. Unfortunately, I will not be joining you right away. The system you used, I lied. It was a fake. Dad created it to throw XANA off if he ever escaped the supercomputer. I guess it won't be a problem now. I didn't want to use it, but I had no choice. XANA is stronger than ever, and by sending you away, I could make sure you were safe. It's like C.C. said in Code Geass, if you have someone you care about, you keep them at a distance. She meant that literally, not figuratively. I always had wondered what it meant, and now I finally figured it out. Matt, McKenna, I know you two will be a better couple than I was a girlfriend with you Matt. You two are my friends, and that will never change. I guess… for now… this is good-bye._

_Your friend forever,_

_Natalie'_

_She never signed her name with Natalie. She was serious. I then felt something inside and I took it out, and it was the Sode no Shirayuki cell phone charm I got for her. She gave it back…_

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I looked at my cell phone, now charmless, and hoped that they were okay. I then got a message on my watch. It was from Caleb! He wants to meet me on Lyoko! I raced through the woods to get to the factory._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Naomi was in her dorm exhausted from the day's events when she opened the page to her diary and got her favorite purple pen and began writing while remembering the day's events._

'_Dear Diary,_

_In the two years that I've spent in this dimension, I've learned a lot about things that I used to take for granted, like friendship, loyalty, family, and how important it is to be you.'_

_In present time, Naomi just opened the hatch to the sewers._

'_I admit that I used to take these all for granted, and I was like Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice, or Mariam from A Thousand Splendid Suns. I was so focused on the world around me that I forgot about the world in my heart.'_

_Naomi had just arrived at the factory and began to climb the ladder to reach the sewer hatch._

'_Being yourself is something that I had to learn again, but with friend like Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Taios, Matt, McKenna, Sia, Rina, and of course, Caleb, I had a lot of people helping me. I'll never forget the friendship they showed me.'_

_Now she entered the elevator and pressed the down button._

'_But, if anything, I learned how it feels to have a broken heart. Matt had feelings for McKenna this whole time, and I was too blind to see it. I'm still trying to get over it, but I don't think my heart is ready for a relationship for a long time. If my soul mate is out there, I'll take it slow before jumping the gun. I already gave the school the explanation about Matt and McKenna, and they had believed me.'_

_She was now entering the auto-virtualization code into the computer with coordinates into the Mountain Sector._

'_I'm glad to have friends like the ones I have, and I'm even happier to be a part of such a big family full of friends and a future. Now all that's left is to defeat XANA. If he attacks, the Lyoko Warriors and I will counterattack, until he is gone once and for all. Until then, it's only a matter of time._

_Forever yours,_

_Naomi'_

_In present time, Naomi had closed her diary and turned off the lights and went to sleep, while in the past, Naomi just landed in the mountain sector. She looked around for a black tower, but didn't see one._

"Natalie." Said Caleb

_She looked to see him and immediately smiled._

"Caleb!" exclaimed Naomi

_She ran up to him, and immediately hugged him while smiling._

_**Well, that's it, the end of Code Lyoko: A New Journey, but don't fret, the sequel, Code: Heart, will be headed your way soon! Until then, please review, and for the last time in this fanfic, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Until I see you in Code: Heart, kan dao ni!**_


End file.
